New Lives
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multicross. After the fall of the Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent the Sailor Senshi to be reborn as male in different worlds... however a new threat arises... will the newly male senshi like crossdressing? Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: I have no idea what I was thinking when I came up with this but hey... in this story the senshi are reincarnated as other male anime characters, I know I'm weird... I won't say who's who... expect that Chibi-Usa was reborn as Ash Ketchum. The anime are: Naruto, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 and Zatch Bell... the outer senshi (minus Pluto, who's the only not reincarnated) won't appear 'till later on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Zatch Bell, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 or Naruto if I did then Sailor Moon would still be in America, Ranma would have had an animated ending, One Piece and Zatch Bell would have uncut DVDs and Naruto wouldn't have an endless slew of fillers... tired... so tired… from listing all of those… (collapses)

Hermes: But she does own me and Aeries...

New Lives

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

Neo Queen Serenity had very little strength… she watched as the one great Crystal Tokyo fell all around her, he best friends… her protectors all died protecting her… her daughter died as well… all because of him… Jadeite had returned… he had sealed him… and his forces… however she knew that seal wouldn't last more 50 years… because of that she barely had any strength left… her husband had just giving his life… she knew her time was up… the 5 guardian cats, Luna, Artemis, Dianna and Dianna's two younger siblings as well as Sailor Pluto the only senshi to survive.

"Queen!" said Hermes, Luna and Artemis' 2nd child, a son, his fur was a dark navy blue, he always referred to her as "Queen" and his eyes were a light blue, not to be polite… it's just his way of talking, she hated at he always referred to her as that.

"Serenity!" said Aeries, Luna and Artemis's youngest daughter of their three children, her fur was a dark grey almost black with yellow eyes.

"Please don't…" said Luna holding back tears.

"I know I will…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "With the last of my strength I will do what my mother did… however I know this world has no future… Pluto…"

"Yes…" said Sailor Pluto with tears in her eyes.

"I would like you to send the others and my daughter to different dimensions… this way they can finally have truly normal lives… and before I go… I have one more thing to say…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"They will be reborn as boys…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

There was an awkward silence…

"What…" said Sailor Pluto with her eyes bugging out.

"This will ensure normal lives for their world…" said Serenity.

"So you're saying that they will be reborn as boys…" said Luna.

"Yes… I sincerely doubt that due to the fact that the world will end soon they will be safe from Jadeite… but if he finds a way to attack them in their new worlds please you have to awaken them…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

She held up the Silver Crystal… a light came forth from, Pluto opened 5 gates of time, light went into each of the gates.

"Please… let them be safe…" said Neo Queen Serenity with her last breath then she… died.

The guardian cats didn't know whether to cry or sigh heavily…

"Do you think it was a good idea?" asked Hermes.

"What the meal thing… I'm not so sure…" said Luna.

"Well we won't know for a while… if Jadeite will strike again…" said Sailor Pluto, "I hope not… otherwise their lives will be rather… strange…"

Next Time: Pluto and the cats discover that Jadeite has been released and is searching for energy in the 5 dimensions that the Senshi has been reborn in... now the cats must find the reincarnated senshi... who are boys... Dianna who searched for Chibi-Usa's reincarnation has found him... a Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum... how will he react when he has to transform into Neo Sailor Moon? Find out next time...


	2. Gotta Catch Em’ All

A/N: The first 5 chapter titles with be based on a song lyric or title of one of anime's theme song... all but one of them are dub though...

Chapter 1: Gotta Catch Em' All

Ash woke up from a strange dream he had… he tired to remember it as much as he could… some blonde guy stabbing him though the chest, a man in a purple suit and a woman in a white dress crying… being a girl… Ash shuddered.

"That wasn't a dream… that a nightmare…" he said.

"Pika?" said Pikachu waking up besides him.

"Sorry I woke you up…" said Ash.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: That's okay)

Both went back to sleep.

Elsewhere in a dark place a blonde man sat on a throne… his name was Jadeite, ironically he was the weakest of the 4 generals of the Dark Kingdom, then he was frozen… someone or something freed him and gave him power which allowed him take revenge agaisnt Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi… he quickly found out that it had been more than 2,000 years since his defeat but still he prevailed however the Silver Crystal was still lost and in order to find they needed energy…

"Lord Jadeite! I have a plan!" said a young woman with blonde hair put into a ponytail wearing a yellow dress.

"What is it?" asked Jadeite.

"As you know we will attack 4 dimensions that we didn't know existed until recently I discovered that one of these words have something known as Pokemon… creatures with a huge amount of energy… I wish to exact…" said the woman.

"Go ahead…" said Jadeite.

At the gates of time… for the past 50 years the Guardian cats gave Sailor Pluto company, she had just gotten information that could be considered interesting.

"What do you mean Jade was unsealed and is now free!" yelled Hermes.

"I'm afraid it true…" said Sailor Pluto.

"That means… he's going to look for the Silver Crystal… isn't he?" asked Dianna.

"I'm afraid so…" said Luna.

"We have to do something we didn't want to do… I heard all the inner senshi have been reincarnated as boys that are between the ages of 12 and 17… out only chance is to find and awaken them…" said Artemis.

"Wait if their boys… then wouldn't that mean they transform they will…" said Aries.

Both boy cats burst out laughing, "I heard they all have different personalities… I would love to see them react to that when they first transform!" laughed Hermes.

"I know…" laughed Artemis.

"Is that not funny!" yelled Luna.

Both stopped laughed, "Yes mom…" said Hermes.

"All right honey…" said Artemis.

"So the plan is one of us will try to find one of Senshi,… I will search for Lady's reincarnation…" said Dianna.

"I'll search for Mina's reincarnation." said Artemis.

"I will search for Mercury's… hopefully he'll be sane…" said Hermes.

"I will look for Mars'… because I heard he's pretty the complete opposite of his past life…" said Aries.

"So that will mean I will search for Jupiter..." said Luna, "I also don't think it's a good idea to tell them about their past lives unless it's necessary…"

The other 4 cats nodded in agreement.

"Be careful you guys…" said Sailor Pluto.

"We will…" said Luna.

Sailor Pluto opened up 5 time gates each gate went though them.

"I just hope that other Outers will help them… they have been awakened after all..." said Pluto once all 5 cats were gone.

Dianna fell though the portal and landed in an alley, she began to look around it was town. She sensed something… it was the power of the reincarnation of Lady… she hid behind a trash can and watched a group of kids pass by.

Ash yawned as big yawn.

"Did get much sleep?" asked May.

"Nope…" said Ash "I had this weird dream…"

"What about?" asked Max.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Ash.

"Well we should get to the Pokemon center…" said Brock.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

Dianna fallowed saw them, she knew Ash was the one she was looking for. The group went into a building and fallowed them.

"Oh, Nurse Joy… my heart…" said Brock.

"Nice try lover boy!" said Max pulling his ear away.

Both Ash and May sweatdroped. Dianna decided to get Ash's attention by meowing loudly.

"What's that?" asked May.

Ash took out his Pokedex… "No data…" replied the Pokedex.

"No data…" said Ash, "All right! An undiscovered Pokemon!"

"No Ash… that's a cat…" said Max letting go of Brock's ear.

"A cat?" asked Ash… who for some reason never seen a cat before.

"I've never seen one either…" said May.

"well I have… but only in books…" said Max.

Dianna ran towards Ash, rubbed up agaisnt his leg and began to purr very loudly.

"Well it certainly like you Ash…" said Brock.

"Cat's a very rare… maybe you keep it as a pet…" said Nurse Joy.

All 4 stared at Nurse Joy with sweat drops, Nurse Joy cleared her throat "It's not that uncommon for cats to be pets… in fact I heard they are meant to be pets…"

Pikachu stared at Dianna… there was something suspicious about her.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Hi…)

"Meow!" said Dianna (Translation: Hello!)

"Pika… Pikachu Pika! Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: What do you want with Ash… you better not mean trouble! I don't know what I'll do if you do…)

"Meow… meow meow... Meow! Meow meow meow!" said Dianna (Transition: I don't mean nay trouble… your friend Ash was my friend in his past life… In fact! He was a princess!)

"Pika? Pikachu?" asked Pikachu (Translation: Princess? As in he was girl in his past life?)

"Meow…" replied Dianna (Translation: Yeah…)

Pikachu began to point and laugh at Ash. Everyone stared at Pikachu with a sweat drop.

"I wonder what's do funny…" said Max.

"I don't know… but something's funny…" said Ash in a slightly angry tone.

Elsewhere in the city… a woman was selling items.

"Make your Pokemon look beautiful! Make them look smart! Make them look tough! Make them look cute! Make them look cool! Get your Pokemon with these awesome accessories!" said the woman.

Many people began to buy them.

"Not to mention that they will drain the energy out of all these Pokemon…" thought the woman.

The next day at the Pokemon center the group of trainers and kid woke up.

"Help Nurse Joy!" yelled someone.

"My Pokemon!" yelled another voice.

"What's going on?" asked May with a yawn.

"I don't know… let's see…" said Ash half-asleep.

All of them got dressed and along with Pikachu and Dianna went to see what was going on… they got to the balcony of the lobby and found the lobby packed with Trainer all of them holding their Pokemon.

"My Swablu had just suddenly collapsed!" said a male trainer.

"So did my Igglybuff!" said a girl trainer.

There was a loud laugh in the crowd… everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the woman who was laughing.

"That's not a nice thing to do…" said Nurse Joy.

"Unless it's part of my plan… now my Pokemon minions attack and steal their energy" said the woman… the very same selling Pokemon accessories.

All the formally unconscious Pokemon began to attack their trainers.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"I don't know…" said Ash, "But we should…"

Midway though his sentence Dianna stole his hat and ran off with it.

"Hey!" yelled Ash as he and Pikachu began to chase her.

"I think he was going to say we should help them…" said Brock.

"Should we… I mean Pokemon battles aren't aloud in Pokemon Centers" said Max.

"But this isn't normal…" said May, "Combusken, Skitty, Beautifly, Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

"Mudkip! Fortress! Lombre!" said Brock.

"Stop them!" said both May and Brock.

Meanwhile Dianna lead Ash to the room they were staying in, she stopped the hat and cleared her throat, "Good… we can talk in private…"

"You can talk!" said Ash surprised.

"Yes I can…" said Dianna, she then performed a back flip, that produced a pink heart shaped brooch, "Those Pokemon are being controlled and right now you're the only who can stop them… in order to do that you must become Neo Sailor Moon."

"How do I do that?" asked Ash.

"While holding that Brooch say "Moon Crisis Make-up!"" said Dianna.

"Right Moon Crisis Make-up!" said Ash.

A bright light filled the room, Ash's hair became longer and pink, it somehow was put into two buns shaped a little like rabbit ears as well as Pigtails in his hair were two white barites and two red gems adorned his buns. His clothes turned into a sailor fuku, the collar was pink while the skirt with white, yellow and pink, the ribbon in front was red while the ribbon in back was a transparent. White gloves with a pink trim appeared on his hands, knee high pink boots appear on his legs, around his neck was yellow choker with a red hear on it and on her fore heard was a tiara… not only that but he was now… a girl… Ash let out the biggest scream he… er she could muster.

"I'm a girl!" she yelled.

"I guess I forgot to mention that…" said Dianna.

"Is this permanent?" asked Ahs or Neo Sailor Moon in this case.

"No when you change back to your normal self you'll be a boy again…" said Dianna.

"How do I do that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'll tell you after you fight the monster…" said Dianna.

"What monster?" asked Ash.

In the lobby, Nurse Joy helped into aid of May and Brock with the centers Chancy, while Max made sure that none of the trainer's reentered the center… the only one person other than Nurse Joy, Brock and May was that woman.

"What's with them…" said May.

"I don't know… but I know that woman's controlling them…" said Nurse Joy.

"That's right… I am… and if you and your Pokemon get in my way…" said the woman who began to morph into an evil witch, "I'll drain your energy as well."

May, Brock and Nurse Joy gasped in horror.

"You know maybe I should do that now…" said the monster woman she was about to attack the three but a discus hit her hand, "Who threw that!"

The discus returned to the one who threw it… Neo Sailor Moon.

"You know I don't exactly like how you're abusing Pokemon right now…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Who is that?" asked Nurse Joy.

"It looks like a super hero!" said May happily.

"Great… looks like I have my biggest fan…" thought Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Who are you!" yelled the monster woman.

"Just me Neo Sailor Moon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

After that… "Um… what was you name again…" she whipped to Dianna who was by her side but was hidden from the other's view.

"Dianna… what do you need?" she asked.

"How am I suppose to fight… you explained that Tiara thing but…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay… try using the Moon Light Scepter!" said Dianna.

"Right… how do I do that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just concentrate on seeing a scepter in your hand…" said Dianna.

Neo Sailor Moon shagged and tried doing that… a pink and red scepter with a heart at the stop appeared in his hand.

"Why are things so… girly?" he thought, "What do I do now?"

"Call out Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Dianna.

Neo Sailor Moon shrugged "All right…" he unconsciously began to dance around, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

A multicolored bema came from Neo Sailor Moon's wand… destroying the monster by turning her to moon dust that disappeared. All the Pokemon that were controlled by her fainted.

That was so awesome!" yelled May, she looked up and saw Neo Sailor Moon was gone… she snapped her fingers in disappointment "I wanted her autograph too…" said May.

Dianna and Ash returned to the room, "Now how do I change back?" asked a very angry Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just focus and you'll returned to Normal…" said Dianna.

Neo Sailor Moon did just that… and returned to male Ash.

"That was weird…" said Ash, Pikachu who held Ash's hate tossed it back to him "So what's going on?"

"I'll explain…" said Dianna. Dianna began to explain leaving out the part about being reincarnated.

"So I have to fight evil as a girl…" said Ash, "Well at least the cross dimensional stuff sounds cool..."

"Yes… I guess so…" said Dianna, "you yes you will need these…"

She performed another back flip, this time produced a pink time key and what looked a pink wristwatch.

"The key will enable you to go to another dimension and the wrist watch you will be able to keep in touch with your fellow senshi… also the key will glow when one of the other senshi is found…"

"Cool… I think…." said Ash, "Well we should get back I'm sure the others are worried about us…"

Ash went back into the lobby where he got an ear full.

"Ash Ketchum! You should have helped us when you could and not worry about your hat!" yelled May.

"Sorry…." said Ash.

"Its shame… there was a this really cool super hero named Neo Sailor Moon that you should saw…" said May.

"Great she is one of my fans…" thought Ash.

"Well we should be glad that the Pokemon are okay…" said Max.

"I guess…" said May.

Later they were walking though a forest… and May would not shut up about Neo Sailor Moon… Ash was very embarrassed.

"I just hopes she doesn't find out…" he thought.

Max who wanted to change the subject badly said "Hey Ash… what are we going to call the cat?" point to the cat that was walking alongside Ash's legs.

"Oh that… I decided to call her Dianna…" said Ash.

"That's a cute name… okay… Ash… who are you and what did you the real Ash?" asked May

"Nothing…" said Ash.

Pikachu and Dianna sweatdroped this was going to be an interesting series of events.

Next Time: Ash, Dianna, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon must help Hermes awaken Sailor Mercury, he's genius but for some reason hangs out with a little boy who wears a dress... wait a second... is that boy in a dress shooting lighting from his mouth? What's with the other kid... what with those books? All that and more next time!


	3. Who’s got the Power

Chapter 2: Who's got the Power

Kiyo slowly woke up, he shook his head…

"That was a weird dream… I've been watching too much super hero shows with Zatch…" he said... he looked at his block then went back to sleep… eh couldn't help to think of the dream… being hit by a strange beam in place of a blonde woman.

The next day in Ash's world, Ash and the gang were walking as usual… Ash sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"Nothing…" said Ash lying.

Ash was still concerned over the day before… becoming a super hero… not just any super hero… a girl super hero… he had told his other Pokemon the day before… Swellow, Grovyle and Corpfish all pointed and laughed at him… Torkoal like the majority of his reactions cried… sure Ash had cross dressed before, The "Ashley" incident and the "Juliet" incident… he still hadn't gotten back at May for the last one… he was just glad that Brock didn't hit on him as Neo Sailor Moon like in the "Juliet" incident.

In the other world Kiyo ran to school… every few minutes he would look back incase a certain green sports bag would fallow him. However as he ran past an alley a certain navy blue cat caught a glimpse of.

"That's him all right…" said Hermes.

As Ash and the gang counties on his way… his pocket began to light up…

"Uh-oh…" said Ash, he tried to come up with something, "What's that over there!" he yelled pointing in another direction.

"What?" asked May.

"I don't see any thing…" said Max.

"I don't know what you saw…" said Brock they turned towards Ash and he was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked May.

When they weren't looking away Ash with Pikachu and Dianna out the thing that was glowing… it was his time key.

"Look like one of the other senshi has been found." said Dianna.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Ash.

There was a blinding light and Ash, Pikachu and Dianna were gone.

Back in the other world Hermes had fallowed Kiyo to school. He waited outside for school to end… he wasn't excepting a pink cloud to appear above him and a boy, a yellow mouse thing and his older sister to land on him.

"Look like we landed…" said Dianna.

"Sis… can you get off me…" said Hermes.

Ash, Pikachu and Dianna got off the squished cat.

"Sorry… Hermes…" said Dianna.

"So I see you found yours first… what's with the yellow rat…" said Hermes.

"Pika…" said Pikachu angrily (Transaction: Yellow rat…)

"Calm down Pikachu… this Ash and his best friend Pikachu…" said Dianna.

"Pika… Pikachu…" said Pikachu. (Translation: And don't call me yellow rat… call me Pikachu)

"Whatever…" said Hermes.

"I can see he's a people person… uh… cat" said Ash sarcastically.

"Yeah…" said Dianna, "so you found him…"

"Yeah he's in school right now… So we should wait out here might take a while…" said Hermes.

"Great…" said Ash.

Elsewhere at the Villains HQ…

"I'm sorry Lord Jadeite… I have failed…" said the blonde woman.

"That's quite all right…" said Jadeite.

"Really… I'm surprised…" said the woman.

"It's all right… I know what you're going though…" said Jadeite.

Jadeite had decided to more of an understanding ruler to his henchmen… why… because he knew what it was like to be in their shoes… so the only time he would kill his henchmen were when they betrayed him for no good reason…

"Lord Jadeite let my plan go to work…" said a woman in a red dress with red hair.

"But Lord Jadeite!" said the woman in yellow.

"Amber… let Ruby speak…" said Jadeite.

"Fine…" said the woman in yellow named Amber.

"Lord Jadeite, the world I was assigned to have a way every thousand years… this war is fought between humans and demons known as mamodo… my plan is to drain the mamodo, their partners and former mamodo partners…" said the woman in red named Ruby.

"Very well…" said Jadeite.

Back outside of school all of them hung out then they saw the strangest thing imaginable… a little boy dressed in a duffle running into the school.

"What was that about?" asked Ash.

"I have no idea…" said Hermes.

After a couple hours school was let out… Ash, Pikachu and the cats hid behind tree.

"I'll ask who he is and we'll fallow him…" said Ash.

A few students came out the school one was a rather large student with what look looked like a girl's hairstyle.

"All right today I'm going find those Dinosaurs…" said the student.

"Is that him?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"Nope…" said Hermes.

Another student showed up, he was very short with a strange mouth.

"Tonight… the UFOs are sure to come!" said the student.

"Is that him?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"Nope…" said Hermes.

Then Kiyo, Zatch with Suzy walked by.

"That's the guy…" said Hermes.

"That kid we saw earlier?" asked Ash.

"No the guy with him…" said Hermes.

The 5 began to fallow him.

"So I was thinking we could go to the Megumi concert next weekend together…" said Suzy.

"Sorry but me and Zatch already had plans to go to that… we have tickets…" said Kiyo.

Suzy sighed, "There goes a date…"

While they were fallowing them Ash stepped on a twig. Kiyo tuned around.

"I guess it was my imagination…" said Kiyo.

"So where did you get the tickets… they're not even out on sale yet…" said Suzy.

"Meg…" said Zatch but Kiyo shut his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Nowhere in particular…" said Kiyo.

"Oh well… I have to go now… don't want mom to get worried…" said Suzy.

She ran off in another direction… crying as bit.

Kiyo sighed… "I know someone's fallowing us…" he thought "You can some out now…"

"He knows we're fallowing him…" said Hermes.

All of them came from behind a corner they were hiding from.

"So… let me guess you want to fight me and Zatch… is that right?" asked Kiyo.

"What?" asked Ash, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb… I'm pretty sure you're a bookkeeper too…" said Kiyo.

"Bookkeeper?" asked Ash confused.

"You know the battle for mamodo king!" yelled Kiyo.

"Battle for mamodo king?" asked Ash confused.

"I don't think he's a bookkeeper Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"Then why are you fallowing us!" yelled Kiyo.

"Uh… maybe if we sit down then maybe I can explain…" said Ash.

Later they sat down by the river. Ash and Kiyo talked, the cats listened to this conversation while Zatch played with Pikachu.

"So let me get this straight, 100 demon kids from another world called mamodo come to this world to fight in order to choose their king?" asked Ash.

"That's right and in order to fight we use these spell books. They're powered by the user's emotions…" said Kiyo.

"Those are kind of like Pokemon battles where I come from… minus the whole choosing a king…" said Ash.

"Pokemon… never heard of them…" said Kiyo.

"I thought as much…" said Ash, "Their creatures with extraordinary powers… where I come from we fight together for fun, it's called Pokemon battles, we fight to prove how strange we really are… and how strong our friendship is stronger as well…"

"Wow…" said Kiyo, "So once again why were you fallowing us!" he yelled.

"Uh well…" said Ash.

Hermes cleared his throat however…

"Aquada!" came a voice.

A blast of water came from nowhere… Kiyo, Ash and the cats had very little time to dodge. It hit them had on sending them a few feet.

"Kiyo!" said Zatch running towards his bookkeeper.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu running towards it's trainer (Translation: Ash!)

"Well, well Zatch Bell and his bookkeeper… it's been a long time Zatch…" said a voice.

They looked up to up the hill and saw a boy, with a bookkeeper that that was teenaged girl

"Is that a mamodo…" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo, "Zatch are you ready?"

"Right!" said Zatch getting ready.

Kiyo pulled the red spell book out of his bag. Before he could read a spell something happened. A monster appeared behind the teenaged girl and the boy mamodo… then a white light was sucked from both of them.

"That just happened?" asked you.

"A Youma!" yelled Dianna.

"Did that cat just talked?" asked Zatch.

"Ashy Boy do it now!" said Hermes.

Ash sighed… "Why me?" he said "Moon Crisis Make-Up!" he transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"You're a cross dresser!" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Don't call me that!" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

Neo sailor Moon ran towards the monster, then realized "I have no idea what to do…"

The monster sent Neo Sailor Moon flying… she landed near the riverside with anime swirl eyes. Pikachu sighed and went to face the monster… he sent out a Thunder Bolt but the monster just deflected it like it was nothing.

"Ash is going to need Kiyo's help…" said Dianna.

"Hey Kiyo!" said Hermes walking up to Kiyo.

"What?" said Kiyo, "I'm talking to a cat… this is really weird…"

"Much like Ash you're a warrior that can fight the Youma… you are Sailor Mercury" said Hermes.

Hermes did a back flip that produced a pink wand with a blue crystal on top.

"Lift it high and say "Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"" said Hermes.

"Wow Kiyo's a super hero that is so awesome!" yelled Zatch.

"This has to be a weird dream…" thought Kiyo, "Mercury Crystal Power make-up!"

A bright flash appeared, his hair became slightly longer and blue. His clothes turned into a sailor fuku with blue collar and skirt, the ribbon on front and in back were sky blue. White gloves with blue trim appeared on his hands knee high pink boots, around his neck was a blue choker with a yellow star on it and his forehead was a tiara. Much like Ash, he was now a she and much like Ash he… er she let out the biggest scream he could muster.

"What's wrong Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"Look at me!" yelled Kiyo or Sailor Mercury in this case.

"So what's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"I! Am! A! Girl!" yelled Kiyo.

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Zatch.

Sailor Mercury sighed… "So what do I do?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Distract him with Shabon Spray!" said Hermes.

She didn't know why but it came to her , "Shabon Spray!" she called out, as a form of bubbles came forth and created a heavy fog.

"Can I help out fight this Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"Of course…" said Kiyo giving him a smile.

The monster look around, to hear a voice yell out "Zakeruga!" then a beam of electricity hit it., it was much stronger than Pikachu's thunder bolt so this time it was shocked.

"Now Sailor Mercury use Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Hermes.

Once again Sailor Mercury knew what to do "Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Sailor Mercury.

A blast of water surrounded the monster… that then froze it. The fog cleared it, and it showed the frozen monster.

"No way I did that…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That was so cool Kiyo!" said Zatch.

"Yeah… I guess…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

Then the ice began to break…

That the same time Pikachu and Dianna tired to wake up Neo Sailor Moon who was still unconscious Pikachu shocked Neo Sailor Moon, which woke her up.

"Ow…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Use the Moon Illusion Dispel before it escapes!" said Dianna.

Neo Sailor Moon saw what was happening, "right!" she said. She ran to the ice block then used Moon Illusion Dispel, the monster disintegrated to moon dust then disappeared… both the teenaged girl and mamodo began to wake up.

"Oh great I can't have them see me like this…" said Sailor Mercury.

She picked up Zatch and ran like hell.

"Looks like we have to fallow them…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Hermes.

Sailor Mercury ran to a nearby disserted street.

"Kiyo… what's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"I'm a girl!" yelled Kiyo.

"You can change back…" said a voice it was Ash (who changed back along the way) with Pikachu and the two cats, "Just focus on changing back…"

Sailor Mercury just did that and returned back to being a male and Kiyo.

"Okay what's going on!" yelled Kiyo.

"Okay… we'll explain…" said Hermes, he began to explain.

"I have to turn into a girl! To fight evil!" yelled Kiyo.

"Oh come on Kiyo! You're a super hero!" said Zatch.

"But I turn into a girl!" yelled Kiyo.

"Please do this you have to save the world!" cried Zatch teary eyed.

Kiyo, "I agree to this then…" he said.

"All right!" said Zatch and Hermes.

Hermes did a back flip which produced the time key and wrist watch that Ash had received but blue… he also received what looked like a small personal computer.

"The key will be able transport you the other worlds while the wrist watch will keep you communication with Ash and the others when we find them and computer is just for you… no one else gets one… it's more powerful than any other computer out there…" said Hermes.

"No fair!" said Ash.

"The key will glow when the other three are found… and will automatically transport you there." said Hermes.

Kiyo nodded, "Well since we're going to be on the same team the name's Kiyo Takamine." said Kiyo holding out his hand to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum…" said Ash and the tow began to shake hands.

After they let go, "Oh Dianna how do I get back?" asked Ash.

"Say "Send me to…" and say the place…" said Dianna.

"Okay…" said Ash, "Well I should get going… my friends are probably looking for me… Send me to on the way to Fortree City!"

"Do you think that will work?" asked Dianna.

"Pika…" said Pikachu with a shrug (Translation: Don't know)

There was a bright flash and the three were gone.

"Oh no! Our fight!" yelled Zatch.

"Oh yeah!" said Kiyo.

Both ran back to the river… "Wait for me!" yelled Hermes.

Meanwhile back in Ash's World, Ash fortunately landed where he left.

"Ash!" called May's voice.

Ash, managed to leave the bushes. "Here I am!" said Ash, "I guess I got lost."

"How did you get lost in the bushes?" asked Max.

Ash just laughed nervously.

Back in Kiyo's world at the river.

"Looks they ran off…" said the mamodo boy.

"No we're here…" said Kiyo.

"Because we never back down in anything… even if it humiliates us!" said Zatch.

Kiyo knew what he was refereeing to then said "That's right! We won't!" said Kiyo.

Hermes watched this fight a smile… looks like he won't be backing from this battle for mamodo king or being a sailor senshi…

Next Time: Ash, Kiyo with, Pikachu, Zatch and the cats head to another world to awaken the third senshi... however there's one problem he's a pirate captain and a wanted man, but he's a nice guy and also an idiot... does his personality have to Mars' last wish? And what's with his powers? All this and more next time...


	4. It’s the Name of the Treasure

Chapter 3: It's the Name of the Treasure on the Grand Line

Luffy woke up, he heard all the other male members of his crew snoring… he couldn't help but to think of the strange dream he just had, he was telling a woman if he had another chance at life then make him into someone who destined for a leader position… and also not too bright… or something like that… what was weird was that it didn't involve meat, his friends or past adventures … he didn't even noticed that he was a woman in that dream.

In Kiyo's world he woke up with a ringing sound. He looked around and saw it was his communicator. He flicked it open and it had an image of Ash on a screen, the other part had 4 buttons, pink, red, green and orange as well as the sign of Mercury on it.

"Hi Kiyo… I just thought I should try this out since there's someone I can call…" said Ash.

"Yeah… and thanks for waking me up…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Sorry…" said Ash.

Then Kiyo's alarm clock went off, "Then again you just woke me a minute early…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Good morning!" said Zatch waking up.

"Morn' Temper Dude…" said Hermes.

"Hey what'd are you doing Kiyo?" asked Zatch getting into the shot of Kiyo's Communicator.

"Hey Zatch!" said Ash.

"That is cool!" yelled Zatch.

"Come on Ash we have to get going." said Brock in the background.

"Oh sorry I have to get going… se ya!" said Ash cutting turning off his communicator.

Kiyo sighed, "This is weird…" he thought.

In another world... on the Merry Go or is Going Merry…

"Oh shit!" came a voice in the galley.

All the Straw Hats went into the Galley, they found that cupboards were messy.

"I didn't do it!" yelled Luffy using his natural instincts.

"I know you didn't looks like we have a rat problem…" said Sanji.

"It looks like we're going to need to get a cat…" said Nami.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Well a cat is a necessity on a boat, if not we will be over run with rats…" said Robin.

"Okay, I'll find us a cat!" said Luffy.

"We should be getting to the next island in 10 minutes…" said Nami.

"All right!" said Luffy.

Later on the nearby island Aries was looking around… she had been trapped on that island for 3 days… she was worried that she would never find Sailor Mars… if Neo Queen Serenity kept her promise then she would be looking for a big idiot who is some sort of leader position.

(Flashback)

It was during the last battle of Crystal Tokyo, Jadeite had personally killed Sailor Mercury and mortally wounded Sailor Mars… Neo Queen Serenity was crying over Sailor Mars.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry how I treated you during the early days…" said Sailor Mars.

"I know…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Serenity… Usagi… if you give me another chance at life… please make sure I'm in your shoes…" said Sailor Mars.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"Well… um…" said Sailor Mars trying to find the right words "An idiot who's a leader of a group."

Neo Queen Serenity sweatdroped… "I resent that Rei…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Mars laughed then began to cough, "Please promise me… if you do that… please… do that…" said Sailor Mars… and that was the last thing she said.

"If I do it… when I do it… I will make sure that will happen…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Aeries watched this all… she couldn't help but to cry.

(End of Flashback)

"I wonder if she kept her promise…" said Aeries.

Then she felt the energy… she ran towards where she felt it… she saw Luffy.

"Now what was I supposed to find again…" said Luffy.

Aeries sweat drop… "Yep… she kept her promise…"

Meanwhile in Ash's world… Ash and the Gang were heading towards their destination when the key began to glow in his pocket.

"Hey what's that a Legendary Pokemon?" asked Ash in some other direction.

"Really?" asked May.

"I don't see any thing…" said Brock.

"Maybe it was some…" said Max, "Not this again"

While they weren't looking Ash ran into the nearby bushes with Pikachu and Dianna, he took out the key and in a flash they were gone.

In Kiyo's world he was walking to school with Zatch in his duffle bag disguise and Hermes fallowing him. Then there was glow in his pocket.

"What's this?" asked Kiyo taking out the key.

And in a flash of light he, Hermes and Zatch were gone.

Back in the other world Aeries was fallowing Luffy when a pink cloud opened above her…

"Looks like I'm not the first… thought at much…" said Aeries.

She wasn't expecting two teenaged boys, a little boy, a yellow mouse thing and her older brother and sister to land on her.

"Ouch…" said Ash, "Kiyo, Zatch… can you off me…"

"Sure…" said Kiyo.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

Both got off the Pokemon trainer and he and Pikachu got off of Aeries.

"You okay little sis?" asked Hermes.

"I was fine until you guys landed on me…" said Aeries with a sweat drop.

"So you found Mars?" asked Hermes.

"Mars?" asked Ash and Kiyo.

"That's the one she was assigned to find and help out…" said Dianna.

"Yeah but when you landed on me I lost him…" said Aeries.

"Oh we could always find him…" said Ash, "What does he look like…"

"Well… or there's a picture him behind you…" said Aeries who saw Luffy's wanted poster.

Everyone turned around and saw the picture she was refereeing to.

"Oh so he's on a wanted poster…" said Kiyo.

Then it sunk in to Ash, Kiyo, the cats as well as Pikachu.

"Our next member is on a wanted poster!" they yelled.

In the Villains HQ Ruby bowed before Jadeite.

"I'm sorry I failed as well…" said Ruby.

"That is quite all right…" said Jadeite.

"Lord Jadeite… I have yet to go…" said a woman with sky blue hair and wearing an aqua blue dress.

"Aquamarine… was is your plan?" asked Jadeite.

"Well see in my assigned world… pirates run rampant… do I was thinking of going after those with high bounties on their heads…" said the woman named Aquamarine.

"Very well…" said Lord Jadeite.

Aquamarine disappeared, "Oh yes… Amber can you please appear…" said Jadeite.

Amber appeared from thin air.

"Yes Lord Jadeite?" asked Amber.

"Can you two tell me why you two have failed…" said Lord Jadeite.

Both looked at each other then decided it was best to tell him.

"It appears the Sailor Senshi had returned…" said Ruby.

Jadeite's eyes were wide… "It can' be…" he said.

Back in the world they were in, they stood frozen. Kiyo was the first to clear his throat.

"Well I think we should still allow him our team… after all… I don't think he's evil…" said Kiyo.

"I guess you're right… look at his picture… he looks like an okay guy…" said Ash.

"Well I think the sooner the better we find him… because I think he just visiting this island…" said Aeries.

"This is an island…" said Dianna.

"Yaah a pretty small one though…" said Aeries.

"Okay I think I can find him fast…" said Ash.

He ripped the wanted poster off the wall and grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "I choose you Swellow!" said Ash.

Blue and red came out.

"Wow cool!" said Zatch.

"Swellow I need to find this person…" said Ash.

"Swellow nodded and flew away.

"That's pretty smart Ash…" said Kiyo.

"Oh it's nothing… I do it all the time…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah Mr. Temper you should try to use your computer to find it as well…" said Hermes.

Kiyo sighed and said "Please don't call me that… and how do I work this thing?" he asked taking out the Mercury computer.

"I have no idea just fiddle with the controls…" said Hermes.

Kiyo accidentally pressed the wrong button… Hikari no Prism began to play.

"Let me try!" said Ash grabbing it away from Kiyo… Ash pressed the wrong button… it began to play Pong.

"I don't think that right…" said Ash.

"Maybe if you press the menu button unit might work…" said Aeries.

Kiyo noticed there was a menu button, he took it from the Pokemon trainer. He pressed the button there was indeed a menu. He picked the position tacking and maps. It began to show a map of the island.

"That is so awesome!" said Zatch.

There were many little points, one of them was a red Mars symbol. Another was a blue Mercury symbol and a pink Moon symbol.

"Looks like that's where he is…" said Kiyo.

Just then Swellow showed up.

"You found him?" asked Ash.

Swellow nodded and all of them fallowed the bird like Pokemon and fallowing the map at the same time. They managed to find Luffy trying to hold a cat who was clawing at him… he was also covered in scratches.

"I wonder what's he doing?" asked Ash.

"I don't know…" said Kiyo.

The cat he was holding scratched him in the face and ran off.

"Oh man! Now where am I going to find a cat!" said Luffy.

"He's looking for a cat?" asked Aeries.

"I wonder why…" said Kiyo.

"Is someone over there?" asked Luffy.

Sadly the group's hiding place wasn't that good.

"Hey there's some more cats!" said Luffy then noticed Kiyo, Ash and Zatch.

"Oh sorry… do they belong to you?" asked Luffy.

"Kind of… Aeries here doesn't have an owner…" said Kiyo.

Aeries meowed happily walked over to Luffy, rub up against his leg and began to purr.

"Good I found our ship's cat…" said Luffy.

"Oh I see…" said Kiyo, "Your ship didn't have a cat… so that's why you were looking for one…"

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Thanks for give me your cat…"

"It's no problem…" said Zatch.

"But there's something we really need to walk about…" said Kiyo.

Luffy however got distracted by something else "Wow that's a big bird… I've never seen anything like it…" he said pointing to Swellow who sweatdroped.

Everyone else sweatdroped too.

"This is… the guy…" thought Dianna.

"He's nothing like Mars… that's for sure…" thought Hermes.

"Looks like Rei did get her last wish…" thought Aeries.

"That's Swellow…" said Ash, "He's my friend…"

"Cool… what's with the giant mouse-thing…" said Luffy noticing Pikachu.

"Pika…" said Pikachu with a sweat drop (Translation: Okay)

Meanwhile Aquamarine was floating in the air looking over wanted posters "There's only three in this city… and biggest must have the most energy… Monkey D. Luffy…" said Aquamarine. A small pearl appeared in her and she tossed it to the ground "Go find Monkey D. Luffy!"

The Pearl hit the ground… it began to glow to a giant pearl then began to crack like an egg becoming a monster.

"Kookoo!" yelled the monster.

Meanwhile after Swellow retuned to it's Pokeball, Ash, Kiyo, Zatch, Pikachu and the cats walked with Luffy.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something… you don't want money for the cat do you? I don't have that money and I don't want to barrow from my navigator." said Luffy.

"No it's not that…" said Ash.

"It's just that there's something important about you…" said Kiyo.

"A monster!" screamed a voice.

"Kookoo!" came a yell.

"Not another one…" said Ash.

"Great…" said Kiyo.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both transformed into their Senshi forms.

"You guys are cross dressers?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Don't remind us…" said Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon at the same time.

"Come you guys you have to fight that monster!" cheered Zatch.

"Okay! Shabon Spray!" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury let out the bubbles that produced a heavy fog.

"That's cool…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I guess…" said Sailor Mercury.

Aeries walked over to Luffy.

"Luffy!" said Aeries.

"Whoa… you can talk!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't yell…" said Aeries with a sweat drop. She performed a back flip which produced a pink wand with a red crystal on top.

"Much like the other two you are a warrior who can defeat that Youma!" said Aeries hading the wand to Luffy.

"What do I do?" asked Luffy taking the wand.

"Say "Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Aeries.

"Okay! Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Luffy.

There was a bright flash, his hair became waist long. His clothes turn into a sailor fuku with a red collar and skirt, the ribbon in front was purple while the one in back was red. He gained gloved with red trim and red high heels. Around his neck a red choker with a red star appeared and on his forehead was a tiara. Somehow, unlike Ash's hat which disappears in the transformation, his Straw Hat stayed. And much like Ash and Kiyo he was now a she… unlike Ash and Kiyo he had a very different reaction.

"Whoa… I'm a girl…" he said er she said groping herself, "Yeah their real…"

Aeries stared with a sweat drop… "I forgot what I was going to say…"

Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon saw the light of the transformation though the fog.

"Looks like he transformed…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone walked to where Luffy was standing… they stared at her.

"Uh…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Oh I guess I should stop…" said Luffy laughing a bit.

"I remembered what I was going to say…" said Aeries, "In thus from you are Sailor Mars… hey wait a second… why is your hat still there… it should disappeared during the transformation…"

"Oh well you see this hat is my treasure… it was going to disappear!" yelled Luffy or Sailor Mars in this.

"I guess he has such an attachment it can't disappear…" said Dianna with a sweat drop.

"Wait are you saying that you don't mind turning into a girl?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Nope… actually I think this might be pretty interesting…" said Sailor Mars.

There was an awkward silence.

"He's… she's strange…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Kookoo!" yelled the monster though the fog.

"I think it found us!" yelled Zatch.

The monster made it way though the fog.

"I'll take care of it!" said Sailor Mars, right when the monster came though the fog, Sailor Mars landed a punch that sent the monster soaring a few dozen feet… the thing was that… the monster was a few feet away when Sailor Mars landed the punch… everyone else's eyes nearly popped out when he arm stretched out.

"How did you do that?" asked Dianna.

"Oh year… I'm a rubber man…" said Sailor Mars stretching her cheek, "Well I guess right now I'm a rubber girl."

"Amazing…" said Zatch.

"Whoa… and it has nothing to with the senshi power…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"KOOKOO!" yelled a the monster running at full speed towards Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars! Use Fire Soul…" said Aeries.

"How do I do that?" asked sailor Mars.

"It will come to you!" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury was right it did come to her, she placed her hand together and a fireball came form her fingertips and scorched the monster.

"Now Neo Sailor Moon!" said Dianna.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The attack hit the monster, which turned it to moon dust, which of course disappeared.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

What they didn't know was that Jadeite watched their fight.

"So it's true thy have returned…" said Jadeite.

A while later after explaining the time key they had to add something else for Luffy…

"Why can't I tell…" asked Luffy.

"Because…" said Kiyo, "We need to keep it a secret…"

"We can't let the enemy find out about who you guys really are…" said Hermes.

"That's why you can't tell anyone… not even your crew… if they find out one their own it's okay…" said Dianna.

Everyone else but Zatch sighed…

"I think his crew will figure out the first time they see him as Sailor Mars…" thought Ash.

"If you think about it's so obvious…" thought Kiyo.

"I can't believe that's Rei's reincarnation…" thought Dianna.

"I'd bet money that this guy will reveal his identity soon…" thought Hermes.

"I can't believe that not only did Serenity keep her promise she… made him the complete opposite of Rei…" thought Aeries.

"Is something wrong?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said the others.

"Well I guess we should get going…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah my friends are probably looking for me…" said Ash.

"And I skipped school…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Both took out their keys.

"Send me to on the way to Fortree City…" said Ash.

"Send me to Mochinoki Botanical Gardens!" said Kiyo.

"We're going to the Gardens! Yay!" said Zatch.

Ash, Pikachu and Dianna went back to they were and Kiyo, Zatch and Hermes went to the Botanical Gardens to spend the rest of day (hiding out).

"Well you should get to you boat…" said Aeries.

Back in Ash's world Ash, Pikachu and Dianna came out of the bushes.

"You got lost in bushes again?" asked May twitching slightly.

"Uh… yeah…" responded Ash.

In Kiyo's world… he and Zatch went into the gardens while Hermes went back to their house. Ivy saw them.

"You skipped school… I thought you started going back…" said Ivy.

"Something happened on the way…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "And don't ask…" he said that last part in a scary way.

"Okay I won't…" replied Ivy.

Back in Luffy's world he and Aeries got the Merry Go.

"I found a cat!" said Luffy holding up Aeries to the crew.

"All right… it didn't cost money did it?" asked Nami.

"Nope… her name's Aeries… and you believe this… but she can tal…" said Luffy.

But before he could finish his sentence Aeries attack his arm…

"It looked it doesn't like you…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Usopp also with a sweat drop.

Aeries' attack however had a meaning… "I told you not to reveal the secret…" And that is how the third senshi was found…

Next Time: Ash, Pikachu, Kiyo, Luffy, the cats along with Brock who accidentally fallowed Ash try to awaken the 4th senshi... and he's already a cross dresser? The 4th senshi under a curse that turns him female every time he touches cold water... not only that but he's afraid of cats... How will he react to his destiny? And will he be able to stand the guardian cats? All this and more next time...


	5. Don’t Make Me Wild like You

Chapter 4: Don't Make Me Wild like You

Ranma slowly woke up… he had the weirdest dream the night before, he was girl that looked nothing like his curse form… then he was stabbed in the chest by a woman with purple hair.

"Please… let it not be sign that I have another fiancé…" thought Ranma before going to sleep.

Later in Luffy's world he was watching the sunrise… and he was very bored, so he decided to try out his communicator. He took out of his pocket, much like Kiyo's it had his sign (the mars sign) and four buttons, in place of the red button there was a blue button, he randomly pressed the orange button. However there was this.

"We're sorry the Senshi who have tried calling has not been awakened… try again later…" said a voice.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

He decided to press another button… this time it was ringing.

Kiyo woke up with his communicator rigging. He looked at his clock… it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet…

"This better be an emergency…" he growled.

The answer it… it was Luffy of course.

"What is it… and it better be an emergency…" growled Kiyo.

"Well I just wanted to test this out…" said Luffy.

"Okay… but next you call at 5:45 in the morning… please… please let it be an emergency…" said Kiyo who hung up.

Back in Luffy's world he sighed… "Maybe I'll try again later…" he said.

Meanwhile in another world Ranma was soaring in the air in a trip via Akane air… why… he was sparring with Genma… he father sent him flying though Akane's window on accident and he landed on Akane's bed… of course Akane woke up, got angry and let's just say Mr. Giant Mallet returned.

"I wonder when I'm going to land…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile Luna was worried… not because he hadn't found the senshi… it was because this town was nuts… on her 2nd day in this world she met up with a young woman who wanted her to play with her pet crocodile… after escaping with an inch of her life other stuff happened… such as being trampled on by a mob of women who were chasseing a pervert… then there was that time she decided to claw at a tree but it turned out be a girl dressed like a tree. Luna hopped she found Sailor Jupiter soon… because she's slowly loosing her sanity here… fortunately the one she was looking for landing right in front of her… however.

"Man… that uncute tomboy she…" said Ranma then looked at Luna, "CAT!" he screamed then ran away.

Luna sweatdroped, "That was odd…" she thought.

She decided to chase after him…

In Luffy's world Aeries had gotten up, she had decided to look for Luffy, which she found in his spot.

"Mornin' Luff'" said Aeries.

"Mornin'." said Luffy.

Then the key in the pocket began to glow. He took out in a bright flash of light and Aeries were gone.

In Kiyo's world… the flashing woke him up… he saw the key was flashing.

"Oh great…" he said.

Hermes also woke up, "Looks like the next senshi had been found…" he said.

Kiyo grabbed the key and in a flash they were both gone… however... the flash woke up Zatch, he looked around and saw "He left with out me…" he cried.

In Ash's world his key began to glow as well… Brock who was preparing firewood as the glow from his sweatshirt pocket… so he woke up Ash.

"Hey Ash…" said Brock.

"Pikachu… use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash in his sleep.

"Ash…" said Brock.

"Of course you can have my autograph…" said Ash in his sleep.

"Wake up… something's glowing in your pocket…" said Brock.

This sentence woke up Dianna and Pikachu… she sighed… fortunately she learned a trick from her mom. She swiped Ash's face with her claws waking him up.

"Ow!" he yelled waking up.

Then he noticed the time key was glowing… he wasn't fully awake he didn't notice Brock when he grabbed the key… and in a bright flash of light, he Pikachu, Dianna and the unnoticed Brock were gone.

Back in the other world…

Luna continued to chase Ranma… she stopped when she hear a crash behind her… she turned around and saw a big pile boys and cats.

"Looks like I'm not the first one…" seas Luna.

"Spine… pain…" said Ash.

"Ouch…" said Kiyo.

"Ash… can you tell what's going on…" said Brock.

"Uh-oh…" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the Villains HQ…

"I'm sorry Lord Jadeite…" said Aquamarine.

"It's quite all right… I know what you're going though… those Sailor Senshi always ruined plans…" said Jadeite balling his fist.

"Lord Jadeite… I have yet to gather energy… and my world was discovered first…" a woman with purple hair and wearing a purple dress appeared.

"Very well Amethyst…" said Jadeite.

"I'll go work on my plan then…" said the woman Amethyst who disappeared.

"I don't trust her… she's too powerful…" said Aquamarine.

"I don't fully trust her… but for now she will work for us…" said Jadeite.

Back in the otherworld Brock just stat there a gasped.

"You're Neo Sailor Moon?" asked Brock.

"Yeah…" said Ash in his embarrassment.

"How long have you been Neo Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"Well actually… that time at the Pokemon Center was the first time…" said Ash.

"Is he going to help us find the next guy?" asked Luffy.

"I guess so…" said Brock.

"Thanks…" said Ash, "And one more thing… DON'T TELL ANYONE!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll promise I won't…" said Brock.

"Well since that straitened out I should introduce the others, this is Kiyo and his guardian cat Hermes…" said Ash, "Hey where's Zatch?"

"He wasn't awake yet so I didn't bring him…" said Kiyo working the computer looking for Jupiter.

"And this is Luffy and his guardian Aeries…" said Ash

"Hey!" said Luffy.

"Hello there…" said Aeries.

"Oh yes this my mother, Luna…" said Dianna.

"That right…" said Luna.

"Good I found him!" said Kiyo.

"That's good…" said Aeries.

"How far?" asked Luffy.

"Not too far about a 20 minute walk…" said Kiyo.

"I can get there in 20 seconds!" said Luffy.

"Why do I feel that will be a bad idea…" said Kiyo.

"Which direction is it in?" asked Luffy.

"That way…" said Kiyo pointing in the direction.

"Okay… everyone grab on…" said Luffy.

"Not this…" thought Aeries.

Less then a minute later everyone was holding onto Luffy.

"What are we doing?" asked Brock.

"Just watch!" said Luffy.

He stretched his arms to nearby walk… shocking both Brock and Luna… then performed Gum Gum Rocket. Sending them all flying.

Meanwhile at the Tendo residence in the living room/dinning room area… Ranma and Akane were fighting while the rest of the family ate breakfast calmly.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Ranma.

"Why else you pervert…" said Akane.

"But it wasn't my fault… Pops knocked me into the room! Blame him…" yelled Ranma.

Genma was suddenly in panda form playing with a beach ball and holding up a sign that said "Don't blame me… I'm just an innocent panda"

"Pops…" mumbled Ranma.

Then there was a loud crash from the garden. Everyone turned their attention towards it. What they saw were a few teenagers, a yellow mouse thing and…

"Cats!" yelled Ranma hiding behind Akane.

"Oh grow up…" said Akane.

Of course the people who crashed landed were senshi, the guardian cats and Brock.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… we… are…" said Kiyo.

"See I told you!" said Luffy.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" yelled Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"What I kind of liked it… minus the crash…" said Ash.

"Please don't encourage him…" said Kiyo.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"Hey are you guys okay?" asked Akane.

Brock's non-existent eyes turned to hearts, "Be still my heart..." he said,. He ran up to Akane. "My name is Brock… what's your name…"

"Akane…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Oh Akane…" said Brock but was cut off in mid sentence but Ash pulling him away by the ear.

"Sorry about that… he get like that every time he sees a cute girl…" said Ash.

Ranma snickered "He certainly has strange tastes in women then…" he said.

"Sorry to be rude… we didn't mean to intrude like this…" said Kiyo.

"It quite all right… perhaps you can join us for breakfast…" said Kasumi.

"Really!" said Ash and Luffy.

Kiyo sweatdroped… "Both remind me of Zatch…" he thought.

Not to long later the guests to so speak began to eat with the Tendos… Ranma tired his best to keep away from the cats.

"What's with him?" asked Luffy.

"His dad threw him into a pit full hungry cats while fish sausage was tied around him." said Nabiki.

Everyone stared at Genma who was once again in Panda for with the same sign as earlier Ranma threw his tea at his father…

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"How did that happen?" asked Ash.

"Fell into a cursed spring…" said Nabiki.

The two began to fight, during which Genma threw Ranma into the koi pond… turning Ranma into a girl.

"That is so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't tell me…" said Ash.

"Also fell into a cursed spring…" replied Nabiki.

"Interesting…" thought Luna.

"So are you interested in joining our dojo…" said Soun.

"No we're more interested in that guy…" said Luffy.

Ranma heard what Luffy said… and one thing came into his mind, after kicking Genma away, he er she that he was at the moment walked over to Luffy.

"So you want to fight me right?" Ranma.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"This guy will be easy to beat…" thought Ranma.

Up in the sky Amethyst stood floating.

"So this Furinkan…" said Amethyst, "I guess I'll attack that Tendo Dojo I heard so much about…"

Later after breakfast, and Ranma challenging back to being male, Ranma and Luffy met in the dojo. Ash, Kiyo, Pikachu, Brock (who tried to help Kasumi with the dishes but Ash pulled him away), Akane and the cats (who watched from a distance due to Ranma's fear of cats) watched.

"So you seem confidante…" said Ranma.

"Sure am I bet I could beat you…" said Luffy.

The two began their fight…

"Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire!" said Ranma.

Ran sent out a flurry of rapid punches.

"Gum Gum Rapid Fire" said Luffy.

Luffy set out his own flurry of rapid punches… the were matched evenly.

"I've never seen someone match Ranma's punches before…" said Akane surprised.

"Wow… I'm surprised… I didn't think you could do that…" said Ranma.

"I surprise a lot of people…" said Luffy.

Right before either could launch their next attack the ground began to shake slightly.

"Is it an earth quake?" asked Akane.

"I don't know…" said Kiyo.

Luna began to meow like crazy as curtly she could talk, everyone but Ranma who was shivering due to Luna's meowing ran to the door. What they saw was strange.

"What the…" said Kiyo.

The dojo was floating in a weird purple space…

"I'm sorry… but your dojo is currently is in my space…" said Amethyst appearing from nowhere "The only way to get out is defeat my dear little Youma…" said Amethyst, "That is if you can if you lose your energy will be gone…"

"Who are you?" demanded Ash.

"My name is Amethyst, of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Amethyst, "Ciao!"

She shot a bright light that landed in the Dojo, then disappeared. The bright light self took the form of a monster that looked like a martial artist.

"Dojo!" yelled the monster.

"I heard what the weird woman said… this monster will be easy…" said Ranma.

He began to run towards the monster… he was about to punch the monster, but the monster just brushed him aside like he was nothing he hit the wall.

"You caught me off guard…" said Ranma he ran over to the monster again… the same thing happened… three more time.

"Should you guys do something about it?" asked Brock.

"Yeah… I guess…" said Ash.

"All right time to transform!" said Luffy.

"Great…" said Kiyo.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All three of them transformed…

"You guys are cross dressers?" asked Ranma.

"You're one to talk!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Maybe you guys should take on the monster…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"Pika…" sighed Pikachu (Translation: Yeah…)

"I'll go…" said Sailor Mars who ran towards the monster… much like Ranma she was batted away.

"And this person was equal…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

When he wasn't looking Luna walked up the martial artist she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me…" she said.

"Oh my god… the cat… it talked…" screamed Ranma.

"It did…" said Akane surprised.

"Wait cats don't talk…" said Ranma.

This simple equation went though his head: Cat Plus Talking Equals not a cat.

"Hey wait if you can talk then that must mean you're not a cat…" said Ranma.

Luna anime fell, so did Akane and Sailor Mercury who heard this conversation.

"Not… a cat?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Sometimes it's best ot leave Ranma with his delusions…" said Akane.

Luna performed her back flip, which produced a pink wand with a green crystal on top.

"You are a warrior like them…" said Luna.

"Wait, wait… so you're saying I have to transform into a girl to fight that monster…" said Ranma who quickly figured it out.

"Wow he's the only one who figured that before transforming…" said Hermes.

The other two cats nodded in agreement.

"Don't you change your gender because of a curse…" said Luna.

Ranma sighed… Luna was right, he did change his gender all the time so why would this be different.

"Fine just tell me what to do…" said Ranma with a sigh.

"Hold it high and say "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up"" said Luna.

"What ever…" said Ranma, "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up…"

Now Ranma's clothes changed to a sailor Fuku with a green skirt and collar, the ribbons were pink. He wore shot green lace up boot, and of course a tiara. However there was something strange… when he changed to a girl… it wasn't his cursed form… instead this form had brown hair with was now put up into a ponytail as opposed to his pig tail… but the most notable… what this new form was taller than his cursed form… much taller, taller than Akane.

"No way…" said Akane.

"This is new…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "I think this female form might be stronger than my cursed form…" he thought.

"In this from you're Sailor Jupiter…" said Luna.

"All right…" said Ranma or Sailor Jupiter in this case, "You name was Luffy… right?"

"Yeah but I think I'm called Sailor Mars like this…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay what ever… let's go get that monster!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right!" said Sailor Mars.

Both ran towards the monster… however once again the monster swatted them away like nothing.

Sailor Mercury and Akane sweatdroped.

"Hey Kiyo can you help us with a plan…" said Sailor Mars getting up.

"Oh I don't know… maybe not run up to the monster…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Yeah you need something else…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu ran towards the monsters and delivered a Thunder Bolt… the attack did little damage but it was more than what was done by Mars and Jupiter.

"That little rat did damage!" yelled Jupiter.

"Maybe you should use Supreme Thunder…" said Luna with a sweat drop, "And I thought when Usagi started was bad…" she thought.

"Supreme Thunder?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't worry it will come you…" said Sailor Mars.

"Right…" said Sailor Jupiter, a lighting rod came from the tiara, and light bolt struck it "Sumire Thunder!"

It hit the monster… and also done some damage to the dojo.

"Ooops…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane.

She whacked Jupiter in the head hard.

"Ow… why did you that?" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"You damaged part of the Dojo!" yelled Akane.

"But that give you no right to hit me you uncute Tomboy!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"I did… Magical Cross dresser!" said Akane.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed, "I think I'll just end it…" she said.

"Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Neo Sailor Moon using the attack on the monster… it of course turned to moon dust and disappeared.

Things began to shake.

"Look like we're back…" said Brock.

The three senshi that were used to it transformed back… however Sailor Jupiter and Akane were still arguing.

"Pikachu…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: You don't have to tell me twice.)

Pikachu gave a mild shock to both of them… they glared at the yellow mouse.

"You two should stop fighting…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah and the dojo was magically fixed up so that's good…" said Luffy.

Akane and Sailor Jupiter saw that whatever damage was done was gone.

"That's good…" said Akane.

"So wait how do I change back…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Just focus…" said Ash.

Sailor Jupiter turned back to male Ranma.

"Hey maybe…" said Ranma… he got a bucket of water from pocket space and splashed himself in hopes that his Sailor Jupiter form would take over his cursed form… which sadly didn't, "Oh man… I like that new girl form better than this one…" she thought.

After the explanation, telling Ranma about the time key and communicator and Akane promising to keep it a secret that Ranma is a super hero (practically everyone knew Ranma turned into a girl already) there was a new conversation.

"So why aren't you afraid of them?" asked Luffy.

"Well since they can talk they aren't cats…" said Ranma.

"So what are they?" asked Kiyo.

Ranma began to think it took a good full minute to think what they were.

"They are all… hamsters…" said Ranma.

Everyone anime fell but Ash.

"What are hamsters?" asked Ash.

"It's best we don't change his mind… you don't want to know when he gets really scared…" said Akane.

"Oh man… we forgot about May and Max!" said Ash.

"Oh yeah… we have to get going…" said Brock.

"I just hope May didn't try to cook…" said Ash.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna used their time key to get back where they were.

"I should get back too… Zatch might be crying that I didn't bring him…" said Kiyo.

"Zatch?" asked Ranma.

"He's a little demon boy in a dress that fallows Kiyo around…" said Hermes.

"Oh yeah… Kiyo before you go… I have something I need to ask you…" said Ranma.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" asked Ranma.

"Because I just woke up when I came here…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo and Hermes left in a flash of light.

"Well I should get going... I bet breakfast will begin soon…" said Luffy.

"Didn't you just eat…" said Akane.

Luffy stomach growled… everyone else just sweatdroped.

"Hey Luffy, we need to finish our spar later!" said Ranma.

"Of course!" said Luffy as he and Aeries went back to the Merry Go using the time key.

"Well I better tell the others about our new pet hamster…" said Ranma walking back to the house.

As he walked away Luna asked "A hamster?"

"Well it's better than him being a afraid of you right?" asked Akane.

"I guess so…" said Luna.

Back in Ash's world… Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna.

"Where were you…" asked May.

"Oh… somewhere…" responded Brock.

"Well have you seen Max… I made breakfast and disappeared…" said May.

"We'll look for him!" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Brock.

In Luffy's world… fortunately no one noticed he was gone and in fact no one noticed he was gone, not only that but he got to breakfast one time… which means he got there before anyone else did…

"All right I get two breakfasts today!" said Luffy.

"Two breakfast today?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah I…" said Luffy.

Aeries sighed and grabbed his arm, biting and clawing at it.

"Owwww!" cried Luffy.

In Kiyo's world…

"Kiyo… please don't leave with me again!" cried Zatch while hugging his leg.

"Okay, okay… just let me get dressed…" said Kiyo.

Back in Ranma's world…

"You think that a hamster?" asked Soun pointing to Luna.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"He's finally lost it…" said Nabiki.

"I'm you, telling it's a hamster…" said Ranma.

Both Akane and Luna sighed… at least Ranma wasn't scared out of his mind.

Next Time: The final Senshi is found, and he's a ninja... not just any ninja, he's The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja! Meanwhile Aeries fears for her sanity with only Luffy to talk to, so she decides to let one of his crewmembers in on it... who is it? And will they be able to keep it a secret? Probably if you figured out who it is...


	6. The No1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja

A/N: I was originally going to call this chapter "Rise!" after the first dub opening (which has been recently replaced wit the 2nd Japanese opening), but I changed it to this...

Chapter 5: The No.1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja

Naruto slowly woke up… that dream he had the night before was weird… he barely remembered anything from it, except that he was a girl… he blamed one person.

"That Pervy Sage is going to get it!" yelled Naruto.

He blamed all though times he used the Sexy Jutsu for Jiraiya. Then he went back to sleep.

Hours later in Luffy's world Aeries was banging her head agaisnt the wall… why? Well it's a long list, but near drowning, enemy pirates, the marines and meat were involved. She's beginning to think not only did Neo Queen Serenity grant her wish but… made sure that Rei was careful what she wished for… then again boys were generally more stupid than girls… but that still didn't change anything… what's worse was that she could only talk to Luffy… well she had Chopper but with him she had to play the part of a normal cat… IE: Meowing…

"I need someone I can talk actually talk to… maybe I should mom about this…" she thought.

She walked to Luffy's seat and jumped on his lap.

"Hey Luff' I need to barrow the communicator…" said Aeries.

"Okay, sure…" said Luffy.

He handed the communicator to Aeries who carried it in her mouth so that she could have a private conversation. When she was in a private place she opened it up and pressed the green button, Ranma-Chan (female Ranma) answer it.

"Oh hey… your name's is Aeries right… is there a problem?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"No… I just need to speak with my mother about something…" said Aeries.

"Okay…" said Ranma-Chan.

After about a minute of finding her pet "hamster", she gave Luna the communicator.

"Hi there's something I wanted to ask you…" said Aeries.

"What?" asked Luna.

"Well you see…" said Aeries who began ot explain her problems. By the end, Luna's eyes were bugging out.

"I guess you want to tell someone on his crew…" said Luna with a sigh.

"Yes… I've narrowed it down to two member of his 6 member crew… either Usopp or Chopper…" said Aeries.

"Why them?" asked Luna.

"Well I can't tell Nami… I'm afraid she might black mail the others… Zoro and Sanji will laugh at the Luffy and the others for quite a while… I don't fully trust Robin… the reasons why I picked Chopper was that he's half reindeer and he understands animals and Usopp… he might tell…" said Aeries.

"Why would you tell him if he might tell…" said Luna.

"Usopp's a liar… he's lies all the time, if he did tell anyone no one would believe him…" said Aeries.

Luna sweatdroped, "Okay… I give my permission… after all Ash has Brock, Kiyo has Zatch and Ranma has Akane…"

"Thanks…" said Aeries, "I should go now…"

"Bye…" said Luna.

Aeries hung up the communicator and went back to the sheep's head.

"Luffy… there's something we need to talk about…" said Aeries.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I decided to let one of the others in on this…" said Aries.

"Really that's great!" yelled Luffy.

Aeries covered he ears wit her paws, "Keep it down please…" said Aeries.

"Okay… who?" asked Luffy.

"I was thinking Usopp since we want to keep it a secret…" said Aeries.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in another Naruto was bored… he had three months… three whole months before he could start training… for now and all he could do was just look up at the clouds, being a lazy…

"Great… I'm being Shikamaru…" he thought.

Little did he know he was being watched by a white hamster… or wait cat… it was a white cat… not just any white cat… it was Artemis.

"Finally I caught up to him…" he thought… he often caught a glimpse of him or felt him but it only for less than a second… mainly because Naruto was running some place.

In Luffy's world, Luffy began a conversation with Usopp, Aeries was there as well.

"What did you want to talk about Luffy... it's not like you to talk in private with someone… you're not coming out the closest are you… why does everyone always come out to me…" said Usopp.

"Out of the closet?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind…" said Usopp.

"Well I need you to keep a secret for me…" said Luffy.

Just then his pocket began to glow.

"Oh Good timing…" said Luffy taking out his time key.

In a bright flash all three of them were gone.

In Kiyo's world he was studying when he saw the time key in his pocket was glowing… Zatch saw it too.

"All right time for super hero action!" said Zatch.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

In Ranma's world Ranma was doing push up with Luna as with on his back. Then he saw the light in his pocket.

"Look like it's time…" said Ranma.

He stopped his push ups and out the time key, he and Luna were gone in flash of light.

And in Ash's world he saw the glow in his pocket.

"I have to use the bathroom…" said Ash.

He ran into some nearby bushes with Pikachu and Dianna.

"It might take a while…" said Brock in a faux disgusted way.

"I blame May's cooking…" said Max.

Ash took out the time key and he, Pikachu and Dianna were gone in a flash of light.

Back in the other world…

"I wonder if the Luna and the kids found theirs yet?" thought Arties.

Less than a second later his wife, children, the other senshi as well as 6 year boy and a teenaged lair landed on him

"Hi dad…" said Dianna, Aeries and Hermes sheepishly.

"Hello Artemis…" said Luna.

"Hi… can you please get off me?" asked Artemis.

In the villain HQ…

"I'm sorry Lord Jadeite… I was sure that I would get the energy of those martial artists…" said Amethyst bowing before Jadeite.

"Look Amethyst… it's okay…" said Amber appearing.

"All of us were defeated by the Sailor Senshi as well…" said Ruby appearing.

"Yeah…" said Aquamarine appearing.

"Yeah but none of you kill one fo the Sailor Senshi during the war… I killed Sailor Jupiter and she ones of the senshi that showed me up…" said Amethyst, "I demand another attack!"

"That's no fair!" whined a voice.

A woman in a white dress with white hair with different colored streaks in her hair appeared.

"Lord Jadeite… I have yet to show my prowess…" said the woman.

Jadeite sighed… "What's your plan Opal?" asked Jadeite.

"I plan go after ninjas! Yosh!" said the woman named Opal doing a cool pose.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Oookay…" said Jadeite.

"You see these ninja harness power called Chakra… if I can steal this Chakra then we'll have the energy we'll need!" yelled Opal.

"Very well Opal…" said Jadeite.

Opal disappeared, the other woman sighed.

"Lord Jodie… is it treason to kill her with out reason?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yes…" said Jadeite.

"Yeah I got a reason… she annoys me…" said Ruby.

"She annoys me too… even though she does that I can't kill her…" said Jadeite.

"Can we define annoyance as a treason?" asked Amethyst.

"No sorry…" sighed Jadeite.

The other 4 woman sighed…

Back in the other world they had just finished their explanation to Usopp.

"So wait you're a super hero who fights evil in different dimensions?" asked Usopp.

"That's right!" said Luffy, "Also we cro…"

He was cut off by Ash and Kiyo shutting his mouth making Usopp sweat drop.

"He doesn't need to know that yet…" said Ranma.

"Can you keep it down over there!" yelled Naruto.

He got up and looked at the rag tag group.

"Okay what's going on here?" asked Naruto, "Who are and how come I've been you around here before…"

"We're just passing though town…" said Ash.

"You expect me to believe that…" said Naruto.

"Yes…"-said Ash.

"I guess I should…" said Naruto.

Just then there was a sound of rumbling from Naruto, Ash, Luffy and Zatch.

I'm hungry…" said Zatch.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

"If you're hungry I guess I could show you a place to eat…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile the Hokage's office Tsunade was sleeping… or passed out from drinking… Sailor Pluto appeared in the room. And began to look for a file though her desk, she found it.

"Uranus was right it on file…" said Pluto.

Tsunade then woke up…

"My head…" she said then she noticed Sailor Pluto, "who are you? Wait a second I think I know you… but I always thought you were legend… you're the guardian of time"

"Yes I am… I'm sorry to intrude but I had to look for this file…" said Sailor Pluto.

She handed the file back to Tsunade.

"What si this?" she asked.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto's past life…" said Sailor Pluto.

Tsunade opened it and began to read it.

"Naruto was a woman in his past life?" she asked and began to laugh.

"And she was my friend…" said Sailor Pluto.

Tsunade began to read more, "Wait so this reawakening of the Sailor Senshi thing…" said Tsunade.

"It's happening now…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Why are you bringing this to my attention?" asked Tsunade.

"For Naruto's safety as well as the safety of the other senshi and their friends..." said Sailor Pluto.

"I understand…" said Tsunade.

"I have to go now and please don't tell anyone about this… also please fallow the instructions as well…" said Sailor Pluto before disappearing.

"Why do I feel like I've just entered something I don't want to be involved in…" said Tsunade.

Meanwhile at the Ichiraku Ramen stand…

"Come on Luffy! You can beat them!" cheered Usopp.

"Come on Zatch! Beat them!" cheered Ash.

"Come on kid! You can do it!" said Teuchi.

Naruto has showed him to his favorite restaurant, somewhere along the line Luffy, Naruto and Zatch all entered a ramen eating contest... there was no signs that it would end soon.

"Has anyone realized that none of has money…" said Kiyo.

""I… do…" said Luffy in between bites.

"Luffy I don't thin Berries are usable here…" said Usopp.

After the eating contest in a three way tie… Luffy managed to pay with a single berry coin… being gold paid for the entire contest…

"Of course pirates have gold…" said Ranma.

"Why am I not surprised…" said Kiyo.

After the contest Naruto decided to show them around town.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

"Well you guys did pay for the contest…" said Naruto.

"Yeah but I why I have to drag Luffy…" said Ranma slightly behind them dragging the balloon like pirate captain.

"You're the strongest out of all of us…" said Usopp.

"Well you're a member of his crew not me…" said Ranma.

"Yeah but the guy that usually drags Luffy isn't here…" said Usopp.

There was a woman's scream.

"That sounded like Sakura…" said Naruto running to the source.

"I have the feeling a Youma is involved…" said Artemis.

Luffy suddenly lost all the weight. "Let's go." He said.

"How… wha… maybe I should ask…" said Ranma.

They all ran to where the scream came from. Naruto stood face to face with a monster, many people were unconscious all around, including Sakura.

"I have no idea what you are but I'm going to take care of you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto.

Naruto made a ton of shadow clones all of them attack the monster… however the monster it's hand and a strange light came from them… the shadow clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"How did do that?" asked Naruto.

The monster turned it's attention to the real Naruto. It shined it strange light to Naruto… Naruto.

"It's sucking his energy…" said Luna.

"I have no idea what you are doing but knock it off!" said Naruto who run of the up the monster and punched it in the face.

"His energy was drained yet it looks like nothing happened…" said Artemis.

"Strange…" said Dianna.

"Looks like it's time to transform…" said Ash with a sigh.

"Just don't laugh at us…" said Ranma to Usopp.

"Okay…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

After the transformation, Usopp tired his best not too laugh.

"You're all cross dressers…" he said trying not to laugh.

"You think that's funny Pinocchio…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We should help Naruto…" said Sailor Mars.

"Right…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu stay back."

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Right!)

"Zatch hold on to the spell book until it's time…" said Sailor Mercury giving Zatch the spell book.

"Okay!" said Zatch.

The four senshi ran to battle.

The monster was to punch Naruto back when Sailor Jupiter got in between them and delivered a Chest Nuts Roasting on an Open fire to the monster.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… wait how do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out soon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We'll explain things later…" said Artemis.

Naruto sweatdroped "The cat is talking…" he said.

"That's not a cat… it's a hamster…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"A hamster…" said Naruto.

"She has a fear of cats and deluded herself into thinking their hamsters…" whispered Sailor Mercury.

"I see…" said Naruto.

Artemis did a back flip which produced a pink want with an orange crystal on top.

"You can fight this as a warrior like them…" said Artemis.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "What do I do?" asked Naruto taking the wand.

"Say "Venus Crystal Power Make-Up"!" said Artemis.

"Okay Venus Crystal Power Make-up!" said Naruto.

In a bright flash of light Naruto hair grew longer, and a red ribbon tied it. His clothes turned into a sailor fuku with an orange collar and skirt. The ribbon in front was blue while the one in back was yellow. He gained white gloves with orange trim and his shoes became orange flat shoes. Around his neck was an orange choker with a yellow star appear on his neck and on his forehead was a tiara where his headband disappeared. Just like the others he was now a she and just like Ash and Kiyo he er… she let out the biggest scream she could muster.

"What did you do to me!" yelled Naruto.

"In this form you're called Sailor Venus…" said Artemis.

"I can't believe this happened!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Hey calm down…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… I'm Ash…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"It me Kiyo…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'm Luffy!" said Sailor Mars yelling.

"It me Ranma… so we're all in the same boat…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Really?" asked Sailor Venus.

"None of like cross-dressing…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Expect for Luffy for some reason…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I guess that mean I can change back…" said Sailor Venus.

"That's right but first we should take care of the monster…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Say… do I have any cool attacks like this to make up for becoming a girl…" said Naruto.

"There's Crescent Beam…" said Artemis.

Sailor Venus somehow knew what do.

"Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus shooting a beam at the monster.

The beam hit the monster head.

"All right that was awesome!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"All right I think it's weak enough…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The attack hit the monster, which turned to moon dust and disappeared.

"All right! You did it!" cheered Zatch running towards the senshi.

"I could have done better…" said Usopp walking up to group after Zatch.

"So you have liked to cross dressed and fight the monster?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus noticed his former teammate along with a few other people began to wake up.

"Oh man what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Venus.

Before anyone could explain two Anbu members appeared.

"The Hokage would like to see all of you now!" said one of the Anbu members.

"Oh man this is bad…" said Sailor Venus.

4 figures watched this from a distance… one of them was Sailor Pluto the others were also Sailor Senshi… one had wavy hair, one had short hair and one had shoulder length hair.

"So looks like the leader of this village knows… why did you do that?" asked the one with wavy hair.

"Because… I knew that they might be caught if I didn't tell the Hokage, being integrated by Ibiki is no picnic…" said the one with short hair.

"Yeah, yeah… do you think they will be punished?" asked the one with shoulder length hair.

"I doubt it…" said Sailor Pluto.

"She's right…" said the one with short hair.

Not too long later the senshi, along with Zatch, Usopp, Pikachu, the guardian cats and the Anbu arrived in the Hokage's office.

"You two are dismissed…" said Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-Hime…" said the Anbu.

When the two Anbu left she smirked.

"I like the new look brat…" said Tsunade.

Sailor Venus sweatdroped then cleared her throat while deciding top play innocent, "I don't know what your talking about Granny Tsunade…"

Tsunade had an agree vein "You're really terrible at playing innocent Naruto…" yelled Tsunade.

"Okay, okay, it's me… how do you know!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"There's a file… apparently someone knew before you did… before I was even in power…" said Tsunade.

"So the old man knew too…" said Sailor Venus, "How did he find out before I did…"

"I don't know…" said Tsunade, "But at least I'm Hokage now…" she began to laugh at Naruto.

"It's not funny!" yelled Sailor Venus, "And how do I change back?"

"Just focus…" said Neo Sailor Moon who then changed back to Ash.

The other senshi including Naruto changed back.

"So what going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"Well…since that you seem to be the only ones who can stop those monsters I'm declaring it a secret mission… to defeat this threat… and the others and their friends won't be arrested for trespassing since their part of this mission…" said Tsunade.

"That's good…" said Usopp breathing a sigh of relief.

While in the Hokage's office Artemis and other cats explained everything… as well deciding to meet in a few days at either Naruto's apartment or Kiyo's house… not too long after they left the Hokage tower.

"Oh guys have to go…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… all of should get back…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah I don't know how I can use May's cooking for an excuse as using the bathroom…" said Ash.

"But we'll see each other soon…" said Luffy.

And so all their other senshi went back to their worlds and Naruto with Artemis went to his apartment… the mysterious senshi still watched them.

"So are you going toe reveal yourselves to them soon?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"No it's not time yet…" said the one with wavy hair.

"Yeah we need to wait until "it" happens…" said the one with shoulder length hair.

"After all they won't be able to transform…" said the one with short hair.

"And besides… some of them might tease us for being cross dressers longer than they have…" said the one with shoulder length hair.

The mysterious three sighed while Sailor Pluto just let out a small giggle.

"We may help them if something happens and their having trouble…" said the one with wavy hair.

The two nodded… Sailor Pluto just sighed.

"Who knows when "it" might happen… and are you just hiding because you don't want to be embarrassed right off the bat…" said Sailor Pluto.

All three froze… yes that was the one of the reasons… however right now… their main concern was when "it" would happen… whatever "it" is…

Next Time: When Naruto was born a demon was sealed in him... and this seal has caused his past life's conciseness to become separated from his own... but it would only awaken when his powers did... however it happened... and she's meddling in his love life... What happens when she tells that a girl likes him... what happens when he tries go on a date with that girl. Meanwhile in Ash's world another Neo Sailor Moon fangirl appears and declares war on May... what's worse is that there's a new Youma appearing...

A/N: I won't say what "it" is... all will be relived in time... but I will hint who Uranus is... she or he is a ninja of the Village Hidden in Leaves and that's it for now...


	7. Girl Troubles

Chapter 6: Girl Troubles

Naruto yawned… he look around when felt extra weight near his feet… it was Artemis.

"So it wasn't a dream…" he said, "Oh my god… I'm a cross dresser…" he said hanging his head.

"It could be worse…" said a voice in his head.

"Yeah… I… wait a second…" said Naruto, "Kyubi did you just say that…"

"No…" came a very different voice in his head, "You may want to see this…"

Naruto went into his mind… he appeared before a large cage with a fearsome demon in it…this was the fearsome Kyubi no Yoko, the dreaded nine tailed fox demon… sealed into Naruto shortly after birth, for some reason in front of the cage was a beautiful woman in a yellow dress with blonde hair tied with a ribbon.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing here!" yelled Naruto.

"It's complicated… and I can tell you the whole story yet… but I'm apart of you… like Kubi-Chan is…" said the woman.

"Kubi-Chan… you are so getting it…" mumbled Kyubi.

"Okay… so what should I call you?" said Naruto.

"I can't go by Sailor Venus or Princess Venus, he'll catch on…" thought the woman "Call me Minako…" she said

"So what do you do… oh will you provide me extra charka like the fox…" said Naruto.

"No sorry…" said Minako, "But I have an idea…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I'll nurse your love life back to health!" said Minako suddenly dressed like a nurse.

"Why do I feel like impending doom is on the way with you dressed like that…" said Naruto.

"I feel it too…" replied Kyubi.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad of nurse…" said Minako.

At that very moment in their worlds Kiyo, Luffy and Ranma felt chills that went though their souls…

Minako was dressed in her yellow dress again, "Well anyways is there a girl you like?" asked Minako.

"There's one… but…" said Naruto.

"But what?" asked Minako.

"She's in love with someone else…" said Naruto.

"Who's a backstabbing traitor!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto glared at the fox demon.

"Um… is there any girl who likes you?" asked Minako.

"Not that I know of…" said Naruto.

There was a girl but there were two things… one what she was shy and another was that he was dense that he couldn't see it… sadly everyone else knew but him…

"Well maybe you should call her and schedule a meeting to talk about it…" said Minako.

"And not at that Ramen Stand…" said Kyubi.

"Too bad… it's going to be at the Ramen stand… and besides, because of Luffy's gold coin I get free ramen for a week…" said Naruto.

Naruto disappeared form the cage, Kyubi sighed.

"Why didn't you tell kit who you really are…" said Kyubi, "I know you're his past life…"

"Because… it's not time for him to know yet…" said Minako, "Is it okay if I redecorate?"

"Sure anything's better than this…" said Kyubi.

On the outside Naruto had managed to call Sakura, Tsunade gave her a few days off because of the monster, attack drained a lot of her Chakra, so they agreed to have lunch at the ramen stand to talk about something. After the call his communicator rung… it was Ash.

"Hey Ash what is it?" asked Naruto.

"I was just wondering if it's confirmed that we're having the meeting in a couple days at your apartment?" asked Ash.

"Yeah… definitely… it will be nice to have guests for once…" said Naruto.

"Okay… thanks… I have to go…" said Ash.

"Okay bye!" said Naruto.

Ash hung up communicator in his world. He and his friends had stopped at a Pokemon Center for some much needed rest.

"Oh my gosh!" said May.

Ash, Pikachu, Dianna, Brock and Max ran up to her, she was talking to a teenaged boy.

"What is it May?" asked Max.

"He has picture of Neo Sailor Moon!" said May.

"That's right… I took these… myself I was the Pokemon Center he appeared in…" said the teenaged boy.

"Great… someone took pictures of me… as Neo Sailor Moon" thought Ash with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… so you're a fan too…" said the boy.

"Yeah I was the ones fighting the zombiefied Pokemon…" said May.

"Cool… if you ever talk to Neo Sailor Moon again can you give her my e-mail… I'd love to go on a date with her…" said the boy.

Ahs shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" asked Max.

"Nothing…" said Ash.

"Sure! And I will meet her because I'm the biggest fan!" said May.

"If you're talking about Neo Sailor Moon then I'm the biggest fan…" said a voice.

They turned around saw a girl about May's age with waist long blonde hair with a pink headband in her hair. She held a Smoochum in her arms.

"I'm the biggest fan… and I'll tell you why…" said the girl, "Because I'm an Otaku!" she a pose.

"What?" asked everyone who heard this.

"Oh great…" said boy with shaved blue hair with a small ponytail in the back, "Here she goes again…"

"Peter…" said the girl.

"Incase you were wondering an otaku is a really obsessive anime fan…" said the boy named Peter, "And Mina here is really obsessive…"

"I'm not that obsessive…" said the girl named Mina.

"When you said you were an Otaku you did a Torpedo Girl parody…" said Peter.

"Yeah whatever…" said Mina, "Well anyways I believe that Neo Sailor Moon is a magical girl like Wedding Peach and the other love angels, the Mew Mews, Nurse Witch Komugi, Pretty Sammy, Denbo… wait not so much Denbo, that's just a fusion of two male characters into a woman that resembles one of their sisters… and the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z?" asked Max.

"Yeah, it's an anime spin-off, they changed a few things like the girls and Princess are 13, the girls aren't sisters, the Professor has a son, one of the Gangrene Gang and Amoeba boys are women, Fuzzy's a perv and the mayor's no longer an idiot… I miss the idiot mayor…" said Mina.

"Okay…" said May, "So what were you saying…"

"Oh yes… since I'm an Otaku that makes me the biggest fan!" said Mina.

"No way I'm the biggest fan…" said May.

The two began ot glare at each other.

The air Ash appeared to blue for some reason.

"What's with him?" asked Peter.

"Don't ask…" said Brock.

Later in Naruto's world he was walking to the ramen stand when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" said Naruto, "I didn't' see where I was going…"

"T-that's okay N-naruto…" stuttered a voice.

He looked up saw Hinata.

"Your not hurt are you?" asked Naruto.

"N-no… I-I'm fine…" said Hinata.

"That's good…" said Naruto.

"I-I h-have to go now…" said Hinata running away.

"I wonder what that's about…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" came Minako's voice.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I thought no girls like you…" said Minako.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"She likes you..." said Minako.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"She's just shy… it's cute…" said Minako.

"I don't know… she rarely speaks to me… and she always looks away when I look at her…" said Naruto.

"Aww… cute…" squealed Minako.

"I don't know… maybe I should get a 2nd opinion…" thought Naruto.

"Maybe you should ask Sakura…" said Minako.

"Maybe…" said Naruto.

A few minutes later, he got to Ichiraku ramen where Sakura was waiting for him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura when their ramen arrived.

"Well I was wondering… I was thinking… does Hinata like me? I mean as in **_LIKES_** me…" said Naruto.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do… so she did the first thing that she could think… whack him upside the head…

"What that for Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"You just realized it?" asked Sakura.

"So she does?" asked Naruto.

Sakura whacked him again.

"Stop doing that…" said Naruto.

"She's liked for a long time haven't you ever noticed?" asked Sakura.

Naruto began ot rack his brain… all times she blushed when she looked him, at the Chunin exams, with the written test and medicine… he swore she even fallowed him sometimes watching from afar.

"Whoa… she's crazy about you…" said Minako.

"Wow… you are right…" said Naruto.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about… because I'm not paying for all those bowls…" said Sakura pointing to the empty bowls next to Naruto.

"That's okay… a new friend paid for an eating contest yesterday with a gold coin... however there was a lot of money left over so the old man and my friend made a dale that the coin would pay for a week…" said Naruto.

"That's nice…" said Sakura with a sweat drop, "So are you going to ask her out?"

"I guess…" said Naruto.

"You better if not…" said Sakura holding up her fist.

"Okay, okay I'll d it…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in Ash's world…

"No I am!" said May.

"No I am!" said Mina.

"Can you please stop arguing…" said Ash.

"He's right… you've been repeating yourselves for the past 20 minutes…" said Peter rolling his eyes.

Ahs sighed as once again the air around him turned blue.

"Poor Ash…" said Brock.

"What do you mean poor Ash?" asked Max.

"No reason…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"There's only one way to settle this…" said Mina.

"That's right…" said May, "A Pokemon battle…"

"Actually I was going to say karaoke…" said Mina.

"That works too…" said May with a sweat drop.

"She's weird…" said Max.

"You have no idea… I wouldn't be surprised with she decided to cosplay…" said Peter with a sigh.

"I heard there's this gazebo we can use… meet me there at 5…" said Mina.

"Agreed…" said May.

Meanwhile in the Villain's HQ.

"You got energy!" yelled everyone but Opal.

"That's right… not much those Senshi got me…" said Opal.

"She got energy, may god help us all..." said Amber.

"Hey what's that mean!" said Opal.

"Lord Jadeite! I would like to next…" said Amethyst.

"No I'm next!" said the other 4.

All 5 began to argue… Jadeite couldn't take it any more "Enough!" he yelled.

"Yes my lord…" said all 5.

"I have a fair and equal way to choose who goes next…" said Jadeite.

"Really what?" asked Aquamarine.

"Oh I need a pie e of paper and a hat…" said Jadeite.

"…" responded Amethyst.

"You're going to pull a name out a hat aren't you?" asked Ruby.

Jadeite sighed and didn't dignify with an answer. Not to long later he had a hat and put 4 pieces of paper into it.

"Sorry Opal your name will be in next time…" said Jadeite.

"Oh…" whined Opal.

The picked the name, "Amber…" said Jadeite.

"All right! Time for another Poke plan!" said Amber.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world he was walking around when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" called Naruto.

"Oh h-hi Naruto" said Hinata blushing slightly.

"I was wondering are you busy?" asked Naruto.

"N-no… why?" asked Hinata.

"I was hopping we could go out…" said Naruto.

"Just hanging out?" asked Hinata.

"Come on say it… ask her out…" said Minako.

"Maybe a date…" said Naruto.

"A… a date?" asked Hinata.

She began to blush bright red… then she fainted. Naruto sweat drop…

"Is that normal for a girl?" asked Naruto.

"Not really…" said Minako.

Naruto waited patently for Hinata to wake up… this when he noticed.

"I never noticed this but she's pretty cute…" he thought blsu8hing slightly.

"Way to go Naruto!" cheered Minako.

Naruto laughed nervously as Hinata began to wake up.

"Did… you… really… mean… it?" asked Hinata hyperventilating.

"Yes… and please clam down… you might faint again…" said Naruto.

"I'D LOVE TO!" yelled Hinata.

"Let's just walk around town so you can calm down…" said Naruto.

And so the two walked around town so that Hinata could clam down… along the way they met up with their friends. Some reactions were very good such as Ino and Kurenai congratulating them. Others… not so much… it was okay when Choji dropped his bag but both Naruto and Hinata sweatdroped when they ran into Kiba… who ran off screaming "Oh my god Naruto noticed Hinata likes him! Run for your lives it's the end of the world…"

"Naruto… are you that dense?" asked Minako.

"I don't know…" said Naruto twitching slightly.

They also met up with Kakashi and Guy who about to duel in the dangerous life or dearth game of… Rock, Paper, Scissors! Okay so the stakes weren't that great…

"Oh hey Kakashi-Sensei!" said Naruto.

"So I see you finally noticed Hinata…" said Kakashi.

"Oh no!" yelled Guy, "you won again…"

"Oh yes that bet we made…" said Kakashi.

"You made a bet on me!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes I said to my rival that you wouldn't' notice until you were 18 or older… but alas he was right…" said Guy.

"I said you would before you turned 18…" said Kakashi, "Though I'm not that this is the day…" he added mentally.

"M-maybe w-we should leave you to your duel…" said Hinata.

The two began to walk away before Naruto turned around and said "By the way… I'm going to figure out a way to get back at you for this bet…"

Kakashi and Guy sweatdroped.

Meanwhile in Ash's world…

"Free Berries! Get them! Free berries!" said a woman giving away free berries, "These berries will also suck away any energy of the Pokemon that e3ats them…" thought the woman.

Not too far away from the stand giving away free berries Peter was setting up a karaoke machine at the gazebo, while May looked over a book of songs that were on it.

"Mina has the advantage…" said Peter.

"I know… I don't any of these songs…" said May.

"The spectators, which included Ash, Pikachu, Dianna, Max and Brock.

"So then I wonder where Mina is…," said Ash.

"Probably getting changed… I bet she's going to be dressed up like a character from the song she's going to sing…" said Peter.

"So Peter is the machine ready yet?" asked Mina dressed like Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Nope… not for a few minutes…" said Peter, "So I'm assuming you're singing the theme song?"

"Yep!" said Mina.

"Mina I'm trying to find songs I know…" said May.

"Try the back…" said Mina.

"Oh I see one I like…" said May.

Mina saw which song she was pointing to.

"Curse you DDR!" said Mina.

"What song?" asked Max.

"Butterfly…" responded May.

Then there was a scream…

"What was that?" asked Peter.

"I have a bad feeling…" said Ash.

"Let's go see…" said Max.

Everyone ran to where the scream came from… and saw the various Pokemon were going wild.

"It's just like at the center…" said Max.

"I'm going to look for help…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Brock.

Ahs ran off with Pikachu and Dianna trailing behind.

"We should help… right Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Go! Magby!" said Peter.

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" said May.

"Go! Mudkip!" said Brock.

"I'll get all the people away!" said Max.

"So you dare attack me!" said the woman who gave away the berries.

"It's a monster…" said Mina.

Ash managed to get into an ally way, he took out his communicator…

"Looks I have a lot of people to contact…" said Ash.

Ahs began to call up the others.

A few minutes later in Naruto's world…

"So you want to get something to eat?" asked Naruto.

"Is it Ramen?" asked Hinata.

"Ask what she wants…" advised Minako.

"Is that what you want?" asked Naruto.

"Sure…" said Hinata.

Just then his communicator went off…

"Can you hold a minute…" said Naruto.

He turned around and answered it.

"Naruto it's an emergency… I think a monster is attacking…" said Ash.

"How do you know it's not?" asked Naruto.

"because it just like the last time a monster attacked here…" said Ash.

"Okay… I'll be right there…" said Naruto, he hung up and sighed, "I'm sorry I have to do something…"

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Something…" said Naruto coming off a little defensive.

"Don't get defensive with her… and besides if she truly likes you she can keep it a secret…" said Minako.

"You think she won't mind…" thought Naruto.

"It's not like you have to tell her about Kubi-Chan… I say go for it and besides I think we can trust her with this secret…" said Minako.

"Okay…" thought Naruto, "Hinata… I'm going to show you a secret… and please don't tell any one or laugh at me…"

"Why would I?" asked Hinata.

"You'll see…" said Naruto.

He lead her to an alley where took out the time key.

"Send me to Ash's location!" said Naruto.

Both were gone in a flash.

Back in Ash world…

Kiyo, Zatch, Ranma, Luna, Luffy and Aeries had landed on Ash and got off.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't land on you…" joked Zatch.

"Don't say that…" said Ash, "You'll jinx it…"

Just then Naruto and Hinata landed on Ash.

"See I told you…" said Ash.

The tow managed to get off of Ash.

"W-what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"It's complicated but I'm trusting you this secret…" said Naruto, "Please don't tell anyone expect for the Granny Tsunade because she knows…"

"Who's this?" asked Zatch.

"This is my good friend Hinata…" said Naruto.

"That's Ash, Pikachu, Dianna, Kiyo, Zatch, Ranma, Luffy, Luna and Aeries…" said Naruto pointing to each of them.

"H-hello…" said Hinata shyly.

"Is she you're girlfriend?" asked Zatch.

Hinata blushed bright red while Naruto blushed slightly as well.

"Pokemon… crazy… monster…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Please keep this a secret…" said Naruto.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Of course they transformed Hinata didn't know what to say.

"You're a cross dresser?" asked Hinata.

"Please don't tell anyone…" said Sailor Venus.

Hinata just giggled "But what about the Sexy Jutsu?" she asked.

"Hey that's different…" said Sailor Venus.

"Sexy Jutsu?" asked the others.

"Don't ask…" said Sailor Venus.

Hinata let out a giggle, "Don't worry… I won't tell…" said Hinata.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Venus.

"We better go help… I think my friend will be fight them…" said Neo Sailor Moon who suddenly froze.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Fangirls…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"Well you better help the others!" said Dianna.

"Yeah your hamster's right Ash…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hamster?" asked Hinata.

"He's afraid of cats… it's best we don't contradict him…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Sailor Venus.

"We better go…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Hinata that's your name right?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah…" said Hinata.

"Can you watch Zatch for me…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Sure…" said Hinata.

The senshi left with the cats and Pikachu fallowing close behind.

"Come on I bet we can find a better place to watch…" said Zatch.

"O-okay…" said Hinata.

Back where the Pokemon went wild the 2 trainers, coordinator and breeder were trying their best to fight the off the Pokemon.

"Come on Ash…" thought Brock.

Just then there was the calls of "Fire Soul" "Supreme Thunder!" "Crescent Beam!"

The three attack hit the monster head. Everyone turned around where the attack came form.

"Neo Sailor Moon!" said May and Mina at the same time.

"Uh hi…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well, well isn't the Sailor Senshi…" said the monster.

"So you're the monster that are controlling the monster thingies…" said Sailor Mars.

Everyone sweatdroped as they stared at Sailor Mars.

"Mars… their called Pokemon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right…" said Sailor Mars.

The monster began ot laugh, "I'm sorry but that puny attack did nothing… unless you attack at the same time with Pokemon you have no chance at defeating me…" said the monster who realized it's mistake, "Ooops…"

"So attack the same time as the Pokemon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"How do we do that?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'll show you…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu showing up (Translation: Right!)

"Neo Sailor Moon's also a Pokemon trainer…" said May.

"How cool is that?" asked Mina.

"I think I get it what he's going to do…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter nodded to Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The two attack merged and the attack hit the monster head on…

"Cool I want to try it!" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay… hey you with the Magby!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"The name's Peter!" yelled Peter, "But I get where you're coming at… Magby use Flamer thrower!"

"Fire soul!"

The attack hit and the monster could doge as it was still recovering from the last attack.

"Awesome!" said Peter.

"Naruto… I have an attack you might be able to use… but is there Pokemon that can use a whip like attack!" said Minako.

"I'll ask…" thought Sailor Venus, "Hey Moon… is there A Pokemon that knows a whip like attack?"

"Why?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus shrugged.

"Well there is… hey May…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Wow! She knows my name!" said May.

"You're so lucky…" said Mina.

"Great... I just made thing worse…" thought Neo Sailor Moon, "Can you use Vine Whip?"

"Sure…" said May, "Bulbasaur! Use Wine Whip!"

Sailor Venus didn't know how but it used an attack "Venus Love Me Chain!", she let out a chain that each link was heart shaped. Both hit the monster at the same time.

"Okay one more time! Mina does your Smoochum know any ice moves…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"She knows my name too!" said Mina.

"Cool!" said May.

"I'm just dug myself in deeper…" thought Neo Sailor Moon, "Mercury!"

"I get it…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Smoochum Use Ice Beam!" said Mina.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The two icy attacks hit and froze the monster.

"It's my turn…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The monster turned to moon dust and disappeared, the controlled Pokemon fainted.

"Well we better get going!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Wait!" yelled May.

"Sorry we have to leave…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Senshi began to run off…

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" said May.

Bulbasaur's vines captured Neo Sailor Moon, this also caused the other senshi to stop.

"Oh great…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You're right… she a fangirl…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Both May and Mina ran up to them fallowing behind were Brock and Peter, not only that but Max arrived on the scene.

"I want your autographs!" said both girls taking out books.

"This is so embarrassing…" thought Neo Sailor Moon, she began to sign an autograph for May.

"I'm you're biggest fan…" said May, "How did you know my name?"

"I saw you in the Fallarbor Contest… you did very well in it…" said Neo Sailor Moon knowing how to cover her tracks.

"You saw that?" asked May.

Neo Sailor Moon nodded.

"Awesome!" scearemd May.

"Well you may be a Neo Sailor Moon fan but I switched over…" said Mina, "I'm not the biggest Sailor Mercury fan!"

Sailor Mercury sweatdroped, "Great…" she thought.

"You're not angry May? That I switched over?" asked Mina.

"Of course not… we didn't know the others existed until now…" said May.

Once they got all the autographs the sailor senshi ran off. They met back in the alley where they arrived where Zatch and Hinata waited as well. They did watch the fight but when they got autographs they went back to this alley. They changed back to being male.

"I can't believe I have a fan… this is embarrassing…" said Kiyo.

"Hey you're lucky… I travel with May… now I have to hear her talk non-stop about me…" said Ash.

"Well we should all head back…" said Luna.

"Yeah and I want to put all that happened behind me…" sighed Kiyo.

"Oh come on Kiyo… it's not that bad…" said Zatch.

Kiyo sighed… and so all senshi and their cats and friend went back to their worlds.

Naruto and Hinata arrived back in their world.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"I watched the fight… and you did good…" said Hinata blushing.

"You think so…" said Naruto beginning to blush.

The two stood there silently, "We should go eat dinner…" said Naruto.

"Right…" said Hinata.

And things went well for Naruto… however… the next day in Ash's world… as they walking to their next destination May was hugging her autographs for the Sailor Senshi. Ash just sweatdroped at he walked.

"So Ash how are you holding up?" asked Brock jokingly.

"Not very well…" said Ash, "I just hope… she never finds out… ever…"

Next Time: During a meeting the Guardian Cats reveal that Ash is the leader of the Sailor Senshi... however Naruto and Ranma disagree and think they should be leader... and thusly they decided to settle who should be leader... in the style of Kakashi and Guy's duels... meanwhile Opal decides that Chakra is weaker than the "Flames of Youth" and decides to go after the only that posses this...


	8. We Love the Leader

A/N: Oh yes... I forgot to mention this last chapter, Mina and Peter are characters from my first (and still on going fanfic) Pokemon Angels... though in the original Mina was magical girl too and didn't travel with Peter...

Chapter 7: We Love the Leader

It was the first official meeting of the Sailor Senshi, it was held at Naruto's apartment.

"What's that smell?" asked Kiyo holding his nose.

"What smell…" said Naruto.

"Never mind…" said Kiyo.

All the senshi as well as the cats and Pikachu were there, Kiyo had managed to leave Zatch back in his world.

"So what are we going to talk about?" asked Ranma.

"Well I think we should discus who's going to be leader…" said Naruto.

"Ash is the leader…" said Dianna.

"Me?" asked Ash pointing to himself.

"That's right…" said Luna.

"Now hold on a second… why is Ash the leader?" asked Ranma.

"Because he awakened first…" said Luna.

"Even if he did awaken first… I think I should be leader, after all I am the best fighter…" said Ranma.

"Wait, wait, wait! I think I should be the leader! After all I am going to be Hokage one day so I should gain some experience…" said Naruto.

"Hold one the cats…" said Ash.

"Hamsters…" said Ranma.

"Right… Hamsters…" said Ash, "Said I'm leader and so far I'm doing a good job, I am the one who finishes off the monsters and remember our last fight I was able to coordinate to match the Pokemon's attack!" said Ash.

"Well I still think that I should be leader…" said Naruto and Ranma at the same time.

Kiyo sighed, "I can't believe that you're arguing to be leader…" he said, "Have any of you have any shame…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I thought you and Ash were ashamed of turning into girls… and Ranma…" said Kiyo, "What is your stance… on it…"

"Well I guess I don't mind so much, my senshi form is a lot stronger than my girl side… the only thing I don't like the outfit…" said Ranma.

"Right… as I was saying… how can you guys want to be leader?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't want to be leader…" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Aeries.

"Well I'm already captain of my own crew so… I don't think I can handle two leaderships…" said Luffy.

The cat eyes were bugging out.

"Oh my god…" said Minako.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"It's nothing really…"said Minako.

"Okaay…" thought Naruto.

"I still can't believe that Luffy is like that" whispered Artemis to the other guardian cats.

"I know…" whispered Aeries.

The three continued their arguing… after a few minutes, then Naruto thought of something.

"I know we'll settle this though Rock Paper Scissors!" said Naruto.

"All right!" said Ash and Ranma.

Kiyo, Pikachu and the cats sweatdroped.

"You do realize that a two person game right… how are you going to settle things like that?" asked Luna.

"Pika…" sighed Pikachu.

The continued to play the game… after 10 minutes they realized that it always ends in a three tie… so they decided on something else…

"I know! Let's have a swim suit competition!" sauid Naruto, he used his sexy jutsu expect this time she had a bathing suit on. Both Hermes and Artemis held up a sign, Artemis had one that said 9.5 while Hermes had one that said 7.8… both of them were also drooling. Luna slapped both of them in the back of the heads.

"If it's a swim suit competition you want I'm in!" said Ranma who binge to chuckle evilly, "They won't know what hit them…" he thought.

"That's no fair!" yelled Ash, "I don't know jutsus… nor do I have a curse that turns me into a girl!"

"Fine… fine…" said Ranma and Naruto as Naruto changed back.

"They are idiots…" mumbled Kiyo.

"No kidding…" said Luna.

"Hey I have an idea… I think I know the perfect person to ask about nonsensical competitions!" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto…

"Really?" asked Ranma.

Naruto lead them to where he might find him… what they found scared them… he had a big fuzzy eyebrows, a bowl cut and green spandex… what was even more creepy that he had a clone… both were doing push ups.

"Guy!" said Naruto.

"Oh well isn't it Naruto, my eternal rival's student!" said Guy talking to Naruto while still doing push ups…

"Yeah… about that… I was wondering what sort of competitions that you with Kakashi that's suitable for three people…" asked Naruto.

"Well… threw racing which including running, swimming, video games, as well jumping contest see who could jump the farthest and highest… oh yes my personal favorite game of Chutes and Ladders and other board games…" said Guy, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see me and two of my friends here Ash and Ranma are in argument… and I thought I should ask what you do with Kakashi-Sensei!" said Naruto.

"I see!" said Guy, "Good luck!"

"Can we go now… their creeping me out…" whispered Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

And so they all ran away from the "Youthful Duo" as fast as they could…

Meanwhile in the Villains HQ.

"Okay now we shall see who will go next… and since you went last time Amber, you won't be a part this drawing…" said Jadeite.

"Yes…" said Amber.

He drew the name from the hat and it was…

"Opal…" he said with a sweat drop.

"Yosh!" said Opal while everyone else sweatdroped, "Lord Jadeite I have done some studying and it appears there is an energy stronger than Chakra…"

"What?" asked Jadeite.

"It's called the Flames of Youth!" said Opal.

There was an awkward since.

"Yeah, you come up with a plan…" said Jadeite with a sweat drop.

"Yosh!" said Opal as she vanished.

"Lord Jadeite… can I kill her if she fails?" asked Amethyst.

"No…" said Lord Jadeite.

"She's the only one who has gathered energy so I guess I don't want to kill her any more…" said Ruby.

"Yeah…" agreed Aquamarine and Amber.

"Hey let's go get something to eat, I ran into this great Yellow Tail burger place on my last scouting mission…" said Ruby as she, Aquamarine and Amber disappeared.

"Lord Jadeite…" said Amethyst.

"No you can't kill her with a cake, you can't kill her with a snake, you can't kill her in your base, you can't kill her any place… you got that…" said Jadeite.

"Lord Jadeite…" said Meatiest.

"No…" said Jadeite.

"Actually going to ask… why did you sound like a Dr. Seuss book?" asked Meatiest.

"You can go now…" said Jadeite with a sweat drop.

Back in Naruto's World…

"Okay this is a race to that point where Pikachu is standing…" said Kiyo with a sigh, "The first one there wins…"

"All right…" said Naruto.

"Let's do this!" said Ash.

Ranma just smirked…

"On your mark… get set… go!" said Luffy.

All three ran… and somehow Ash won.

"All right! So that means I'm leader!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" celebrated Pikachu.

"Hold on! We're not done yet!" said Naruto.

"That's right we have more competitions…" said Ranma.

"I miss the good ol' days…" sighed Luna.

"Me too…" said Artemis.

A few minutes later… they were at a lake.

"Okay here's a swimming race, the rules are: no water walking and no using Pokemon…" said Kiyo.

"Oh…" whined Ash and Naruto.

"Okay! On your marks! Get set! Go!" said Luffy.

In this race Ranma won.

"I won this round!" said Ranma-Chan.

"I'll win next round…" said Naruto.

The next competition… Mario Kart?

"Okay now this weird…" said Kiyo as the three played a video.

"Pikachu Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: I would have played Super Smash Brothers if I were them…)

"I wouldn't put it past them to play it…" said Artemis.

"All right I won!" said Naruto.

"Super Smash Brothers is next!" said Ash.

"See…" said Artemis.

"Pikapi pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash will win this round)

And sure enough Ash did…

"All right I'm winning… I'm going to be leader…" said Ash doing the V is victory pose.

"You know your not…" said Ranma.

"I'll win next round for sure…" said Naruto.

At a training ground and 26 different contests later…

"Okay you each won 10 times…" said Kiyo.

"I think you should give it rest…" said Luffy.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu.

"You guys should really stop…" said Artemis.

"Now way…" said Naruto.

"I am going to be leader…" said Ranma.

"When are they going to give up…" said Dianna.

"I have no idea…" said Artemis.

Then there were screams.

"That sounded like the Spandex Duo…" said Naruto.

They all ran to where the screams came from, they hid in the bushes and saw Guy was unconscious, while Lee tried to fight off the monster on his own.

"Looks like they need our help…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Now's my chance to show how much of a leader I am…" thought Naruto, Ranma and Ash.

"Looks like it's going to be just you and me Luffy…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy scratching his head.

"Never mind…" said Kiyo.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

And they all transformed…

Back with Lee…

"Give your energy now human!" said the monster.

"I have no idea what you are talking, just tell what you did to Guy-Sensei!" demanded Lee.

"You will know human!" said the monster ho raised it's hand.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Crescent Beam!

"Supreme Thunder!"

The monster was hit with the attacks…

"Who is there?" asked Lee.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And the leader of the Sailor Senshi!" said all three.

"What was that! I thought we agreed that I was!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Wait I thought it was decided that I was leader…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"The cats said I was the leader!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The three continued to bicker…

"Are not you going to help me?" asked Lee with a sweat drop.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sailor Mercury in a very demonic like way, "I think we should put this all aside and fight the monster!"

The other Sailor Senshi, Lee and even the monster was backed into a small area scared.

"He's scarier than Akane…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Or Sakura…" said Sailor Venus.

"Or Misty…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Hey why are you guys with the monster?" asked Sailor Mars.

The monster and Lee and Senshi jumped away from each other…

"You can't stop me! I have the flames of youth!" said the monster.

Sailor Venus shuddered, "Oh great… another one…" she thought.

"Literally and figuratively…" said the monster.

The monster sent out flames. Everyone tried to dodge at best as possible.

"Mercury!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Mercury, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Go Corpfish!" said Neo Sailor Moon letting out his crawfish like Pokemon, "Use bubble beam!"

Both began to put out the flames.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"No can extinguish the flames of youth!" said the monster.

"You are right…" said Lee, "But you lack the true flames of youth…"

"But I will steal your flames of youth then…" said the monster.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The monster was suddenly tied up the heart shaped chain, Lee smirked, "You see these girls do have the flames of youth, and it burns brightly within them!"

"Someone please attack… before he starts another rant please…" said Sailor Venus.

"I'll do it…" said Sailor Jupiter, Supreme Thunder!"

The monster was blasted again.

"Now it's my turn…" said Ash, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The monster turned to moon dust and disappeared, the very same moment Guy began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Guy.

"Oh Guy-Sensei…" cried Lee, "I thought I lost you"

"Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Guy punching Lee, "There's no way I can die that easily:

Just then the scenery turned to a beach with crashing waves at sunset.

"What the hell is going on…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"This is really creepy…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"This is pretty cool…" said Sailor Mars.

The scenery changed back, "Now who are these lovely young ladies."

"They are the Sailor Senshi… they are ones that saved your life…" said Lee.

"Thank you!" said Guy doing the good guy pose.

"Um… we have to go now!" said Sailor Mercury.

The senshi began to run off…

"Corpfish Cor!" said Corphish (Translation: Don't forget me!)

Luna watched the fight, "Maybe we should tell them…" she said.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"Dad… I think mom just tell them about the past lives and leaving out the part about their being their past lives…" said Aeries.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"We don't tell them the whole story…" said Dianna.

"Oh… I get it…" said Hermes.

"Pika…" said Pikachu, (Translation: I agree), it knew the whole story as well.

The senshi managed to transform back and they were breathing heavily.

"Corphish return…" said Ash.

"What was that?" asked Kiyo.

"I have no idea… nor do I ever want to know…" said Naruto.

"Hey we should still try to figure out who's the leader…" said Ranma.

"Wait!" yelled Luna.

Everyone turned their attention to the guardian cats. A few minutes later thy were sitting by the banks of a river.

"So what did you want to talk about…" said Naruto.

"We needed to tell you the real reason why Ash was chosen as leader…" said Artemis.

"You see long there was kingdom on the moon in a different world… different form all of yours… the kingdom fell, the Queen sent her daughter, her daughter's lover and the 4 warriors that protected the princess to be reborn 1,000 years later…" said Aeries.

"The princess, her lover and the 4 warriors faced many hardships and fights… these fights were against monsters that you face today…" said Hermes.

"In these fights, the Princess took on a name similar to the warriors… she went by Sailor Moon… and the warriors were Sailor Mercury… Sailor Mars… Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus…" said Dianna.

"Wait…" said Naruto.

"What does this mean?" asked Ranma.

"We're not done yet…" said Luna, "After these fights and hardships there was peace… the Princess founded a new kingdom called Crystal Tokyo, it was a peaceful place… the new queen had a daughter and like her mother became a warrior, at first she was Sailor Chibi Moon but when she grew up… she became Neo Sailor Moon…"

"What happened to Crystal Tokyo?" asked Luffy.

"It fell… at the hands of an old foe from the early days…" said Artemis, "All of them died…"

"Now a wait a second… so then what are we?" asked Naruto.

"For some reason you are the chosen heirs to the original Sailor Senshi…" said Luna, "Both Sailor Moon and the original Neo Sailor Moon were leaders the original Sailor Senshi…"

"Oh… I guess me and Ranma nearly blew that whole tradition thing… right?" asked Naruto.

"Not exactly…" said Dianna.

"Back during the early days… the original Sailor Mars would often fight with Sailor Moon at who should be leader…" said Luna.

"Well I guess you kind of gilted us into it…" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Even so… I still think Ash is a good leader…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah… I think so too…" said Luffy.

"So Ash, still want the role?" asked Dianna.

"Of course…" said Ash, "All right I'm the leader!" he began to the V is for Victory pose.

Ranma sighed…

"Great he's gloating…" said Kiyo.

"This is how it should be…" said Minako.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing…" replied Minako.

And so that is how Ash became official leader… it really a shame that he gloated for half an hour…

Next Time: Kiyo has a day off... free from fight in either mamodo battle or senshi duties... all he wants to is see a concert and spend time with his friends, the pop idol Megumi and her mamodo partner Tia... but irony occurs when a Youma goes after Megumi right in the middle of her concert... what will happen? Find out next time...


	9. Kiyo’s Day Off

A/N: Hurray! 1,000 hits!

Chapter 8: Kiyo's Day Off

Kiyo and Zatch got to the concert hall, Tia waited outside for them.

"Zatch! Kiyo!" said Tia.

"Tia!" said Zatch.

"Hey Tia!" said Kiyo.

"So you guys ready for the concert…" said Tia.

"Sure am!" said Zatch.

Kiyo sighed… he hopped the day would go as he hopped…

(Flashback)

Kiyo has asked Ranma, Luffy, Naruto and Ash too his house to talk about something.

"Okay… the reason why I called you here is to talk…" said Kiyo.

"What about?" asked Ash.

"Tomorrow… if a Youma comes to attack… do not call me…" said Kiyo.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Tomorrow I want a day off… no fighting angst Youma… or mamodo… I've been planning this for a while… before even becoming a Sailor Senshi…" said Kiyo.

"So wait you wanted a day from being a Sailor Senshi before finding out you are one?" asked Naruto.

"No… just a day off…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"So what's you're plans?" asked Ranma.

"He's right you must have plans if you want a day off…" said Ash.

"I'm going to a concert tomorrow…" said Kiyo, "Then after wards hang out with some friends of mine…"

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Yeah fine…" said Ranma.

"But what if a Youma attacks near you… or you get directly involved in the attack…" said Luffy.

"Luffy's right…" said Naruto.

"Oh come on what are the chances that will happen…" said Kiyo.

(End of Flashback)

"I just hope Hermes stays away…" he thought,

In front of Kiyo's house Hermes was talking to Ponygon.

"So… let me get the straight… you're real name is Schneider yet everyone calls you Ponygon?" asked Hermes.

"Meru meru…" said Ponygon (translation: That's right!)

"So I'll call you Ponygon for my nickname for you…" said Hermes.

"Meru…" cried Ponygon (transition: No…)

Back at the concert hall all three went in, hopping to enjoy the concert…

Meanwhile in the villains HQ.

"Okay so the next one who will go after energy is…" said Jadeite.

Opal took out drums and performed a drum roll.

"Please… don't do that Opal…" said Jadeite with a sweat drop, "The next person is Ruby…"

"Yes… Lord Jadeite… I will succeed… I even have another target set up… a book keeper by the name of Megumi…" said Ruby.

Amber and Aquamarine sweatdroped.

"Hey didn't you get that idea from the Yellow Tail burger place?" asked Amber.

"I did some studying and found out she's a book keeper…" said Ruby with a sweat drop.

"Well very well…" said Jadeite.

Not too long later everyone was enjoying the concert. Ruby appeared floating above the audience.

"Hmmm… I like this music… but doing something like this will already the Sailor Senshi… maybe I can defeat them…" said Ruby.

She created a glowing red orb her hands… it she sent it flying towards the stage… it exploded…

"What's going on?" yelled Tia.

Once3 the dust cleared a monster stood. Megumi dropped the mike.

"I don't' that's a mamodo…" said Kiyo as most of the audience ran out in fear.

"Is that a mamodo!" yelled an audience member named Eido.

"I don't think that's one…" said his mamodo partner said Hyde but noticed Tia and Zatch in the front of the audience not running.

"But I do see Zatch…" said Hyde.

"No way… today's my day off… thought we agreed on that…" said Eido.

"Oh yeah…" said Hyde as the ran out of the auditorium.

The monster grabbed Megumi and began to drain energy.

"What am I going to do…" thought Kiyo.

"Call the others…" said Zatch, "I know you want to fight today but what about the others…"

"You have a point…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo took out his communicator and called Ranma first

Meanwhile in Ranma's world Ranma was having a sparing match with Luffy, in his world the straw hats landed on an island and had to say there for a few days while the Log Pose set… this set up the perfect time for a rematch between him and Ranma. Ranma just dodged a Gum Gum Whip when his communicator rang.

"Hold on for a second…" said Ranma calling a time out.

He answered it and it was Kiyo.

"Oh good…" said Kiyo.

"Hey I thought you want a day off…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"About that…" said Kiyo.

"A monster attack the concert?" asked Luffy getting into the call.

"You're with Luffy… your not going to gloat… are you?" asked Kiyo.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Oh never mind…" said Kiyo, "So the place is the Mochinoki Concert hall…"

"Gotcha!" said Luffy.

"Right!" said Ranma.

"Looks like we have to cut it short again…" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Kiyo called Naruto… Naruto was about to bring up his day off and Kiyo said "Don't you dare say anything…" threatened Kiyo.

"Fine…" said Naruto.

A minutes later Kiyo managed to call Ash.

"Okay I'm on it… but wait… I thought…" said Kiyo.

"I know Luffy's right…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "Just don't expect me to cross dress…"

"I under stand!" said Ash.

Kiyo hung up his communicator.

"Kiyo who were you talking to…" asked Tia.

"It was nothing… really…" said Kiyo.

"So how are we going to free Megumi…" said Tia.

"I have an idea…" said Kiyo taking out the spell book... he aimed for a spot to shoot the monster and not hurt Megumi, "You see where I'm pointing?"

Zatch nodded and looked at the spot... where was at the back…

"Zaker!" read Kiyo.

Zatch shot a bolt of lighting from his mouth… the monster drop a barley concouis Megumi and turned it's attention to Kiyo, Zatch and Tia.

"Kiyo…" said Tia panicking.

"Fire Soul!" came a voice.

A fireball hit the monster head on and two familiar people jumped in front of the group… Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… who are you?" asked Tia.

"Just you friendly neighborhood Sailor Senshi!" said Sailor Mars.

Everyone else sweatdroped…

"Mars… have you been reading some my comics before we came?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… I thought it would be a great introduction…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well… we should fight the monster… especially since we know a certain someone won't show up today…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Kiyo began to glare at the martial artist sailor senshi.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…" thought Sailor Jupiter.

"I think we should get Megumi to a safe stop while they're fighting the monster…" said Kiyo.

"Right!" said Zatch and Tia at the same time.

"All right! Mars are you ready?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"All right let's do…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter was about use "Supreme Thunder…" but a shout of "Crescent Beam!" stopped him when it hit the monster arms.

Sailor Venus jumped down next Sailor Mars.

"Venus why did you do that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Look on stage…" said Sailor Venus.

She pointed to Kiyo who putting the barley concouis Megumi over his shoulders.

"We all now how scary he is when angry…" said Sailor Venus quietly.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I could have sworn you just as impulsive as I am…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh… that…" said Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry you can take the credit…" said Minako.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Venus.

"Well if we can use our power that mean's physical attacks are the way to go…" said Sailor Jupiter.

The other two smirked.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Sailor Mars delivering a rubbery punch to the face of them monster who began to get angry.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Sailor Venus using her trademark jutsu, a making a few clones of herself

"Time to lay the smack down!" said one of the Sailor Venuses.

All the clones began to attack the monster then suddenly they all kicked the monster in the air.

"Let me handle it form here!" yelled Sailor Jupiter jumping to the air.

"But this is my move…" said Sailor Venus then remembered something… "Got ahead take it…"

Sailor Jupiter began to punch and kick the monster while in mid air, them monster landed in a heap on the ground… while Sailor Jupiter landed on her feet.

"Why the change of heart?" asked Jupiter.

"Well the move I was about to do… is named after me so I think best for now not to use it…" said Sailor Venus.

The other two senshi anime fell.

"Their off the stage!" said Sailor Venus as Kiyo with Megumi on his back ran towards a part where he could hit in the seats away from harm.

"Well I guess we could finish it off!" said Neo Sailor moon finally showing up with Dianna and Pikachu behind her.

"Why did it take so long?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Well Max… was thinking I was sick with all the times I've been using the bathroom lately wanted to see I was fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The other three sweatdroped.

"I guess… that makes sense…" said Sailor Venus.

"Well to finish it off!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel…"

The monster became moon dust and disappeared.

Megumi began to fully wake up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That monster stole your energy… but you're okay now…" said Kiyo.

"These really cool super heroes came called the Sailor Senshi!" said Zatch.

"They are pretty cool…" said Tia.

Megumi sat up and saw them… she gave a smile.

"Maybe if Kiyo asks nicely then maybe you can thank them…" said Zatch.

Kiyo sweatdroped…

Just then… a fireball came from the ceiling… heading towards the Sailor Senshi.

They barley managed to dodge.

"What happened?" asked sailor Mars.

"Oh hello… pleased to meet you Sailor Senshi… my name is Ruby and I am one of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Ruby floating down from the ceiling, "Oh so you're missing someone…"

"Yeah we are…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Where is she?" asked Ruby.

"It's her day off…" said Sailor Venus.

"Tell me… where is she?" she asked dangerously.

"We don't know…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Fine then…" said Ruby… she held out her hand in front of Sailor Jupiter and shot out a fire ball at her sending her feet away.

"Jupiter!" cried the other three.

"Now tell me again… where is she?" asked Ruby.

"We don't know…" said Sailor Mars.

"Wrong answer…" said Ruby shooting fire at her sending her flying.

Kiyo began to feel guilty.

"What should I do…" thought Kiyo griping his hand tightly.

"Now once again tell me where he is…" said Ruby.

"Like we said… we don't know…" said Sailor Venus.

"Quit lying…" said Ruby shooting fire at Sailor Venus… once again hit the senshi sending her flying

"Kiyo…" said Zatch.

Kiyo nodded, "But what should I do… should I run away… or transform in front of Megumi and Tia…" he thought.

"Tell me where she is…" said Ruby to Neo Sailor Moon.

"I have no idea…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well sorry I'm going to have to blast you too…" said Ruby blasting Neo Sailor Moon with fire sending her flying.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

Pikachu shocked Ruby… Ruby took it.

"Stupid rat…" said Ruby kicking Pikachu.

"That's it I'm going to transform here…" thought Kiyo, "Megumi… Tia… promise you'll this a secret… and please don't laugh…"

"What do you mean?" asked Megumi.

Kiyo took out his transformation wand, "Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"

He transformed into Sailor Mercury… both Tia and Megumi stared with their mouth opened a gasped and their eyes were dots.

Sailor Mercury got up, "I'm here! So stop hurting them!"

"So Sailor Mercury wants to play…" said Ruby she held out her hand to blast fire once again.

"I don't think Shine Aqua Illusion will work…" she thought… then she somehow felt another more powerful attack come to her. She materialized a harp made of water, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she began to play and a blast of water destroyed the fire that was launched at her… also blasting Ruby as well sending her flying to the wall…

"Damn it… I'll be back next time…" said Ruby disappearing.

"Oh man… I was hopping that I'd get in another shot before she left…" said Sailor Venus getting up snapping her fingers.

"Your okay… that mean all of you are okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Hot… hot…" whined Sailor Mars who was dizzy.

"No… Charizard…" mumbled Neo Sailor Moon who was out of it.

"Not the Full Body Cat tongue…" muttered Sailor Jupiter with anime swirl eyes.

"No… I just heal rapidly…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

Tia finally snapped out, she got onto a chair and yelled "Can someone tell me what's going on!"

Later in Megumi's dressing room… all the senshi in their male forms were there, Tia was on the ground laughing, while Megumi was giggling a little.

"You said you wouldn't laugh…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"Sorry…" said Megumi, "So are we the only ones who know?"

"Well all of Ash's Pokemon…" said Kiyo.

"All of my Pokemon that I'm currently carrying…" corrected Ash.

"Yeah… that, one of his traveling complains Brock… one of Luffy's crew members Usopp, one of Ranma's fiancés, Akane…" said Kiyo.

"One of his fiancés?" asked Megumi.

"It's a long story…" said Ranma.

"And Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata…" said Kiyo.

"She's not my girlfriend…" said Naruto blushing a little.

"Oh and of course me too!" said Zatch.

"Please don't tell anyone…" said Kiyo.

"Don't worry… I promise…" said Megumi.

"Yeah me too…" said Tia who stopped laughing, "Wait does Ponygon know?"

"I don't think so…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile back at his house… Ponygon was laughing on the ground… he just found out Kiyo's Sailor Mercury… Hermes told him… he knew Kiyo wouldn't mind… after all no one else can understand Ponygon… right?

Next Time: Brock asks Ash if he could go to Ranma's world so that he can ask Ranma how gets all the girls... will he teach Brock his ways or avoid him as much as possible... find out next time...


	10. Ranma’s Advice of Love

Chapter 9: Ranma's Advice of Love

Brock slumped in the seat he was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Why me?" he asked.

The had hoot on many girls… and failed again… of course all those times were caused by Max tugging his ear… he missed the days before Misty stopped by for a vista… before Max learned the dreaded "Ear Pull of Doom"

"Shot down again…" said Dianna since there weren't that many people around she could talk to him.

"Yeah…" said Brock.

"You know if you managed to get a date with one of them you would be considered a two timer… like Ranma…" said Dianna.

"Oh that's right… Ranma has three fiancés and another girl after him…" said Brock.

"I was trying to discourage this behavior…" mumbled Dianna with a sweat drop.

"Maybe I can ask him for advice…" thought Brock out loud.

"I'm not talking to you for a while…" said Dianna walking away.

"But Ash is the only who can contact him… maybe I can ask him about it…" said Brock.

At the very second Dianna was talking to Ash.

"You think Brock might want to tell to Ranma about love?" asked Ash.

"Yeah… I don't think it's a good idea though…" said Dianna.

Ash began to think, "Wait it might be a good idea…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Dianna.

"Ranma might be able to show him how to finally get a girlfriend…" said Ash.

"Oh… I guess that might work…" said Dianna.

"Hey Ash I need to talk to you!" said Brock.

"Sure what is it?" asked Ash.

Brock explained the situation…

"Well I guess you could hang with Ranma for a while… but he might be busy…" said Ash.

"Sure can you check?" asked Brock.

Ash called Ranma on the communicator.

"What is it?" asked Ranma answering it.

"Are you busy?" asked Ash.

"Kind of…" said Ranma.

"Ranma! Aren't you going to fight me or talk to that watch!" yelled a voice.

"What do you need help with?" asked Ranma.

"I need you do me a favor…" said Ash.

"Sure just wait for at the dojo…" said Ranma who then hung up.

"Looks like he might help us…" said Ash.

"Good… I might finally get a girlfriend with his help…" said Brock crying.

"Let's go to a place to use the time key…" said Ash.

Meanwhile Ranma was in a (surprise, surprise) fight with Ryoga.

"So Pig Boy what did I do this time?" asked Ranma.

"Can't this for once be about fighting even if I'm not some sort of monster?" asked Ryoga.

"You know!" yelled Ranma.

"That's right Sailor Jupiter…" said Ryoga, "Akane told me…"

"I should have aside her not you tell P-Chan.…" said Ranma.

"Don't blame me…" said Ryoga.

As fate would have it, a random splash of water hit the both of them…

In front of the Tendo Dojo, both Brock and Ash landed in a pile…

"You have to figure out a way to fix that…" said Brock.

"I know…" said Ash.

They passed the gates to find Kasumi sweeping.

"Oh hello Brock… hello Ash here to see Ranma?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes…" said Ash.

Brock's eyes erupted in heart and he ran towards Kasumi.

"Oh Kasumi, with you beauty…" said Brock but was cut off by Ash tugging him by the ear.

"Sorry but Max doesn't know…" said Ash.

Later they were in the living room… waiting for Ranma…

"I wonder when he'll get here…" said Brock.

"Ranma's got a challenge from Ryoga." said a voice.

Both turned around and saw Akane with Luna by her feet.

"I still can't believe him…" said Luna.

Just then there was a huge crash of Ranma-Chan fighting P-Chan.

"Oh that…" said a very angry Akane.

Akane got up, pulling a bamboo sword from pocket space and hit Ranma-Chan in the head multiple times with it…

"Why did you that!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"How many times have I told you not to pick on P-Chan?" asked Akane.

"You did him my new secret…" mumbled Ranma-Chan.

"What was that?" asked Akane cuddling with P-Chan

"Nothing… oh hey Ash, Brock…" said Ranma-Chan walking to the room still covered in bumps and burses.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Brock.

"Yeah I'm fine…" said Ranma, "So Ash what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I need you to do me a big favor…" said Ash.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

After telling him… Ranma-Chan sweatdroped.

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Please teach me your ways with women…" said Brock.

Ranma sweatdroped…

"Are you serious about this?" whimpered Ranma-Chan to Ash.

"I am… this might be good for him, I've traveled with him since not too long after I started my joinery… expect for when I was in the Orange Islands… something happened to him there…" whispered Ash.

"What?" whispered Ranma-Chan.

(Flashback)

"Don't say that name…" said Brock going into fetal position while the air turned blue around him.

(End of flashback)

"He doesn't like talking about it…" said Ash.

"Fine…" said Ranma-Chan, "Okay Brock… I'll teach you how to get girls…"

"All right!" cheered Brock.

"I think I'm going to stay here…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Okay I'm going to get changed and I'm going to introduce you to some people and ask them why they like me…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Yes sir… ma'am…" said Brock.

"Just call me Ranma…" said Ranma-Chan leaving the room.

Later Ranma (who was once again male) and Brock were walking down the street.

"Okay first I need too ask… how bad was your dad…" said Ranma.

"Well…" said Brock.

One sad story later…

"So your dad's a coward and a wimp… but not enough to get yourself a fiancé…" said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Well…" said Ranma.

Several horrible sorties later…

"And that is why I have the current number of fiancés…" said Ranma.

"I have to apologize to my dad…" said Brock.

"Well here we are…" said Ranma.

"The cat café…" said Brock.

"Yeah we're going to get lunch and see one of my fiancés…" said Ranma.

They went inside.

"Ranma!" said Shampoo glomping him the moment he entered.

"Oh hi Shampoo…" said Ranma, "Oh year… I'd like you to meet someone this is an acquaintance of mine named Brock…"

He turned around and saw Brock's nonsexist eyes turned to hearts… he produced a bouquet of flowers from nowhere.

"Shampoo… what a lovely name…" said Brock.

Needless to say, Shampoo didn't like Brock hitting on her.

Later at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki…

Brock was covered in bruises, cuts and bumps.

"Sorry… I should have known Shampoo would beat you up…" said Ranma with a swat drop.

"It's okay…" said Brock.

"I didn't say napalm, I said Aipom!" said a voice.

Brock looked towards who said that, it was group of girls, one was blonde, one was a red head and the last had sky blue hair.

"Did she say Aipom… no couldn't be…" thought Brock.

"So Ranma Honey… who's your friend?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh this is Brock…" said Ranma.

With the group of girls…

"Not funny…" said the red head.

"It would be funny if you been to my assigned world more often…" said the blonde.

"I guess… but that story was so fake…" said the blue haired girl.

"Oh really I'd like to hear tell a true story…" said the blonde.

"Fine…" said the blue haired girl.

Just then a women enter the restaurant, he had purple hair and wore sunglasses… she looked over the restaurant and saw the three girls and scoffed. She walked over to their table.

"What are you three doing here!" she yelled.

"Amethyst!" said all three girls.

"Amber, Ruby, Aquamarine… I told you that none of you can hang out in my assigned world… get out no and leave!" said the woman who turned out to be Amethyst.

"Why not… you don't own the world and we have the day off unlike you… your name was pulled out of the hat..." said the blonde who was Amber.

"Leave now!" said Amethyst.

"Fine… we'll go…" said Aquamarine.

Ruby and Amber scoffed as they leave.

"By the way… you're paying the bill…" said Ruby.

"Fine…" said Amethyst.

The three girls left the restaurant, of course Ukyo was mad.

"Why did you get rid of them…" asked Ukyo.

"Don't worry… I said I was going to pay for their bill…" said Amethyst.

"I'm not talking about that… I mean you had no means to…" said Ukyo.

"Are you one of the famous martial artists?" asked Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Ukyo.

Amethyst removed her disguise and revealed her self… both Ranma and Brock's eyes were wide… well with Brock's eyes you get the idea…

"Who are you?" asked Ukyo.

"I'll let my little friend explain!" said Amethyst.

A Youma appeared from nowhere, it looked like a monster made from ivy grabbed Ukyo with one of them…

"No my Youma will feed…" said Amethyst.

Both Brock and Ranma hid…

"Looks like I have to call the others…" said Ranma.

He took out his communicator.

He called Ash first since he was in that world…

Meanwhile Ash had just come back to the Tendo Dojo, he has left for few minutes back ot his world so he get Pikachu, then his communicator beeped, he of course answered it.

"Ranma what is it?" asked Ash.

"A monster is a attacking…" said Ranma thought the communicator.

"Okay… where are you?" asked Ash.

"I'm at Ucchan's…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Ash who hung up the communicator, "Hey Akane… which way to Ucchan's…" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Fine I'll show you…" said Akane.

A few minutes later after Ranma called the others…

"Okay… Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!" said Ranma.

Ranma transformed into Sailor Jupiter…

Back with Amethyst and the monster the monster tossed the completely drained Ukyo away.

"Now I remember other two people…" said Amethyst.

"Over here!" yelled a voice.

It of course belonged to Sailor Jupiter.

"How fitting… that you're here alone… after all… I was the one that you…" said Amethyst.

"She must be talking about the previous Sailor Jupiter…" she thought.

"History will repeat self…" said Amethyst.

"Crescent Beam!" came a voice.

"Well sorry… but all of are already here…" said a voice.

Amethyst turned around and saw all 4 of the other Sailor Senshi.

"Fine but I'll be back… take care of them…" said Amethyst disappearing.

"All 4 of you came fast…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Actually…" said Sailor Venus.

There were three puffs of smoke that revealed 4 Sailor Venuses… the real smiled sheepishly "Sorry I just shadow clones with the transformation jutsu…" said Sailor Venus sheepishly.

"Show off…" mumbled Sailor Jupiter, "I think we should get out here… Hey Brock can you take care of Ukyo?"

"Way ahead of you!" said Brock.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and the shadow clones. Ran out of the restaurant… the monster fallowed.

The monster grabbed the various Sailor Venus clones with some of it's vines and drained them…

"Should have saw that coming…" said Sailor Venus.

"Burning Mandala!" came a voice.

Several rings came towards the monster… hitting it…

"All right!" yelled a voice.

"Quiet…" said another voice.

Both turned around and saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars… as well as Zatch and Aeries.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Keep it down for once…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Where Ash?" asked Sailor Venus.

"He should be here any minute… he's in this world…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Meanwhile Ash had just taken another wrong turn.

"Ash it's this way!" yelled Akane.

"Oh right!" said Ash running back the right way.

Back with the senshi fight…

"I hope…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What a haul! What a haul!" yelled a voice.

"Oh god no!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Happosai ran by but then backtracked.

"Hot babes…" said Happosai with a perverted grin.

Happosai went to all of them… in other words snuggled in their boobs… first was Sailor Jupiter… then Sailor Venus… then Sailor Mars and faintly Sailor Mercury, she was the one that threw him towards the monster, she began to hyperventilate.

"Now I hate Fulgore's song even more…" said Sailor Mercury.

"He's more perverted than the Pervy Sage…" muttered Sailor Venus.

The monster grabbed Happosai… and began to drain his energy. Then the monster began to look sick.

"Why am I not surprised…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Finally!" yelled a voice from behind the monster.

It was Ash… and he was tired form turning all the way there, Akane was with him as well…

"He was in such a hurry he kept turning the wrong way…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"All right… I'm ready… Moon Crisis Make-Up!" said Ash transforming into Neo Sailor Moon.

She took out her wand "Moon Illusion Dispel…" she said using her attack.

The sicken monster, (sick from Happosai's energy) turned to dust which disappeared.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Sailor Mars.

After detransforming they split into two groups, one consisting of Ranma and Ash with Aeries, went to check on Ukyo and make sure she's okay, while Kiyo, Luffy and Naruto with Zatch and Aeries figured out a way to get rid of Happosai hopefully once and for all… then all three of them went back to their worlds…

Meanwhile at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo was just waking up…

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry that monster is gone…" said Ranma.

"Good…" said Ukyo.

"Oh yeah… didn't Brock want to ask me something…" said Ukyo.

"Oh it's all right I don't need to know…" said Brock.

Later when Ranma and Akane with Ash, Pikachu and Brock were walking back ot the Tendo Dojo Ranma asked "What made you change your mind?"

"It's hard to explain…" said Brock.

Ash somehow knew the answer "Did it have to do with the fact that monster looked like it was made from ivy?" asked Ash.

Brock stopped fell to the ground, went into the fetal position while the air turned blue "Don't mention that name… he muttered.

"What happened to him?" asked Akane.

"He doesn't like talking about it…" said Ash.

Next Time: The Straw Hats are getting suspicious that Luffy's up to something... which Luffy and Usopp denies which only makes things worse... especially when a Youma attacks... what will happen?


	11. Strange Behavior

Chapter 10: Strange Behavior

It was lunch time on the Merry Go… and it was strange… it was strange that Luffy wasn't there yet… he would always show up at least 5 minutes before bothering Sanji… if not earlier than that… not only that but this was the 4th time in the last month that this happened…

"I wonder where Luffy is…" said Nami in a somewhat scared tone.

"I don't know… but he's late…" said Sanji.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he's fine…" said Usopp in "I lying/ I'm hiding something voice/ coward voice"

"Usopp… are you hiding something?" asked Zoro.

"No of course not!" yelled Usopp, "I hope that meeting ends soon" he thought.

Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment, it was a meeting with all the senshi, guardian cats as well as Zatch and Hinata.

"Okay… I think it's time you meet someone important…" said Luna.

"Put your time keys together…" said Artemis.

All 5 of the senshi put them in a pile on the table the sat at… however nothing happened.

"I should pointed out it should be a formation for it work…" said Luna.

All 5 of them sweatdroped, all of them placed the keys in a formation, with the bottoms of the keys pointed at them while the head touched each other… there was a blight flash of light… when it disappeared a light came from the keys and in that light was a hologram of a woman with dark green hair, tan skin and wore the senshi uniform but black... Sailor Pluto.

"Whoa…" said Naruto.

"That is so awesome!" said Luffy.

"It is good to finally meet you all… I am Sailor Pluto… the Guardian of Time and Space…" said Sailor Pluto, "It is also nice to meet some of the friends whom you trusted your secret too…"

"So are you really a guy too?" asked Ash.

Sailor Pluto shook her head no, "I'm the only Sailor Senshi from the original generation alive…" said Sailor Pluto.

There was a silence in the room.

"Soon I'll be able to help you…" said Sailor Pluto, "I don't know when but it will be soon…"

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Wait…" said Kiyo, "I you're Sailor Pluto are there Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune as well?"

"There are… but…" said Sailor Pluto.

"They haven't been reborn?" asked Luffy.

"They don't want to show their faces yet…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Let guess… cross dressers too…" said Ranma.

Sailor Pluto just laughed, "That and they are very powerful so we don't need their help yet…"

"When will they help us?" asked Ash.

"They haven't told me yet… but they have been wakened almost a year ago…" said Sailor Pluto.

There was a silence in room, "Great there's more of us… and they are afraid to show their faces…" said Ranma.

"D-don't worry… I'm sure their appear soon…" said Hinata.

"Yeah and I'm sure there's a very good reason…" said Zatch.

Luffy's stomach rumbled, "Oh man… I think it's lunch time… I have to go… I think I'm late…" said Luffy he ran out the apartment.

Everyone else sweatdroped… "Um… he forgot his key… and me…" said Aeries.

"We should cut this short… oh yes Ranma… Kiyo…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" said both.

"I will become a teacher at one of your schools… I will go by the name Setsuna Meioh.

"Okay…" said Kiyo.

"I doubt your going to be my teacher…" mumbled Ranma.

"I hope to see you all soon…" said Sailor Pluto who disappeared.

There was a banging on Naruto's door.

"Um… I forgot my time key…" said Luffy.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"He just realized that?" asked Kiyo.

A about a minute later Luffy and Aeries got back to the ship… with a crash.

"We have to ask Pluto fix that…" said Aeries.

Both entered the Galley, the other crew members stared at him.

"Luffy… where were you?" asked Nami.

"Um… I was lost…" said Luffy.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"You got lost on this ship…" said Nami.

"Luffy… I don't think anyone could get lost on this ship…" said Sanji.

In Ranma's world Ryoga sneezed…

"Is someone talking about me?" he thought, he turned his attention to two teenaged girls and a 10 year old boy, "Hey can you tell me how to get to Furinkan High?"

The two girls and boy looked at him.

"Um… this is Mahora academy…" said one of the girls who had red hair in pig tails with bells in her hair.

Back in Luffy's world on the Merry Go or Going Merry… whatever the ship's name is…

"You know I believe him…" said Usopp.

Everyone looked at Usopp...

"What are you two hiding?" she asked.

"Nothing…" said Luffy and Usopp at the same time.

The others stared at the two with sweat drops. Aeries gave a heavy sigh.

The next day in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ…

"Okay let's spin the wheel!" yelled Opal.

"We pull names out of the hat…" said Jadeite.

"Oh yeah…" said Opal.

Jadeite pulled the name out the hat.

"Aquamarine…" said Jadeite.

"Right…" said Aquamarine, she pulled a wanted poster form where, "Roronoa Zoro shall be my target.." she thought.

Later on an island Luffy was walking the streets with Zoro…

"Why do you have to fallow me Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Because Nami's making me… I don't partially like doing this either…" said Zoro.

"Oh…" whined Luffy, "I promised Ranma that I'd be able to have a sparing session with him today too…" he thought.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry… Usopp was working on some experiments when Nami walked up to him.

"Hey Usopp can we talk to you about something in the Galley?" asked Nami

"Sure…" said Usopp, "When I'm done with this…"

Then the thing he was working on exploded in his face.

"I'm done…" he said.

After Usopp washed the soot from his face he met the others in the Galley.

"So what do you want to talk about…" said Usopp.

"Well you know how Luffy have been acting strangely… we think you know what's going on…" said Sanji.

Usopp sweatdroped, "Great…" he thought.

In the skied above the island Aquamarine floated. A small pearl appeared in her hand, she tossed to the ground. "Go find Roronoa Zoro!" she said.

The pearl fell down to the ground and grew… then became an egg and monster came out… "Jaja!" yelled the monster.

With Luffy and Zoro…

"Come on!" cried Luffy.

"Look… I can't lose you… if I do that bitch will add more to my debt…" said Zoro.

"Jaja!" yelled a voice.

"Monster!" scearemd a voice.

"Monster?" said Luffy who ran off to see what it was.

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro chasseing him.

They got to where the monster was… it was a sliver monster with blades coming out it's arms… the monster saw Zoro and ran strait for him.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro instantly took out his swords and the two were locked with the blades and swords.

"I'm going to get help!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey! You don't think I can handle it on my own…" said Zoro but Luffy was already gone. He couldn't help but to sweat drop.

Luffy went into alley and took out the communicator… after making the calls he transformed.

Back with Zoro the monster pushed him away, then touched his forehead with it hand… it slowly began to drain Zoro's energy.

"What's going on?" he thought as he could barley move.

"Burning Mandala!" shouted a voice.

Rings of fire appeared from nowhere and hit them monster while managing to miss Zoro. Monster let got of Zoro however he now exhausted.

"Hey you alright?" asked a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Sailor Mars…

"Uh… yeah… who are you…" said Zoro.

"I'm Sailor Mars… I'm a warrior who fights those evil monsters who drain energy from people…" said Sailor Mars rubbing the back f her head while giving her (Luffy's) trademark smile.

"Okay…" said Zoro with a sweat drop, then he noticed something strange… the infamous straw hat… "That can't be… no way… why would she have it…" he thought.

"Jajaja!" yelled the monster getting back up.

"Uh-oh…" said Sailor Mars.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" came a voice, then a ball of lighting hit the monster.

"Hey Mars… where were you?" said the same voice.

Both Zoro and Sailor Mars turned around saw Sailor Jupiter.

"I know we were supposed to spar but I couldn't get away from someone…" said Sailor Mars sheepishly.

"Hey you… you should get out of here… this fight could get pretty ugly…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"No…" said Zoro.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm not leaving…" said Zoro.

"Look that monster is clearly after you…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"It's okay if he stays…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars walked over to the Martial Artist senshi and whispered "That's Zoro…"

"That's Zoro? He's definitely nothing like Kuno…" said whispered Sailor Jupiter who smirked, "Fine you can stay… even if you are a good fight don't blame me with your energy gets 100 percent drained…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Whatever…" said Zoro.

"Jaja!" yelled the monster preparing another attack.

"Hey Jupiter… want to try that move we've working on…" said Mars.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Come on I've been wanting to pull of that move agaisnt a bad guy!" said Sailor Mars.

"Fine…" said Sailor Jupiter.

They stood by side.

"Punch of a Thousand Fists!" yelled both as Sailor Mars used Gum Gum Rapid Fire and Sailor Jupiter Chest Nuts Roasting on an Open Fire. Monster flew away after getting pummeled by the punches… Zoro stood there wide-eyed.

"She… that was… Gum Gum Rapid Fire… I'm sure of it…" he thought looking at Sailor Mars.

"Show offs!" yelled a voice.

"Don't tell me there's more of them…" thought Zoro with a sweat drop.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon were there… Sailor Venus was pretty… well it's hard to describe.

"You could have at least waited a second 'till you found that we got here and then I find that you two have a cool combo move!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Can you please calm down?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why should I!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Sailor Jupiter walked over the ninja senshi grabbed her by the mouth effectively shutting her up, "Fine if you shut up… we'll schedule a date where you and I could practice our own combo… would you like that?" she asked.

Sailor Venus nodded…

"Okay then…" said Sailor Jupiter who let Sailor Venus go.

"Maybe you should just use your final attack… and get this over with…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Neo Sailor Moon took out her wand, "Moon Illusion Dispel"

The attack hit the monster, turned it to dust and it disappeared.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief… some how he could feel his strength returning, he turned towards the Sailor Senshi.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just call us the Sailor Senshi…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"And we should really get going…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mars.

All 5 of them ran off...

"Well I better find Luffy…" mumbled Zoro, "Unless… no it can't be… I was just imagining it…" he thought.

Meanwhile in an alley the 5 senshi retuned to being male.

"I hope he doesn't figure it out Luffy..." said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"We just saved Zoro… if he doesn't somehow figure it out that your Sailor Mars I would be very surprised…" said Ranma.

"We just saved Zoro?" asked the other three.

"Yep!" said Luffy, "Oh should really get back to him, he's probably looking for me…" who then ran off.

The other 4 sweatdroped.

"Luffy's weird…" said Naruto.

"I think weird is understate…" said Kiyo.

A shot time later Luffy managed to find Zoro.

"So where have you been?" asked Zoro.

"So is that monster gone?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"That's good…" said Luffy playing dumb.

"Luffy…" said Zoro thinking about Sailor Mars.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind…" said Zoro deciding not to ask the question, "We should get back to the ship…"

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Not long later the others were still interrogating Usopp.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth!" said Usopp, "Luffy is a member of an interdemensional cross-dressing group of super heroes!"

Everyone stared at him with sweat drops… it became especially awkward when Luffy and Zoro entered the room at the moment he said that.

"That had to be your worst lie ever…" said Sanji.

"Well actually…" said Luffy, before he could fish his sentence Aeries who had stayed on the ship attack his arm for obvious reasons.

Later at the bow Luffy, Usopp and Aeries had a conversation…

"I can't believe they didn't believe me… of all times…" said Usopp.

"We also need to schedule the meetings better…" said Aeries.

"But they are worried about me..." said Luffy, "I wish I could tell the rest…"

"I know and that why I let you tell Usopp… now one would believe him…" said Aeries.

"Hey, I resent that…" said Usopp.

"But it's the truth…" said Aeries.

"I know…" mumbled Usopp.

"Because remember if the Neo Dark Kingdom finds out your secret identity then they might go after the rest of the crew…" said Aeries.

"I know… and I don't want that happen…" said Luffy.

Little did they know was that someone was listening in on their conversation… Zoro.

"Well I guess I could this to myself for now…" he thought.

Meanwhile elsewhere the three mysterious senshi watched this though a mirror with the Neptune symbol on the back.

"So someone figured it out…" said the shoulder length haired senshi.

"Well it was bound to happen… Luffy is very obvious as Sailor Mars, his hat and his powers…" said the shorted hair senshi.

"At least Zoro's keeping quiet…" said the wavy haired senshi.

"He really has a great crew…" said the shoulder length haired senshi.

"Yeah he does…" said the wavy harried senshi.

Next Time: Jadeite makes Amber, Ruby, Aquamarine, Amethyst and Opal to work to together on the next mission. Now the senshi must fight one and with the 5 gems of the Neo Dark Kingdom... at a popular Pokemon Festival... what will happen?


	12. Untied we Stand

A/N: Sorry for the wait... but it's extremely long chapter (by my standards)... maybe I should broke this in half into two chapters... oh well... oh yes... one more thing! Hurry! 2,000 hits!

Chapter 11: Untied we Stand

Jadeite had called a meeting for the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom… all 5 girls wanted to know what was going on.

"There is something I would like you to do…" said Jadeite.

"What?" asked Opal.

"I would like for you 5 on the next mission work together as a team…" said Jadeite.

All 5 of them were shocked.

"Why… I don't need them I can work alone…" said Amethyst.

"That's an order… and don't pretend that what happened with your last mission…" said Jadeite to Amethyst referring to the time when she kicked Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby out her assigned world.

"I'm okay with it Jadeite!" said Opal.

"Yeah me too…" said Aquamarine.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" growled Amethyst.

"I have an idea where we should attack…" said Amber.

"Where?" asked Amethyst.

"There's a festival in Fortree City coming up very soon… it would be perfect place to suck energy from human and Pokemon…" said Amber.

"Interring…" said Jadeite, "Very well then… that is where you shall attack."

The next morning in Kiyo's world, he was walking to school with Zatch and Hermes trailing behind him.

"Will you two stop fallowing me!" yelled Kiyo.

"Kiyo!" yelled Suzy, who was running up to him, "I just heard the news…"

"Hey… Suzy… wait news…" said Kiyo.

"Mr. Toyama was fired…" said Suzy.

Mr. Toyama was the history teacher at Mochinoki JR. High… he was fired after discovering that he was out to get Kiyo…no really he was out to get Kiyo…

"There's going to be a substitute until the new teacher arrives… I hope she likes fruits…" said Suzy.

"I wonder…" thought Kiyo.

Meanwhile in Ash's world, he and the others were enjoying a festival… not just any Festival... the Fortree City Feather Festival, he was also excited that tomorrow that he would finally be able to win his 6th Gym Badge, he couldn't today as the Gym Leader Winona was busy helping out with the Festival, so Ash decided to enjoy the festival.

"You're certainly in a good mood…" said May.

"Yeah because for the next two days I get the day off…" said Ash.

"The day off from what?" asked Max.

He had the asked the other Senshi if for the next two days he could get the day off… however Max and May didn't know about his secret.

Ash froze… "Um… nothing…" said Ash, "Hey look a concert." He said distracting them.

All 4 of them waked up the concert of a 10 year old blonde girl singing in Japanese while wearing a pink outfit.

"I think I've seen her before…" said Ash.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They turned around and saw Peter behind them holding on to Mina's Smoochum.

"So I see you guys here too…" said Peter.

"Yeah… wait then that's…" said Ash.

"Mina's the one singing… one of the performers canceled so Mina volunteered…" said Peter.

"She's really good…" said May who sighed, "I don't think I would have won that karaoke contest…"

"Yeah… so what are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Tomorrow I'm going to challenge Winona." said Ash.

"Weird… yesterday both me and Mina challenged her… I lost… so did Mina… she's a tough opponent…" said Peter.

"That's not going to discourse me!" said Ash, "Wait you and Mina are going for the Pokemon League too…"

"Yeah… so you're going after it too…" said Peter with a smirk.

"Sure am!" yelled Ash.

Everyone else stared him… Ash sweatdroped and thought "I've been hanging out way too much with Luffy and Naruto…"

"Well… any ways how many badges do you have…" said Peter.

"I have 5… but I'll have 6 tomorrow." said Ash with pride.

"Well I have 5 too… but Mina has 6…" said Peter, "I think the concert's over…"

IT was indeed over, "Thank you… thank you! I was Mina and now enjoy… Jerry the Abstinence Clown?"

Mina left stage and joined the others, Smoochum jumped out Peter's arms and ran over to her trainer. Mina bent down to her Pokemon's level.

"So you want to enjoy the festival now… right?" asked Mina.

Smoochum nodded.

"Okay…" sauid Mina.

Smoochum ran off to enjoy the festival, "Yo May how's the No. 1 Neo Sailor Moon fan?" asked Mina.

"Great!" said May, "How's the Greatest Sailor Mercury fan?"

"Perfect!" said Mina.

Ash shivered slightly… he also felt bad for Kiyo. "You know I think I'm going to check on some stalls over there…" said Ash.

"I'll join you…" said Brock knowing Ash was feeling uncomfortable around May and Mina.

Ash and Brock walked away and talked about the senshi.

"This is the only world where we're known to the general public… and May just happened to my biggest fan…" sighed Ash.

"Really what about the other worlds…" said Brock.

"Well in Kiyo's world no one investigated the concert incident, in Luffy's world no one had witnessed any battles expect for Zoro, in Ranma's world everything weird is written off like that and in Naruto's world… well then again we've have been told about the general public but there's no fans… unless you count those two weirdoes…" said Ash shuddering at the thought of Guy and Lee.

"Well who knows, maybe they will develop fans in their world too…" said Brock.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu running towards Ash with Dianna in tow, both went to enjoy the festival on their own.

"Ash… you have to see what we found…" said Dianna.

"What?" asked Ash.

They showed them to a rather large stall, it was ran by four woman in different colored jackets, they were selling various objects such as accessories, Poke food, berries, Poke blocks, Poke block cases, ribbon cases, badge cases, special Pokeballs and other things a trainer would need.

"Do any of the women there look familiar?" asked Dianna.

Ash and Brock saw two of them woman… one was purple haired woman who was being yelled at by a red haired woman about being nice to customers.

"Amethyst…" said Brock.

"Ruby…" said Ash.

"Ruby?" asked Brock.

"She's the one who attacked the concert…" said Ash.

"I'm guessing that this stall in planning something…" said Dianna.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Hey Ash! Brock!" yelled May who bought something from the stall, "Check out this really cute ribbon case…" showing them the ribbon case she bought.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna all sweatdroped…

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (translation: Her energy is so stolen…)

Dianna nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back…" said Ash running off.

He managed to find a place in town that was didn't have many people, he took out his communicator and began to call the others.

Luffy was first, in his world he just relaxing in his seat, the ship was still docked at the island as the Log Pose had yet to set. That's when his communicator went off, it was of course Ash.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It's an emergency I need you here right now… I'm in Fortree City…" said Ash.

"Right!" said Luffy.

He hung up his communicator and was about to leave when Nami caught him.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"I'm going to explore more of the town…" said Luffy.

"Oh no… you're not going alone…" said Nami.

"I could go with him…" said Usopp was doing nothing in particular.

Nami sighed, "Fine…" she said.

Both left with Aeries and Nami snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"You know… it doesn't matter if Luffy's hiding something…" said Zoro who was lifting weights.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Unless he begins to act strangely then we should be worried…" said Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"I mean depressed, not acting like his usual Luffy self…" said Zoro.

The others who heard this knew he was right… even if Luffy was disappearing every now and then it doesn't mean that he was hiding something... or so they thought…

Back in Ash's world he had just finished the calls and that's when all of them came at the exact same time ending up in a large pile of 4 cats, 4 teen age boys, a teen aged girl and a 6 year old boy.

"Ow… so what's going on?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah… you have the next two days off because of the gym battles…" said Naruto.

"Well…" said Ash whop explained what's going on.

"That's bad…" said Zatch.

"so what are we going to do… they haven't drained anyone yet…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I have an idea…" said Kiyo.

Later, Luffy, Naruto and Zatch were all sitting on a bench in front of the stall… all of them were bored out of their minds. Luffy yawned.

"This is so boring… make a move already…" mumbled Naruto.

"It's only been 5 minutes…" said Kiyo with, Ranma-Chan and Usopp all of them had a huge amount of festival food (cotton candy, candy apples, frozen bananas, corn dogs, Takoyaki among other things)

"So when do you think they're going to strike…" said Naruto.

"Who knows…" said Kiyo.

"So how much did everything cost… after all Ash did give us the money…" said Naruto.

"Not much…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah… thanks to Ranma…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

(Flashback)

"Please… can you please give me another one please…" said Ranma-Chan being very cute.

"Sure…" said the man working at Thwe stand blushing.

Both Kiyo and Usopp sweatdroped while they watched this display.

"Ranma… has no shame…" said Kiyo.

"I don't even think Luffy would do that…" said Usopp.

(End of flashback)

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing…" said both Kiyo and Usopp at the same time.

"What's going on here?" asked a woman with purple hair wearing a blue outfit… she was Winona the Fortree City Gym Leader. She was fallowed by Ash, Brock and the cats.

"What's wrong?" asked Aquamarine.

"May I see your permit…" said Winona.

"Sure… but first how would you like this free Great Ball…" said Aquamarine giving the Gym Leader a free Great Ball.

"Thanks?" said Winona.

That's when all 5 of the woman snapped their finger… everyone who bought something from the stall began to have energy drained, including May, Mina who bought a badge case and Peter who bought a few Pokeballs as well as Winona.

Ash, Naruto, Luffy, Kiyo and Ranma-Chan ran off somewhere while Brock, Zatch and Usopp watched this happening.

"All right it worked!" cheered Opal.

"Quite a good plan Amber…" said Amethyst.

"Thanks…" said Amber.

"Stop right now!" yelled 5 voices.

Then the Sailor Senshi appeared.

"The Sailor Senshi… interesting…" said Amethyst.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves… I'm Amber, my assignment is to drain Pokemon…" said Amber.

"I'm Ruby and my assignment is to drain mamodos and bookkeepers in the battle for mamodo king…" said Ruby.

"I'm Aquamarine and my assignment is to drain pirates…" said Aquamarine.

"My name is Amethyst and my assignment is to drain martial artists of Nerima." said Amethyst.

"And I'm Opal, and my assignment is to drain of the Chakra of the ninjas in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Opal.

All the senshi were angry about what they just heard.

"Well I'm Neo Sailor Moon and I'm also a Pokemon Trainer…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Almost on cue all 5 of her current Pokemon showed… and they weren't happy.

"Well I'm Sailor Mercury… I'm uh… friends with mamodo and bookkeepers…" said Sailor Mercury trying to hide the fact that she's Zatch's bookkeeper as well as Zatch's spell book behind her back.

"But Sailor Mercury…" yelled Zatch who was watching but Usopp covered his mouth and shhed him.

"If you tell you might give away his identity…" said Brock.

"I'm Sailor Mars and I'm a pirate!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter and I'm a martial artist from Nerima…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And I'm Sailor Venus and I'm a Ninja from the Village hidden in the leaves…" said Sailor Venus.

"Interesting… looks like our opponents have been chosen…" said Amethyst.

Amber jumped in front of Neo Sailor Moon, Ruby jumped in front of Sailor Mercury, Aquamarine in front of Sailor Mars, Amethyst in front of Sailor Jupiter and Opal in front of Sailor Venus.

"Oh yeah…" said Amber, a monster appeared from nowhere.

"Drain whoever is left..." said Amber.

The monster went to look fro some victims.

"Hey!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the fights really began…

"All right! Let's do that thing!" yelled Opal.

"Um… how much sugar have you had today?" asked Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

Opal began to count her fingers… "I don't know… I lost count after 6 cups…" said Opal.

"Great I get the sugar high one…" thought Sailor Venus.

Opal shot out a beam of light from her hand and Sailor Venus barely dodged.

"I have light powers!" said Opal.

"That's interesting…" said Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter and Amethyst were fighting in hand to hand combat.

"You really are a Martial Artist of Nerima…" said Amethyst.

"And I'm the best!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"No I believe Ranma Saotome is the best…" said Amethyst.

Sailor Jupiter sweatdroped, "Well Ranma… is better then me…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop, she had never said that about anyone… however since she was really Ranma she was basically complementing herself… however by saying that she also felt her Ego being damaged… in other words… at that moment she was very confused… but she didn't let it effect her battle.

Meanwhile Sailor Mars and Aquamarine were just standing there…

"Now… now… you say you're a pirate… not only that but I sense you have devil fruit…" said Aquamarine, "Why don't you show me!"

"Fine then! Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Sailor Mars throwing a rubbery punch.

But Aquamarine dodged it… "That was too easy…" said Aquamarine.

Meanwhile Sailor Mercury and Ruby just stood there…

"So looks like we're fighting again…" said Ruby.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury.

Ruby sent out a large fireball, Sailor Mercury ran away to dodge.

Meanwhile Neo Sailor Moon and Amber were facing each. Neo Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara action!" she yelled as it became disk like… it aimed towards Amber but she caught it like it was nothing.

"Nice try…" said Amber she tossed the tiara back at Neo Sailor Moon who caught it.

"Pikachu!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu using Thunder Bolt on Amber.

The attack hit but Amber was unaffected… she began to laugh, "My power are electricity… so it doesn't matter…" she said.

"Oh man…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with the monster was searching for people to drain… Brock, Usopp and Zatch watched the monster from some nearby bushes.

"Should we do something?" asked Zatch.

"We should… we don't know how long this fight will go on for… who knows if they will done by the time the monster finished…" said Brock.

"Right!" said Usopp with his leg's shaking, "You go handle that monster Brock!"

"I don't know how to fight…" said Brock.

"Zatch…" said Usopp.

"Kiyo can't read my spell book right now…" said Zatch.

"Well I can't…" said Usopp.

"Aren't you Luffy's sharp shooter?" asked Brock.

"Yes I am… or at least that's what we tell people…" said Usopp.

"Don't you have the stuff you use?" asked Zatch.

"Yes I do!" said Usopp proudly.

"Then you fight the monster…" said Brock and Zatch the same time.

"Fine…" said Usopp with a sigh… he knew when he was beaten.

He ran out of their hiding place, took out his trusty slingshot and ammo from her purse… uh… bag and shot at the monster... The monster turned it's attention towards Usopp.

"Oh man this is bad…" thought Usopp shaking.

The monster was about to attack him…

"Dead Scream…" whispered a voice.

Then a purple orb slammed into the monster making it collapse.

"What just happened?" asked Usopp.

"Don't worry everything's fine…" said a voice behind Usopp.

Usopp turned around and saw Sailor Pluto… Zatch and Brock left their hiding place.

"Who are you asked?" asked Usopp.

"Sailor Pluto!" said Zatch happily.

"It's good to see you again Zatch…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto… the Sailor Senshi that not a cross dresser?" asked Usopp after being told about Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto gave a small laugh, "I guess you can say that…" she said.

That's when Brock began to hit on her…

"You are visions of true beauty…" said Brock.

Then Usopp began to tug his ear.

"Ash told me if something like ever happened then I'd be in charge…" said Usopp dragging Brock away by the ear.

"Not… the ear…" said Brock.

"You don't have to worry about the monster…" said Sailor Pluto, "I'm going to fight it myself…"

"Okay!" said Zatch.

"Right…" said Brock.

"Let's go hide in the bushes!" said Usopp.

Usopp ran towards the bushes fallowed by Zatch and Brock.

"I thought there was only 5 Sailor Senshi…" said the monster getting up.

"There are more… but they aren't going t show up…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Why not…" said the monster.

"Because it's not time…" said Sailor.

Back with Sailor Mercury's fight… the two stood across from each…

"Okay Mercury… it's go time!" said Ruby.

Ruby began to make a giant fireball…

"Okay… remember that attack…" thought Sailor Mercury.

When Ruby let loose the fireball… Sailor Mercury sued Mercury Aqua Rhapsody… the attack hit each other… the water attack dominated the fire attack and hit it's target…

"Damn you…" said Ruby, "I have failed… but I'm sure the others will fight…"

She teleported away…

"Mercury!" came Luna's voice behind her…

"What?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Go fight the monster…" said Hermes tossing Zatch's spell book towards her.

"When did you have it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"That doesn't' matter just go!" said Hermes.

Sailor Mercury headed to find that monster…

With Sailor Venus' she was dodging Opal's light attacks… as best she could… that's when she got an idea.

"That's it…" she thought.

"Man… no wonder you the Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja… but will it work…" thought Sailor Venus.

She used the Transformation Jutsu… not any old transformation jutsu… a new variation of the Sexy Jutsu… the Hot Guy Jutsu that she just invented three seconds before… it involved her transforming into an older muscular version of her true self (that being Naruto) and begging naked with smoke in the right place… Opal began to blush bright red while drooling.

"I feel so dirty…" thought Sailor Venus.

"So hot!" screamed Opal.

That's when Sailor Venus undid the jutsu and unleashed Crescent Beam on Opal… it hit her dead on but…

"Nice try… that weak attack won't work on me…" said Opal.

"Oh man…" said Sailor Venus.

With Sailor Jupiter's fight…

The two continued to fight… that's when Sailor Jupiter unleashed Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire…

"You're good…. I'm not surprised you're second to Ranma…" said Amethyst.

"Well… I'll take that complement…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"But it will take more than muscle to defeat me…" said Amethyst she placed her hands on the ground… that's when vines came out of the ground… Sailor Jupiter managed to get a good distance from the vines.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now…" thought Sailor Jupiter that's when she felt a new power go thought her… she began to spin as leave shaped balls of energy attack the vines and quite a few hit Amethyst, during this attack she shouted "Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"I misjudged you…" said Amethyst, "You are not like you predecessor… you are stronger… I now know that you aren't not to be messed with… I leave this to the others…"

Amethyst teleported…

"Jupiter…" called Luna.

"Help with the monster?" asked Sailor Jupiter, "Sure thing…"

She ran off to fight the monster…

With Sailor Mars' fight… she continued to use the rubber punches witch Aquamarine continued to doge… that what she smiled evilly, huge waves of water appeared behind.

"You ate the Devil Fruit… you can't swim…" she said, "Water Typhoon!"

The huge waves of water crashed onto Sailor Mars… engulfing her…when the water resided… Sailor Mars could barely stand.

"Oh did I forget to mention… I control water…" said Aquamarine.

"That doesn't mater…" said Sailor Mars, "Because I'm still going to pound you…"

"I'd like to see you try…" said Aquamarine.

With Neo Sailor Moon's fight…

Neo Sailor Moon and the Pokemon glared at Amber…

"Time to make things interesting…" said Amber she began to spark with electricity.

"Guys…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Please don't get involved…"

All her Pokemon were shocked…

"Grovyle!" yelled Grovyle. (Translation: Hey!)

"Swellow, swell!" yelled Swellow, (Translation: How come!)

"Hey… now… I don't want you guys to get hurt…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pikachu… pika..." said Pikachu, (Translation: I… agree…)

"Cor?" said Corpfish, (Translation: Why?)

"Pikapi Pikachu… Pikachu pika chu…" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash would feel bad if we got hurt… this is not a Pokemon battle after all…)

"Tor…" cried Torkoal (Translation: So true!)

All 5 of her Pokemon nodded… Neo Sailor Moon smiled and went back into battle. She charged strait into battle but Amber struck her with a lighting bolt head on.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

With Sailor Pluto's fight…

The monster stared at Sailor Pluto… then turned it's attention to the nearby bushes…

"Oh man!" said Usopp in the bushes.

The monster held out it's hands and let out a small blast out energy… destroying the bushes. There stood Brock, Usopp and Zatch.

"Your energy is mine!" said the monster.

That's when two streams of water fallowed by a spinning metal… thing… hit the monster. When the attackers were done they stepped in front of Brock.

"Mudkip! Forretress! Lombre!" said Brock happily.

Each one shouted in glee…

"Zaker!" came a voice.

Zatch's eyes went white… and shot a lighting bolt from his mouth. At the same time Sparkling Wide Pressure hit the monster… the monster was zapped and collapsed to the ground.

"Kiyo!" said Zatch regaining conciseness.

"Ranma!" said Usopp.

That's right Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter made the scene.

"Our opponents ran away…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"The others are still fighting…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto!" said Sailor Mercury and Jupiter at the same time.

"I can see you gave it a shock… it will be out for a few minutes…" said Sailor Pluto.

Back with Sailor Venus' fight she was trying to figure something out… that's when she felt a power within her…

"That's it!" said Sailor Venus. She winked and gave a blow kiss, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she said shooting a heart at Opal… she of course collapsed.

"You may have won... but I'll get you next time! Time Gadget! Next time!" yelled Opal.

Sailor Venus stared at her opponent with a sweat drop.

"Never mind…" said Opal as she teleported away.

"That attack! There's no I'm using it again!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Well until you come up with one more powerful you're stuck with it…" said Minako teasing him.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"Venus! Help out with the monster…" called Artemis.

"Right!" said Sailor Venus.

With Sailor Mars' fight things weren't going so well… she switched over to using fire attacks but it didn't work…

"You lost… maybe when I'm done I'll drain your energy…" said Aquamarine.

"There's no way you're going to win…" said Sailor Mars that when she felt an new power within her… she didn't know but she moved like shooting an arrow… "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted as she shot a fiery arrow… however… it missed… Luffy/ Sailor Mars was never good at aiming… after all that what Usopp's for.

"Hahaha! You missed… you missed!" laughed Aquamarine.

"Um…" said Sailor Mars pointing at her, "You're clothes are on fire…"

TI was true… the fiery arrow missed… but was close enough to set her clothes ablaze.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" screamed Aquamarine turning screaming.

After about a minute or so, the fire was out… but most of her clothes were burnt off… fortunately enough for cover.

"I'm done… I don't care… I'm so embarrassed!" yelled Aquamarine who teleported away.

"That was odd…" said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Mars! Help with the monster…" came Aries voice.

"Right!" said Sailor Mars.

Back with Neo Sailor Moon's fight it wasn't going good… Amber had just sent yet another bolt of electricity toward Neo Sailor Moon struck her head on.

"I'm not smart like Kiyo… nor do I know how to fight like Luffy, Ranma or Naruto… I'm unsure if I can beat her…" thought Neo Sailor Moon as she flew though the air.

She landed with a thud… her Pokemon over to her…

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

"Pikachu…" said Neo Sailor Moon weakly.

"Isn't it sweet… your little friends are saying good bye to you…" said Amber.

All her Poke growled at Amber…

"Guys…" said Neo Sailor Moon who was about to cry… that's when something in the ground began to glow.

"Pika?" said Pikachu (Translation: What?)

"No… she found one of them…" said Amber.

Neo Sailor Moon sat up a little and dug though the ground… she found a blue gem…

"One of the 7 Rainbow Crystals…" said Amber, "And she found it… give it not!"

"I have an idea…" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

She once again grabbed the tiara "Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"This again? You know I'm going to catch again right?" asked Amber.

"I know… everyone! Pikachu use Thunder Bolt! Corphish use Bubble Beam! Grovyle use Bullet Seed! Torkoal use Flame Thrower! Aim all of it at the tiara!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What?" said Amber.

All 4 of the Pokemon attack merged with the tiara… it was no longer a glowing disk but a fiery disk buzzing with electricity and bubbles and seeds circling around it! It hit Amber head on… Amber fell to the ground… she got back up.

"I'll be back… and I'll that Rainbow Crystal from you!" said Amber who teleported away.

Neo Sailor Moon fell to the ground…

"Neo Sailor Moon!" called Dianna.

"Hey Dianna!" said Neo Sailor Moon weakly, "I'll handle the monster…"

Neo Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees.

"No relax… I'm sure the others can handle it…" said Dianna, "You really took a pounding… more than Luffy… and you're not used to it…"

"Yeah…" said Neo Sailor.

"That's…" said Dianna looked at the gem in Neo Sailor Moon hand.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pluto's fight…

The monster had once again gotten up… Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars had joined the fray as well… the monster was defeated when Sailor Pluto once again sued Dead Scream… disincarnating the monster.

"Yay! It's beaten!" cheered Luffy.

"We should find Ash right away…" said Brock.

"I have a bad feeling…" said Sailor Pluto.

They went to find Ash/ Neo Sailor Moon as everyone else woke up from getting their energy drained… however, 4 other people found her first…

"Are you hurt?" asked May.

"I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

It was indeed May, Max, Mina and Peter…

"You must taken a beating in that fight…" said Peter.

"What happened anyways?" asked Max.

May, Mina and Peter shrugged…

"Hey!" came Sailor Mars' voice.

"Guys…" said Neo Sailor Moon trying to get up.

"Good you're okay!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"You won't believe this! We defeated the monster with out you're final attack!" said Sailor Venus as if she defeated the monster on her own.

You didn't know anything… you joined pretty late in the game and Pluto was the one to finish it off…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus went to sulk under a nearby tree…

"Well he might haven't done anything…" said Usopp, "But I helped out quite a bit!"

"Weren't you hiding behind Brock?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Usopp joined Sailor Venus sulking under the tree…

"Who's that?" asked May.

"He's a friend of mine…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well I'm sure everything is A-Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't say that… it's jinxed…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"My Pokemon!" cried a voice.

"They stole mine too…" cried another voice.

"Don't tell me…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

That's when a giant robot with a large box on the back.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Neo Sailor Moon, Pikachu, Brock, May and Max sighed heavily.

"Them again?" said May.

"Who are they?" asked Sailor Mars.

"They fallow us around…" said Brock, "Trying to steal Pikachu…"

"I see…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey aren't you listening to our motto!" yelled Jessie.

"I'd rather listen to Fulgore singing…" said Sailor Mercury.

"But Sailor Mercury… I thought you liked Fulgore's singing…" said Zatch.

"I don't…" said Sailor Mercury.

"You stole Pokemon didn't you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" asked Meowth.

"And where did you get that cute outfit?" asked James.

Jessie and Meowth looked at him with their eyebrow's raised.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"She's a totally cool Super Hero!" said May and Mina as the same time.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed…

"Oh really…" said Jessie.

Neo Sailor Moon was about to do something… but the pain was too much… and she collapsed to her knees.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" asked Max.

"I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Hey I'll take down them!" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

"Are you one of sidekicks or something?" asked Meowth.

"And what's with the stupid hat?" asked Jessie.

"What did you say about my hat?" asked Sailor Mars dangerously.

"Um… it's stupid…" said Jessie in a confused tone.

"Uh-oh…" said Usopp with a sigh, "One thing you have to know about him… her... never disrespect the hat…"

Sailor Pluto laughed a little… she knew the history of the hat…

Faster then you can say "Hungry! I need Meat!" the robot was destroyed and the compartment that held the Pokemon was removed… freeing the Pokemon…

"Never say anything about the hat…" said Sailor Mars.

"Yes ma'am…" said Team Rocket shivering.

"Pika…" said Pikachu angrily.

"It's the Twerp's Pikachu!" cried Team Rocket.

"Chime?" said the Chimecho that James caught earlier in the day but didn't show off because they didn't get a chance to…

Pikachu sent a Thunder Bolt to Team Rocket… causing them to blast off…

"Well we better get going…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter helped Neo Sailor Moon to her feet… the Sailor Senshi as well as the cats, Zatch and Usopp went into the woods.

"I wonder where Ash is…" said May.

"I hope he's all right… after all… I'm unsure what happen here…" said Max.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he's fine…" said Brock, "I hope…" he thought.

They got to a part of the nearby woods… where they all detransformed… including Sailor Pluto… she looked a little like her transformed state but a little different.

"I guess I should introduce myself…" said the detransformed Sailor Pluto, "My name is Setsuna Meioh… or Meioh Setsuna in Naruto and Luffy's worlds…" said Setsuna, "And of course I know all of your names all ready.

"Do you think I all get better?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you're be better for your gym battle…" said Dianna.

"I hope so…" said Ash, "I just hope nothing happens…"

"We should all get back to our worlds…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"We better go…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Wait!" said Luna, "There's an emergency meeting tomorrow! After Ash's gym battle… "

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"It's that gem Ash found…" said Dianna.

Ash still had the Gem with him…

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow…" said Luna.

"Oh yes… I'll be seeing one of you tomorrow for school…" said Setsuna.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ranma-Chan, "I doubt it's mine…" she mumbled.

And so they all went back home… with the mystery of the Gem on their minds…

Next Time: Setsuna begins her job at Kiyo's school as the new history teacher... at the same time Fulgore is the target of Neo Dark Kingdom... meanwhile the Guardian Cats inform the Senshi of the Rainbow Crystals... what are the Rainbow Crystals? Find out next time...


	13. Don’t Moge My Chichi

Chapter 12: Don't Moge My Chichi

Ash was happy… very happy… he had beat Winona and was savoring his victory at the Pokemon center… he was savoring his victory… he jumped up for the 3rd time that day… it ended with a horrible cracking sound yet again...

"Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain.

"Ash… you're still injured from yesterday…" said May walking up to him with fellow Sailor Senshi fan Mina who was still in town, "Celebrating will only make things worse…"

"Though I do have to admit that battle was amazing… fighting though the pain like that…" said Mina, "Though I am wondering how you did injure yourself…"

"You know Ash…" said Peter walking up to Ash, "You should be my new rival…"

"What?" said Ash.

"I could use a new one…" said Peter.

"Hello!" cried Mina.

"One that is real worthy…" said Peter.

"What am I chopped liver?" cried Mina.

"And one that I know I can look up…" siad Peter.

"Hey!" yelled Mina.

"One that will make sure that I will better myself and not addicted to anime…" said Peter.

Mina took out a microphone and began to sing Life is Like a Boat sadly… Ash, May and Peter sweatdroped.

"Okay…" said May.

"I'd stop her… but I kind of like this song…" said Peter with a sighed but decided he should

"Mina we still are rivals… childhood rivals… but Ash is… the rival I have to beat!" said Peter.

"Oh I get it…" said Mina, "But you and I still rivals!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way…" said Peter with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world History class was about to start… the entire class waited… that's when the door opened… every single male student seemed smitten… well almost… Kiyo thought one thing…

"Wow… Ranma was right…" he thought.

"Hey it's…" said Zatch coming out of his bag…

"Zatch!" yelled Kiyo stuffing Zatch back into the backpack… the new teacher laughed…

"Your Mr. Takamine right?" she said.

"Yes…" said Kiyo.

"Don't worry… I don't mind your little friend…" said the new teacher.

Kiyo chuckled nervously…

"My name is Setsuna Meioh… please call me Miss Meioh…" said the teacher who was indeed Setsuna, "I understand that your last teacher a little a biased…"

"A little? He was out to get Kiyo!" yelled almost the entire class.

"It's true…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Don't' worry… I won't be out to get anyone here…" said Setsuna, "Isn't that right Mr. Takamine…"

"Um… right…" said Kiyo.

All the male members of the class glared at Kiyo.

"Not again…" he thought.

Later in the day Naruto, Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, Aeries, Armies and Dianna were all waiting for the other three to arrive. Ash laid on the ground.

"Still in pain?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"And you did that Pokemon Gym Battle thing?" asked Luffy.

"I already said… I'll tell you how it went later…" said Ash.

There was a knock on the door…

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"Who else are you expecting other than me and others!" came a voice on the other end of the door.

"Ranma can't you be a little nicer?" said another voice.

"Who said you could come anyways…" said the first voice which belonged to Ranma.

"It's open!" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

The door opened and Ranma, Akane and Luna entered the apartment…

"What's that smell?" asked Akane.

"What smell?" asked Naruto.

"You'll get used to it…" said Ranma.

"So who are we waiting for?" asked Luna.

"Kiyo, Setsuna and Hermes…" said Luffy.

"Still in pain?" asked Ranma to Ash.

"Yep…" said Ash who began to sit up wit the sound of cracking…

"Maybe after wards we can take you doctor Tofu…" said Akane.

"Thanks… I owe you one…" said Ash.

There was a knock on the door…

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's us… let us in…" said Kiyo's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's open!" said Naruto.

Kiyo, Setsuna, Hermes and Zatch entered the room.

"Still in pain?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Ash, "But…"

Ahs took out a blue wing shaped pin, "I won my battle!"

"That's great!" said Naruto.

"Congratulations…" said Luffy patting Ash back. There was a bad cracking sound.

"And you won in that condition?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Ash, who took out the blue gem he found and placed it on Naruto's table.

All 5 Guardian Cats got a closer to it.

"Yes… it's defiantly one of the 7 Rainbow Crystals…" said Luna.

"7 Rainbow Crystals?" asked everyone else but Setsuna.

"In the Silver Millennium there was a powerful crystal as the Sliver Crystal. During the battle with the Dark Kingdom the Crystal Shattered into 7 rainbow Crystals… but they were found a little definitely…" said Armies.

"How different?" asked Kiyo.

"Well during the fight where it was shattered Queen Serenity was fighting 7 Youma called the 7 shadows, the fight was won when the 7 shadows were sealed into the Crystal… when the crystal shattered and became the 7 Rainbow Crystals the 7 Shadows were locked into each one and were reborn into 6 humans and one cat with no memory of their past lives…" said Luna.

"I take it things are different this time…" said Kiyo.

"The 7 Rainbow Crystals were reformed into the Silver Crystal and when the Crystal Shattered this time they each went into your worlds, 1 in Ash, Naruto, and Luffy's worlds each while there are 2 in Ranma and Kiyo's worlds each…" said Aeries.

"How are we supposed to find them?" asked Ash.

"I don't know yet…" said Luna.

"Do the Neo Dark Kingdom know about this yet?" asked Ranma.

"Not to our knowledge… but we think they do…" said Dianna.

"Okay… so we don't need to worry about anything yet…" said Ash.

"Other than your pain right?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Ash as there was a loud cracking sound, "I'm sure any thing bad won't happen…"

"Before we go I have something to give you…" said Setsuna.

She reached into her purse and grabbed 5 watches... one pink, one blue, one red, one green and one orange…

"Their updated versions of your communicators…" said Setsuna.

"Cool!" said Naruto.

"They look just like watches…" said Kiyo.

"Flip the face…" said Setsuna.

Luffy it to his, the face did open up reveling an updated version fo the old communicator of 4 buttons there were 5 with the four original color but an extra one that was black… next to it was a weird plastic thing…

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry… it will come off eventually… these ones can handle more than one call at a time and are also Water proof…" said Setsuna.

"It's so that we can contact you right?" asked Kiyo.

"Right…" said Setsuna.

"Well I guess this meeting is over…" said Luna.

"Come on Ash… we should take you doctor Tofu's…" said Akane.

"Right!" said Ash.

"I better get back to the ship!" said Luffy.

"Bye Naruto!" said Zatch.

"See you latter!" said Naruto with a sigh.

When everyone was gone…

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"It's nothing…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in Ranma's world Ranma and Akane brought Ash to Dr. Tofu's…

"Is he a good doctor?" asked Ash.

"He's a great doctor…" said Akane.

"But… when… never mind… what are the chances of that…" said Ranma.

Ash sweatdroped… as the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Ash right?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Come with me…" said Dr. Tofu.

After a few minutes Kasumi showed up…

"Oh… hi Kasumi…" said Akane.

"Oh hello is Dr. Tofu in?" asked Kasumi.

""Yes…" said Ranma with a sigh, "He's explaining Ash right now…"

"Oh my… did something happen to him?" asked Kasumi.

"Nothing much…" said Akane.

"Oh yes I have to bring this book back to him…" said Kasumi.

Kasumi went into the examination room…

"Poor Ash…" said Akane.

"Why what wrong?" asked Dianna.

"Pray for his safety…" said Ranma.

Dianna and Pikachu sweatdroped…

Meanwhile back in Kiyo's world Kiyo, Setsuna, Zatch and Hermes were walking down the street just talking.

"Setsuna… there's something I've been to ask you…" said Kiyo.

"What?" asked Setsuna.

"Have… you're the Guardian of Time… right… have you been watching us?" asked Kiyo.

"I have… even before you became Sailor Senshi…" said Setsuna.

"Really? Why?" asked Kiyo.

"It doesn't' matter but… I regret never helping…" said Setsuna.

"Helping?" asked Zatch.

"I always wanted to help you guys… with your friend problem... with Ranma's well… you know his dad and someone who was equally bad to Luffy… Naruto's hatred from the villagers… and Ash's … well… there was a moment where I lost hope with Ash… he nearly died once… and I wanted to help… but I couldn't… I wasn't allowed but… now things are different…" said Setsuna.

"I guess I understand…" said Kiyo, "Were chosen to be Sailor Senshi from when were born… what she just said…" he thought.

"Hey Kiyo look!" yelled Zatch pointing ahead of them.

Kiyo sweatdroped at what Zatch was pointing ahead of them. IT was a crowd of screaming women swarming over someone.

"Not him…" said Kiyo, "I'm going to walk to another direction…"

"Kiyo… Zatch is that you?" said a rather loud and annoying voice.

"Kanchome!" said Zatch happily.

"Great…" thought Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ Jadeite looked over the 5 Jewels…

"Sorry Lord Jadeite… we failed…" said Amber.

"It's not your fault… we'll just go the way we did earlier…" said Jadeite. Who pulled out the hat, then picked out a name.

"Ruby…" said Jadeite.

"Really… good because I just found about another book keeper who I really to get…" said Ruby.

"Really… that guy Fulgore is a Bookkeeper?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yeah… he is…" said Ruby with a V is victory sign, "I'll let on of my monster take care of him…"

Back in Ash's world Ash came back from the meeting and his appointment… his group, as well Mina, Peter and Smoochum stared at him while holding their head an angle.

"Ash… what happened?" asked Max.

"I went to see a doctor…" said Ash.

"But your neck…" said May.

"The good news is that my pain from my injuries are gone… the bad news…my head is stuck like this…" said Ash.

Incase you were wondering what was going on… Ash is head is stuck a weird and impossible angle to the side… it's best that it's not known what happened in Dr. Tofu's office when Kasumi came in…

"Is it painful?" asked Mina.

"Not really…" said Ash telling the truth.

"What I want to know is how did that doctor get his neck like that with out breaking it…" mumbled Max.

Back in Kiyo's world Kanchome started a conversation with Kiyo and Zatch…

"We're town and we were planning to vista you guys later after Fulgore done with his fans…" said Kanchome.

"I see that…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"When did you get a kitty?" asked Kanchome.

"We got him recall his name is Hermes…" said Zatch.

"If I had a Cat I'd name him Milkshake… but that's just me…" said Kanchome.

Above them Ruby appeared form thin air and watched…

"There he is… minds as well break up after all this is extremely stupid…" said Ruby.

She created glowing red orb from her hands and sent to the street below… causing an explosion… the Fulgore fans to scream in fear.

"What's going on…" said Fulgore.

Nearby Kiyo, Setsuna, Zatch and Hermes knew was a going on…

"A Youma…" said Kiyo.

When the smoke cleared a sleek robot like monster stood in the street. Fulgore's fangirls ran away in fear… Fulgore stood there... the others watched this site.

"Is that a mamodo?" asked Kanchome.

"I don't think so…" said Kiyo, "Zatch Kanchome… stay here… we'll get help…"

"Right!" said Zatch.

Kiyo, Setsuna and Hermes ran away and into a nearby alley.

"Who are we going to call?" asked Kiyo.

"I'll call Naruto and Luffy you'll call Ranma and Ash…" said Setsuna.

"Right!" said Kiyo

Meanwhile Ash and the Gang, and Mina and Peter were at a cross roads…

"Okay… we'll be heading off to Petalburg City… Peter needs to re-challenge Norman…" said Mina, "I already beat him…"

"You beat our dad?" asked May and Max surprised.

"He's your father?" asked Mina and Peter surprised.

"Yeah…" said May.

"Well to be honest… it was my 2nd time facing him…" said Mina, "I had to train hard to beat him… Peter did too and lost…"

"Yeah… but you know what they… third time's the charm…" said Peter.

"We'll heading over to Mossdeep…" said Ash with his head still at the unnatural angle.

"Be careful Ash… it's a tough one…" said Mina.

"We were lucky that were able to that Gym Leader… their tough" said Peter hiding something.

""Their"?" asked Ash.

"I mean "He" "She" "It" whatever…" said Peter withy a sweat drop.

"What he means see you at the League Finals!" said Mina.

"Yeah!" said Ash all guard up.

"One more thing Ash…" said Mina, "See a doctor… seriously…"

And so the two groups parted ways, that's when the communicator rang.

"Can you hold on for a second…" said Ash, "I have to use the bathroom badly…" Ash jumped in to the bushes fallowed by Pikachu and Dianna.

When he was gone Max said "He has to see a doctor for that…"

Ash answered his communicator to find the new screen was spilt down the middle. One side had Ranma, the other had Kiyo.

"Ranma, Ash it's… Ash… what happened to you neck?" asked Kiyo.

"Don't ask…" said Ash and Ranma at the same time.

Kiyo sweatdroped and said "Okay… a Youma is attacking… in front of the Mochinoki Music store…"

"Okay…" said Ranma.

"Roger that!" said Ash.

All three hung up their communicators…

"Okay Kiyo… are you ready?" asked Setsuna.

"Right!" said Kiyo.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make up!"

The two transformed… when they got back they saw that Fulgore was running from the monster… while Kanchome and Zatch watched…

"What are we going to do about Fulgore?" asked a worried and packing Kanchome.

"Don't worry I'm sure help will arrive soon" said Zatch.

"Are you sure… you said that twice already…" said Kanchome.

"I guess third time's the charm…" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto…

"Who are you?" asked Kanchome.

"We're tow of the Sailor Senshi…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Hey a little a help!" yelled Fulgore.

"Well I guess we better help…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The monster was a hit by several rings and beam of energy.

"There's more?" asked Kanchome.

"All right!" said Zatch.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus jumped down from a nearby building.

"Cool! Super hoers!" yelled Kanchome.

"What's with the weird duck billed kid?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I think it's a mamodo…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't forget about me!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Neo Sailor Moon with Pikachu and Dianna by her feet… however…

"Moon… what's wrong with your neck?" asked Sailor Venus as she, Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto, Zatch and Kanchome looking at her tiring their heads… with Sailor Mars the only copying the perfect angle.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Venus.

"You don't want to know…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh no Fulgore!" yelled Kanchome.

They turned back to Fulgore who was being drained at that moment.

"I'll help you Fulgore!" said Kanchome.

Kanchome pulled out a boom box out of nowhere and began to sing.

"Iron man Fulgore! Invincible Fulgore! Brave and Strong Fulgore! He always wins the day!" sang Kanchome.

During Kanchome's song Fulgore somehow got revived… how… no body know… but it did shock the Sailor Senshi… when he got up.

"He got up!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"How?" asked Sailor Venus.

"That's amazing…" said Sailor Mars.

"Wait a second…" said Sailor Mercury.

Fulgore was once again droned…

Kanchome sang and he was revived…

He drained yet again…

Kanchome sang, and was reified…

Drained yet again…

Kanchome sang yet again… and once again was revived.

Drained for a 5th time…

Kanchome began to sing once again… but this time.

"I can't move…" said Fulgore.

"Whatever energy that useless human had is now on it's way to the Neo Dark Kingdom.!" said the monster.

"Looks like it's time to fight!" said Sailor Venus.

"That move we've been working on?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"You bet!" said Sailor Venus.

"Move?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Wanna see?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Sure!" said Zatch.

"Of course!" said Sailor Mars.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus made three clones of herself… the three clones ran up to the monster and kicked it into the air… the monster looked up into the sky and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter in the air above it…

"Wood Metal Combo!" said both.

The two began to beat the monster in mid air and both let out a huge kick that sent the monster to the ground. The monster got up taking… that's when a huge fireball hit it…

"Nice one Mars…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Mars.

The monster was still standing…

"Now it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Wait, wait!" said Sailor Mercury.

She began to look over Neo Sailor Moon's neck.

"Okay… I think I fix this…" said Sailor Mercury, "Jupiter, Mars… can one of you help me?"

"Okay!" said Sailor Mars.

"I need you to hold her down…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars grabbed Neo Sailor Moon and held her still.

"This isn't going is hurt? Is it?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I honestly don't know… it's physically impossible unless the person has rubber powers for their neck to bend that way…" said Sailor Mercy.

Neo Sailor Moon closed her eyes… after a hideous popping sound Sailor Mercury managed to get her neck back in to place.

"Thanks!" said Neo Sailor Moon taking out the wand.

"Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Neo Sailor Moon using that attack… and it's been said what the rest is…

"Thank you so much for defeating that monster…" said Fulgore getting up.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Now as thanks I would like to give you my CD… but I only have one…" said Fulgore.

"No thanks… I think all of us had Chi Chi Wo Moge already on CD!" lied Sailor Mercury.

"Chi Chi Wo Moge?" asked Neo Sailor Moon quietly.

"Sounds like something the Pervy Sage would listen to…" mumbled Sailor Venus.

"Or the old man…" mumbled Sailor Jupiter.

"I don…" said Sailor Mars was immediately shut up by Sailor Mercury.

"Do they even have CDs in your world?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars shook her head…

"Okay… so you don't need it…" said Sailor Mercury.

"We have to get going on!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Yeah!" agreed the others.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them… they got to the nearby alley where they parted ways. Kiyo and Setsuna went back to where fight was.

"We couldn't find anyone…" said Kiyo.

"Great you're here Kiyo! You missed them! They were so awesome!" said Zatch pretending that Kiyo and Setsuna weren't Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto.

"Calm down…" said Kiyo, "So I'm assuming that everything went fine?"

"Yes… the fabulous heroines called the Sailor Senshi fought and saved my life…" said Fulgore.

Both Kiyo and Setsuna sweatdroped.

Back in Ash's world his group were waiting for him to come out the bushes. Which he did… with one major difference.

"Hey your neck it fixed!" said May.

"Yeah… um… I tripped and hit head on the ground at the right angle to fix it…" lied Ash.

"That sounded like a lie…" said Max adjusting his glasses.

"Do you want to know what actually happened?" asked Ash in a grave and serious way that said "You don't want to know"

"No…" said Max and May at the same time.

"Good!" said Ash happily.

Pikachu, Brock and Dianna sighed at this… Ash really wanted to keep it s secret from May and Max… especially May…

Next Time: Happosai tells Ranma that he figured out Ranma's identity as Sailor Jupiter... and in order for Happosai not to tell Ranma-Chan must take picots of herself in lingerie... in order to avoid these things Ranma must look for items that Happosai might like... also Amethyst's next target is Miss Hinako, Ranma's homeroom teacher... however in Nerima monster don't drain human... human drains monster... also Naruto is beginning to doubt himself as a Sailor Senshi because of a secret that he has within him... a secret which he decides to confide to Luffy and Hinata about...


	14. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

It was dark… Naruto stood in front of his friends… or at least he though they were his friends…shadows obstructed their eyes…

"Please don't contact us Naruto…" said Ash thawing Naruto's broken communicator on to the ground.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"You're a monster!" said Ranma.

"It's not my fault… and Zatch is a demon too! You hang out with him!" said Naruto.

"Zatch is nothing like you… he didn't kill anyone…" said Kiyo.

"It's not me…" said Naruto who began to cry.

"Let's go…" said Luffy.

All 4 of them began to walk away…

"Don't leave me!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Hinata appeared…

"Hinata…" said Naruto hopping for some reassurance.

"Naruto… I hate you…" said Hinata.

That's when Naruto's world shattered… mostly because a of a weird buzzing sound...

Naruto woke from the dream… or more superficially nightmare… he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis who was woken too.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Naruto, "Just a bad dream…"

He looked towards his desk nearby… there were three pictures, one from shortly after he first became a Genin, the one with him, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi… as well as two recent ones… him and Hinata together and another recent one that was taken at the ramen stand that taken by the Teuchi… it had him, Luffy in a heated ramen eating contest with Ranma and Ash cheering them on while Kiyo pretend not to know any of them… Naruto laughed at that memory… the contest in a draw and Ranma had to drag Luffy away…

"I just hope they don't find out…" thought Naruto.

Later that day in Ranma's world Ranma and Akane were having a rare moment of quiet…

"Sometimes I swear… she's a Youma…" said Ranma.

"Have you even had your energy drained by them yet?" asked Akane

"No yet…" said Ranma.

Then there were screams of "Pervert!" "Panty thief!" "Lecher!" and of courser "What a haul! What a haul!"

"Great…" said Ranma.

"Looks like he's back…" said Akane.

Happosai was indeed back after being drained by a monster, and Kiyo, Luffy, Naruto, Zatch, Aeries figured out a way to get rid of him… both of them needed to ask the three… what happened.

That's when there was a splash of cold water hitting Ranma thus become a girl… Happosai began to grope the now female Ranma.

"I missed these so much…" said Happosai.

"Get off me you freak!" yelled Ranma-Chan. Try to grab him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… you Sailor Senshi!" said Happosai.

Ranma-Chan froze, "H-how do you know?" she asked.

"I would never forget these babies… even if your senshi form and this form are different…" said Happosai snuggling with the boobs.

"You found just by groping him?" asked Akane.

Happosai jumped off Ranma-Chan.

"I know for a fact that he's not Neo Sailor Moon… because I saw her transform… and I'm positive her name's not Sailor Mars because Mars would wear red… so that means Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus or Sailor Jupiter…" said Happosai.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter…" mumbled Ranma-Chan

"So that's the name!" said Happosai.

"Don't tell anyone!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Oh I won't for a price…" said Happosai.

"A… price…" said Ranma-Chan who relaxed what the price was, "Oh no! Not that!"

"You have to take pictures of yourself in ladies underwear…" said Happosai, "I want by tomorrow afternoon!" he ran away as a horde of women showed up. When it cleared Ranma-Chan and Akane looked towards where he ran.

"Oh man Nabiki is better than he is…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I think he's been taking pointers from her…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Oh man what am I going to do? It's not like I have something else he might want…" said Ranma-Chan who suddenly remembered something, "But I know people who do!"

Akane sweatdroped and sighed.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ… Jadeite had pulled a name out of the hat…

"Amethyst…" said Jadeite.

"I already have a plan… her name is Hinako Ninomiya… she has more energy than I have ever seen in a human…" said Amethyst.

"Go ahead…" said Jadeite.

"Right!" said Amethyst disappearing.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world the Merry Go had just docked on an island. Luffy was about leave when Nami stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"Just exploring…" said Luffy, "Don't worry I'll be fine…"

"I don't think so… you keep disappearing…" said Nami.

Usopp who was told of Luffy's plans that day and Aeries sighed… it was time for the bail him out… however something else happened.

"Can't you let him go out on his own for once?" asked Zoro joining the conversation.

Everyone was surprised including Luffy.

"What makes you say that…" said Nami.

"I just think for once you should Luffy go for once… he is the captain…" said Zoro.

"I agree with Zoro!" said Usopp.

"Fine… but if you cause damage that I have to pay for you're dead…" said Nami.

She let Luffy go and Luffy ran away. Aeries and Usopp stared at Zoro.

"You think he knows…" said Aeries.

"I doubt it…" said Usopp.

Back in Ranma's world Amethyst watched in the distance as her monster waited for the teacher to leave school… which she did the child like teacher began to leave school happily.

"Go my Youma!" said Amethyst.

The Youma ran towards Hinako… she sensed the monster.

"Oh no! It's delinquent!" said Hinako she took out a 5 yen piece… and did the unthinkable… she drained the Youma's energy, becoming a sexy adult and walking away like nothing happened…

"What… the hell…" said Amethyst who watched, "How can a human drain energy!" she cried.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world he walked the streets alone…

Naruto headed to eat his fill of Ramen… after two bowls in 10 minutes Teuchi and Ayame noticed that Naruto seemed down… as he hadn't consumed about 20 in that time period.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" asked Teuchi.

"Well you know my new friends…" said Naruto.

"Of course I do… balloon boy's been paying for you for white a while…" said Teuchi with a laugh.

Naruto chuckled, "Well I keep getting these dreams of them and Hinata abandoning me…" said Naruto looking the bowl in front.

At that moment Luffy and Hinata happened to walk into the stand…

"Why would they abandon you?" asked Ayame.

Both of them looked at Naruto's expression… they knew what it meant… the demon fox inside of him… they were among the very few that cared for Naruto no matter what was inside of him. Ayame and Teuchi saw Hinata and Luffy behind Naruto.

"If they are your true friends they won't abandon you because you're secret…" said Ayame.

Both Luffy and Hinata looked at each other… Luffy and Hinata shook her head.

"Isn't that right?" said Teuchi.

"What?" said Naruto.

Luffy smiled, "Surprise!" he shouted while pushing Naruto's head into the bowl of ramen… making Hinata laugh.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto with his head wet and had some ramen and naruto one his face.

"What secret are they talking about?" asked Hinata picked the stuff off his.

"I want ot know too…" said Luffy.

"You should tell them…" said Teuchi.

Naruto gave a small smile and nodded … he knew he'd have to tell them someone…

Back in Ranma's world... the Youma was once again stocking Hinako who was once again in a child like state… once she was all alone then attacked… or so it seemed… once again Hinako took out a 5 yen piece and drained the smother.

"No you naughty boy should learn not to attack people…" said the now once again adult Hinako.

"Damn it!" said Amethyst she teleported away back the HQ.

"Amethyst? What is it?" asked Jadeite.

"Well it's unbelievable…" said Amethyst.

"hey guys Amethyst failed in something…" yelled Opal appear in the room.

The other three appeared in the room as well.

"Opal what is it?" asked Jadeite.

She said something very quietly.

"What?" said Jadeite.

"My Youma is being drained by the victim!" she yelled.

"What?" said everyone else in the room.

"It's true…" said Amethyst who began to explain what happened twice.

"No way… how is that possible…" said Ruby.

"Hold on for a second…" said Opal she cleared her throat, "In Nerima, Youma doesn't drain human… human drains Youma!" she said in a Russian accent.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"No one reading it is going to get that joke…" said Amethyst.

"So you're going to give up?" asked Aquamarine.

"No way! I'm going to continue and get that energy even if she kills my Youma…" said Amethyst.

"I bet if the Sailor Senshi shoe up… it will beg to be destroyed…" whispered Amber to the other 3 and Jadeite.

"Hey!" yelled Amethyst who then teleported away.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world, Kiyo, Zatch, Hermes and Ponygon stared at Ranma.

"Please… just give me one…" said Ranma.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

"Please I need it…" said Ranma.

"Why do you need it?" asked Kiyo.

"Fine I'll tell you… you know that guy Happosai?" asked Ranma.

"How could I forget?" asked Kiyo… that experience was the one thing he always wanted to forget…

"Well he's black mailing me… and I figured that if I get a copy of Fulgore CD and a copy of that book from Naruto's world I might be able to escape his demands…" said Ranma.

"What are his demands…" said Kiyo.

"Don't ask…" said Ranma dangerously.

"Okay I won't…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo got up to his draw and pulled out Fulgore's CD…

"Thanks… I owe you one… if it works…" said Ranma who shuddered.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"Don't ask…" said Kiyo.

Back in Ranma's world… the monster began to stalk Hinako once again while she was shopping this time… however… the poor schmuck of a Youma was drained yet again…

"Why me..." said the Youma.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world…

Ranma wearing a rain coat and sunglasses gave a heavy sigh… he had heard from Naruto of a book called Make Out Paradise… which was porn… which he knew that Happosai would like… but being 16 he couldn't buy the books…

"It's a good thing I don't live here…" said Ranma.

Elsewhere in town Naruto was sitting on a swing by the Ninja academy… Hinata stood under the tree while Luffy sat on the ground next to her.

"So what's this secret…" said Luffy.

"You have too promise… not to tell anyone… unless you have to…" said Naruto.

"I promise…" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Hinata.

"Since Luffy's not from around here I'll explain the whole story…" said Naruto.

Back in Ranma's world the monster was once again going to attack Ranma's homeroom teacher… but yet again… drained…

"NO! YOU CAN'T SUCK ENERGY FROM A YOUMA! YOU CAN'T SUCK ENERGY FROM A YOUMA!" screamed the Youma.

Back in Naruto's world… with Ranma her looked around went into the Make Out Paradise section… looked around and grabbed the book… he was about to leave when the owner fo the book store saw him take the book.

"He stole a book!" yelled the owner.

Several security ninja saw this.

"Oh man!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma ran away from the security ninja…

Back at the swing Naruto finished telling the two his secret.

"That's… unbelievable…" said Luffy shocked.

"Oh… Naruto…" said Hinata.

"I understand if…" said Naruto.

Luffy smacked him in the back of head.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"Just because I find out there's a demon in you don't mean I think any differently of you!" said Luffy.

"Really?" said Naruto.

"That's right! We're friends and I don't my friends... and I think Ash, Kiyo and Ranma fell that way too…" said Luffy.

Naruto looked at Luffy and smiled… then looked towards Hinata. Hinata walked towards him… and hugged him…

"Naruto… you're the still the same person I admire… the person who I always look up to…" said Hinata, "No matter what's inside you… you're still the same person…"

"Thanks… you guys…" said Naruto who began to cry, "But I don't think it's the right time to tell the others yet…"

"Take as much time as you need… I'm sure they'll understand…" said Luffy giving him the thumbs up.

"Right…" said Naruto.

"I'll you treat guys to ramen…" said Hinata.

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

Suddenly familiar looking teenager ran past them chased by security ninja, all there of them sweatdroped.

"Was that Ranma?" asked Hinata.

"Let's just pretend we didn't just see that…" said Naruto.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go get hat ramen…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile with Ranma he continued to be chased by the security ninja… that's when he remembered his Time Key.

"Send me to Furinkan!" said Ranma holding up the key while running… he was sucked up into the portal and crashed into an alley he walked out and decided to go back ot the dojo… after looking at his swag.

"Okay, CD, check, book, check… I hope these things alone will get me off the hook…" said Ranma

As he was walking back he saw his teacher… and saw a Youma was stalking her.

"That's not good…" he said.

He ducked into a nearby alley and called the others... the new communicator was split into parts… Naruto was absent...

"Hey where's Naruto?" asked Ranma.

"Right here!" came Naruto's voice from Luffy end.

"I'm with him at the ram stand…" said Luffy.

"Okay… I saw a Youma and it's attacking my teacher…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Right…" said Kiyo.

"I'll be right there…" said Setsuna.

"Hey I have a question… were you running from some ninja here earlier?" asked Luffy.

"Yes I was… and please don't ask why…" said Ranma.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy.

All of them hung up their communicators.

"Okay… Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Ranma transformed into Sailor Jupiter. And ran to his teacher's aid… however he saw the adult version of his teacher walk away from the crumpled Youma on the ground.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" asked the Youma.

"Um… yeah…" said Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Please put me out of my misery…" said the Youma.

"What?" asked Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Please… Lady Amethyst insist that I drain some of her energy but that woman keeps draining me… please put me out of my misery…" said the Youma.

"Okay…" said Sailor Jupiter who performed Jupiter Oak Evolution on the poor Youma. She ran into the same alley and de-transformed… just when she was about to call the others and call it off his communicator rang, the screen was once again spilt into 4 but this time Naruto was the on the comminatory.

"You forgot to give us the location…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Don't worry everything is fine…" said Ranma, "I already defeated the Youma…"

"What?" asked Kiyo.

Ranma began to explain what happened… everyone was surprised… well on the other hand has heard of human that could steal energy before.

"At least this time it seems like I actually am using the bathroom…" said Ash.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"TMI…" said Naruto.

Everyone hung up…

Back in Naruto's world…

"So all set?" asked Naruto.

"Right!" said Luffy.

The two began their eating contest… afterwards and getting Luffy back in shape… Luffy had to back to his world…

"Nami's going to kill me if I don't get back soon…" said Luffy.

"But aren't you the captain?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah… but Nami's very scary…" said Luffy.

Naruto laughed…

"See you later!" said Luffy.

"Bye Luffy…" said Hinata.

Luffy used his time key to get back to the island his crew was staying on…

"He's a good friend…" came Minako's voice.

"He is…" thought Naruto.

Back in Ranma's world…

Ranma was crying slightly. Akane, Luna and P-Chan came across him.

"What happened?" asked Akane.

"Well I got him certain items I thought he would like… which he did but…" said Ranma.

"You still have to wear ladies lingerie?" asked Luna.

"Yes…" cried Ranma, "Why me?"

Next Time: After Defeating a Youma in Ash's world Team Rocket steals Ash's Pikachu! May gets the Sailor Senshi to save Pikachu but problems arises when Ash gets Naruto to transform and pose at him... Also due to their involvement Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Usopp, Akane and Hinata have to fallow them while hiding at the same time... and what's this about "Interdemensional Crime Stoppers"? Find out next time...


	15. The Confusing Pikachu Rescue Adventure

A/N: Yay! 3,000 hits! Yes!

Chapter 14: The Confusing Pikachu Rescue Adventure

The Sailor Senshi were facing an enemy in the forest of Ash's world… all 6 senshi faced the Youma attacking the forest.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The tee attacks hit the monster injuring it…

"So cool!" cheered May while watching it with Max, Brock and Pikachu.

"Dead Scream…"

Sailor Pluto unleashed her attack and hit the monster head on… but it was still standing… in fact enraged… wanting to attack someone.

"It's my turn!" said Sailor Mercury, "Shrine Aqua Illusion!"

The waved of water froze the monster in a block of Ice…

"Time for the Grand Finale!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The attack hit the frozen monster and designated it…

"That was so awesome!" screamed May who ran towards Neo Sailor Moon, "I can't believe you did that! That was so awesome!"

"Thanks May…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sigh and sweat drop.

"I still can't believe you know my name!" screamed May.

Above them little did they know that in a Meowth shaped balloon above their heads Team Rocket watched.

"It's those stupid Super Heroes again…" said Jessie.

"Try not insult their choice of fashion again…" said James.

"Hey the Twerp's not around…" said Meowth.

"What?" said Jessie.

"The Twerp's not around… but his Pikachu is…" said Meowth.

"This gives me an idea…" said Jessie with a smirk.

Back on the ground May continued to be fan girlish over Neo Sailor Moon… little did they were being watched… well Max and May didn't… they were being watched by Tia, Megumi, Zatch, Usopp, Akane and Hinata.

"Hurry is up already!" yelled Tia, "I want to have some with Kiyo!"

"Calm do2wn Tia…" said Megumi.

"Don't worry… she should be done soon…" said Zatch.

"One of the few days Megumi had a day off and this happens…" said Tia.

"It's not like Pikachu is going to get stolen by some weirdoes, May's going to ask them to help…" said Usopp.

Back with the Sailor Senshi.

"I think we should…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

But then… a rubber hand grabbed Pikachu.

"No them again!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The people with the rubber hand were of course Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"Yo unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Team Rocket!" said Max.

Back with the fiends of the Sailor Senshi everyone looked at Usopp with sweat drops.

"How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?" asked Usopp.

Pikachu tired to shock the hand but nothing happened.

"It's lighting proof as usual" said Meowth.

"I don't see the twerp anywhere…" said Jessie, "Meowth! Fire the rocket jets!"

"Firing Rocket Jets!" said Meowth.

Rocket boosters came out the side… however they just spouted out a puff of smoke.

"Oh man why don't they work?" asked James.

Jessie and James began to kick them… and then they worked… big time… making the balloon fly a long ways…

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Oh no Pikachu was with them!" said Max.

"Maybe the Sailor Senshi can help…" said May, "Please…"

"Um…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

But may had big teary eyes…

"Oh man I can't say no to that!" thought Neo Sailor Moon, "Of course we'll help…"

"What?" yelled all the other Sailor Senshi in surprise.

"But wait what about Ash?" asked Brock, "He's provably worried about Pikachu…"

"We need someone to find him too… after all he ran to get help…" said Max.

"I'll look for him!" said Neo Sailor Moon who then got an idea, "And I'm sure Sailor Venus would look too…"

"Not really…" said Sailor Venus.

"You're the only the one who can help me look…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why me?" said Sailor Venus.

"Too bad you're helping…" said Neo Sailor Moon grabbing her collar.

"Help me! Help me! I need an adult! I need an adult!" screamed Sailor Venus.

"I wonder why Naruto…" whispered Sailor Mars.

"Oh I get it…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Get what?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Naruto is the only one who can help in this situation…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Neo Sailor Moon continued to drag Sailor Venus into the forest.

"Why did you do that Ash?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I need you do a huge favor!" said Neo Sailor Moon who then detransformed banjo to Ash.

"What?" asked sailor Venus.

Ash began his plan.

"So in other words I get to act as leader…" said Sailor Venus, "Woo hoo!" she cheered.

"It's only temporary…" said Ash.

"I know…" said Sailor Venus. She used Shadow Clone jutsu producing one clone and then the real Sailor Venus used transformation Justus transforming her into a perfect copy of Neo Sailor Moon.

"Is this good?" asked the Moon disguised Sailor Venus.

"That's perfect!" said Ash.

"Now let's go get back!" said the Venus clone.

After a minute of waiting they go back…

"Good!" said May, "Pikachu was kidnapped by Team Rocket!"

"I know I heard…" said Ash.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Brock stared at the site.

"How is that possible?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't know…" said Brock.

"Oh I get it…" said Sailor Jupiter, "It's Naruto's Justus…"

"That's right…" said Sailor Pluto.

"So which were they headed?" asked Ash.

"We're figuring it out right now!" said Max.

He and Sailor Mercury were looking over the Pokenav and a diagram Sailor Mercury made with a stick.

"I figured out their trajectory…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Good…" said Ash, "But first… Go Swellow!"

"Go Beautifly!" said May.

Both Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.

"Go look for Team Rocket's balloon…" said both.

Swellow blinked when it saw both Ash and Neo Sailor Moon at the same time but shrugged it off. As both flying Pokemon went to search for the balloon.

"Let's go rescue Pikachu!" cheered Ash.

Back with the friends… most of them were shocked tithe site of Ash and Neo Sailor Moon… well one wasn't surprised… Hinata merely giggled at the site.

"What's so funny?" asked Megumi.

"One of them is Naruto in disguise…" said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"Yes… he's using shadow clone and transformation at the same time… I've seen him do it before…" said Hinata.

"Now that's cleared up… what are we going to do?" asked Akane.

"We should fallow them from a distance… hide if May or Max looks back…" said Zatch.

"Okay…" said the others.

As the Sailor Senshi and Ash's group headed towards Team Rocket's probable location… the others fallowed them… at a close enough distance… everyone once in a while Max would look back…

"What is it?" asked sailor Mercury.

"I thought I heard someone…" said Max.

After about the 7th time someone didn't make into the bushes but rather tripped… and landed on her face.

"Clumsy tomboy…" muttered Sailor Jupiter.

"So someone is fallowing us!" yelled Max.

"Oh no! We've been found out!" came Usopp's voice form the bushes.

"Come out now!" yelled Max.

"Thanks a lot Usopp…" yelled Tia coming from the bushes.

Tia, Megumi, Usopp, Hinata and Zatch exited the bushes.

"Why are you fallowing us?" asked Max.

"Um… because… um… Interdemensional Crime Stoppers!"

"Interdemensional Crime Stoppers?" asked May and Max at the same time.

This caused everyone else to anime fall.

"That's right! I'm the leader! Usopp the pirate!" said Usopp, "This is Hinata the ninja! Megumi the pop star! Akane the Martial Artist! And Tia and Zatch the mamodos… which are a type of demons! And we fight evil though out the various dimensions!"

Everyone sweatdroped… but May and Max.

"Really cool…" said May.

"He's lying… but I minds as well play along until I get real answers…" thought Max.

"Hey I remember you two… Usopp and Zatch were at the festival helping the Sailor Senshi…"

"Um yes… sometimes we help the Sailor Senshi if they need it!" said Usopp.

Everyone who knew had different expressions, Sailor Mars was laughing, Sailor Pluto was giggling, while everyone else had looks of shock and embarrassment.

"I can't believe he's saying that…" thought Ash.

"Now let's go help you rescue Pikachu!" cheered Usopp.

"Yeah!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"I don't know what's going on… and I have the feeling I don't want to…" thought Max with a sweat drop.

As they continued on their way to the rescue Pikachu.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was celebrating their victory by drinking milk.

"I can't believe that little mistake actually allowed us to win for once!" said Jessie.

"And with Twerp gone we have no worry…" said Meowth.

"Pika…" said Pikachu in a cage (Translation: You're wrong…)

"What's that?" asked Meowth.

"Pikachu! Pipipi! Pikapi pi Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, (translation: He knows that you got me… and I know that Ash and the Sailor senshi will save me!)

"What would make you say that?" said Meowth, "They don't even know where we are…"

"Pikachu… Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: They will find us… I know they will…)

"Yeah right…" said Meowth.

Fortunately for Pikachu no one noticed Ash's Swellow and May's Beautifly in the sky. They flew back to their trainers.

"You found Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Swellow and Beautifly nodded, Swellow then looked at the Moon disguised Sailor Venus, Ash mouth "That's Naruto…" which Swellow understood.

"What did you say to Swellow?" asked May.

"Oh nothing…" said Ash.

"He must really want to keep it a secret…" said Akane watching this.

"Yaah I understand fangirls… once there was this I guy I knew who had a ton of them… he always tired his best to avoid them…" said the Venus clone.

"Really?" asked Sailor Jupiter, "What happened to the guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" said the Venus clone.

Hinata walked up to Sailor Jupiter and whispered something to her.

"I see…" said Sailor Jupiter.

They headed towards where Team Rocket were still celebrating.

"Okay we have a ton of people… and we need to come up with a plan…" said the Moon disguised Sailor Venus.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Mercury who began to tell the plan to the others.

"Oh yeah! We're the best! Better than all the rest!" sang Team Rocket dancing.

Then it soundly became foggy.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily (Translation: Their here!)

"The fog cleared and they were surrounded by Ash, May, Brock, the Sailor Senshi and most of the so called "Interdemensional Crime Stoppers".

"Hey no fair!" cried Jessie.

(Flashback)

"First I'm going to use Shabon Spray, everyone but Zatch and Max will get into a circle around them…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What about us?" asked Zatch.

"You two will get Pikachu out that cage…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry… I've done it before…" said Max.

"Okay!" said Zatch.

(End of Flashback)

"Aren't you going to surrender?" asked Ash.

"Since Max and Zatch are getting Pikachu out as we speak…" said Akane.

It was indeed true, Zatch and Max were getting Pikachu out of it's cage.

"It's not over yet! Go Seviper!" said Jessie.

Seviper came out fighting…

"Go Cacnea!" said James.

Cacnea came out… and gave a big hug to James.

"Cacnea!" said Cacnea, (Translation: I wuv you!)

"Attack them not me!" whined James.

"Okay remember our plan!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"It's my turn…" said Usopp.

(Flashback)

"Okay the first step is too for someone to distract them and gain their attention…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'll do it!" said Usopp.

"Try not to hurt them…" said Hinata.

"Don't worry I won't…" said Usopp.

(End of Flashback)

Usopp took out his trusty slingshot and shot… a rotten egg at Seviper…

"Is that supposed to be a joke!" yelled Jessie, "Get him Seviper! Use Poison Tail!"

Usopp coward in fear as the poisonous tail aimed toward the sharp shooter… however with the shout of "Ma Seshield!" the tail was blocked but a floating pink shield. The one who made the shield was Tia who was holding out her hands while Megumi was holding a glowing book…

"Whoa!" said Max.

"So that's why she wanted them to protect Usopp…" said May.

(Flashback)

"After they turn their attention to Usopp… Megumi, Tia… I think you should step in…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Tia.

"You can count on us…" said Megumi.

(End of Flashback)

"James do something!" shouted Jessie.

"Too late!" said a voice.

That's when another Sailor Venus clone showed up and grabbed Cacnea…

"Sorry but no can do…" said Sailor Venus.

"Everything worked out!" said Ash who was now reunited with Pikachu, "You know what to do Pikachu…"

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Of course) who then used Thunderbolt on the crooks sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off for a 2nd time today!"

"All right!" cheered Ash.

"We didn't do much in the plan though…" said May.

"We were merely a distraction…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Thanks…" said Ash.

"It was no problem!" said the Moon disguised Venus, "Though I can think of a few things that need to be done… like maybe a certain someone should pay for a certain food next time…"

"That's not fair… I thought you liked being leader…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Later after everyone left… they were walking once again towards their destination.

"That was a fun day…" sauid May, "Meeting the Sailor Senshi and who knew they had such interesting friends…"

"You know I was thinking there's something odd going on…" said Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Like I noticed that Brock hit on Sailor Pluto but not Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mars…" said Max thinking out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Brock.

"I don't know… but it's strange…" said Max adjusting his glasses, "There's something more the Sailor Senshi… and I'm going to find it out…" he thought.

Next Time: Naruto once again begins to doubt himself... so Luffy in order to cheer him up... so he takes him and Ranma to finally meet his crew... What will happen? Especially when another monster targets Luffy... find out next time...


	16. Meet the Straw Hats

Chapter 15: Meet the Straw Hats

Naruto stood in a dark place… Ash, Kiyo and Ranma were staring him or possibly glaring, however it was hard to tell as shadows covered their eyes.

"Why…" said Naruto.

"Because you're not human… you're a demon…" said Ash.

"I'm not the demon!" yelled Naruto.

"He's right how could you say that?" said Luffy appearing out of thin air.

"Luffy's right…" said Hinata appearing out thin air.

"That still doesn't matter…" said Ranma.

"Please don't' do this…" said Setsuna appearing out thin air as well.

Ranma, Ash and Kiyo began to walk the other way…

"Fine then… looks like this team is broken into two… you three and us three…" said Ash as they walked away.

"I can't believe they did that!" said Luffy, "I misjudged them…"

"Thanks… for sticking by me…" said Naruto.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Moon Illusion Dispel!"

And that when the attacks all hit Naruto…

Naruto woke up from the nightmare he had been having… he looked around and sighed.

"That dream again…" said Naruto.

Shortly after telling Luffy and Hinata, Naruto asked Setsuna if she knew… which she did and that didn't change a thing… in fact she apologized for never helping him… however shortly after talking to Setsuna about it the dermas started up again… while it seemed like it was better than the old ones… the new ones aerially ended with Naruto being attacked by the other three… he looked at his colander and saw there was marking of "Major Sparing Session with Ranma (and maybe Luffy)" on it…

"All right!" said Naruto with that cheering him up.

This woke up Artemis…

"Another sparing session?" said Artemis.

"Yep…" grinned Naruto.

Later in the day Naruto used his time key to get to the Tendo Dojo… he of course landed in a thud.

"I just hope Setsuna works out the kinks soon…" said Naruto.

Then a portal appeared above Naruto… and Luffy landed on him… hard.

"Hehe… sorry…" said Luffy.

"That's okay… but please… can you get off me…" said Naruto.

Luffy got off the ninja… Naruto got up and both headed into the Dojo. Meanwhile in the dinning room/ living room Nabiki continued to stare at Luna while Ranma just laid down waiting for his guests…

"Ranma… I keep telling you… it's a cat…" said Nabiki.

"And I keep telling you it's a hamster…" said Ranma.

Nabiki rolled her eyes… that's when Naruto and Luffy entered the room.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"All right Luffy you made it…" said Ranma.

"Yeah we're still docked at that island…" said Luffy.

Nabiki razed an eye brow… "What?" she asked.

"Never mind…" said Luffy.

"Let's go…" said Naruto.

Ranma got up and all three headed towards the Dojo…

About 20 minutes later crash sounds were heard though out the house. Soun was reading the paper in the living room, Nabiki was reading a magazine, while Kasumi was giving her father some tea.

"Oh my… what are they doing in there…" said Kasumi.

"It's just boys being boys…" said Soun with a laugh.

"Yeah but what if they destroy the dojo…" said Nabiki.

"I don't think so…" said Kasumi.

"How come?" asked Nabiki.

"I don't why… but it seems quieter than usual…" said Kasumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Nabiki.

"It seems like whenever Luffy comes over there is a lot more noise than this…" said Kasumi.

Both shrugged and continued reading…

In the Dojo the boys were sparing… if you called it that.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto creating ten clones of himself.

"Oh this again!" said Ranma whi jumped and kicked one of the Naruto's in the gut, it went poof.

Luffy unleashed a Gum Gum Pistol and punched two of the Narutos, one in the face and one in the chest… both went poof…

"That's when both of them had Narutos on their back.

"Hey you should pay closer attention and not let your enemy get behind you…" said the Naruto holding Luffy.

"We'll see about that…" said Luffy.

He began to twist his chest and stomached a around. When he was done his upper body began to spin… the Naruto holding onto him let go and slammed into 3 more of the Narutos all 4 going poof.

Meanwhile Ranma managed to his legs to jump up and slam Naruto into the ground who went poof.

They saw there were three Narutos left.

"All right!" said Ranma.

"Let's do it!" said Luffy.

"Punch of a Thousand Fists!"

All three of the Narutos were hit with the punches, the clones went poof while Naruto just fell to the ground… the sparing session was over.

"Wow Naruto… you usually have a lot more in you… usually it takes more to knock you down… even with Luffy…" said Ranma.

"Yeah… I just have something on my mind…" said Naruto sitting up.

"What sort of things…" asked Luffy.

"Just this nightmare I've been having…" said Naruto like it was nothing…

Luffy sighed… he knew what nightmare Naruto was talking about… and sighed…

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"Oh it's nothing…" Luffy, "Hey I have an idea… how about I introduce you guys ot my crew!"

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Sure…" said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy… first things first… fro your crew… what are we going top pose as…" said Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"I have an idea…" said Naruto, "We're just travelers that Luffy and Usopp befriended and we keep running into you!"

"That's a good idea…" said Luffy, "Iota's almost lunch time so let's get going…"

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

After getting a few thermos which Ranma put into pocket space (a move he learned from Mousse) they were all set… after landing with a crash near the docks they headed towards Luffy's ship.

"So that's your ship…" said Naruto.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"I didn't know your emblem had your hat…" said Ranma.

"Well of course this hat is my treasure!" yelled Luffy, "Now let's get on board!"

Luffy rocketed on board while Ranma and Naruto jumped on board.

"Luffy there you are!" said Nami, "Where have you been?"

"Oh hey Nami!" said Luffy, "I want to meet some friends of mine… Ranma and Naruto…"

Nami just noticed Ranma and Naruto.

"Hi!" said Naruto.

"Hey…" said Ranma.

"Did you just meet them today?" asked Nami.

"No their traverse that I've been running into a lot…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry we're not bounty hunters…" said Ranma.

"Yeah… Luffy's a really good friend!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh okay…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Great… it's a mini-Luffy…" she thought.

Zoro just woke up from a nap… he was having nearby.

"Oh man… I just had the weirdest dream that there were two Luffys…" said Zoro, then he saw Naruto and Ranma.

"Hey Zoro! These are my friends Naruto and Ranma!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro sweatdroped... he looked at the two, "So these are Naruto and Ranma… I was wondering when Luffy would bring one of them..."

Ranma walked towards the swordsmen, "So you're the infamous Roronoa Zoro… I've heard a lot about you… the names Saotome Ranma…" he held out hit hand to shake.

"So let me guess… Martial Artist?" said Zoro, "Looking for a fight?"

"No now… but eventually…" said Ranma with a grin.

The two looked at each and shook hands… the air felt the presence of two warriors who would one day do battle.

"Oh yeah… Ranma said he wanted trod fight Zoro once…" said Luffy.

"Justly tell me when you do it…" said Naruto.

"Meow!" came Aeries meowing happily.

"Hi Aeries!" said Naruto.

"They know Aeries? How can they know the ship's cat?" asked Nami surprised.

"Don't you mean the Ship's Hamster?" asked Ranma.

Zoro and Nami stared at Ranma with sweat drops.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Ranma is afraid of cats… sometimes he deludes himself by calling them hamsters…" whispered Naruto to Nami.

"But a hamster?" said Nami.

"I have no idea…" said Naruto, "But yeah, Ranma's "hamster" and my "hamster" are the parents of your "hamster"…"

"So that's where Luffy got Aeries from…" said Nami.

That when there was rumbling sound occurred…

"I'm hungry…" said Naruto.

"Me too… let's go ask Sanji if lunch's ready yet…" said Luffy.

Both went into the galley.

That's when Usopp and Chopper were walking by…

"And that's how I…" said Usopp.

"Hey Usopp… telling one of your stories again?" asked Ranma causally.

"Uh… hi Ranma…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"It was made up…" said Chopper.

"Get out here now!" yelled Sanji.

"You might want to step aside…" said Zoro.

Ranma shagged and stepped aside… that's when Naruto and Luffy crashed into the mast face first… then the two landed in a pile with Naruto on top of Luffy.

"Believe it…" mumbled a dizzy Naruto.

"Oh no! Doctor!" scrammed Chopper at the sight of Naruto.

"Ow… I'm fine…" said Naruto who began to stare at Chopper, "Hey… what's with the raccoon?"

"Hey!" yelled Chopper going into heavy point, "I'm a Reindeer Human!"

"Sorry!" said Naruto withy a sweat drop.

"Hey Naruto…" said Luffy.

"Oh sorry!" said Naruto getting off Luffy.

"Oh Chopper!" said Luffy, "These are merriness Naruto and Ranma…"

"Hey…" said Ranma.

"Hi!" said Naruto.

"Your Luffy's friends?" asked Chopper going back to brain point.

"Yeah I met them a while back…" said Luffy.

"Why haven't you introduced them to us if you knew them for a while?" asked Nami.

Luffy shrugged, "Did have the chance too…" said Luffy.

"Yet you introduced them to Usopp?" said Nami razing an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Nami! Robin! Lunch is ready!" came Sanji's love filled voice.

"Yay! Lunch!" cheered Luffy and Naruto at the same time.

"Reminds me of a mini-Luffy…" said Nami.

"I just hope they don't get into an eating contest again…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ Jadeite was pulling a name out of a hat.

"Aquamarine…" said Jadeite.

"Okay…" said Aquamarine teleporting away.

"She didn't even say her plan…" said Opal.

"Does she have to?" asked Jadeite.

"If you say not… I guess not…" said Opal.

Not too long later the Straw hats plus their guests were eating… including an especially heated eating contest with Naruto and Luffy with Usopp and Chopper cheering them on.

"So Ranma... was it…" said Robin.

"Yes… you must be Robin… right?" said Ranma.

"So how did you meet Master Captain?" asked Robin.

"When he was looking for a cat… but I don't know why he got Aeries who is a hamster…" said Ranma.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped at that comment.

"You have a fear of cats right? Why" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ranma with a shiver, "It's because Pops threw me into a pit of cats to teach me a martial arts move… those little demons nearly kill me!"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped again.

"So you're a traveler…" said Nami quickly changing the conversation.

"Yeah… but I don't like traveling in boats very much…" said Ranma.

"Why? You ate a devil fruit?" asked Zoro.

"No… I wish" said Ranma almost as if on cue the faucet blew… soaking only one person… of course that person was Ranma... almost everyone gasped at the site of Ranma-Chan.

"I turn into a girl when splashed with cold water…" said Ranma-Chan taking out the thermos and pouring it over herself and becoming a guy again, "Hot water changes back…"

"How?" asked Zoro.

"Cursed Spring…" said Ranma causally.

"More please!" said Luffy and Naruto holding out their plates.

"There is no more!" yelled Sanji, "Not for you nay ways!"

Meanwhile Aquamarine floated above the island…

"I noticed that I didn't' even get a chance to drain Monkey D. Luffy last time… so I guess 2nd time would be a better time…" said Aquamarine.

A small pearl appeared in her hand and she threw to the ground.

"Go find Monkey D Luffy!" said Aquamarine.

The Pearl hit the ground… it began to grow into a giant pearl and began to crack like an egg where a giant monster came out.

"Lili!" roared the smother.

Back on the Merry Go… or is it Going Merry, it was after Lunch, Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Chopper were talking childishly while Zoro and Ranma were lifting weights together, Nami and Robin were just relaxing while Sanji fawned over them… and that's when a monster came jumped from the sky. It was a strange squid like monster.

"What is that thing!" yelled Usopp in shock.

"It looks like a monster…" said Naruto.

"Great… it's another Youma…" thought Aeries.

Aeries mouthed to Luffy who knew what it meant. Then the Youma threw it tinkles towards Luffy and began to drain him.

"Oh no you don't! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto summing a ton of clones.

"Is that a Devil Fruit?" asked Nami.

"I don't know…" said Robin.

All the Narutos began to attack monster… the monster used it's other tentacle to grab the Narutos and drain their energy… when their energy was gone it went poof… until their were none left… that's when it noticed that Luffy was gone… replaced by a log.

"Hey you should pay more attention to you victim…" said Ranma behind the monster who then kicked with a flying kick. The monster was knocked to the ground.

Naruto was helping Luffy after he used the replacement jutsu for Luffy.

"Luffy can you stand?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think it got much of it…" said Luffy getting up, "I think that smother is after me…"

"That makes since…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

The monster just got up from Ranma kick and was about to attack Ranma back by draining his energy but Zoro sliced off one of it's tentacles… causing the smother to scream in pain…

"I'm going to lure the ouster away from the ship!" yelled Luffy who jumped disown to the dock. Them monster fallowed suit.

"Oh great…" said Nami, "Oh Sanji!"

"Yes?" said Sanji filled with Love.

"Can you help Luffy with that monster" she said in way that made it seem like she loved him.

"Of course!" said Sanji following Luffy.

"She's evil…" mumbled Ranma, "Reminds me way too much of Nabiki…"

"We better fallow too…" said Naruto.

"I'm coming too… I bet the love cook can't take out that smother…"

Zoro, Naruto and Ranma left with Aeries on their trail

"I wonder if their going to find out" thought Usopp.

Meanwhile Luffy continued to run away from the monster… and find a place to transform…

Elsewhere in town, the three plus the cat managed to catch up to Sanji.

"Where is that idiot?" said Sanji.

"Don't worry…" said Naruto, "I'm sure it will be fine… unless that Youma doesn't' drain all his energy…"

"Youma?" asked Sanji.

"Their monster that drain the energy from humans… me and Naruto know how to deal with them… but I don't either of you should fight the Youma…"

"Why should we?" said Sanji.

"Because there's group that fights them…" said Naruto.

Zoro sighed… perhaps this was a good chance to let them know he knew Luffy's secret… "I know… they saved me once… and I also know that you two and Luffy are part of it…"

"What?" said Naruto and Ranma… neither one were paying attention… Naruto crashed into a usually pole and Ranma tripped over a bucket of water… which when he fell splashed him.

Zoro sweatdroped while Sanji was utterly confused.

"You knew!" came an unfamiliar voice that's when Aeries jumped towards Zoro's arm and began to crawl and bite it.

"Did… the cat just talk…" said Sanji surprised.

Aeries stopped clawing Zoro's arm and jumped down.

"That's right I can talk…" said Aeries, "How long have you known?"

"Since the time that smother went after me…" said Zoro.

"I guess that makes since… Luffy's not exactly subtle at a sailor senshi…" said Aeries.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Oh yeah I guess I should explain the best way to say this is remember that time Usopp said that Luffy is a member of an interdemensional cross-dressing group of super heroes…" said Aeries.

"Don't tell me…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Usopp was telling the truth for once…" said Zoro like it was nothing.

"That's right…" said Aeries, "And since you now know I guess you can call the other three…"

"I'll do it…" said Ranma-Chan getting up, she flicked her communicator open and called the other three, "Hey it's Ranma there's a another Youma attack!"

"Don't hang up!" came Kiyo's voice over it.

"Last time you called in a Youma attack… you forgot to give the location…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah…" said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

"Is that true?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Yeah it's true…" said Naruto getting up.

"Hey what's the Isalnd name?" asked Ranma.

"River Isalnd" said Sanji.

"It's River Island" said Ranma.

"Okay!" said Kiyo.

"I'll be right over!" came Ash's voice.

"I'll be there as fast as I can…" came Satsuma's voice.

Ranma sighed and hung up his communicator.

"Maybe you two should transform…" said Aeries.

"Right…" said Naruto.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed Sanji stood there… Zoro chuckled.

"What the hell just happened?" said Sanji.

"Youse asked a question that shouldn't be answered!" said Aeries.

"What I want to know too…" said Sailor Venus.

"NEVER BE ANSWERED!" yelled Aeries, "Now let's go find Luffy!"

They began their search…

Meanwhile Luffy continued to run from the when he reached was looked like a town square… but a dead end…

"Lili!" cried the smother.

"Dead Scream…"

That's when a purple orb hit the smother.

"Pluto!" said Luffy.

Sailor Pluto jumped down from a nearby building.

"Luffy you should transform now… before the Youma gets up…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

After he transformed into Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto stopped him from fighting the Youma for a second.

"Before we fight I should tell you something… two more of your crewmembers now know…" said Sailor Pluto.

"I guess that's okay…" said Sailor Mars, "Who are they?"

"You'll see…" said Sailor Pluto.

Back with the two senshi and two Straw Hats they continued their search.

"Man I hope Kiyo shows up soon…" said Sailor Venus.

"Guys!" said Neo Sailor Moon joining them with Pikachu and Dianna.

"What's with the big rat?" said Sanji.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: The name's Pikachu…)

"Who are he?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well tow more members of Luffy's crew found out…" said Sailor Venus.

"That's good…" said Neo Sailor Moon while the air suddenly turned dark around her, "At this rate May will find out in no time…"

"Hey!" came another voice.

This time it was Sailor Mercury with Zatch.

"What's with the kid in the dress?" said Sanji.

"I'm Zatch!" said Zatch happily.

After telling Sailor Mercury about what happened and their predicament. Sailor Mercury took out the Mercury Computer and began to tract the location.

"Okay the next left will get us there…" said Kiyo.

Everyone went towards the left… well almost everyone…

"The wrong way you idiot!" yelled Sanji to Zoro.

Zoro of course went right… everyone stopped to wait for him.

"Man his sense of direction is almost as bad as Ryoga…" said Ranma

Meanwhile in Ranma's world Ryoga sneezed, he decided to ask directions from a nearby store. He trend to find alt of people look a lot like thumbs. He walked up the counter, where a girl with green hair wearing a hat looked like a cat.

"Hi… um could you give me directions?" asked Ryoga.

"Sure Nyo!" said the girl.

"Now I'm sure that I Rabi-en Rose will be able to give better directions…" said a girl with pink hair wearing rabbit ears and dice.

"I doubt it Nyo!" said the green harried girl.

Ryoga sweatdroped and decided it was best that he didn't get directions of this particular store.

"You know… I don't think I need directions that badly…" said Ryoga.

Ryoga began to "Walk out the of the store" but… he began to walk into the store room instead…

"That's the store room Nyu…" said a brown harried girl with a orange cat like hat.

"Maybe he's in denial Gemma!" said a yellow floating ball.

Back in Luffy's world they continued one their way and they found the spot…

"Okay you guys stay here!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"Because how would you think Luffy would feel if you two got hurt when he's been keep thi secret to protect you…" said Aeries.

Neither one of them answered.

"Don't worry Pikachu and Zatch will help… they have a lot experience fighting Youma…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The other 4 joined the battle.

"What can this rat do?" asked Sanji.

Zap!

Sanji twitched on the ground…

"Pika…" muttered Pikachu (Translation: That…)

"We're here!" yelled Sailor Venus join the fight.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"Let's do it!" said neo Sailor Moon.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The disk of electrically hit the smother.

"Burning Mandala!"

The disks of fire hit the monster erupted in flames.

Back with the spectators.

"Ow…" said Sanji getting up.

"Pikachu doesn't like being referred to a rat… please call it Pikachu…" said Dianna.

"This si my older sister…" sad explained Aeries.

"Hi?" said Sanji.

Zoro only nodded as a response.

"I can see why it's easy to tell it's Luffy…" said Sanji.

"Yeah… I was unsure at first but I knew it was him when I first saw him like that…" said Zoro, "How does he keep the hat?"

"Neither one of know…" said Aeries.

"We think it's because of his bond or that he really needs it like Ura…" said Dianna.

"We're not supposed to talk about them yet…" whispered Aeries to her older sister.

"Oh yeah…" said Dianna.

"So is Luffy the leader…" asked Sanji.

"Far from it… he's one of the two that didn't' want to be leader… Luffy chose not to be leader because he couldn't handle two leaderships …" said Aeries.

"That souls like Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Who's the other one…" asked Sanji.

"Oh Kiyo… he didn't be leader "Out of dignity of his remaining manhood" or something like that…" said Zatch.

Sanji and Zoro sweatdroped…

Back with the fight Sailor Venus used Shadow Clones Jutsu creating 9 clones

"What are doing?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Just a little thing I've been meaning to do…" said one of the Sailor Venus, "Multiple Crescent Beam!"

Each of the shadow clones unleashed the Crescent Beam hit hitting the monster head on.

"Now it's my turn! Moon Illusion Dispel…"

The attack hit the monster turning it into moon dust which disappeared.

"Zoro! Sanji!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Maybe you transform back first before you start instructions…" said Kiyo who had transformed back.

"Oh yeah…" said Sailor Mars who once again transformed back to Luffy, "Hey you saw the fight didn't you?"

"Yeah…" said the two with a sweat drop.

"I guess I should introduce you guys…" said Luffy.

He introduced Zoro and Sanji to Ash, Kiyo and Setsuna… of course when he introduced Setsuna Sanji went into Love Cook mode.

"You really are the Guardian of Time?" said Sanji.

Setsuna only nodded with a sweat drop…

"Well..." said Sanji.

But then Ash used the ear pull of doom on him…

"What did you that for!" yelled Sanji.

"Sorry… force of habit…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Now I think it's best that Luffy has sometime to talk to Zoro and Sanji…" said Setsuna.

"You're right…" said Kiyo.

"Tell the others bye for us…" said Naruto.

"And Naruto don't worry about…" said Luffy.

"Right…" said Naruto.

And so the others used their time keys and went back to their own worlds.

"I guess we should head back…" said Luffy.

The other two and cat nodded. On the way back… they got into a conversation about Luffy's secret.

"Why are you keeping it a secret Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"Well I'm afraid that if my enemy finds out they might go after all of you…" said Luffy.

"Are they really that tough?" asked Zoro.

"I fought this girl once named Aquamarine and she was tough but I beat her…" said Luffy.

"To be frank… Luffy got lucky… he missed a fire attack and but it was close enough for her outfit to catch on fire…" said Aeries.

"That's what happened…" said Luffy with a smile.

Zoro and Sanji sweatdroped…

"But you told Usopp… right?" said Sanji.

"It was my idea… I felt after Zatch, Brock and Akane found I figured that that Luffy should have awesome who knew… and since Usopp lies all the time no one would believe him he told people about Luffy's identity as Sailor Mars…" said Aeries.

Zoro chuckled at when Usopp did tell them…

"Well I guess I'll let it slide…" said Sanji.

"And I knew already…" said Zoro.

"You knew!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey… do you know where we are?" asked Aeries.

On top of a nearby building the three mysterious senshi watched from on top of a building.

"One more week until "It" happens" said the shorthaired senshi.

"When it does happen… do you think that Luffy will finally tell the others?" asked the shoulder length haired senshi.

"If he figures out what happened then yes…" said the wavy harried senshi, "It might take a while for him to figure what just happened…"

"But unlike with Ash, Luffy won't swallow his pride…" said the shoulder length harried senshi with a chuckle.

"We just have to wait and see what happens… after all nothing is certain…" said the short harried senshi.

"Yeah, yeah… save you ninja phrases for another time…" said the shoulder length harried senshi.

The short harried senshi chuckled.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world he stared at the ceiling…

"Why do I have the feeling like something bad is going to happen soon?" thought Naruto.

Next Time: Opal decides to go after Naruto... or in reality Kyubi... while trying to drain Kyubi's charka from his body, Naruto looses all control. Hinata manages to contact the other senshi but can Hinata, Luffy and Setsuna keep it secret for long... or will they have to reveal Naruto's dark secret? Find out next time...


	17. Naruto’s Dark Secret

A/N: Normally I don't respond to anonymous reviews but I will to Angel-Chan... ignore A Harsh Critic... s/he is just some flamer who jests hates the story for no apparent reason... I ignore all anonymous flamers (those who join I send curse laden responses) reacting to them or deleting them will just give them fader... but the best way to deal with ignore them... so in other words... A Harsh Critic who? And I advise to all those reading take my advice next time an anonymous flamer strikes... oh yes... one the Outers is a Jonin from Naruto's world... And I'll give out hints for the other two, Former Pokemon Trainer from Ash's world and Pirate from Luffy's world...

Chapter 16: Naruto's Dark Secret

Hinata walked across town happily… her squad was going to take a break so she and Naruto were going out that day… she made a special lunch for him… neither one knew whether they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet but it made Ino and Sakura slightly jealous…she knocked on Naruto's door...

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's Hinata…" said Hinata.

"I'll be there in a minute!" said Naruto.

After about a minute Naruto came to the door… he closed it behind him.

"So where are we going on?" asked Naruto.

"I was thinking a picnic" said Hinata showing the lunch she made.

"That's a great idea!" said Naruto.

As they were walking they heard the sound of screams…

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that!" said the Pervy sage better known as Jiraiya chasing after some very angry women.

"Hey Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Jiraiya.

"So what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade wanted to talk to me about something before training trip…" said Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah… that…" said Naruto, "It's probably has something to with the Sailor Senshi" he thought, "You haven't talked about it yet?"

"No not yet…" said Jiraiya, "Why?"

"Just wondering…" said Naruto.

"Wel we should get going…" said Hinata.

"Oh I heard rumors that you two have been going out… I see it's true… is she a good kisser?" asked Jiraiya

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"That's none of your business! We're going!" yelled Naruto.

Meanwhile in Neo Dark Kingdom HQ…

"Opal…" said Jadeite pulling the name out the hat.

"Yeah! Yeah! Who's the man!" yelled Opal.

Everyone else sweatdroped. Opal cleared her throat.

"So you have plan?" asked Amber.

"Yes I do… it's someone with the largest amount I've ever seen in a human…" said Opal.

"I said that once before… this guy doesn't drain charka… does he?" asked Amethyst.

"Not this guy… but there are people who do…" said Opal.

"I see… then what's so special about him…" said Amethyst.

"You see… in the Ninja world there are 9 demons called the Biju or Tailed Beasts… each one has a certain number of tails which corresponds to their power… Ichibi no Shukaku is the weakest with one tail while the Kyubi no Yoko is the strongest with 9 tails…" said Opal.

"What does this have to with this person…" said Amethyst.

"Everything… many of the Tailed Beasts have been sealed into human… even Kyubi… 12 or 13 years ago the beat attacked the Village Hidden in Leaves… the 4th Hokage gave his life to seal the demon into the body of a baby in order to save the village… that child is going to be my victim… the demon sealed within has giving him more charka out of anyone that has ever been seen…" said Opal, "The boy named Uzumaki Naruto…"

"You think you can handle it?" asked Amethyst.

"I already have plan…" said Opal.

Opal teleported away… there was a silence.

"Something really bad is going to happen…" said Aquamarine.

"What?" said Amethyst.

"Just a felling… that something bad is going to happen…" said Aquamarine.

Back in Naruto's world Naruto was telling what happened recently with Luffy's crew.

"Then Ash tugged his away…" said Naruto.

Both laughed…

"You know Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Yeah?" asked Hinata.

"I noticed that your confidence has been going up…" said Naruto.

"Yes… I know… everyone's been telling me that…" said Hinata, "I know it's because of all the time I've been spending with you… helping you guys as much as I can… making new friends… and just being with you… I'm the happiest I've ever been… and I've ever been… I just wish this could last forever…"

"My training trip… right?" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded…

"Don't worry… the two and a half years will go by like that…" said Naruto, "Though I do think it might be delayed because of my "mission""

"So you think that's why Tsunade wanted to talk to Jiraiya?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded, "After all this area is where the Youma might be going after…" said Naruto, "And when I do leave… can you take care of Artemis..."

"Of course…" said Hinata.

"Well, well Uzumaki Naruto…" said Opal appearing out thin air.

"What do you want?" said Naruto getting up, "She found out I'm Sailor Venus… it can't be…" he thought.

"My name is Opal and I'm going to drain you dry…" said Opal, "Oh should I say you and your tenant…"

"What?" said Naruto, "So it's that I'm Sailor Venus…" he looked at his watch/ communicator… "I'll throw it to Hinata and she'll call the others while she's draining me… that's the only way…" he thought.

He took off his communicator and tossed in front Hinata and gave a nod… Hinata knew what to do and picked it up.

"So are you going to use a monster or something?" asked Naruto.

"Oh no… not for this… this is delicate … like Rocket Surgery…" said Opal.

"Rocket Surgery?" asked Hinata with a sweat drop.

"There's Rocket Science and Brain Surgery… but there's no Rocket Surgery…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Whatever…" said Opal, "Now so that you won't fight back…"

A strange white aura surrounded Naruto.

"I can't move…" he thought

"That's my parrying light… you know this headband is getting in the way…" said Opal.

She removed the headband off of Naruto's head and threw it to the ground.

"Not that!" grumbled Naruto.

"Attached to that head band I see…" said Opal said with a smirk, "But don't worry once I'm done with you will get back… once you awaken from your coma that is…"

She touch his forehead with her finger and a strange circle appeared on it…

"First I'm going to fuse Kyubi's Chakra with my own energy…" said Opal.

Meanwhile in Naruto's Mind, Minako was laying on a couch that she made… even since Naruto awakened as a Sailor Senshi she has been renovating Naruto's mindscape… it now looked morel like a nice mansion rather than a sewer… and Kyubi didn't mind…he hated Naruto but Minako was… "bearable" or so he calmed Minako knew he loved the company and that the room that was cage now had capturing and future and someone to talk to… the down side is that she was more powerful that he was, if she made him angry (which she did a lot…) he couldn't devour her…

"So I didn't think a goddess would be so down…" said Kyubi with an evil grin.

"It's Naruto… he's been… well afraid that the other senshi will abandon him… maybe even attack him if they find out about you…" said Minako.

"Is that all… I've been paying attention to those idiots and Kiyo and they don't seem like the sort to abandon them…" said Kyubi.

"Why did you mention Kiyo's name?" asked Minako.

"I respect him… he's the one with thaw ideas and brilliant for a human…" said Kyubi.

Minako sweatdroped…

Suddenly the seal on Kyubi cage began to glow, a circle surrounded it and a light began to drain Kyubi.

"What is this?" said Kyubi.

"The Mark of the 5 Jewels!" said Minako.

She got up and ran towards the cage… she placed her hands in front of her… and a golden light began to flow from them. The light and the two lights began to react to each other and clashed.

"What's going on!" yelled Kyubi.

"One of the 5 Jewels is trying to drain your energy… by doing this… I'm afraid Naruto might lose himself to the combined power of their and yours…" said Minako.

"Sounds like fun…" said Kyubi.

"Kubi-Chan… this is bad… really bad…" said Minako.

Outside of Naruto's body Opal continued to try to merge her power and Kyubi's… that's when the sign of Venus appeared on Naruto's forehead in the middle of the circle.

"The sign of Venus… how…" said Opal, "But that doesn't' matter…"

She focused more energy on Naruto's forehead… the circle began to glow even more.

Back inside Naruto's mind Minako began to struggle then finally the circle won…

"No…" said Minako collapsing to her knees "Naruto!" she cried out.

Back outside his body Opal continued with merging the two powers… she smiled once the mark of Venus faded away.

"No to abstract…" said Opal who became concerned that something strange began to happen to Naruto.

His hands became claw like, his canines began to grow and become fang like… heist hair became unruly, the whisker-like marks on his cheeks became bolder and his eyes were no longer blue but red and silted…

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" scared Opal.

Opal's paralyzing light broke… Opal back away "What's going on…" she whispered.

Naruto went down to all fours… and changed to Opal… he struck her with his claws several time times and was slammed into the tree and knocked out…

"Naruto!" called Hinata.

The demonic Naruto looked towards Hinata… and began to run towards her… he swiped arm once then ran away into the forest.

"Naruto…" said Hinata quietly then saw Naruto's communicator was still her hand… and saw Naruto's hand band was still on the Ground… she walked over toe head band and picked it up...

"I'll call Luffy first…" thought Hinata as she began to cry.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Luffy was nodding off to sleep on his usual seat of the figure head… chances were that any time soon Luffy would fall into the water… there was be a huge ordeal, someone would go save him… after wards Nami would hit him for being an idiot and then something would attack with everyone forgetting what happened… it might hard to believe but that happened all time the time… but luck was ion his side… that's when his communicator rang… Waking him up.

"What! Who! Where!" yelled Luffy then saw it was the watch strapped to his wrist… he flicked it open and saw it Hinata… crying. Luffy knew there was something wrong if it was Hinata only and her crying…

"Hina… what happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's… it's Naruto…" sobbed Hinata, "I think Kyubi took over his body!"

"How did it happen?" asked Luffy.

"Opal… tried to drain Kyubi's energy from Naruto… and it… went wrong…" cried Hinata.

"I'll be there as fast I can… call the others… and remember don't' tell them the whole story…" said Luffy.

"I know… and please don't come transformed" cried Hinata.

"Right…" said Luffy hanging up.

Hinata called the rest… even though Setsuna knew the secret too… Hinata felt more comfortable telling Luffy alone… and she needed someone to help her with her story too…her story was that Opal used Naruto as experiment for draining energy and it made him go mad... now they have to figure out a way to snap Naruto out of it while not using their senshi powers… which meant that Kiyo had to bring Zatch.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower... Tsunade and Jiraiya were still in the meeting… which consisted of Jiraiya rolling on the ground laughing.

"I… can't… believe… in… his… past… life… he… was… a… girl!" laughed Jiraiya.

"I know you've saying that for about 20 minutes now…" said Tsunade.

"That still doesn't change a thing…"said Jiraiya calming down a little, "So… why did call me here anyways?"

"Well you see… it's because Naruto's past life that he's in a special mission…" said Tsunade she tossed the missions file to Jiraiya who began to look it over.

"I still need to update as a few days ago two more members of Luffy's crew have found out…" said Tsunade.

"This is interesting…" said Jiraiya.

"What?" said Tsunade.

"This guy Usopp his nose looks like a…" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade was about to sock him the face when an Anbu member came into the room.

"Tsunade-Hime it's urgent… the Kyubi's Charka has been picked up in the eastern forest…" said the Anbu.

"What?" said Tsunade.

"Not only that but it seemed altered… I think we should send in…" said the Anbu member.

"No… I'll handle it!" said Jiraiya, "Send in Anbu members when I give a signal!"

"But…" said the Anbu.

"Listen to Kirara! That's an order!" said Tsunade.

"Right…" said the Anbu who left the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" thought Jiraiya.

Meanwhile in the forest all the other members of the Sailor Senshi, the other 4 guardian cats, Pikachu and Zatch arrived. They were talking about how to handle it while Kiyo was looking at the Mercury computer to see where Naruto.

"So we have to figure out how to get Naruto back to his old self… right?" said Ranma.

"Right!" said Hinata who hissed in pain slightly.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Zatch.

"I'm fine…" said Hinata.

"Okay I found him…" said Kiyo.

"Let's go!" said Ash.

They all ran into the forest…and began their search…

"This is bad… he's moving at a fast rate…" said Kiyo.

"Doesn't worry… I have an idea…" said Luffy.

"No Gum Gum Rocket!" said Ranma, Kiyo and the Cats.

"But…" said Luffy.

"We have to figure out a way to stop him…" said Hinata.

"Wait he's heading towards us!" said Kiyo.

Naruto jumped out of nearby trees. Everyone was shocked by the demonic like appearance of Naruto…

"What's that mark on his forehead?" asked Ash.

"That's the sign of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Setsuna.

"I'll handle him! All that might be needed is to knock some sense into him…" said Ranma, he cupped his hands and shouted "Moko Takabisha!"

She shot a ball of ki that hit Naruto head on… he landed with a thud.

"Wow cool!" said Luffy.

"I didn't know you could do that!" said Zatch.

Naruto's injuries began to heal… and he jumped up towards them… it was Luffy's turn… he used Gum Gum Spear on the demon possessed Naruto… Naruto landed on all fours like nothing happened…

"I have an idea! Me, Zatch, Ash and Pikachu will use an electric attack him… then if that doesn't work you two use Punch of a Than Fist on him!" said Kiyo.

"Right!" said Ash.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Gottcha!" said Ranma.

"But Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"I know… but we have to figure out a way to get him back to normal…" said Kiyo.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!"

"Zaker!"

Pikachu shot the lighting while Zatch did to from his mouth… both attacks hit Naruto but he shook him off like it was nothing.

"Naruto…" said Ash.

Naruto began to head towards the group once again…

"Punch of a Thousand Fists!" said both Ranma and Luffy at the same time.

Both sets of fist made contact with Naruto seeding him ot the ground… but he got up.

"Oh no…" said Hinata.

"Hey Kiyo… any more bright ideas…" said Ranma.

"I can't think of anything…" said Kiyo.

Naruto was about to attack him when something pink wrapped around his waist… he was then threw into a tree…

Everyone looked towards where the pink thing came from… and it was the tongue of a giant toad… there standing on top of it was Jiraiya… Hinata… so was Setsuna… but the others were confused.

"The Toad Mountain Sage has arrived!" he said

Next Time: With Jiraiya's help can the Sailor Senshi save Naruto from himself? Will Ranma's insane martial arts moves help? Will Luffy's rubber attack help? Will Zatch's spells help? Will Ash's Pokemon help? Will their senshi power help? And if Naruto does snap out of it, will Ash, Kiyo and Naruto abandon him? All these questions will be answered next time!


	18. Saving Naruto

Chapter 17: Saving Naruto

"Oh no…" said Hinata.

"Hey Kiyo… any more bright ideas…" said Ranma.

"I can't think of anything…" said Kiyo.

Naruto was about to attack him when something pink wrapped around his waist… he was then threw into a tree…

Everyone looked towards where the pink thing came from… and it was the tongue of a giant toad… there standing on top of it was Jiraiya… Hinata… so was Setsuna… but the others were confused.

"The Toad Mountain Sage has arrived!" he said.

"Who is he?" asked Ranma.

"I think I know who he is…" said Kiyo.

"He's that Pervert Sage Naruto always talks about!" yelled Luffy pointing at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya anime fell off the toad…

"Dolt call me that!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Yep… it's him…" said Ash.

"It's good that you came…" said Hinata, "You might be able to help with Naruto…"

"I heard about you from Tsunade… you're the Sailor Senshi I have a question for where does your…" said Jiraiya.

"Please don't finished that question…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

Jiraiya sweatdroped…

"Do you know what's going on with Naruto?" asked Ash.

Jiraiya knew it was a bad idea to tell them… mainly because unless Naruto mentioned it was illegal.

"no I do not… but I know that right Naruto is more beast than human… and I don't know how to free him…" said Jiraiya.

"More beast than human…" thought Ranma, "I have an idea!"

"What?" asked Kiyo.

Ranma gave a heavy sigh and twitched slightly, "We need cats… lots and lots of cats…"

"Ranma are you sure about that?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm the only one who can match his strength right now… even if it means if I have to do that…" said Ranma with a shudder.

"Oh no…" said Luna.

"What is it mom?" asked Dianna.

"You'll see…" said Luna.

They came up with the plan…

"Oh so we'll cover Ranma with fish… so that cats will be attracted to him…" said Kiyo, "Though I don't get it…"

"Who will distract Naruto?" asked Ash.

"I will…" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

"Because I want to…" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Setsuna.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I think you should use your senshi powers to fight him…" said Setsuna.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because of this is caused by Opal's power and you might be able to figure out a way to cancel it out…" said Setsuna.

"Though the last part I doubt will happen…" thought Kiyo.

"Okay…" said Luffy, "I'll wait 'till I see him…" said Luffy.

"Okay let's do this!" said Ranma who then sighed.

Not too far away Opal was still unconscious.

"Hey idiot! Wake up!" yelled a voice.

Opal began to wake up... she saw her um… well partners standing over her.

"You made several mistakes when you did this…" said Amethyst.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" asked Opal.

"Well I guess that is a good point…" said Amber.

"It was unpredictable…" said Aquamarine.

"Look… we have to help with this…" said Amethyst.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"Because it was mistake… how were supposed to know that would happen… we unleashed an uncontrollable force onto this world and if he destroys it then we can't take over…" said Amethyst.

"Great… we have to deal with a monster…" said Ruby.

"I have some interesting news though… when I was merging my power with Kyubi's the mark of Venus appeared on his forehead…" said Opal.

"You're kidding but he's a boy!" said Aquamarine.

"You might be seeing things…" said Amethyst.

Amber helped up Opal and they began to search for Naruto to fight him… which they did… he was jumping around the forest…

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

The 5 jewels hid when they saw who it was…

"That's impossible!" said Aquamarine.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"He's from world of Pirates… that's impossible… that's Monkey D. Luffy… one of the most fearsome pirates there are…" said Aquamarine.

Naruto turned his intention towards Luffy… he jumped towards Luffy.

"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Luffy transformed into Sailor Mars.

"No way…" said Aquamarine.

"Sailor Mars… is a guy?" said Amber.

"That would make sense with Naruto baring the Venus mark…" said Opal, "If Sailor Mars is a guy then it would make sense that Sailor Venus is too…"

"So we discovered the identity of Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars… this is gold…" said Amethyst.

Back with the fight Sailor Mars managed to grab Naruto and maybe try to talk some sense into him…

"Please Naruto snap out of it… don't let Kyubi control you… please don't…" said Sailor Mars.

Naruto managed to break the stench grasp and threw Sailor Mars into a tree.

Not too far away… the other had finished getting the items they needed, they al found Artemis…

"That was conveniently fast" said Kiyo holding up a bucket of fished parts.

"You flirt with the fish woman?" asked Luna glaring at her husband.

"Hehe…" laughed Artemis nervously.

"No I'll you again? Why would covering you with cats make you even match with Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"You'll see pout the stuff on me!" said Ranma.

Each person had a bucket… some filled with fish guts others filled with cat nip… they poured the contents on Ranma… after about a minute or so several cats showed up (including a certain cat with a red ribbon on the ear a cat that feared and hated by every Genin in the village…) all of them covered Ranma who was screaming "No… no! Get them off! I change my mind!"… Then his fear overwhelmed him… he began to screech like a cat… all the cats got off him… Ranma as would be a good way to say it… completely out of it… he was on all fours and seemed to be hissing.

"What's going on with him?" said Zatch.

"The Cat Fist…" said Setsuna.

"Cat Fist… isn't it that martial arts move that Genma taught Ranma but went wrong resulting in Ranma's fear of cats?" said Kiyo.

"Yes… the move while incredibly strong the way to teach it is extremely dangerous… when Ranma's fear reaches his peak he looses himself and begins to act like a cat…" said Setsuna.

"Poor Ranma…" said Hinata.

"What kind of person would do that to their student…" said Jiraiya.

"Like your one to talk…" said Setsuna glaring at him… reminding him of that time he pushed Naruto off a cliff

Cat-Ranma ran into the forest…

"I think his natural insects are kicking in trying to find and fighter Naruto…" said Setsuna.

They fallowed Cat-Ranma who began to arc his back… the site ahead of him was Sailor Mars fighting Naruto… Cat-Ranma hissed at Naruto… Naruto turned his attention towards Cat-Ranma… then the two began to fight.

"Ranma… does he have one in him too…" said Sailor Mars

The two began to fight… the two beat like warriors fought… the two clawed each other… amazingly although Ranma didn't have claws there still were claw marks…

"Amazing…" said Zatch.

"I just hope Ranma wins…" said Kiyo.

"Hey!" said Sailor Mars, "What's wrong with Ranma?"

After explaining again… Sailor Mars sweatdroped.

"I'm going to beat up Genma next time I see him!" said Sailor Arms.

Back in Ranma's world Panda Genma sneezed. He then took out a sign that read "Great… why does it feel like one of Ranma's new Friends want to beat me up…"

Back in Naruto's World the tow beat like humans continued to fight… the two bit and clawed at each other like anime would… Naruto couldn't take it anymore… he began to glow red… Cat-Ranma stood in fear. Naruto rammed up to him and sent him flying a long ways…

"I'll go get him…" said Kiyo.

"Me too…" said Setsuna.

The two left with Zatch tagging behind…

"I guess I have to transform now…" said Ash.

"I recognize him…" said Amber still watching wit the other Jewels.

"Really?" said Ruby.

"That's Ash Ketchum… one of the best Pokemon Trainers out there… he's been in the top 16 of the Indigo Plateau, the Top 8 of the Johto Silver Conference and even won the Orange League…" said Amber reading from a note book she had, "His First Pokemon is his Pikachu which hangs out site it's Pokeball and…"

Amethyst knocked the book from her hands…

"So in other words he's from your world…" said Amethyst.

"Moon Crisis! Make-Up!"

Ash Transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"She a guy too…" said Opal.

"I have the plan… we'll enable the barrier once the other three senshi show up.

Meanwhile Setsuna, Kiyo and Zatch arrived where Ranma landed.

"You okay?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Ranma who was back to his old self.

"We should transform…" said Setsuna.

"But wait… there's something about Naruto… I usually don't remember anything when I'm like that but… I remember that energy he gave off… it's nothing like a Youma…" said Ranma, "There's something else going with Naruto…"

Setsuna looked down to the ground… "They will find out today… somehow…" thought Setsuna.

"Well we should transform…" said Kiyo.

"Right…" said Ranma.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All three of them transformed.

"Let's go back!" said Zatch.

All three ran back… they found Sailor Mars and Neo Sailor Moon dodging Naruto's attacks…

"Hey!" called Sailor Jupiter.

The 5 Jewels were watching…

"Okay no it's time…" said Amethyst.

The 5 put their right hands together.

"Gem Barrier!" said all 5.

A large doom like barrier cover much of the forest… many people outside the forest saw including a squad of Anbu ready to fight Naruto if necessary.

"Is that Jiraiya's signal?" asked one of them.

"I don't think so… I think someone else created that barrier…" said another Anbu.

Inside the barrier everyone was looking up at the barrier that… including Naruto… that's when vines came out the ground and tied him up… everyone else stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"We happened…" said Amethyst coming out the bushes wit the others… Amber helped out Opal with walking.

"You!" said all 4 Sailor Senshi.

"Look… we want a temporary alliance with this matter…" said Amethyst.

"The end result was not something we wanted…" said Opal.

"What?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We only meant to awake away the energy from the Kyubi…" said Amethyst.

"The Kyubi?" asked sailor Mercury.

"This isn't good…" thought Jiraiya.

"They're going to tell…" thought Sailor Mars.

"Please don't' do what I'm think their going to do…" thought Hinata.

"Oh Naruto… I'm sorry they had to find out like this…" thought Sailor Pluto.

"This boy has a demon sealed into the infamous Kyubi no Yoko… many years ago it destroyed this village and it's sealed inside of this boy… He's always had the demon inside him…" said Amethyst, "This might be able to break up the Sailor Senshi…" she thought

"This is a joke right…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"It's no joke… he's always had the demon inside him and always will… until death…" said Amethyst who began to laugh.

Her laugher made two people angry… amethyst was not excepting two people to sock her in the face.

"This is not a laughing matter!" yelled Sailor Mars and Opal.

"Mars… you knew?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Naruto… told me... he's been having dreams that if you find out that you would abandon him… or worse…" said Sailor Mars adjusting her hat over eyes.

"I agree…" said Opal, "While I did want to steal his energy… I've been watching him and this village for a long time… he was lonely… everyone treated him lower than dirt… I feel sorry for him… everyone treats him like a monster… and the reason I'm going to help is to fix my mistake and not because of Lord Jadeite's orders…"

"Ow…" said Amethyst rubbing her swore cheeks.

"Wow… I didn't know Opal could be…" said Ruby.

"Dramatic?" asked Aquamarine with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… I guess that's a word I can think of…" said Ruby.

"We need to think of something we can do… those vines won't him forever…" said Amethyst.

"I have a move the Anything Goes Martial Arts that all of us can use in this situation… it's call Fast Break…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's a cool name…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"How does it work?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Like thus…" said Sailor Jupiter.

One Minute later…

"This is a Martial Arts move!" yelled everyone but Sailor Jupiter.

Right now everyone with the exception of Opal who was riding on Jiraiya's back were running around aimlessly.

"Let's just say an idiot panda invented this…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Is there anyway to help Naruto?" asked neo Sailor Moon.

"You have to cleanse Opal's energy from his body… there's no other way…" said Amethyst.

"There is one way…" said Luna, "But…"

"But what?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Neo Sailor Moon could the Rainbow Crystal we have but it's risky…" said Luna.

"She might exhaust all her energy… and might die…" said Dianna.

"What?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"There has to be another way right?" said Zatch.

"I don't know of any other way… I put too much power…" said Opal.

Neo Sailor Moon stopped running and took out the Rainbow Crystal. The others stopped too and joined her.

"I'm going to do it…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What?" said Sailor Jupiter

"I have to show Naruto that we won't add-on him…" said neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu jumped to this trainer… who began to cry.

"Naruto needs to know that he's my friend and I'm not going think differently of him even if he does have a demon in him…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "And I'm sure you guys agree…"

"Of course…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You're right…" said Sailor Mercury.

Neo Sailor Moon whipped a tear away… and one drop hit the ground… the ground beneath them began to glow…

"Could it be?" asked Neo Sailor Moon bending down… she began to unearth whatever was glowing… it was an orange crystal.

"The 2nd Rainbow Crystal!" said Luna.

"They found it…" cursed Amethyst.

"Damn…" said Amber.

"You think that she might be able to survive if there's two of them?" asked Armies.

"There might be a chance but we'll have to see…" said Luna.

That's when Naruto jumped out of the trees.

"Great he's gotten free!" said Opal.

"Neo Sailor Moon… your going to need to focus you energy for a while before you…" said Dianna.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Look like we're going to need to distract him…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right!" said Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"I'll go first! Shabon Spray!"

The bubbles were shot out and nearly no one could see a thing.

"Oh man I can't see what's going on…" said Jiraiya.

"Byakugan!"

The veins near Hinata's eyes began to bulge out as she awakened her bloodline limit.

"Please do you best…" thought Hinata taking out Naruto's head band from her pocket and putting it close to her heart.

With the fight… both the physical senshi were distracting Naruto as best they could… the Gum Gum Attacks and Any Goes Martial Arts hit… but they were merely a distraction.

Back with Neo Sailor Moon she focused her power on her friendship with Naruto…

"Naruto… he's such a good friend… he reminds me of me when I was younger… excerpter louder… and has a bigger stomach… but he's a great friend… and billed me out when Team Rocket kidnapped Pikachu…" she thought.

Both Rainbow Crystal was in each hand began to glow brightly. The glow cleared the fog…

"It's ready!" said Sailor Pluto.

The two senshi back away from Naruto… Neo Sailor held out her hands while holding the rainbow crystal with her thumbs.

"Rainbow Crystal Healing!"

The two crystals shot beams from them… the beams hit Naruto… the mark of the 5 Jewels disappeared and Naruto fell the ground unconscious. Hinata ran towards her… well she's still not sure whether or not he's her boyfriend.

Inside Naruto's mind Minako was praying while Kyubi was sighing heavily. That's when the mark disappeared from the seal…

"They did it!" said Minako.

"Interesting…" said Kyubi.

Back outside Neo Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

The other Sailor Senshi and Guardian Cats gather around her.

"Don't worry… just a little tired…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I think just a little rest will help…" said Sailor Mercury, "Happens a lot in mamodo battles…"

"And it works from Ryoga when he used the Shishi Hokodan…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey Pervy Sage you can give her to me…" said Amber.

"But I like her on my back…" said Jiraiya.

He was of course hit on the head for that remark. Opal managed to climb onto Amber back…

"Oh by the way… with our help… we requite nothing…" said Amethyst.

"Really…" said Sailor Jupiter surprised.

"Well that's because we don't anything… after all this trip was interesting… and we learned something interesting… isn't that right Sailor Mars… or should I say Monkey D. Luffy…" said Aquamarine.

Sailor Mars' eyes were wide.

"How…" she asked.

"Neo Sailor Moon or should I say Ash Ketchum…" said Amber.

"What?" said Ash.

"And I found out that Naruto is Sailor Venus." said Opal who stuck her tongue and pulled down her eyelid.

All 5 teleported away and the barrier they created dissipated…

"That's bad…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I wonder why they didn't figure our identities…" said Sailor Mercury.

I don't know… but I think we should get Naruto to a hospital…" said Sailor Pluto who then detransformed…

Hours later it was past sundown… Both Luffy and Kiyo went back to their worlds temporally, Luffy needed to have someone bail him out (IE go back to Naruto's world with someone "baby-sit" him... the lucky winner was Zoro as usual) and Kiyo to leave a note to his mom… Setsuna also sent a note to Brock that Ash will be extremely late… so Brock managed to tell May and Max that he think Ash had gotten lost and he'll probably meet back up with him…

Everyone, minus the cats waited in the waiting room for word on Naruto's condition… that's when a doctor came into the room, Tsunade even joined them for this one…

"You're Naruto's friends right?" said the doctor.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"I'm sorry to say we lost him…" said the doctor.

Everyone was shocked… Hinata began to cry…

"I can't believe it…" said Tsunade.

"Can we see him?" asked Ranma.

There's not much to see…" said the doctor.

The doctor showed them to his room and what they saw angered them… what the doctor meant to say was that Naruto ran away and the doctors couldn't find him.

"I heard of you…" said Tsunade, "You're that literal doctor!"

"Oh no… Tsunade-Hime… please don't kill me!" yelled the doctor.

Everyone turned around and pretended that Tsunade almost killing the doctor was not happening. The 4 inner senshi looked at each other nodded and ran off.

"Hey Luffy!" said Zoro.

"Kiyo wait up!" said Zatch.

"Pikapi!" called Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

"Stop…" said Setsuna.

"Why?" asked Zatch.

"The 4 of them need to find Naruto and talk to him…" said Hinata.

"She's right…" said Jiraiya.

On top of the Hokage Monument Naruto was looking up at the sky… he felt a tap on his shoulder… he ignored it… he felt another tap… he ignored it… he felt a third tap… he ignored it… he felt a 4th tap… he ignored… he felt four hands pushing him… he nearly fell off the head of the 3rd Hokage… he didn't off began to mage to climb up… he saw Ash, Kiyo, Luffy and Ranma standing there.

"You three know… don't you…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… we do…" said Kiyo.

"Luffy told us about your nightmares… don't worry we don't abandon you…" said Ash.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"I'm guy who changes into a girl because of curse, I have a terrible father, a mother who will make me commit suicide if she finds out about my curse, three fiancés, another crazed girl, rivals that try to kill me, an idiot swordsman who loves me as a girl, hates me a guy, a teacher who can drain a Youma and dealt with a lot things that no normal person should ever experience… and among those things are demons… and you're nothing like them…" said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah don't get me started on the time with the Oni…" said Ranma.

Naruto chuckled…

"I'm with Ranma… even though from what I hear… the Kyubi is nothing like mamodos…" said Kiyo.

"And that still doesn't change the fact that we're friends…" said Ash.

Naruto began to cry… he didn't know what to say.

"Group hug!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy used his rubber powers to do a group hug… Ranma and Kiyo struggled in it… Naruto and Ash didn't mind though as much…

Not to far away in trees near the monument the three mysterious senshi watched.

"So their finally truly a team…" said the short harried Senshi.

"I still can't believe Ash pulled it off… using two Rainbow Crystals as the Silver Crystal…" said the shoulder length haired senshi.

"You're the one that knows him… you should be so surpassed…" said the shorthaired senshi.

That's when suddenly the wavy harried senshi slumped over and fell out the tree. The other two sweatdroped…

"She okay?" asked the Shoulder Length harried senshi.

Both of them heard snoring on the ground below…

"She's fine…" said the short harried senshi.

Both still watched the 5 boys… knowing what happened now it was going to get tough… as the Neo Dark Kingdom knew Ash, Luffy and Naruto's identifies…

Next Time: With the Neo Dark Kingdom Knowing their identities as Sailor Senshi, Ash is worried May will find out he's Neo Sailor Moon, Luffy is worried that they attack his crew and Naruto... well... Naruto doesn't mind so much... but when Aquamarine and Ruby attack Luffy and his crew, Opal and Amethyst attack Naruto and Amber and Jadeite attack Ash and friends help is needed... will the mysterious senshi finally revival themselves to the other senshi or will they remain hidden? Find out next time...


	19. Toughest Battle

Chapter 18: Toughest Battle

It was a quiet morning in Nerima… which was quiet and peaceful… however in the Tendo a residence a sense of dread loom from the kitchen… this sense of dread woke up Ranma…

"Oh no… Akane's cooking breakfast…" he said.

Ranma opened the window… and was about to escape… then dumbbell hit him in the head…

"Ranma! Don't you dare escape to Shampoo or Ukyo's!" yelled Akane whop apparently left what ever she was cooking alone… which meant it acidic properties would be worse than before.

"Fine… I'll escape to Luffy's… he's been down since the Neo Dark Kingdom found out who he is…" said Ranma who took out his time key and said to River Isalnd (the Log Pose had yet to set...)

"Damn it!" said Akane with a sigh, "At least he's not going to Shampoo or Ukyo's" she added.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world he got up and yawed… he got up and made breakfast… and fed Artemis… Artemis looked up from his food.

"It's been two days since the Neo Dark Kingdom found about your identity… aren't you sacred?" asked Artemis.

"Not at all…" said Naruto, "Even if they do come after my friend it's a Shinobi's duty to protect their loves ones…"

Artemis sweatdroped… "So that's why Tsunade's not that angry…" he thought

"Don't worry everything's fine…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in Ash's World everyone one was packing up of their camping gear… wit the exception of Max who was looking at the Pokenav.

"Okay we're near Lilycove… we should be there by this afternoon…" said Max.

Ash sighed yet again.

"Ash are you okay?" asked May.

"Fine and dandy…" said Ash giving her the thumbs up, "Nothing wrong… everything's okay!"

"She's right… you have been acting strangely since you got lost in the forest while go to the bathroom…" said Max.

"No everything's fine…" said Ash, "Expect for the fact that I don't know when your going find out I'm Neo Sailor Moon…" he thought.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ash is fine…" said Brock.

"If you say so…" said Max.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world… he was worried… very worried…

"Hey Luffy…" said Nami walking up to him.

"Is everything all right? You haven't moved since yesterday…" said Nami.

"Everything's fine… nothing's wrong…" said Luffy.

"You're lying…" said Nami.

"Hey!" came a voice.

A certain martial artist hopped on board.

"Ranma!" said Luffy happily.

"Hey Ranma… um…" said Nami.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Why are you in your underwear?" asked Nami.

It was indeed true, Ranma was dressed in her yellow and blue boxer shorts and white tank top.

"Because… I just escaped certain death…" said Ranma in all to grim way.

"What?" said Nami.

"My finance cooking…" said Ranma.

"Oh come on it's not that bad…" said Luffy.

Luffy once ate Akane's cooking when Ranma asked Usopp how he was able to survive Usopp told that Luffy (and this is true) is immune to all known forms of food poisoning…

"He's right… someone cooking can't be that bad…" said Nami.

"I could have sworn Luffy once brought left over… unless he ate the rest before he got here…" said Ranma, "Has Luffy ever brought on board something that he said was food but was really a from of deadly corrosive acid?"

"Wait… someone did cook that? I thought someone gave him poison and told him it was food…" said Nami.

It was true, Luffy did once bring in leftovers… but alas it was more of a deadly corrosive acid than food… Usopp in fact stole and began to experiment with it hopping to make a new type bullet for his sling shot from it…

"Have you had breakfast yet?" asked Ranma hopping to eat something.

"Not yet… you want to join us?" asked Nami.

"Sure..." said Ranma.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom HQ…

"So your injuries are all healed?" asked Jadeite to Opal.

"Yes… they are…" said Opal.

"Good because we have a special mission… and I mean we… I man myself as well…" said Jadeite.

"What?" said Amethyst.

"Yes it's indeed true…" said Jadeite, "So the plan is for Aquamarine, and Ruby to go after Monkey D. Luffy and his crew…"

"Okay…" said Aquamarine and Ruby.

"Opal and Amethyst to go after Uzumaki Naruto…"said Jadeite.

"Why her!" yelled Opal and Amethyst.

"And Amber and myself to go after Ash Ketchum…" said Jadeite, "Any complaints?"

"Why do I have to work with her!" yelled Opal and Amethyst.

"Because those who don't get along always make the best team…" said Jadeite.

Both scoffed and looked away from each other.

"Also I have some very special Youma for this mission…" said Jadeite.

"What kind of special?" asked Amber.

"You'll see…" said Jadeite with an evil smile.

Sometimes later in his world, Naruto was walking the streets of the village with Artemis … he had thing better else to do… Hinata had a mission… there really was nothing else to do… well he could always looked at the clouds… but he always had a hidden fear that would make him lazy… that's when Artemis ran up a ahead and began to rub up against a pink haired girl.

"Oh it's you again…" said the girl who happened to Sakura. She began to pet Artemis.

"Oh hi Sakura!" said Naruto walking up to her.

"Hey Naruto… is he your cat?" said Sakura.

"Yes he is…" said Naruto.

"I thought you hated cats…" said Sakura.

"But Artemis is different…" said Naruto.

It's not uncommon for ninjas of the leaf to hate cats… thanks to a certain cat with a red ribbon on its ear… the world's worst D Ranked Mission involved him…

"I see…" said Sakura with a sweat drop, "So you want to hang out… I have the day off and nothing better to do…"

"Sure…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world they just finished breakfast and Ranma, Luffy and Aeries were talking by the figure head.

"So you're worried about the crew…" said Ranma.

"Of course… they're going to after them soon… I know it…" said Luffy, "I mean Ranma how would you feel if they found who are then they went someone you know…"

Ranma sweatdroped, "I'm not the best to ask…" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah…" chuckled Luffy.

"Don't worry about it…" said Ranma, "Zoro, Usopp and Sanji are prepared for that event… and no matter what the others have your back…"

"Thanks…" said Luffy.

"And besides… you're the only one who doesn't acre about your identity as a Sailor Senshi coming out… so it doesn't matter if Nami, Robin and Chopper finds out right?" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "You're right… it doesn't matter if treat them like Pirates or Marines who will come after me anyways! So why bother worrying!" said Luffy.

Ranma sweatdroped… "Yeah…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile in Ash's world the group continued on their way… the air around Ash was dark blue and he seemed to be muttering things.

"Ash are you fine?" asked May.

"Yes I'm fine! Just signing a song Mina taught me…" said Ash who began to sing a very bad rendition of Life is like a boat.

May sweatdroped… and Ash continued to mutter things darkly when he finished the song.

"Brock do you know what's going with Ash?" asked Max.

"I do… but Ash doesn't want me to talk about it…" said Brock.

"Interesting…" thought Max, "I wonder if this might have to with the Sailor Senshi…" he thought.

Back in Naruto's world… Naruto and Sakura with Artemis were walking a strangely empty street.

"So Naruto… how are things going with Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Thing are going great!" said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Sakura, "Are you guys officially an item?"

"I'm not so sure yet… neither is Hinata…" said Naruto.

Sakura sweatdroped… "So I heard about you having new friends?"

"Oh you heard about them…" said Naruto.

"Who are they?" asked Sakura.

"Oh you haven't met them…" said Naruto, "But you might one day…"

"Are they…" said Sakura quietly.

"No their not… they will never him…" said Naruto, "No one can ever replace him…"

Sakura nodded… that's when all three of them felt a strange presence…

"What's that?" said Sakura.

"I don't know but it's coming this way!" said Naruto.

Sakura and Artemis fallowed Naruto… they got a street where everyone was knocked out… expect for two monsters… and Amethyst and Opal floating above the ground.

"Oh Naruto! I was wondering when you were going to show up…" said Opal.

"You!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto you know them?" asked Sakura.

"I do…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world… Luffy was his old self… which meant being hungry and kick Luffy out of the kitchen.

"You just ate!" yelled Sanji holding Luffy by his collar.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Luffy.

"I like you better when you depressed…" said Sanji.

Luffy pouted… while Ranma from the lower deck was laughing with Usopp and Chopper.

"So I see what ever you said to him worked…" said Nami walking over to Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Ranma, "I just told Luffy what he needed to hear…"

"I knew Ranma would be the person to snap him out that or Naruto…" said Usopp.

That's when two monster jumped from the sky…

"Youma!" said Luffy.

"Well, well, isn't Monkey D. Luffy!" said Aquamarine who was floating in the sky with Ruby.

"You!" yelled Luffy.

"What beauties!" said Sanji dropping Luffy and began to his noodle dance.

"Their my enemies!" said Luffy.

"Oh is that so!" said Sanji.

"Hey where Ranma go?" asked Usopp.

"He was right here a second ago…" said Nami surpassed when Ranma vanished.

Ranma ran to the back deck where no one was… fortunately he brother his communicator with him.

Meanwhile in Ash's world… they continued on their way… when two Youma appeared out thin air.

"Oh man…" said Ash.

"Well, well it's you!" said Amber appearing in mid air next to Jadeite.

"So that's Neo Sailor Moon… that boy in the hat…" said Jadeite.

"No…" said whispered Ash.

"That's right… that boy is Neo Sailor Moon…" said Amber.

May turned to Ash and asked.

"Is that true?"

"Yes it's true…" said Ash, he took his communicator out of his pocket… at the exact same time it began to ring.

Ash answered it… everyone but Luffy was on the communicator.

"There's Youma with the blue and red girl on Merry Go!" said Ranma.

"What?" said Ash, "There's some over here too…"

"There's some too with Opal and Amethyst…"

"Amber's here and so some guy…" said Ash.

"Okay we need to straiten things… out…" said Kiyo, "Ran you're with Luffy? Right?"

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"I'll got help Ash…" said Setsuna.

"And so I'll help you Naruto…" said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said the others.

Ash hung up his communicator.

"Moon Crisis Make-Up!"

Ash transformed into Neo Sailor Moon… May began to twitch violently.

"What… the…" said May.

Now too far away a young boy around Ash's age watched from behind a nearby tree…

Meanwhile Luffy got up after being dropped by Sanji.

"Well, well… are you afraid to show you're crew?" asked Aquamarine.

Nami, Robin and Chopper were all confused.

"Luffy what's going on?" asked Nami.

"I'll show you…" said Luffy wit a smile, "Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Luffy transformed to Sailor Mars… both Nami and Chopper were shocked… it wasn't everyday your captain transformed into a girl… Robin on the other hand… it was hard to tell if she was shocked or not…

That's when Sailor Jupiter made the scene.

"Sorry I had to contact the others…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Nami.

"See I told you!" yelled Usopp.

"Told us what?" said Nami.

"Remember when I said that Luffy was a member of an interdemensional team of cross-dressing super heroes…" said Usopp.

"You mean?" said Nami.

"It's true…" said Sanji.

"You knew…" said Chopper.

"So did Marimo…" said Sanji pointing to Zoro who was asleep.

"Hey!" said Sailor Jupiter, "It's going to just the two of us… Naruto and Ash are having the same problems…"

"That's bad…" said Sailor Mars.

Not too far at by some buildings, a man in his late teens or earlier 20s watched from a nearby alley.

Back at Naruto's world…

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Naruto transformed into Sailor Venus…

Sakura stood there… she turned white.

"Naruto… what just happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well… I'm a member of an interdemensional team of Cross-dressing super heroes…" said Sailor Venus.

Sakura twitched slightly…

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Hinata knows… does Granny and the Pervy Sage…" said Sailor Venus.

Sakura sweatdroped… "This is odd…" said Sakura.

Not too far away man in his mid 20's watched from a nearby alley…

Back in Ash's world Dianna yelled "It's you Jadeite!"

"Jadeite?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"He's the lord of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Dianna.

"Well, well isn't it the princess' little moon cat… how has things been?" asked Jadeite.

"Dianna talks?" asked May and Max at the same time.

"Yes I can…" said Dianna, "What are you doing here?"

"There was a staff shortage with three identities being found out… I thought I minds as well show myself to the Princess' heir…" said Jadeite.

"Dead Scream…"

That's when a purple orb the Youma tearing them apart…

"Pluto!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Please don't get distracted…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the pieces of the Youma came back to together like the attack never hit them.

"These Youma are special… unless you get to their weakness they can't be destroyed…" said Amber.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world…

"Stay back!" said Sailor Venus to Sakura.

"Okay…" said Sakura.

"Hey!" said Sailor Mercury showing up.

"Good you're here…" said Sailor Venus, "Oh this is…"

"Now not the time for introductions…" said Sakura and Sailor Mercury.

"But…" said Zatch who once again came with Sailor Mercury.

"Hey can you take care of Zatch?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Um… Okay…" said Sakura.

"Okay you ready?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah… but I think you should use that attack…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus sighed… it was her most powerful attack… but it so girly... "Fine…" she grumbled.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The two attack hit… and the destroyed the Youma.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"That was too easy…" said Sailor Mercury.

That's when the monster reformed.

"No mater how many times you destroy them their just reform… you have to find their weak points…" said Amethyst.

"What?" said Sailor Venus.

"This is bad…" said Sailor Mercury.

Back in Luffy's world… the rest of the crew minus Zoro who was still asleep went up to the upper deck near the Galley into order to avoid the fight.

"You ready?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Sure am!" said Sailor Mars.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The two attack hit the monsters, Mars' destroyed the limbs while Jupiter' s hit the it's arm and shoulder.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"Hey, we just got a small bit… we didn't destroy them…" said Sailor Jupiter.

That's when both Youma regained the lost parts…

"Now way!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I thought we had them…" said Sailor Mars.

"No matter what hits them… they will always reform… t6heir die once you hit their weak points…" said Aquamarine.

Back in Ash's world.

"Now use you ultimate attack!" said both Amber and Jadeite.

Both Youma shot beams at Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto… sensing them both flying.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

Back in Naruto's world…

"Now use your ultimate attack!" said both Opal and Amethyst.

Both Youma shot beams that hit Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus… senshi both flying.

"Naruto…" said Sakura.

"No!" cried Zatch.

Back in Luffy's world…

"Now use your ultimate attack!" said both Aquamarine and Ruby.

Both Youma shot out beam that hit Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter sending both of them flying.

"Luffy!" cried Chopper.

"Oh no! They got Ranma too!" said Usopp.

"That Ranma?" asked Nami.

Also at the very moment Zoro finally woke up… he yawned and then looked around "Did I miss something.

"Hey Moss Head get up here right now!" yelled Sanji.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Because I'm sure that Mars' wants you out the way for your safety…" said a voice above them.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter managed to get up and everyone looked up at the crow's nest… there was another Sailor Senshi… She had wavy blue-green hair, collar, skirt, choker, shoes and above the gloves were teal while her ribbons were navy blue, he shoes high heels with ballerina style straps, unlike the other senshi her gloves wrist length rather than elbow length.

"No way…" said Sailor Mars.

"It's one of those senshi that won't show their face!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

The sailor senshi sweatdroped…

"So who the heck are you?" asked Ruby.

"I'm Sailor Neptune…" said the sailor senshi named Sailor Neptune.

Meanwhile Naruto's world both Sailor Mercury and sailor Venus were doing their best to get up.

"Up where!" came a voice.

Everyone looked up to the top of a nearby building… there was another Sailor Senshi standing on top of a building. She had short golden hair, while her collar, skirt, choker, back bow and boots were navy blue while the front bow was yellow, she wore navy blue loose boot and much like Sailor Neptune her gloves were wrist length… but the strangest thing was the standard navy blue ninja mask she woke over her face.

"No way…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's one of the senshi that won't show their faces… and I didn't think that she wouldn't actually show her face!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Opal.

"Call me Sailor Uranus…" said the mysterious Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Uranus.

Back in Ash's world both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto were getting up as best they could.

"Hey over here!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a girl in the trees, she was barely any older than Ash… not just angrily but a sailor senshi… she had black shoulder length hair. Her collar, skirt, choker, boots, glove ends were grape purple while her bows were maroon. Her boots were knee high lace up boots. And he hands was a weapon that looked both fearsome and silly at the same time… the reason why it looked silly was because…

"Is that a giant can opener?" asked May.

The sailor senshi anime fell…

"That's Sailor Saturn…" said Jadeite with his voice shaking, "Enough power to destroy the planet… the only senshi not be killed by the Neo Dark Kingdom… she used her strongest power and she herself died…"

"It's true…" said the senshi known as Sailor Saturn, "If I use my full power I will die… but in this life I have been studying and I have created moves that will kill me…"

"A sailor senshi… that can destroy a planet…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"It's true…" said Sailor Pluto, "But don't worry… she's on our side…"

Sailor Saturn ran up to one of the Youma and impaled it with the "giant can opener"… the Youma turned to dust.

"No… you found the weak pointing did you…" said Jadeite.

"That's right…" said Sailor Saturn with a somewhat cocky smirk. She then impaled the other Youma who turned to dust.

"Whoa…" said Neo Sailor Moon but in an instance… Amber got into her face.

"Give me the Rainbow Crystals now!" said Amber.

"Dead Scream!" the attack hit Amber head on…

"Amber… we have to go now…" said Jadeite.

"Right…" said Amber.

Both teleported away...

"Where did Sailor Saturn go?" asked May.

"What?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

It was true Sailor Saturn was gone…

"Oh great! I'm going top him… her… whatever! She's going to pay for leaving!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash Ketchum… can you please tell me why you didn't tell me…" said May.

"Um…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Back in Luffy's world…

"You think a new girl will be able to help you…" said Ruby.

"They won't die until the weak point is hidden right?" asked Sailor Neptune.

She took out a hand mirror that was gold and teal.

"Submarine Reflection!"

A light shot from the mirror… the light hit the two Youma… two things in Youma's' chest began to glow.

"Those are the weak points…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Okay!" said Sailor Mars.

"Gotcha!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Fire Soul!"

The two attack were aimed the attacks towards the chest… and both attacks hit the weak point… both monsters disengaged…

"Damn…" said Aquamarine.

"Withdraw!" said Ruby.

Both of them teleported away…

"Hey she's gone…" said Sailor Mars.

"That jerk! Next time I see that sailor senshi he or she is going to get it!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

Nami cleared her throat.

"Luffy you have some explaining to do…" said Nami with her arm crossed over her chest.

Sailor Mars only laughed a bit…

Meanwhile in Naruto's world…

"Sailor Mercury…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Can you use your computer to find the weakness?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Oh yeah…" said Sailor Mercury.

She touched her earring and a visor appeared over her face… the computer began to do searching.

"I found it! It's in the chest!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay… now Sailor Venus… I need you to help me beat them… all right…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What ever…" said Sailor Venus

Sailor Uranus took out a sword.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

She cut the air using the sword and the Youma turned to dust.

"Shadow Clone Justus!"

There were a ton of Sailor Venuses.

" Multiple Crescent Beam!"

All the Crescent Beams hit the Youma in the chest and the Youma exploded to dust.

"We should get going while the going gets good…" said Opal who tolerated away.

"Hey! Coward!" yelled Amethyst who teleported away.

"We did it…" said Sailor Venus as her clones disappeared.

"Hey where did Sailor Uranus go…" said Zatch.

What?" yelled Sailor Venus, she saw the place where Sailor Uranus was now empty, "Oh man I'm going to get her or him! Whatever! S/he is going learn not to mess with Uzu-" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura hitting her on the head… which knocked her out, she pointed to Sailor Mercury, Zatch and Artemis, "Now tell what's going on!"

Sailor Mercury sweatdroped... "Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

Then the communicator rang… it was Ranma…

"Hey… Luffy wants a meeting a meeting on the ship…" said Ranma.

"Hi…" said Setsuna joining.

"Um… tell Ash that there's going to be meeting on the ship… and anyone who found out…" said Ranma with a sigh, "One more thing… Kiyo…"

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Can you pick Luna for this meeting…" said Ranma.

"Sure…" said Sailor Mercury with a seat drop.

Sailor Mercury hung her communicator and sigh…

"Hey did you hear?" she asked.

"Yes I did!" said Sailor Venus getting up and pointed to nowhere, "We're going to the Going Merry!"

Everyone sweatdroped at Sailor Venus… what ever this meeting was about it was going interesting…

Next Time: The Senshi, the Straw Hats, Ash's Team, Sakura and Zatch have a meeting to discus well... their cross dressing... meanwhile the Neo Dark Kingdom deiced to change tacit by searching for the 5 remaining Rainbow Crystal... and what about the other three senshi? Who are they? Will they finally be revealed or will this author enjoy torturing you all for a couple more chapters... find out next time...

A/N: Since I haven't given enough hints in the story, Saturn is someone Ash's age and used to be Pokemon Trainer but switched occupations... and also to clear things up... it's not Tracy... sorry Tracy fans...


	20. The Discussion

Chapter 19: The Discussion

This was the weirdest meetings every for the Straw Hat Pirates better known as the Straw Hats… it wasn't everyday that 5 strange people, a cat and a yellow rat called a Pikachu landed from a portal in a thud… it got even weirder with this site.

"Miya?" meowed a pink cat like Pokemon better known as a Skitty, it belonged to May and as usual left it's Pokeball on it's own.

"Nice kitty… go away kitty…" said Ranma hiding behind Usopp

"Miya?" meowed Skitty

"Please go away kitty… please go away…" said Ranma.

"You know… I relaxed it's very annoying when someone hides behind you…" said Usopp.

"So that means your going to stop?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

Usopp became awkwardly silent…

That's when Naruto, Kiyo, Zatch, Sakura, and the three messing guardian cats came into the galley.

"Okay… this weird…" said Sakura looking at Ranma hiding from the pink cat like thing (Skitty) behind Usopp.

"Okay… so everyone here right?" said Nami.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Nami.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Neo Sailor Moon?" yelled May.

"Well you stop yelling!" yelled Kiyo becoming demon like.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sweatdroped.

"Kiyo… why do you have to be so mean?" said Zatch.

"Sorry… no wait I'm not! Everyone should calm down right now…" said Kiyo calming down a little himself. He took a breath.

"Skitty return…" said Ma putting Skitty back in its Pokeball knowing it would clam things down a bit.

"Maybe we should take a breath and answer May's question first…" said Kiyo with a sigh…

"Oh right…" said May, "Ash why did you hide this from me…"

Everyone who knew of May's obsession sweatdroped… which meant everyone who knew before today except for Sanji and Zoro…

"Ash… can I fill this one…" said Max.

"Okay…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"I can explain Ash wanted to keep a secret from you because you obsessed over him as Neo Sailor Moon…" said Max.

"I didn't obsess over him…" said May.

"You asked Mina to make you a Neo Sailor Moon costume last time we saw her…," said Max adjusting her glasses.

"What…?" said Ash twitching slightly.

"I thought I told you…" said May.

The air turned blue around him.

"I guess I didn't… did I?" she said.

"Nope…" said Max.

"Now to address the other problem…" said Kiyo.

"And to address Nami's question…" said Setsuna, "With the exception of myself, Luffy, Ash, Kiyo, Naruto and Ranma were chosen for this…"

There was a silence in the room… as it sunk into those that didn't previously knew this fact.

"But why were they chosen…" said Sakura.

"That's something I've been trying to figure out too myself… it doesn't seemed to make any sense to me either… it's seems like the Sailor Senshi are more suited to girls… hell we even transform into girls…" said Kiyo.

"The reason is that Neo Queen Serenity decided that next generation of Sailor Senshi were going to be men… I don't know why..." said Setsuna.

"But why we chosen…" said Ash.

"I can explain with a super cool explanation with super cool music sound track!" yelled Aeries.

Music began to play from nowhere… everyone either looked around for the source or sweatdroped.

"First fo there Uzumaki Naruto or Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest of them at the age of 12… though he's not the best ninja… to be frank he was dead last in his class but he has inner strength in more ways than one... his determination to proved his loved ones makes him the perfect choice for Sailor Venus… the senshi of love…"

"Great… I'm the senshi of love…" muttered Naruto.

"Next there's Ranma Saotome or Saotome Ranma, at the age of 16 he's a skilled martial artist, with such mastery of attacks such as the Hiryu Shoten Ha, the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire and more… even created some of his very own like the Moko Takabisha… he's the strongest of them all and the perfect choice for Sailor Jupiter the Senshi of Lighting and Wood"

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Money D Luffy or Luffy D Monkey, the age of 17 and oldest (of the inner senshi) he's already one of the most feared pirates of the grand line, with the powers of the Gum Gum Fruit he has defeated the most feared pirates of the East Blue and Crocodile on of the 7 Warlords of the Sea with the bounty of 100 million berries he was the obvious choice to be Sailor Mars the Senshi of fire"

Luffy only laughed at this.

"Kiyo Takamine or Takamine Kiyo, at the age of 14, he's a genius at the top of his class… except in history… but the old teacher was out get him… not only a genius but a book keeper for the battle to claim the thrown of the mamodo world with his partner Zatch… his genius on and off he battle field made him an elect choice to be Sailor Mercury the senshi of water and ice"

"Why does this remind of an anime?" asked Kiyo.

"And finally Ash Ketchum or Ketchum Ash, the age of 13, he's already one of the best trainers out there, getting into the best 16 of the Indigo Plateau, the best 8 of the Johto League Silver conference and champion of the Orange League his team skills of team work and leader ship made him the perfect choice to be Neo Sailor Moon… heir to the Original Sailor Moon and Neo Sailor Moon… the Princesses of The Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo…"

"Heir to a Princess?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"And that is why you were chosen to be the Sailor Senshi…" said Aeries.

Sakura looked under the table and found a radio… she hit the stop button and the music stopped. Everyone sweatdroped.

"Sis… can you tell me why you just made that speech…" said Hermes.

"Oh… to be honest… it's just something that I always wanted to do…" said Aeries.

"Okay, okay we get why were chosen… but what about that senshi that helped me and Kiyo earlier today?" asked Naruto whi began to get angry.

"You had a mysterious senshi help you too?" said Ash and Luffy.

"So who are they?" asked Kiyo.

"They are the three remaining members of the Outer Senshi…" said Luna.

"Outer Senshi…" said the humans and mamodo in the room.

"Yes… while the sailor senshi can be considered one team they are also broken into two groups, the inners which consists of Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter as well as Moon and the Outers, which consist of Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto… the Outers are more powerful than the inners by far in fact the reason why their powers awakened on their own because they couldn't keep in for too long..." said Luna.

There was another silence in the room… Setsuna got up…

"I have to go now… I'm meeting someone important…" said Setsuna.

"What sort of importance?" asked Naruto.

Sakura hit him in the head…

"Just something involving work…" said Setsuna who took out her time key and with out words used the time key to leave.

"You know…" said Luffy, "Perhaps we should get to know each other better and introduce each other…"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"This is going to be long meeting…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" agreed Kiyo.

Elsewhere… in the World that was once home to Crystal Tokyo… two people were on the edge of the old city on a hill, the pale eternal moon light caused by the death of the world made the palace glow eerily… one of the two was a young man in his early 20's asleep… he had long hair and wore a cow boy hat while the other was a teenaged boy who wore a lab coat… he was blushing the fur of a black and yellow fox like creature… it was a Pokemon called Umbreon. That's when a time portal showed up out of nowhere and the person fell out of it… well actually he landed perfectly, he was man that wore a mask over his face while his left eye was covered by the leaf headband… he was definitely a leaf ninja like Naruto.

"Yo!" said the leaf ninja.

"You're late!" yelled the boy.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life…" said the leaf ninja.

"Liar!" yelled the boy.

The man who was asleep woke up.

"What happened?" asked the man in the cowboy hat.

"He's late again…" said the boy pointing to the leaf ninja.

"But I see Setsuna is late…" said the leaf ninja.

That's when another time portal appeared… Setsuna came out and landed on her face.

"Their right… I do need to fix this…" said Setsuna getting up.

"Wow I beat you today… was the meeting really that long?" asked the leaf ninja.

"It could have been longer…" said Setsuna.

There was a silence…

"Just two more days…" said the man in the cowboy hat.

"We're lucky that Ash's Friends and the rest of Luffy's crew found out…" said the boy.

"Yes… what's going to happen next will push them farther then they've ever been pushed before…" said the leaf ninja.

"I just hope they won't be mad at us… for keeping this from them…" said the boy.

"They will be for a while… but it will evenly pass…" said the leaf ninja.

"Yeah… but we all know that Naruto's going to angriest with you…" said the man in the cowboy hat.

"And we all know that Luffy won't be angry with you…" said the boy.

Setsuna laughed, "Sorry… it's just thinking about something funny…"

"Just two more days… until we reveal ourselves…" said the leaf ninja.

Suddenly… the man in the cowboy hat fell asleep… all three humans and the one Pokemon sweatdroped.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Neo Dark Kingdom… there was a meeting with the 5 Jewels.

"It think it's time to switch tactics to find the 5 remaining Rainbow Crystals…" said Jadeite.

"What…" said Opal.

"Does that mean me and Opal are out of the job?" asked Amber.

"On the Contrary… before we can do that I detected an energy that will prevent the 5 inner Sailor Senshi from transforming… I don't know what it is… but all I know it will stop them from transforming…" said Jadeite, "What ever this energy is it will strike in two days."

"When this will happen… we will find them… and destroy them right?" asked Amber.

"That is correct…" said Jadeite.

"All right…" said Amethyst.

She began to walk out and when she did she gave a strange look to Opal… which gave Opal a chill.

"What's wrong Opal?" asked Aquamarine.

"It's nothing…" said Opal.

Next Time: Something Strange happens... all the senshi (minus Setsuna) wake up as girls! And it ain't Ranma's curse... what's even stranger is that they can't transform into their Sailor Senshi forms... what's worse is that there's a giant army of Youma taking over Lilycove city... what will happen? Will the Outer Senshi finally reveal themselves? Will May stop playing with Ash's hair? Will Luffy put on a descent shirt? Why does Ash have a dress in his backpack? All these questions will be answered next time...


	21. What… the… Hell…?

A/N: Sorry... if I'm not on top of my game with this chapter... I just broke up with my boyfriend today...

Chapter 20: What… the… Hell…?

It was peaceful morning in Lilycove City, Ash's group in the Pokemon Center, they decided to stay after May found out about the Pokemon Contest happening there in a few days… Ash woke up with a yawn then noticed something strange… one thing his hair was long… and pink… and another… he strange in the chest and um… lower parts. That when he fully woke up…

"What's going on? Why am I girl?" he or she yelled.

It was peaceful morning in Mochinoki City… after what happened the day before with strange explosion as Kiyo's school (mamodo battle) it was closed for a few days for repairs… sadly this meant that Zatch would want to do something with him that day. Kiyo began to wake up… that's when noticed something strange… he well… had breasts…

"What…" he whispered.

He went over to a nearby mirror and saw… he was now a girl with blue hair.

"Why am I a girl…" he or she said with her eye twitching.

It was a peaceful morning on the Grand Line, shortly after the meeting the Straw Hats were ready to set away from River Isalnd, because the Log Pose set. But everyone knew that a peaceful morning on the this stretch of sea would never last… Luffy slowly began to wake up that's when he noticed something strange… he had breasts… he began to grope them...

At that moment Sanji began to woke up… cursing his luck that the captain woke up before he did… then he noticed two things that were odd 1. Luffy was a girl with longer hair and 2. He er She was groping herself. He fell out the hammock.

"Luffy…" said Sanji.

Luffy stopped grouping herself.

"Why are you a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she responded.

It was a peaceful morning in Nerima… everyone knew that when once the all the martial artists wake up the peace would be gone… after all this was Nerima ever since one chaos magnet Ranma Saotome showed up this once quiet town went nuts… Ranma slowly woke up then he noticed that he was a girl… she was going to back to sleep when she remember… she went to sleep as a guy… and there was only person who could have figured out a way to turned him into a girl in the middle of the night with out being woken up…

"I'm going to get that freak!" she yelled.

Then noticed something odd… when she got up… everything looked… well… the same size she saw things as a guy… then she noticed that her hair was longer and brown…

"What's going on?" she said.

It was peaceful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, even though being a ninja village it was extremely peaceful as all mornings were, even though this was a ninja village… Naruto slowly began wake up… that's when he noticed something strange, one thing is that his hair was longer another he felt weird. He blinked, got up and ran towards the bathroom. He got in there and saw he was a she… not only that but…

"Why do I look like Minako?" he said.

Back in Ash's world Ash's yell woke up the others… all three human stared at him…

"Ash… is that really you?" asked May.

"Yes it's me…" sighed Ash.

"What happened?" asked Max.

"I don't know… I woke up like this…" said Ash panicking, "What am I going to do? What's going on?"

"Well stop for a second… maybe we can work on a few things…" said May, "Sit down Ash…"

"I don't like this is going…" said Ash with her twitching.

"Oh Ash…" said Dianna watching this.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world he… she was freaking out.

"What the hell is going… why did I wake up a girl!" she yelled.

This woke up Zatch…

"Kiyo…" said Zatch then saw it was a girl, "Who are you?"

"It's me Kiyo…" said Kiyo.

Zatch walked up and sniffed her… and recognized the smell.

"What happened?" yelled Zatch.

"I don't know… I woke up like this…" said Kiyo.

"Kiyo!" called Kiyo's mother from down stairs, "I'm going to work now!"

"Okay!" called Kiyo using a deep voice she cleared her throat and sighed then said, "Okay… how are we going to figure this out…"

"Kiyo…" said Hermes watching this.

Back in Luffy's world Sanji managed to wake up Chopper and Usopp (Zoro had watch that night), Chopper woke up the girls while Sanji woke up Zoro. Luffy didn't see anything wrong… but others did…

"So what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"You're a girl…" said Nami twitching slightly.

"So?" said Luffy.

"Should you be a boy right now?" asked Chopper.

"I guess your right…" said Luffy thinking about it.

"Maybe we should try to figure it out after breakfast…" said Sanji knowing that this if this dragged on any father the hungrier Luffy would get… and the hunger Luffy would get… the more annoying he… or she would become.

Everyone shrugged and decided to do their morning things… except for Nami who grabbed Luffy by the shirt.

"Your not going anywhere…" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"You're putting on a decent shirt…" said Nami.

Luffy continued to war the vest… which looked like one of her breast were going to pop out any second…

"No!" said Luffy.

"Too bad you have to…" said Nami.

Luffy began to run away…

"Get back here Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"No!" yelled Luffy.

Aeries sweatdroped and sighed at this site.

Back in Ranma's world… she didn't know what to do… several things raced thought his head… should he go talk to someone… should he run away… does this have to do with his curse or something else? In the end she decided maybe Akane would be the best person to ask.

"Ranma… what happened?" asked Luna waking up seeing Ranma was a girl that definitely wasn't his cursed form…

"I don't know… I'm going to talk to Akane about it…" said Ranma.

"She's going to kill you know…" said Luna.

"I know but right now… I think it's best I talk to her…" said Ranma.

She jumped put the window the ledge and walked over to Akane's window… he took a breath and opened it quietly however a mallet hit her in the face… this woke up Akane.

"Ranma!" she yelled getting out bed… while P-Chan who slept with her during the night got up…

"What was that!?" yelled Ranma getting up.

"Ranma… is that you?" said Akane looking at her.

"Yes it's me and answer my question… what was that?" said Ranma.

"Um… I asked Naruto to teach how to place traps…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Ranma with a sweatdroped.

"Ranma… what happened?" asked Akane.

"I don't know I woke up like this… I don't know if this has to be with my curse or something else…" said Ranma.

"Really?" said Akane surprised.

P-Chan for some reason left the room in a hurry.

"I wonder what's wrong with P-Chan…" said Akane.

"Great… he's probably going to make fun of me…" thought Ranma.

Luna looked though the window and sighed.

Meanwhile in both Naruto's world and mind, Naruto (who was male in his mind) was pointing at the strange girl that inhabits his mind.

"Minako… you know why I became a girl… and why I look like tell me!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Minako, "I do know…"

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"But I can't tell you why… not yet…" said Minako.

Naruto sighed…

"But ask Tsunade about it… she might give you more information that I have…" said Minako.

"Fine…" grumbled Naruto.

Naruto disappeared form his mind…

"So what happening to him?" asked Kyubi.

"He has o learn who he truly is…" said Minako, "And today he will learn of my true identity…"

Outside his body Naruto sighed… he er… she found some string so she put her hair into pigtails.

"Why did you choose that style?" asked Artemis.

"I kinda like it…" said Naruto.

Artemis sweatdroped he sweatdroped even more when Naruto used the transformation to appear has himself…

"Wish me luck!" said Naruto leaving the house.

Artemis sighed, "When the guys find out he's so dead…" thought Artemis, who then shouted "Wait for me, I'm coming too…"

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom… Jadeite was projecting three pictures. One was Naruto running towards the Hokage tower, one was Luffy running from Nami and the last was an extremely grumpy Ash getting her hair down by May.

"So they turned into the originals…" said Amber.

"It's more than that…" said Jadeite.

"What?" asked Opal.

"I've bee studying them but it's more than heirs… it's reincarnation…" said Jadeite.

"Reincarnated?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yes… I'm sure of it, Neo Queen Serenity sent them to be reborn in these worlds but… they turned out male instead…" said Jadeite.

"That's… fees able…" said Amethyst raising an eyebrow.

"But so much interesting…" said Jadeite, "These projections will tract them… once they meet the other two and all 5 are in the same location then that's when we'll initiate the plan…"

"Right…" said all 5 Jewels.

Back with Naruto and Artemis they made it to the Hokage Tower.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Tsunade is busy…" said Shizune at the front desk.

"Is she busy or "busy"?" asked Naruto.

Shizune sighed, "She's "busy", I'm afraid…" said Shizune.

"I'm going in! I'm not afraid of her!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes you are…" came Minako and Kyubi's voices in his head.

"So what!" yelled Naruto.

Shizune looked at Naruto then shrugged…Naruto entered the Tsunade's office and stormed in… she was hung over…

"Get up Granny!" yelled Naruto in her ear.

Artemis slapped his paw to his forehead… this was going to be painful...

In Kiyo's world… he paced back and forth in his room…

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" said Kiyo panicking.

That's when the door bell rang.

"Zatch get the door…" said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said Zatch.

Kiyo couldn't help that she forgot something… which she did…

"I forgot to tell Zatch not to tell what happened to me…" she said.

Downstairs Zatch got the door… it was Megumi and Tia.

"Surprise!" said Tia happily.

"I got the day off so I thought we could hang out…" said Megumi.

"Really?" said Zatch, "I might need to ask Kiyo… he's been into a girl somehow…"

"What?" said Tia and Megumi at the same time with sweat drops.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon joining them.

"You're kidding right…" said Tia.

"Zatch!" yelled Kiyo… who then fell down the stairs.

Both Tia and Megumi stared at Kiyo.

"Kiyo… you are Kiyo right?" said Megumi.

"Yeah it's me…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in Ash's world May was done fixing up Ash's hair… it was something simple just a low pony tail so Ash could wear her hat.

"Thanks…" said Ash with a sweat drop, "But you just did was extremely creepy…" she thought.

"You should also wear something else…" said May.

"How about that orange dress…" joked Brock.

"I'm not going to wear girl's clothes!" yelled Ash.

"But Ash…" said May.

"I'm going to figure what happened to me and how to fix it…" said Ash.

"What do you mean orange dress?" asked Max.

"Don't ask…" said Brock.

Meanwhile Ranma's world both Ranma and Akane were trying to think of something.

"So Ranma… quite an interesting thing you gotten yourself this time…" said Ryoga.

"Ryoga…" growled Ranma.

"How did you find out…" said Akane.

"I have my ways…" smirked Ryoga.

"Is that so…" glared Ranma Kanonji that he found out as P-Chan.

"Can you help us figure out what's going on?" asked Akane.

"Sure…" said Ryoga.

Back in Naruto's world, a beaten up Naruto (no longer as a guy) was twitching on the ground.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes it's me… I don't know what happened? All I know is that I woke up as a girl!" said Naruto.

"Well I guess that makes you Naruko… or maybe Naru…" said Tsunade.

"Please don't' start…" said Naruto, "Do you know anything about this?"

"I do…" said Tsunade.

"Really?" said Naruto.

"But it's classified…" said Tsunade.

"Oh man… not this again…" said Naruto.

"But I think I should make this a mission…" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"A mission to find what happened…" said Tsunade, "Shizune!"

"Yes?" asked Shizune coming into the office.

"Can you get Sakura and Hinata for me… I have a special mission for them…" said Tsunade.

"Sure…" said Shizune leaving the room.

"Why them?" asked Naruto.

"Incase you need to do your senshi duties…" said Tsunade.

A few minutes later… Shizune came into the room with Hinata and Sakura… Naruto had replaced the henge on herself.

"Tsunade… what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see there's a special mission that you need to do…" said Tsunade, "Naruto… show them…"

"I don't' want to show them…" said Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, got up and whacked Naruto on the head… this undid his henge.

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I just woke up like this…" said Naruto.

Both kunoichi were shocked at what they heard… Sakura began to think about something.

"And you Tsunade think it must have something to with the Sailor Senshi?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade smiled "That's exactly right…" said Tsunade.

"Hey you said you didn't know anything…" said Naruto.

"I said I did and it was classified…" said Tsunade.

Naruto sighed…

"Naruto… has it even crossed your mind to call the others?" asked Sakura.

"No…" said Naruto with a sweat drop as he replaced the male henge.

"Maybe you should call them…" said Artemis.

"Right!" said Naruto.

He used his communicator to call the others.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world Luffy was being held by several disembodied arms… it was after breakfast and she gave him a specula break from running away during said meal… however once it was over she asked Robin to help thusly making the rubber captain immobile…

"No! I won't change my shirt!" yelled Luffy.

"I have something you'll like!" said Nami holing up a red tank top…

"Oh… why didn't you tell me you had that shirt?" asked Luffy since it wasn't so bad.

"I don't understand you Luffy…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Luffy changed her shirt to the red tank top… when she was all set her communicator rang.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world. Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, Tia and Ponygon were all brain storming when Kiyo's communicator rung.

Meanwhile in Ranma's world. Ranma, Akane and Ryoga were always brainstorming when Ranma's communicator rung.

Meanwhile in Ash's world, Ash sighed.

"At least I won this battle…" said Ash.

"But I still think you should have chosen something cuter…" said May.

That's when Ash's communicator rang… she answered and everyone else including Setsuna was on the line.

"…" said Ash.

"…" said Kiyo.

"…" said Ranma.

"So it all happened to you guys too…" said Luffy, "But what about Naruto?"

"Um…" sauid Naruto rubbing the back of his head, "This is a transformation jutsu… it happened to me too…"

"No fair!" yelled Ash, Ranma and Kiyo.

Kiyo cleared his throat… "We need to have a meeting right now… if this happened to all of us then it's clearly connected…"

"Okay…" said the rest.

"But where?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe it's best here…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Right now I'm so embarrassed I don't think I can face you're friend…" said Ash removing his hat.

Naruto, Kiyo and Ranma tried to hold their laughs of the pink hair.

"What's so funny?" asked Luffy.

"Ash has pink hair…" said Naru laughing.

"I still don't see what funny…" said Luffy.

For those who don't know in Luffy's world, pink hair is one color that is not embarrassing for men to have… unlike in the Naruto world where Pink hair is extremely embarrassing and many people theorize why Uchiha Sasuke never showed any feelings for Sakura out of fear that his offspring would have pink hair as well…

"Fine then… we'll go your world…" said Naruto.

"Meet you there…" said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Where you at?" asked Ranma.

"I'm at the Lilycove Pokemon Center…" said Ash.

"Okay!" said the inner senshi.

"I'm sorry I'm going to be a little late…" said Setsuna.

"Oh… okay…" said Ash.

Everyone hung up…

Somewhere an in one of the worlds but it was unknown which one… she turned around to her three mysterious companions.

"I think their going to attack them there…" said the leaf ninja.

And the other three agreed.

In Kiyo's world, he explained the situation…

"So it's happened to them too?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"I think you need moral support… I'm coming with you…" said Megumi.

"Me too…" said Tia.

"Don't forgot about me!" said Zatch.

"Meu meu!" said Ponygon.

"Thanks guys…" said Kiyo, "And sorry Ash" she thought with a sweatdroped.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world she explained the same thing…

"So it's happened to them too?" asked Nami.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"I'm going to with you…" said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"To show that jerk Brock that no one flirts with Nami and Robin but me…" said Sanji.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"I would like to come too…" said Robin.

"Sure!" said Luffy, "Though I don't understand why Ahs is embarrassed" he thought.

Meanwhile Ranma's world…

"So it's happened to them too…" said Akane surprised.

"Yeah… I'm going to Ash's world…" said Ranma.

"Now with out me your not…" said Ryoga.

"I'm going to too…" said Akane.

"Like I need you help…" said Ranma rolling her eyes.

"Too bad!" said Ryoga and Akane.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world he explained it…

"So looked like you three have a mission…" said Tsunade.

"Right!" said all three Genin.

Not too long later in front of the Pokemon Center… Luffy's group arrived first… right when they got up… and dusted themselves up… Ranma's group landed on them…

"Sorry…" said Ranma.

"You brought people too I see…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

After the group got up… Sanji held Akane's hand Akane looked like she was going toe explode.

"She doesn't look happy…" said Robin.

"He's so dead…" said Ranma.

Before Sanji could spout out some romantic things… Naruto's group landed onto the two groups already there.

"Sorry…" said Naruto.

"You just saved Sanji so I think it's okay from Akane's wrath…" said Ranma.

Just as they got up and dust themselves off Akane was about to punch Sanji in the face when Kiyo's group came… and this having two more members than the other groups the crash was slightly bigger.

"Ooops…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Everyone got up and went into the Pokemon center…

Nearby on a roof top the 5 Jewels smirked.

"Now it's time…" said Amethyst.

"Right!" said the other 4.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to bring anyone!" yelled Ash.

"Hey it wasn't my fault… the old lady made me…" said Naruto.

"These two wouldn't take no for answer…" said Ranma.

"Okay… so what are we going to do to fix this?" asked Kiyo.

"I can always use the transformation jutsu…" said Naruto.

"No transformation jutsu!" yelled Kiyo, Ranma and Ash.

"Meat… meat makes everything…" said Luffy.

There was awkward silence…

"Okay… who doesn't' have a crack pot idea…" said Max.

"I could look you guys over with my Byakugan…" said Hinata.

"Great idea!" said Sakura.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata.

Hinata began to look them over using her bloodline limit…

"I can't see anything wrong…" said Hinata.

Luffy and Ash began to laugh…

"Please don't laugh when I'm try to do this…" said Hinata.

"But it's so funny…" said Ash.

"That is so wrong…" said Ranma shaking his head.

"So what… if Brock and Sanji are fighting over a nurse right now with Max holding Brock ear while Ryoga holds back Sanji… and the nurse sweat drops… you need to calm down…" said Kiyo.

What Kiyo said is true… Brock and Sanji were fighting over the Nurse Joy which was stopped when Max grabbed a hold of Brock's ear while Ryoga did the courtesy of grabbing Sanji.

"But it is pretty funny…" said Naruto begging to laugh.

When she was done.

"I couldn't fine anything wrong…" said Hinata.

"Great we're back to square one…" said Sakura.

That's when a purple hatred girl entered the room… she was pretty beat up…

"Kelly!" said May.

"Help…" she said weakly before collapsing.

May and Sakura ran to her…

"You know her?" asked Sakura.

"I met her yesterday… she's entering the contest too…" said May.

"Her Chakra's been drained…" said Sakura.

"What's Chakra again?" asked May with question marks surrounding her.

"So my guess is that Youma's nearby…" said Ryoga.

"Just as long you're not the guide I'll be happy…" said Ranma.

"Uh… guys…" said Tia looking out the doorway, "There's more than one…"

They ran outside and saw a huge army of Youma… with the 5 Jewels floating in the sky…

"Well, well… Ash, Luffy, Naruto… I like the new look…" said Amethyst.

"Time to transform…" said Ash.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crisis"

"Make-up!"

Nothing happen… which was a very odd.

"What just happened?" asked Ash.

"I don't know…" said Kiyo.

All 5 Jewels Began to laugh.

"We don't know why but your senshi powers have been blocked…" said Amethyst.

"What?" said everyone else.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ranma.

"We're going to fight them ourselves…" said Ash.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiyo.

"But we're going to need some help…" Ash turning to the friends.

"Okay…" said May.

"We'll help…" said Brock.

"You can count on us!" said Tia.

"That's right!" said Megumi.

"If you really need my help…" said Robin.

"Of course I'll help while looking at Megumi and Robin." said Sanji.

"Fine…" sighed Akane.

"Minds as well…" said Ryoga.

"Of course I'll help…" said Sakura.

"I'll help too…" said Hinata.

Max and Ponygon sighed… both were completely useless…

"Looks like it's just you and me…" said Max.

Ponygon only nodded in agreement.

"You think you can fight our Youma army?" said Ruby with confidence.

She noticed that other 4 were deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Uzumaki Naruto… and a member of the Hyuga clan…" said Opal.

"Ryoga Hibiki…" said Amethyst.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin…"

"Ash Ketchum, May… daughter of Norman the Gym Leader and Brock… former Gym Leader…" said Amber.

"If we win then I'll be surprised…" said all 4.

"Great…" thought Ruby.

"I choose everyone!" said Ash, May and Brock at the same time.

All 11 Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs in full swing.

"All right you ready Zatch?" said Kiyo.

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Let's do it!" yelled Luffy.

And so the war began… many of the Youma were shocked by Pikachu and Zatch, many of the Youma were attacked physically by Sanji, Luffy, Combusken, Sakura, Akane, Ryoga and Ranma... Ranma and Ryoga also used their emotion based ki moves, Torkoal and Combusken burned quite a few, while Robin provided surprise attacks by breaking the Youma's bones with her arms, Corpfish, Mudkip and Lombre hit them with water attacks which helped Pikachu and Zatch, Skitty froze quite a few Youma as well using it's a ability to annoy the Youma with it's sheer cuteness and hyper, Beautifly, Swellow and Grovyle surprised with surprise attacks from the sky, Naruto came in with his shadow clones, while Hinata used her Byakugan and Gentle Fist and Tia came in a with shield when needed and Max and Ponygon sulked in the corner with the air black around them…but with the sheer number of Youma everyone was getting tired…

"I don't think I can do any more clones…" said Naruto.

"There's too many…" said Akane.

"Says you!" said Ranma who was also visibly tired but Ranma Saotome didn't know the meaning of the word Give Up… wait that's two words… but you get the idea…

"Wow… I guess we over estimated them…" said Opal.

"I guess we did…" said Amber.

"Dead Scream…" came a voice.

That's when a purple orb hit many of the Youma head on… destroying them…

"Sorry I'm late!" said Sailor Pluto.

"You think your reinforcements will help…" said Ruby.

"Yes I do…" said Sailor Pluto.

That's when three figures jumped from the roof fo the Pokemon Center… it was Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune…

"You think more Senshi will help?" asked Opal.

"That's' Sailor Saturn…" said Amber gravely.

"What?" said the other 4.

"Everyone stand back… let us handle this…" said Sailor Uranus.

Everyone did so, excerpt for…

"No way!" yelled Ranma.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane.

She whacked him on the head with a mallet she pulled from pocket space.

"Sorry…" she said with a bow then began to drag her away by the pigtail.

"Well I guess we should take them out…" said Sailor Neptune.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus shoty out a yellow over that destroyed quite a few Youma…

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune shot out a blue-green orb which destroyed even more Youma…

"Ring Surprise!"

Sailor Saturn shot strange rings from the Silence Galva…

About 1/3 of all the Youma were gone…

"Amazing…" said Ash.

"You think you handle them!" yelled Amethyst.

"Yes I think we can… we haven't even used our natural strength…" said Sailor Uranus.

And so the fight that would reveal the identities of the outer senshi began…

Next Time: The Outer Senshi fight the Youma Army... Ash notices there's something familiar about Saturn's Pokemon Team, Luffy noticed some familiar about Neptune's Devil Fruit Powers and Naruto notices that well Uranus has an interesting choice of reading material... and when they reveal themselves... how will the senshi react... and do Ash, Luffy and Naruto know them? Find out next time...

A/N: As you can see next chapter will reveal the outer senshi... so be excited and hopefully writer's block won't strike...


	22. Rivals, Senseis and Brothers

A/N: Whoo hoo! This has reached 4,000 hits! 5th one too, behind such popular hits at the Biju Biju Fruit, Quest of Kings, Family Piece and Souls Reborn... thanks to everyone who read it...

Chapter 21: Rivals, Senseis and Brothers

"Natural talents… what do you mean by that?" asked Opal with a laugh.

"I choose you Umbreon!" said Sailor Saturn.

She took out a Pokemon and called out her Umbreon.

"A little Umbreon… don't make me laugh…" said Amber.

"I've been training this Umbreon for quite a while… and it evolved the same time I awakened…" said Sailor Saturn, "Umbreon! Use Bite!"

Umbreon ran towards a Youma and bit it's arms… which began to crack.

"Umbreon is no ordinary Umbreon… when it evolved it evolved in the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo… it's attack can easily knock out a Youma while doing normal damage to a Pokemon…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I didn't know that Sailor Saturn is a Pokemon Trainer…" said Ash.

"I guess she's from our world…" said Max.

"Well your wrong about one thing…" said Sailor Uranus join this conversation, "She used to be a Pokemon Trainer, she gave that up and became a researcher…"

"Really?" asked Ash, "Umbreon… and a researcher… it can't be… can it?" she thought.

"Hey maybe you should returned them to their Pokeballs…" said Sailor Saturn turning around to Ash, Brock and May, "They need their rest…"

"Oh yeah!" said Ash.

"Everyone return…" said Ash, Brock and May as they returned their Pokemon.

It seemed that Sailor Saturn was going to be the only one fighting.

"Why aren't those two fighting?" asked Ranma.

"Just letting their guard down…" said Sailor Neptune.

That's when tow Youma jumped up and laughed two surprise attack on Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus… both of them had swords like arms… however both were surprised when the attack hit… the Youma that attack Sailor Uranus wound up attacking a tree log… and Sailor Uranus appeared over her shoulder a Kunai drawn at it's neck…

"So Sailor Uranus is a Ninja!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

"I thin the fact she wears a amok is pretty obvious…" said Sakura.

While the other Youma got an even bigger surprise… when it stuck… Sailor Neptune surprisingly turned into fire… yes… fire... and nullified the attack…

"No way!" said Luffy.

"A Logia Devil Fruit…" said Robin.

"A Logia Devil Fruit?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes there are three types of Devil Fruit…" said Robin who began to explain to Kiyo and those who wanted to know (Max and Sakura)… Luffy and Sanji were considered with other things.

"So you think it's him?" asked Sanji.

Luffy only nodded and smiled…

The fight continued on… Sailor Saturn continued to use her attack, Umbreon continued to attack the Youma and did a great deal of damage, Sailor Neptune used both her sea Senshi powers and fire devil fruit power… the which is very ironic... and Sailor Uranus used her powers of the Sky while at the same using various Justus… when 2/3 were wiped out… Sailor Uranus did something that was really unexpected… took out a book… not any ordinary book… let's just say… it was orange… and there's a no sign on it's back… Those who know what the book was about did that face… the one where their mouth was hanging open and their eyes were perfect circles with no pupil… hell even Opal was doing it…

"What's with that book?" asked May.

"It's porn…" said Sakura.

"It can't be…" thought Naruto.

"What are you doing!" yelled Amber.

"Just trying to see what happens next…" said Sailor Uranus.

"She toying with them…" said Naruto, "It is him… it is…" she thought, Naruto began to grip his fist… Naruto and Hinata saw this and nodded… both knew what he was thinking… and both realized that he might be right about this…

The Youma that was fighting Sailor Uranus began to attack her… she blocked every attack and managed to destroy it using World Shaking while not missing one moment of perverted goodness…

The three senshi continued to the fight the Youma until one was left… Sailor Uranus put her book away.

"Who's going to have the final attack?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I'll do it…" said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn jumped into the air and used the Silence Glaive to cut the Youma in half…

"Damn…" said Opal.

"Well not everything was a waste…" said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"Hey! Sailor Mercury… or should I say Kiyo Takamine…I know who you are…" said Ruby.

"Oh man…" sighed Kiyo.

"Time to go!" said Amethyst.

All 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom teleported away, Saturn returned Umbreon to it's Pokeball and all three of them walked over the large group…

"Is there a place we can speak in private?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"There's a park nearby…" said May.

"I think we can talk there…" said Ash who then gave Sailor Saturn a glare… it wasn't a hateful glare it was more of a glare that was given to rivals…

"So Ash figured it out…" thought Sailor Saturn.

The group managed to the get the park… that's where Sailor Pluto detransformed…

"Well we though it might be fun if you think you know who are you say so…" said Sailor Uranus.

Needless to say Kiyo's Group, Ranma's group, May, Max and Robin were confused… but the rest knew what they were refereeing.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! I mean you had plenty of time to tell me when you weren't on a mission but no… I had no idea you were a Sailor Senshi until you gave your hints…" yelled Naruto.

5 Minutes later… Naruto's speech was still going…

"Naruto… please stop talking…," said Kiyo getting a headache.

Sakura walked up to her and hit her on the head.

"Thank you…" sighed Ranma.

"But Naruto has a point… why didn't you say anything Kakashi-Sensei…" said Sakura.

"Should have known you'd figure it out too…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus detransformed… reveling to be Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto's former Jonin sensei before the team broke up…

"Wait… I think I've seen him a picture with Naruto…" said Luffy.

"That's right…" said Kakashi.

Ash turned the attention towards Sailor Saturn…

"How long have you guys been around?" asked Ash.

"For more than a year…" said Sailor Saturn.

"So you've been cross-dressing before I did?" asked Ash, "And did back in Johto…"

"At least I'm not stuck as a girl right now Ashy-Boy…" said Sailor Saturn detransforming into a boy Ash's age with brown spiky hair, wearing a purple shirt, jeans with a lab coat over it…

Ash hung her head in shame… as the air turned black around her…

"I thought you were Sailor Saturn too…" said Brock as he, Pikachu and the boy looked at Ash.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

"So I'm lost…" said May.

"That's Gary Oak… Ash beat him in the Johto Silver Conference in the first round of the finals…" expanded Max to be other his sister and those who didn't know.

Luffy turned the Group's attention to Sailor Neptune unlike like the other two he was happy to see the Sailor Senshi…

"It's good to see you Ace!" said Luffy.

Sailor Neptune detransformed into a young man with long hair, wearing an orange cowboy hat, he sore boots and black pants but other than that he went shirtless… he also had two tattoos, one of the White Beard Symbol on his back while another one on his arm that meant to say his name but it was misspelled with an S with it crossed out.

"It's been a while bro…" said the young man.

"Who is he?" asked Ranma.

"He's my brother Ace…" said Luffy with a big grin.

Everyone but Sanji and the outer senshi was surpassed by this, even Robin.

"Luffy has a habit of not telling people things… I didn't even know until I met him a while back… it was before Robin joined the crew…" said Sanji.

"I see…" said Robin.

"Well…" said Luna with the other Guardian Cats

"I forgot you cats…" said Naruto.

"Hamsters…" corrected Ranma.

"Right… hamsters…" said Naruto, "Were here…"

"There's something we need to talk about privately... senshi only…" said Dianna.

The 5 inner senshi blinked as a response…

"Pikachu and Zatch might want to stay though…" said Gary.

The friends shrugged and headed back to the Pokemon Center…

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"We haven't exactly told you the truth of why you are Sailor Senshi… we lied about you being chosen…" said Luna.

This shocked all 5 as well as their electric partners… what was going to happen next was going to surprise them and change everything forever…

Next Time: The Outers and the Guardian cats tell them the truth... the truth that they were reincarnated... not chosen... how will they deal with it? Is there a way to go back to male? Why are Pikachu and Zatch being told? Why are Kakashi and Ace so embarrassed about their past lives? All this and more next time...

A/N: As you can see most of you were right about Kakashi and Ace... and those who noticed that Gary changed professions at the end of Johto... props to you!


	23. Reincarnation

Chapter 22: Reincarnation

The wind seemed to blow… it was very eerie… this day was already messed up at it was, first waking up as girls, then discovering that Ash's former main rival Gary, Luffy's older brother Ace and Naruto's former sensei Kakashi were the outer senshi… this day was going to get a lot more complicated…

"Remember the story we told about the Sailor Senshi… it's more complicated then that…" said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"When Crystal Tokyo… fell Neo Queen Serenity used the last of her power to have the senshi be reincarnated as…" said Kakashi.

That moment Ace fell to the ground… shocking Ash, Ranma, Naruto, Kiyo and Zatch.

"Gogh my gosh he's dead!" yelled Zatch.

"He's just asleep…" said Kakashi.

"Happens all the time…" said Luffy.

"I see…" said Kiyo, "Wait you said the Sailor Senshi were reincarnated… then… wait…"

"You see… Neo Queen Serenity was well a ditz, her daughter was more mature than she was… in her final moments I have no idea she was thinking…" said Luna.

"She used the last of her power… to send the original senshi to be reborn into different worlds…" said Gary.

"As male…" said Kakashi.

"Wait does that mean…" said Ash.

"You're the reincarnations of the sailor senshi…" said Setsuna.

All 5 of the inner senshi were shocked… they didn't even know how to react… the next few minutes were in silence in letting it sink in…

"I know this is lot to bear right now…" said Kakashi.

"I have a question…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Gary.

"In my past life… was I named Minako?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know…" said Gary.

"Well does everyone else's past lives live inside your head too…" said Naruto.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"No… Naruto… I think that's just a side effect of the Kyubi being sealed inside of you…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Naruto sweatdroped, "Oh…"

At that moment Ace woke up with a yawn… "I see you told them…" he said.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi.

"Don't let it get to you… and don't try to let your past lives dominate this one… after all if us three did that Kakashi and Ace would be a couple…" said Gary.

"Oh great… this is going to be embarrassing…" thought Kakashi.

"Why couldn't I be asleep right now…" thought Ace.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma raising an eyebrow.

"Well back in their past lives Harkura (Kakashi) and Michiru (Ace) were well in love… and it was indeed the love that they dare not speak it's name…" said Gary.

Both Ace and Kakashi hung their heads in shame.

Naruto began to laugh evilly, "I have my revenge… all I need is talk to the Pervy Sage…" thought Naruto… it's best you don't known what she's thinking about…

"Man… you gotta feel sorry for them…" thought Ranma.

"What's "the love they dare not speak it's name?" thought Luffy.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder…" thought Kiyo.

"Okay… this is strange…" thought Ash.

"Um Kiyo what are they talking about?" asked Zatch.

"Ask again later…" said Kiyo.

"Did you have to use that as an example?" asked Kakashi.

"What's it's the perfect example…" said Gary.

"I know…" said Kakashi.

"They were going to find out eventually…" said Setsuna.

"She's right you know…" said Ace with a sigh.

"I know…" said Kakashi with a sigh.

That's when Ranma realized something important…

"I'm so dead…" whispered Ranma.

"It's not that bad…" said Zatch, "Well once everything sinks in…"

"No it's not that… my mom's going to kill me…" said Ranma.

"So what…" said Naruto.

"No I mean my mom's actually going to kill… or rather make me kill myself…" said Ranma.

"Oh right… I remember you said something about a death pact involving your mother once…" said Naruto.

"Death pact?" said the outer senshi.

"I totally forgot…" said Luna.

"Yes… um… Genma made a promise that Ranma would grow up to a men amongst men…" said Setsuna.

Then it sunk in… Ranma was doomed… he turned into a girl when splashed with cold water and not only that but Sailor Jupiter and in turn the reincarnation of a girl and currently suck as girl (though not his curse form)… also just his father making that deal with his mother sealed with fate… Ranma at the moment was in the fetal position with the air black around him.

"This might take a while…" said Gary.

"He is so dead…" said Naruto.

Kiyo was thinking about something…

"I was wondering…" said Kiyo, "Does us turning into girls have to with our past lives?"

"I think so…" said Naruto.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Kiyo.

"Yes it does…" said Luna.

"So how did they happen?" asked Kiyo.

"I'll explain…" said Aeries.

Kiyo, Ash and Naruto sighed… however it wasn't like her other explanation… this one lacked music but it had pictures adept poorly drawn that looked like it done with crayon… this made everyone else sweat drop with the expectation for Ranma who was still in his depressing little world.

"Okay…" said Aeries, "You see normally you transform from being male to your female past lives…"

The picture was of the 5 inner senshi in their male forms then an arrow pointed to the senshi forms.

"With you working together and team work slowly your senshi powers became stronger and stronger… resulting in your senshi forms taking over your male civilian forms…" said Aeries

There was a picture of the them as girls looking very confused interestingly enough Ranma, Naruto and Ash in the picture had the hair style they'd normally wear as senshi as opposed too the ones their wearing now.

"However due to this your powers think you are transformed so you can't transform…" said Aeries.

There was a sign of Luffy's transformation of wand with the no sign over it…

"And that's what going on…" said Aeries.

"Why did it feel more like children's story time?" thought Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"So is there any way to reserve it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" said Kakashi, "You have to go to the ruins of crystal Tokyo…"

"What do we have to there?" asked Ash.

"Um… maybe you should snap Ranma out of it right now…" said Gary.

"Pikachu…" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu (translation: Right!)

Pikachu shocked Ranma which snapped him out it… though he was twitching on the ground while smoldering…

"Ow…" said Ranma.

"Now as I was saying… we 5 need to go to Crystal Tokyo… that's only way to return to normal…" said Kakashi.

"What do we do when we get there?" asked Ash.

"Sorry it's a secret…" said Gary.

"Hey!" yelled Ash.

"It's best we don't tell you… the same thing happened to us a year ago…" said Ace.

"It did?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah… we were stuck as girls and we didn't know why… Setsuna had to help us a bit and didn't tell us until after a while… you guys are better off than we are…" said Gary.

"Oh…" said Ash.

"Wait… why did you tell in front of Zatch…" said Kyo.

"It's a good question…" said Zatch.

"I think I can answer that…" said Ash, "You and Zatch are a team… just like me and Pikachu…"

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Okay… to Crystal Tokyo!" yelled Luffy.

"Um… Luffy shouldn't you prepare first… and tell Sanji and Robin… I think…" said Ace.

"Yeah her name's Robin and you're right…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Later they got back to the Pokemon center and went back with their friends to their respective worlds… they did tell their friends, companions, crew members, rivals and um… tenant? About their trip…

In Ash's world…

"So your going on a trip that will turn you back in to a boy?" asked May as Ash was packing his backpack.

"Yeah… that's right…" said Ash.

"How long is it going to be?" asked Max.

"Who knows…" said Gray.

Ash began to sniff a moldy sandwich that he found in there.

"If it's bad throw it out…" said Gary.

In Kiyo's world…

"So you don't know how long you guys are going to be gone for…" said Megumi.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"But it's only way for Kiyo to return to normal…" said Zatch.

"I still can't believe that…" said Megumi.

"Please don't remind me…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

Kiyo had told, Megumi, Tia and Ponygon about his past life… it was a good idea to tell them… after all he could trust them… especially Ponygon… since no one could under stand him… although he was curtly laughing.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Kiyo.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world… Luffy was just kicked out of the Galley… why you may ask.

"You can't bring the contents of the fridge on your trip!" yelled Sanji.

"But…" said Luffy.

"I gave you enough food to last you a week… in normal portions…" said Sanji.

"Oh but…" said Luffy.

"No buts…" said Sanji.

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" asked Nami walking up to him.

"I don't know…" said Luffy, "Hopefully not more than week… and when I do come back I have to tell you guys something important…"

"I know you told us 5 times already…" said Zoro trying to sleep nearby.

"Oh yeah remember…" said Luffy.

"Yeah we know Ace is nearby and it going to meet up with us…" said Nami.

"I'm still surprised that he's Sailor Neptune…" said Usopp.

"I'm still surprised that their related…" said Nami.

Meanwhile in Ranma's world…

Ranma was packing for his trip…

"Tell them you're on a training trip?" asked Akane.

"Yeah…" replied Ranma.

IT was farley normal.

"I wonder where Ryoga went…" said Akane.

Somewhere far away…

"Now where am I?" asked Ryoga.

That's when he saw a group of 6 girls…

"Hey can you tell me how to get to Tendo dojo…" said Ryoga.

"Tendo Dojo…" said a girl with a spaced out look.

"Hmmm…" said a girl with shoulder length hair.

"Ryoga… you're in the wrong part of Tokyo again…" said a girl who was tall with long black hair.

"Oh hi Sakaki… I didn't see you…" said Ryoga, "Which way is Nerima again?"

The girl named Sasaki pointed the right way… he went the wrong way…

"What his problem?" asked a girl with long brown hair wearing glasses.

"He lacks a sense of direction…" said Sakaki.

"How do you know him?" asked a ten year old girl with red hair in pigtails.

"It's a long story…" said Sakaki.

"I don't know where the Tendo Dojo is…" said the girl with spaced out look.

"Um… Osaka… he's gone..." said a tan girl with short dark brown hair…

Back at the Tendos…

"I have no idea… probably got lost when we got back…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world…

Naruto was packing with Hinata's help…

"So Naruto… you really were…" said Hinata.

Naruto sighed… "Yes a girl… you don't mind do you…" she said.

"Not at all… that doesn't change the fact that your you…" said Hinata.

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

And so once they were packed up and ready to go they left… Ash told them not to leave the city until he got back, Kiyo left a note for his mom saying he had to do something after he and Zatch said bye to Megumi, Tia and Ponygon, Luffy put Zoro in charge of the ship temporally, Ranma said good bye Akane and Naruto said good bye to Hinata… knowing that the trip would be a while… to the ruins of Crystal Tokyo…

Next Time: Our intrepid heroes go to the legendary Crystal Tokyo... but what do they have to do to get to normal... meanwhile the Neo Dark Kingdom tries to come up with a way to create a Rainbow Crystal detector... but it keeps failing... What will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: Kakashi and Ace will not be a couple... I'm not a fan of Yaoi (not that there's anything wrong with that)... so don't except any Ace X Kakashi... but there will be mentions of Harkura X Michiru...


	24. Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 23: Crystal Tokyo

Ash and Pikachu were the first to arrive… they landed on a hill over looking the ruins of the city.

"Wow… it probably was a really nice place…" said Ash.

"Chu…" said Pikachu (Translation: Yeah…)

That's when 4 time portals opened up at the same time over him.

"This is going to hurt…" he said.

That's when the other 4 senshi and Zatch landed on him… hard…

"Ow…" said Ash.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Ow…)

"Sorry…" said Naruto sheepishly on top of the pile.

A minute later they were all looking onto the ruins of the city… it was devoid of life…

"It looked like a nice place…" said Luffy.

"It must have been a beautiful city…" said Kiyo.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ranma.

"Think we should go that crystal thing over there… it might give us the most clues…," said Ash pointing to the palace.

"Okay!" yelled Naruto.

They went into the city walking slowly.

"Kiyo I'm scared…" said Zatch clutching Kiyo's leg.

"Clam down…" said Kiyo.

"But what if there's ghosts…" said Zatch.

"Oh come on there's no ghosts…" said Kiyo.

That's when Pikachu shocked Ash for some reason… he fell to the ground and out of his hands fell a skull mask.

"You going to apply a prank on us… weren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe…" said Ash.

"Pika…" said Pikachu glaring at it's trainer… (Translation: I'm still angry at that prank… even if it was 4 years ago…)

Ash sweatdroped…

"Man it's that time already…" said Ranma looking at his watch.

Everyone looked at their watches…

"Wow… I can't believe it's already been a few hours… felt like it's only been an hour since we got here…" said Ash.

"Hey wait my watch is going too fast…" said Luffy.

"Mine too…" said Ranma.

"Setsuna told me before we parted ways that time means very little here… this planet is a dead one…" said Kiyo.

"A dead planet?" said Ash.

"What does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"I think what she means is that it's devoid of life…but else she me told me that time has been warped here… she told me that time can either go faster or slower than our world… so in other words while it might fee like an hour here a few hours has passed in our worlds and later what may seem like a minute to us may be only a few seconds in our world…" said Kiyo.

"Wow… who knows how much time has passed when we get back…" said Naruto.

"Fortunately we will know… our watches are set to the correct time as the others worlds so we'll know how much time has passed since we left…" said Kiyo.

That's when Luffy, Naruto, Ash and Zatch's stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry…" said all 4.

"Let's just set up for dinner…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile in the New Dark Kingdom HQ… the 5 Jewels was looking over an interesting thing… the energy that was stolen was going to into a device… when suddenly the device… exploded… causing the 5 of them to sweat drop.

"Why does this keep happening…" said Amethyst.

"I have a theory…" said Aquamarine.

"I have an idea… maybe there's not enough energy into it…" said Opal.

"I'm not so sure…" said Ruby.

"Then again it could be a good idea Opal…" said Amber.

"That's a sentence I thought I would never hear…" sad Amethyst.

"Hello…" said Aquamarine.

And so the 5 Jewels decided to go with Opal's idea with out hearing Aquamarine.

Back in the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo… everyone was eating their dinner or in Naruto's case wafting for the three minutes to be up…

"Come on… come on…" said Naruto.

"You know…" said Ash, "We could use this time to get to know each other a little more…"

"That's a good idea…" said Kiyo.

"So Ash… how did you meet Pikachu…" asked Luffy.

"Well it all started on my 10th birthday…" said Ash who began to tell the story how he was over slept and when he got there all the three starters were taken… so Pikachu was the last one… at first Pikachu hated Ash… and would always shock him and wouldn't' do a thing he said… until they were attacked by a flock of Spearows (Which Ash showed them his Pokedex…) and it was during this that Pikachu realized that Ash would protect it no matter what and nearly risked it's life to protect Ash.

"Wow…" said Zatch.

"Cool story…" said Naruto.

"So Kiyo… how did you meet Zatch?" asked Ash.

"Well it started like this…" said Kiyo who began to tell that before he met Zatch he would never go to school and had no friends… until one day his father sent him a late birthday present in Zatch… in fact their first meeting was… well… odd (he came in on an eagle with a yellow tail strapped to his back in the nude…) during the first day Zatch started a thing called operation hero of justice (this part caused Ranma, Ash and Naruto to laugh a bit), where Zatch would try to make Kiyo a hero… after beating up Kain the school's old bully (now Kiyo's friend and is considered a weirdo who thinks Dinosaurs are still alive) and also stopped a bank robbery, during both incidences he had his first fights with mamodos… shortly after burning the first book they met a girl named Sherry and her mamodo partner Brago… who explained the mamodo battle to them and nearly burned their book but didn't… and since then they've stuck together…

"Wow…" said Luffy.

"So how did you meet your crew?" asked Naruto.

"Well it happened like this…" said Luffy, who began a very long story... an extremely long story… but to make it short basically Luffy bugged Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Chopper to join their crew at the same time some sort of evil person (in Nami and Sanji's cares a pirate… in Zoro's case a corrupt marine and in Chopper's case an evil king) Luffy would fight resulting in the person finally agree in joining… Usopp and Robin however joined without Luffy bugging them to death…

"That's um… good…" said Ranma with a sweat drop not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"So um… Ranma… um…" said Kiyo.

"Please… I don't' want to talk about how I got my curse… why I have so many fiancés or anything like that…" said Ranma.

Everyone sweatdroped at this remark so Ranma changed the subject.

"Oh Naruto… who's that other guy in your picture with Sakura and Kakashi?" asked Ranma.

"Oh him…" said Naruto she suddenly became sad…

"What wrong?" asked Ash.

"His name is Sasuke… he's my best friend… but…" said Naruto.

"But what?" asked Luffy.

"He abandoned… the village… for power…" said Naruto.

Everyone was shocked…

"I guess you don't want to tell the rest of the story…" said Luffy.

Naruto shook his head… that's when Ash, Pikachu and Zatch let out a big yawn.

"I tired…" said Ash.

"We had a busy day…" said Kiyo.

"If you want do go to bed that's…" said Ranma.

Before he could even finished his sentence Ash was asleep in his sleeping bag. Causing Ranma and Kiyo to sweat drop.

Everyone else decided it was best to get a little shuteye as well…

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom HQ the 5 Jewels were once again try the same experiment… which once again exploded.

"What are we doing wrong?" asked Amber.

That's when Aquamarine finally snapped…

"WILL ANY ONE LISTEN TO ME! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT IT WILL NOT WORK! YOU PUTTIGN TOO MUCH ENTERGY INTO IT… IT WILL WORK IF YOU PUT LESS INTO IT NOT MORE!" she yelled.

"Oh why didn't you say so before?" asked Amber.

"I tried but no would listen…" said Aquamarine giving them a death glare.

"That's quite a good idea…" said Amethyst, "And she might be someone I could count on for quite a while…" she thought with a smirk.

Hours later it could be called morning when everyone was awake, they were eating breakfast or Naruto case waiting for the three minutes to be up…

"Come on… come on…" said Naruto.

Kiyo had just finished her breakfast and was typing something on the computer…

"Okay listen up… that thing up ahead has an opening nearby… it appears to be a building…" said Kiyo, "And there's also a room that the computer is going crazy about… I think that's the best bet to see what's going on…"said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said everyone else with their mouths full.

And so after wards they went into the crystal palace… they mange to enter though a rather large crack.

"I think this was the castle…" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"Hey look at this a painting…" said Naruto pointing to an old painting that was ripped slightly and hung off sided a little it was of Minako.

"That's Minako… my past life…" said Naruto.

"So does she talk to you?" asked Ash.

"Sometimes…" replied Naruto.

"You know it's not normal for someone to hear voices in their head…" said Kiyo.

"But I'm not normal…" said Naruto.

Kiyo only laughed with a sweat drop.

They climbed several flights of stairs and managed to find a huge set of door.

"This is the room…" said Kiyo.

Luffy and Ranma knew the door would be heavy to they pushed them… they were extremely heavy but it was nothing for those two. They found an old computer.

"I wonder what this room is…" said Ash as the group began to walk in.

That's when their transformation wands and brooch in Ash's case began to blink with light They took them out their pockets.

"What's happening?" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Ranma.

That's when they commuter began to run… the image of a beautiful woman appeared on screen… she had long blonde hair put into two buns with tow long ponytails streaming from them… she wore a beautiful long white dress with wings on back.

"Hello…" she said, "I think you mgith be wondering who I am… my name is Neo Queen Serenity… but my friends call me Usagi…" she began to look sad, "I know you are the reincarnations of my friends and my daughter… I'm sorry to have put you all though this… I hopped that you wouldn't and I thought making you male would have blocked your senshi powers… but I was wrong… wasn't the first time" she stated with a laugh, "I know that you are stuck in the bodies of your past lives much like the three outers were a year ago your time… I will show you the way to be male again…"

That's when their transformation items began to glow brightly… the whole room was filled with the light… "The only way you will become male again is if I show you the last moments of this kingdom…"

The 5 Inner Senshi as well as Pikachu and Zatch were blinded by the light… and that's when they got a glimpse of what happened long ago…

Next Time: The Sailor Senshi see the last moments of Crystal Tokyo... they see their lives deaths as well the Deaths of the Outers, King Endymon, Neo Queen Serenity and... The Asteroid Senshi? There were 4 more Sailor Senshi? What happened in the past and what made Crystal Tokyo fall? Find out next time...


	25. The Past

Chapter 24: The Past

The bright light began to fade and the 5 inner senshi noticed something good… they were boys again…

"All right!" they all cheered.

After some high fives and other things like taking out the hair ties in Ash and Naruto's cases… however their electric friends noticed something.

"Um… guys… why is everything different… and why do wee look like ghosts…" said Zatch.

That when they got a good look of things… they did looked like ghosts… they were also in a different room.

"He's right… we do look like ghosts…" said Luffy.

"How many times do we have to go though this!" yelled a voice.

All of them turned around and saw…

"That can't be!" said Ash.

It was a girl who looked like Ash when she stuck as a girl… except her hair was put into the same hairstyle he had as Neo Sailor Moon.

"It must be your past life…" said Kiyo, "I think we're the in the past… and the reason we're not solid is because we're invisible to those around us…"

"I get it…" said Naruto, "I think…"

Ash's past life was yelling as Neo Queen Serenity…

"How many times are you and dad going to dump these things on to me…" said Ash's past life.

"But Chibi-Usa…" whined Neo Queen Serenity.

"Honestly… I'm no ready to take the thrown… and I know that but… you're worst off then I am sometimes…" said Ash's past named Chibi-Usa, "But you pretend to be sick as social gatherings and I have to pick up the slack! That's the 6th time this year!"

"But sweetie!" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Not this time…" said Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa stormed out the room and Neo Queen Serenity began to cry.

The 5 reincarnated senshi sweatdroped… when they first heard about a queen they pictured something a little different.

"Wow… she's childish…" said Luffy.

"You're one to talk…" mumbled Kiyo.

"Usagi…" muttered a voice.

They saw two girls entered the room… one was that Sailor Mars in her past life the other… was another sailor senshi… and it wasn't one of the outers or inners… she had pink hair part of it was put up into a bun tied with a yellow ribbon while the rest was put into an odd fashion, her skirt, collar, gloves ends and choker were pink, her front bow was pewter while her back was a pale pink, her gloves were long and went a few inches past her elbow and her boots were white with pink lining on top.

"Who's she?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

"Could there be even more Sailor Senshi than we think?" asked Kiyo.

"Chibi-Usa yelled at you again?" asked the Mysterious senshi.

"Yeah…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Well if you and Endymon didn't stick her with some of your duties then she wouldn't have to yell at you…" said Past Sailor Mars.

"you're always like that you always take her side…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Well fo course I do… your so immature sometimes…" said Past Sailor Mars.

Neo Queen Serenity stuck her tongue out as Past Sailor Mars.

"You knew I grew out of that a long time ago… maybe you should too…" said Past Sailor Mars.

The reincarnated senshi began to stare at Luffy.

"That… was… me…" said Luffy surprised.

"Apparently…" said Naruto.

"Now, now… calm down you two…" said the mysterious senshi who then sighed, "Why am I the one who just had to be here…"

That when they was an explosion... that shook the entire palace.

"What was that?" asked Neo Queen Sobriety.

Then the siren went off…

"Something's going on…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

There was bright flash of light for the reincarnated senshi… that's when the scene changed… they were now in the room they were at when they came into the past so to speak… both Sailor Mercury and a purple haired man wearing a purple tuxedo and a mask were on the computer…

Also all the Sailor Senshi, inners and outers… with the exception of Sailor Pluto… as well as Neo Queen Serenity… among the sailor senshi was the mysterious pink senshi along with 3 more sailor senshi… one had red hair put into an odd ponytail, with red collar, skirt, choker and glove lining with a black ribbon in front and a pale red one in back, her glove were as long as the pink mysterious senshi and white boots with red lining, the 2nd had light green hair put into a very odd style that resembled a palm tree… sort of… her collar, skirt, choker and glove lining was light green while the front bow was brown and the back was pale green, her boots was white with light green lining and her gloves were as long as the other two mysterious senshi and the final had sky blue hair put into a bun with strange hair accessories that resembled balls… her skirt, collar, choker and glove linings were also sky blue, the front bow was a deep blue and the back was pale blue, her boots were white with sky blue lining and her gloves were long as the other three mysterious senshi.

"It can't be…" said Past Sailor Mercury.

On the screen there was multiple pictures of parts Crystal Tokyo getting destroyed.

"He's alive?" said Past Sailor Mars shocked.

"I can't believe it…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"He is…" said the man.

"Who is he?" asked the mysterious sky blue senshi.

"That's Jadeite…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"So that's Jadeite…" said Past Sailor Venus.

"And he's destroying the city…" said the mysterious green senshi.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Past Sailor Saturn.

"Well the best shot is to fight him!" said the mysterious green senshi.

That's when Past Sailor Pluto appeared… she had a grave look on her face.

"Pu? What is it?" asked Past Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pu…" said Ash with his eye twitching.

"You had a pet name for Setsuna?" asked Ranma laughing.

"Shut up! It was a different life…" said Ash glaring at Ranma.

"No… it's nothing…" said Past Sailor Pluto.

"All right! As Neo Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity it my duty to drive him away…" said Past Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked the mysterious red senshi.

"Yes I am…" said Past Neo Sailor Moon, "All right! Sailor Ceres! Sailor Pallas! Sailor Juno! Sailor Vesta! Come on!"

"Right!" said the mysterious senshi.

All 5 of them ran out of the room… Past Sailor Pluto and Past Sailor Saturn looked at each other sadly…

"Who are those 4?" asked Naruto.

"I think they represent asteroids…" said Kiyo.

"Asteroids?" asked the others.

"Yes… Ceres is the largest asteroid, Vesta is 2nd largest, Pallas is the 2nd to be discovered and Juno was the 3rd to be discovered!" explained Kiyo.

The other 4 and the electric companions sweatdroped.

"Okay…" said Ash.

There was a bright flash of light then there were outside in the city… they were facing off agaisnt the Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom.

"Well, well… who do we have here?" said Past Amethyst.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon!" said past Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Ceres!" said the mysterious pink senshi.

"Sailor Pallas!" said the mysterious sky blue senshi.

"Sailor Juno!" said the mysterious green senshi.

"Sailor Vesta!" said mysterious red Senshi.

"And on behalf of the moon!" said Past Neo Sailor Moon.

"And the asteroid belt!" said what will be known as the Asteroid Senshi.

"We shall punish you!" said all 5.

"Why don't we do a cool speech like that?" asked Luffy.

"He's right…" said Zatch.

"No…" said Ranma, Ash and Kiyo.

"But I kind of like it too…" said Naruto.

"No…" said Ranma, Ash and Kiyo.

"Oh we're not the ones you'll be fighting!" yelled past Opal.

"That's right!" said Jadeite appearing in thin air, "So your Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's daughter? Funny… I could have sworn I killed him…" said Jadeite.

"My mom told me that story… how you were beaten… and never returned…" said Past Sailor Moon.

"Is that so…" said Jadeite smiling, he shot beams from his hands… the first one hit Sailor Juno head on… she fell to her knees and began to cough up blood then finally falling to ground.

"Juno!" cried the other asteroid senshi.

Sailor Ceres ran next to her and tried to help.

"You can't help her she's going to die… just like you are…" said Jadeite shoot it another beam towards Sailor Ceres sending her flying…

"You monster!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

That's when Jadeite sent a beam to Sailor Vesta… hitting her dead on she fell on her back.

"How could you…" cried Sailor Pallas.

"It was easy…" said Jadeite shooting another beam to Sailor Pallas.

The reincarnated senshi were shocked at what they saw.

"The monster…" said Ash.

"How could he…" said Luffy.

Past Neo Sailor Moon looked at her guardians, just as her mother had the inner senshi… she had.

"Why did you do that?" asked Past Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when he summoned a sword and ran up to Neo Sailor Moon… and stabbed her though the heart.

"No!" cried a voice… it was Neo Queen Serenity and she was with thee purple haired man.

"Well, well… it's been a long time…" said Jodie.

"You…" said Neo Queen Serenity

"Neo Queen Serenity… King Endymon… Let these 5 be a warning that I'm back and I mean business… the Dark Kingdom has returned as the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Jadeite with an evil smile, "Let's go girls…"

"Right!" said the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom.

All 6 of them teleported away… Neo Queen Serenity and the man who was King Endymon ran towards Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mom…" said Past Neo Sailor Moon, "I'm sorry… I yelled at you…"

"I know… I'm sorry I stuck you with my problems…" said Neo Queen Serenity beginning to cry.

And with one last breath… the Neo Sailor Moon of the Past took her final breath.

"No…" cried Neo Queen Serenity.

Neo Queen Serenity summoned the Silver Crystal… it began to glow lightly… she collapsed slightly…

"Serenity!" called out Endymon.

"If it comes to that…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "I will be able to grant them a new life…"

Endymon nodded… he knew what she was talking about.

With the reincarnated senshi… Ash was visibly upset…

"I guess it tough to watch your past life die…" said Naruto.

Ash only nodded… Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and tired his best comfort him.

There was another brigth flash of light… and they were at what looked like 5 newly laid graves, all the senshi were there so were the guardian cats… all of them were crying but Past Sailor Saturn was crying the most.

"I can't believe she's gone…" said Past Sailor Venus.

A hand touched Neo Queen Serenity from on the back… it was Past Sailor Mars.

"I'm glad she did apologized her last words… I'm sure she would have felt guilty if she didn't see her mom…" said Sailor Mars.

"Thanks…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Chibi-Usa…" cried Sailor Saturn.

"The battle ahead is going to be hard… but we have to face him…" sauid Sailor Uranus, "We all have to put our strengths together… and avenge Chibi-Usa, CereCere, VesVes, JunJun and PallaPalla…"

"I hate to break the tense moment… but that was their names?" asked Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"I think so…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

That's when there was another flash… all the sailor senshi were leaving the palace that's when Jadeite appeared in thin air…. No one noticed him until it was too late…

"Good bye!" he yelled aiming a beam for Neo Queen Serenity… however someone stepped in front of it… Past Sailor Mercury…

"Serenity…." Said Past Sailor Mercury… who began to cough up blood.

"Ami…" cried Neo Sailor Moon.

Past Sailor Neptune went to check her pulse, "She's…."

Everyone went silent…

And that's when Past Sailor Mercury died… Kyo was upset… that's when he felt a small hand touch his hand… it was of course Zatch… Kiyo gave a small smile.

"How could you!" yelled Past Sailor Mars.

"It was easy…." said Jadeite.

The two began to fight… that's also when Amethyst from nowhere hit Sailor Jupiter from behind with a punch.

"Hey" yelled Past Sailor Jupiter.

"Amethyst!" yelled Jadeite taking a break from his fight with Past Sailor Mars.

"We need to thin out the numbers…" said Amethyst.

Jadeite knew she was right…

"Let's go!" said Sailor Jupiter…

The tow ran off for a fight…

There was a bright flash of light and there were in a different part of the city… and it was near the end of Past Sailor Jupiter and Amethyst's fight… Past Sailor Jupiter was visibly tired.

"Oh great… I know it my time…" said Ranma.

"It's to end this…" said Amethyst.

Amethyst summoned a sword made of plants and drove into Past Sailor Jupiter's chest. Past Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground and the sword disappeared.

"Jadeite will be please…" said Amethyst with an evil smile.

Ranma was shaking… he couldn't bear watching it…

The scene once again changed with a flash… it was clear that Jadeite won his fight with Sailor Mars… she was dying and Neo Queen Serenity cried over her…

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry how I treated you during the early days…" said Past Sailor Mars.

"I know…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Serenity… Usagi… if you give me another chance at life… please make sure I'm in your shoes…" said Past Sailor Mars.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"Well… um…" said Past Sailor Mars trying to find the right words "An idiot who's a leader of a group."

Neo Queen Serenity sweatdroped… "I resent that Rei…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Sailor Mars laughed then began to cough, "Please promise me… if you do that… please… do that…" said Past Sailor Mars… and that was the last thing she said.

"If I do it… when I do it… I will make sure that will happen…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Luffy was shaken… he knew what happened put aside what Past Sailor Mars' last wish was… he placed his hat over his eyes.

"I'm the last one…" said Naruto.

There was another flash… this time there were Past Sailor Venus, Past Sailor Uranus and Past Sailor Neptune were facing off agaisnt Jadeite.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Past Sailor Venus.

"Well, well… it's a shame I never fought you three… before then again it was worth it to finally kill those two partially…" said Jadeite.

"Let's do it!" said Past Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

All three attack aimed for their indented target… but… Jadeite created a shield… that bounced off the attacks… and aimed towards the three that fired them… all of them hit…

"Michiru…" said Past Sailor Uranus

"Harkura…" said Past Sailor Neptune.

The two reach out and touched each other hands before departing this world.

"I still can't believe they were a couple…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I know… makes you think…" said Luffy.

Jadeite walked over to the two outer senshi… and saw they had died… but Past Sailor Venus was trying to get.

"Well it seems got the brunt of the attack…" said Jadeite, "Die!"

He shot a beam towards Past Sailor Venus… killing her…

Naruto began to cry… he was lasso shaking as well… now they all knew what it was like to see their past lives die…"

There was another scene flash… This time Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymon and the Guardian cats were being walked down a hall by Past Sailor Pluto…

"Pluto… you're taking us to the Door of Time… aren't you?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"Yes I am…" said Sailor Pluto sadly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to end the world…" said Past Sailor Saturn who was there as well leaning agaisnt a nearby wall.

"Saturn?" asked Neo Queen Serenity, "You two knew this as going to happen didn't you?"

"Yes…" both stated.

"I know why didn't you tell me…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "I understand completely… so Jadeite and his minions…"

"This is not only place he attack… more than a billion people have been killed and many more are injured and dieing…" said Past Sailor Saturn.

"I'm sorry…" said Past Sailor Pluto.

"I'm going to do my duty…" said Past Sailor Saturn.

"Serenity…" said King Endymon.

"What?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"I know what your duty is her duty is done… I know that I join you at the Gates of Time… I will be the only one alive… that is why I'm going to stay…" said King Endymon.

Serenity was sad then looked at Endymon and said "I promise to make sure you are not reincarnated… so we can be together…"

King Endymon nodded, the two embraced and kissed… then Neo Queen Serenity fallowed Past Sailor Pluto.

There was another flash for the reincarnated senshi they were in a courtyard… they saw Past Sailor Saturn stranding nearby. She was crying… stopped and said nothing… she dropped the Silence Glaive… the sky turned dark… the moon began to show… that's when she collapsed in death…

"So… that's Gary's powers…" said Ash surprised.

"The power to end the world… not to be taken lightly… that's for sure…" said Kiyo.

There was another flash of light they were in another part of the city… a door appeared from nowhere… the door opened and Neo Queen Serenity came out the doors.

That's when Jadeite looking weak appeared… in front of her.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Sailor Saturn gave her life... to end the world…" said Neo Queen Serenity crying, "You killed too many people… especially my friends…"

"What are you going do? Kill me?" asked Jadeite.

"No… killing brings nothing but pain… I'm going to seal you… I hope the seal will last but… I don't think it will last more than 50 years…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

That's when she began to use the sliver crystal… the light it Gave off was blinding…

"I know you're watching…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

The reincarnated senshi heard this… they tried their best to look at Neo Queen Serenity.

"I know you're their reincarnations… and I'm sorry…" she said.

That's when the light became too intense…

A minute later Ash opened his eyes… he was on the floor of the computer room with the others waking up as well… fortunately they were still boys meaning that their goal has been met.

"I think… she gave her life so that her friends could have new lives…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"We have to make sure that Jadeite doesn't do that again…" said Luffy.

"To kill people… to kill enough that the world would have to end… that's terrible…" said Ranma.

"Let's make sure… that never happens to any of our worlds…" said Ash.

"Right!" said the other 4 as Pikachu and Zatch nodded in agreement.

And with that… they knew more about their past lives…

Next Time: The race for the remaining Rainbow Crystals begin! And where's the 3rd crystal? Under the girl's locker room of Furinkan High? This is vaguely familiar... what will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: Okay as you can tell the back-story of Crystal Tokyo, doesn't really fallow the anime or Manga. The reason I included the Asteroids Senshi in the back-story is because I really like them... but won't appear in this story other than the back-story... coughsequelbeingplanedcough... coughasteroidswillappearinsequelcough...excuse me... I have a bit of a cough...


	26. Assault on the Girl’s Locker Room

A/N: First off I want to celebrate that this fic has reached 5,000 hits! Yay!

Also I'm sorry if I'm not on the top of my game... as you may or may not know (I think you do) I broke up with winter knight... we tried to be friends but he said something horrible. As you probably know I'm psychically disabled and he said it was degrading to be dumped by disabled person... so I'm sorry it's not as good usual...

Chapter 25: Assault on the Girl's Locker Room

In normal time the trip took three days, Ash and Luffy told their friends about their past lives (but left out some things like how they witnessed their deaths)… also Ace temporally joined the Straw Hats in agreement that they would help him track down Black Beard… at the moment Ace lacked any leads what so ever… Gary also joined Ash… Gary had been meaning to take a Hoenn trip any ways… other than that things returned back to normal… at the moment there was a meeting… or should be… it should have started three hours before… but someone was late Kiyo was eyeing on the Mercury computer while Zatch, Luffy and even Ash were complaining, Ace was dead asleep, Ranma was just reading a magazine, Gary was quickly loosing patience and Setsuna was just sitting there smiling with a sweat drop. The guardian cats just shook their heads in embarrassment.

That's when there was a knock on the door…

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi…" said Kakashi on the other side.

"It's open…" said Naruto.

"Yo!" he said with a wave.

"You're late!" yelled everyone but Ace who was still asleep.

"You see I ran into an old lady who broke her hip so I had to take her hospital…" said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled everyone but Ace who was just waking up.

Kakashi sat down…

"So what's this meeting about again?" asked Naruto, "I kind of forgotten…"

"We're supposed to be searching for the 5 remaining rainbow Crystals…" said Kiyo typing on the Mercury computer, who then sighed, "But before we can discus that… I think we all need to agree that can't be any more early morning meetings…"

"Kiyo's right… Kiyo, Ranma and I have to go to school… I told them that I was sick today because of your lateness Kakashi…" said Setsuna glaring at the masked Jonin.

Kakashi only sweatdroped as a response…

"Before we get started I need to do something for you… can you hand me your communicators…" said Kakashi.

All 5 of the Inner did so… Kakashi one by one placed his finer on the weird plastic thing, he added Chakra to it and the plastic shattered… reveling three more buttons underneath, a grape purple one, a navy blue one and a teal one…

"Now you can contact us if you need to… and most of the time we won't need to contact Ace or Luffy and Ash or Gary at the same time…" said Kakashi.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"That's great…" said Ranma, "Especially since I'm the only one in my world…"

"I found one of the Crystals…" said Kiyo, "One of the ones in Ranma's worlds…"

Everyone went to look at the screen…

"It's underneath a building…" said Kiyo, "I think it's Ranma's school…"

Then it showed the room it was under…

"Not again!" yelled Ranma.

"You know where it's under?" asked Luffy.

"Um… yeah…" said Ranma… "Why that room… Akane is going to kill me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That room… it's under the Girl's Locker Room…" said Ranma.

There was an awkward silence in the room…

"Oh great…" said Ace.

"What's more is that girls in my school are vicious…" said Ranma.

"I think it's best we go after it now… we don't know when they're go after it…" said Kiyo

"The it's the Japanese Spring of Drowned Man all over again…" mumbled Ranma.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ…

"Hey I found the 3rd Rainbow Crystal… one of the ones from my world…" said Amethyst.

"Really where is it?" asked Opal, "Since we are sharing worlds temporarily…"

"Under the Girl's Locker room of Furinkan High…" said Amethyst with a sweat drop.

"What is it?" asked Opal.

"We have a shot at getting it! With all 4 of the known Senshi being male we have a shot of digging it up…" said Amethyst.

"I'm unsure… um… well… Naruto's Sexy Jutsu…" said Opal.

"Naruto's what?" asked Amethyst.

"It's a jutsu that allows him to transform into a girl… I'm sure he can alter it…" said Opal.

"That's a down side… but we have two girls on our side… how many girls do they have…" said Amethyst.

Meanwhile all the senshi arrived near the locker room.

"Oh man… why did have to be now…" said Ranma.

"Kiyo are you sure it was a good idea to leave Pikachu and Zatch at the apartment?" asked Ash.

"Yeah… I think it's best Zatch isn't around for this… We have to get to it as soon as possible…" said Kiyo, "I have plan… I need Ranma, Setsuna, Naruto and Kakashi for this one…"

"Oh man… oh man…" thought Ranma.

"I take it you've done something like this before…" said Ace.

"Says who?" replied Ranma.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"I'm guessing this is a touchy subject…" said Gary.

"It is…" said Setsuna, "I'd advise all of you not to ask him about anything…"

A few minutes later…

"You know… I hate being the only female sometimes…" said Setsuna who was dressed in the gym uniform…

"You think you're embarrassed…" said Kakashi using a henge to look like his past life minus the mask… and yes… he was wearing the gym uniform.

"Well I don't mind…" said Naruto using a variation of the sexy jutsu except this time wearing the gym uniform.

"Okay listen…" said Ranma-Chan now wearing the gym uniform.

"Do you own one?" asked Luffy.

Ranma ignored the question… "Okay there are many things we have to watch out for first there's Miss Hinako, she's drains delinquents of their ki…" said Ranma-Chan to the other "girls"

That made Naruto and Kakashi sweat drop.

"2nd there's Akane… 'nuff said…" said Ranma-Chan.

More sweat drops…

"And 3rd and most importantly…" said Ranma-Chan.

"What a haul! What a haul!" came a voice.

That's when a mob of girls lead by Akane ran past the bushes chasing the neighborhood pervert.

"The girls here beat pervert like there's no tomorrow…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I thought we got rid of him…" said Naruto.

"He came back…" said Ranma-Chan, "Okay! Let's move out!"

Naruto and Kakashi sighed.

"Remember Naruto… if they beat you up use the replacement Jutsu…" said Kakashi.

"I know…" said Naruto.

And so the 4 senshi set to do their job each with a pitch fork in their hands.

"So… we're on watch?" asked Ash.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"We should all be thankful we don't have their job…" said Ace.

Everyone nodded in agreement…

Meanwhile not too far away.

"So what do we do?" asked Amethyst, "Since I'm guess you have a plan."

"We come in and send in monsters and attack…" said Opal.

"I see…" said Amethyst, "Well I don't have a better plan…"

In the hall way leading up to actual locker room…

"So what re we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I think it's best we tell Akane…" said Setsuna.

"It does appear she is the leader…" said Kakashi.

"You got that right…" said Ranma-Chan with a sigh, "I guess we should have just went to Akane in the first place and not do Kiyo's plan…"

"Great!" said Naruto.

He and Kakashi undid the jutsu…

"I'll go get her…" said Ranma-Chan with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the changing room Akane and Ukyo were talking.

"I wonder why Ranma-Honey wasn't able to make it…" said Ukyo.

"I don't know…" said Akane, "Kakashi couldn't be that late… could he?" she thought with a sweat drop.

"Hey Akane…" said Ranma-Chan entering the room.

"Oh Ranma-Honey I was… why are in the girl's uniform…" said Ukyo.

"Please… don't ask… and I need to talk to Akane… it's important…" said Ranma-Chan.

"What it is…" growled Akane.

Ranma leaned in and whispered "It's Senshi business…"

"I see…" said Akane.

"We'll be right back Ucchan…" said Ranma-Chan.

Both went into the hallway where the other three were waiting.

"So what's going on?" asked Akane.

"Well…" said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

After telling her the story Akane sweatdroped.

"I would have thought the Crystal would have flew out when you broke the water main…" said Akane.

"Why would you break the Water Main?" asked Naruto.

"Please don't ask…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe you should wait a while…" said Akane, "After school… that way no one will accuse you have of being perverts and we can blame some guy who thought the Japanese Spring of Drowned Man was still there…"

"Spring of Drowned Man?" asked Naruto and Kakashi surprised.

"Okay… I'll explain…" said Ranma-Chan with a sigh who began a rather humorous story she did change some details (like how Ryoga was after the spring too)… at the end Naruto was rolling around on the ground and Kakashi was sweat dropping.

"So that's why you're so embarrassed…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah,… and please don't being it up again…" said Ranma-Chan.

That's when screams came from the locker room.

"Great it's probably the freak…" said Naruto getting up.

"But I'm not in there!" said Happosai appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a bag of stolen… well the bag was filled with stolen items…

"Wait if you here…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Hey who's the hottie!" said Happosai groping Setsuna.

Setsuna summoned the Garnet Rod and conked him on the head.

"A Youma is definitely attacking…" said Kakashi.

Outside… that's when the people on watch heard the scares.

"You think it's a Youma or the pervert?" asked Gary.

"I don't hear "What a haul! What a Haul!"" said Kiyo, "So I'm guess it's a Youma."

"Okay…" said Ash.

Inside the locket room… Opal and Amethyst had a Youma with drill like hands.

"Don't move anyone… we just want what's under the ground…" said Opal.

"But the Japanese Spring of Drowned Man is gone…" said Sayuri, one of Akane's friend.

"Um… not that…" said Amethyst and Opal.

That's when a few spatula flew towards Amethyst which she caught.

"I remember you! You attacked me once and drove out some my customers!" said Ukyo.

"Cute so you do remember me…" said Amethyst, "Go Youma! Get that girl!"

The Youma headed towards Ukyo… it was about to hit… it did hit her but instead it impaled a tree log.

Ukyo opened her eyes and saw she was being held by Sailor Uranus with Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto by her side.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Uranus putting her down.

"I'm fine… thanks…" said Ukyo.

"So you found the Crystal is under here too!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"That's right!" said Amethyst.

"Now Naruto you're going to get it…" said Opal.

"Don't use my real name!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Naruto?" whispered one of the girls.

"What person would name their daughter "fish cake"?" asked another.

"Hey! This fight is going to get pretty ugly so please get out here now!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Fallow me!" said Akane from behind the Sailor Senshi.

"Akane… do you know what's going on?" asked Ukyo.

"Not really" lied Akane.

All the girls managed to run out of the locker room…. Letting the senshi, Youma and 2 of the 5 Jewels fight…

"Okay I guess we have to do this the hard way." said Sailor Jupiter.

The girls managed to wait out in the hall…

"So who are they?" asked Ukyo, "And I know you more what's going on…"

"Well um…" said Akane.

That's when the other 5 senshi ran down the hallway.

"It's that way…" said Akane pointing in the right direction.

"Thanks Akane!" said Sailor Mars.

Pound!

Sailor Mars was sent flying into the nearby wall.

Sailor Neptune picked up her sibling… "Don't worry… it's hurts less than it look like…" said Sailor Neptune.

All 5 were walking down the hall they heard from Sailor Mars "Why did she hit me?" only for Sailor Saturn to reply "Maybe she's trying to hide the fact she knows us…"

Ukyo turned towards Akane.

"Okay… so you do know what's going on…" said Ukyo.

"Their called the Sailor Senshi I met them a few times and help out as much I can…" said Akane.

"I see…" said Ukyo.

Meanwhile back in the actual Locker Room Sailor Jupiter was in hand to hand combat with Amethyst… while Sailor Venus fought with Opal… well it was more like enduring her sissy slaps.

"Is this honestly fighting?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Uranus on the other fought the Youma with the Space Sword.

"We need either Kiyo or Ace to find the actual location…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Hey we're here…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's great..." said Sailor Pluto, "Oh by the way Mercury… we didn't need your plan… you do realize talking to Akane would have been a good idea right…"

Sailor Mercury sweatdroped, "I guess that would have worked…" she said.

"I think the best way is to reveal the actual location…" said Sailor Pluto, "It will start a fight with them but that's what we're already in…"

"I'll do it…" said Sailor Neptune, she summoned the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!"

The mirror flashed a light and relieved the location of the Crystal… the floor over the crystal began to glow green.

"There it is!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the Youma Sailor Uranus was fight disappeared and reappeared where the floor was glowing. It drilled though the floor and found the crystal and also broke the water main… again… Amethyst made the crystal float over to her…

"Looks like we win this crystal…" said Amethyst as she, Opal and the Youma teleported away.

"Damn…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't worry there's still 4 left and we have two…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know but…" said Sailor Jupiter, "If we won I still would be embarrassed…"

"It's a pretty funny story…" said Sailor Venus.

"Um… I think we should leave…" said a very uncomfortable Sailor Mars.

"Oh… right the Devil Fruits…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Thought the window…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Though the window…" said Sailor Saturn.

And so they left though the window so that Akane wouldn't blame them for the water main…

Later… all the girls as well Miss Hinako and Principal Kuno assessed the damage

"What delinquents did this!" said Miss Hinako.

"I don't know but the braddas or sistas are going to pay…" said Principal Kuno.

"Ranma is going to pay…" thought Akane.

Meanwhile back at in the Naruto's World and in his apartment…

""This day was embarrassing…" sighed Ranma.

"Aren't you going to leave? The after meeting ended hours ago…" said Naruto eating some ramen.

"I don't think I should go back any time soon…" sighed Ranma, "Akane's going to kill me and blame the damage…"

"I see… but on the bright side…" said Naruto who then tried to come up with something to say but decided it was best to eat the ramen…

Next Time: The Straw Hats land on the island which coincidentally had the next rainbow Crystal... but the Marines show up trying to capture Luffy, Ace, Zoro and Robin... but just any marine... Smoker... what will happen? And who will get the Crystal? Find out next time...


	27. Running From the Law

A/N: Well... I've been depressed for the past couple days (see last A/N) but I'm better... it might be a good chapter due to the fact I haven't been at the top of my game but hopefully you'll like it...

Chapter 26: Running From the Law

It was just your average day on the Merry Go…

"Get out of the Galley!" yelled Sanji.

Kick!

"And that's when I the great Captain Usopp…" lied Usopp.

"So cool!" said Chopper.

Crash!

Luffy landed on top of Usopp.

"Doctor!" screamed Chopper.

Boom!

"There's another pirate attacking…" said Robin.

"That's bad!" said Luffy getting off of Usopp.

Boom!

"ZZZZZ" snored Ace and Zoro at the same time, Zoro was taking a nap… Ace was having yet another narcoleptic fit.

"Great… just great…" said Nami.

It should be pointed out that it wasn't even noon yet…

That's when the pirate ship sailed next to them… The flag's skull had a form dome on it and had mullet on it. For the bones were moonshine bottles. Instead being on an all back banner it was on a Confederate Flag.

"We be the Moon Shine Pirates! Give' us you gold!" said one of the pirates.

"Gold! Gold! Nuggets as big as your fists!" yelled an old man on the crew.

The Straw Hats who were awake sweatdroped.

"This is going to be a fun fight!" said Luffy.

"This is going to be one the strangest fights ever…" said Nami.

Later after the rather strange fight which didn't last too long… it ended when the smartest person named Billy Bob (or as he called himself William Robert) on the Moonshine Pirates stopped the fight pointing out they didn't have a chance of beating the Straw Hats and if they didn't' withdraw he'd leave the crew… it's because of this threat they with drawled. Afterwards the crew were eating lunch.

"The fight didn't last 5 minutes…" said Luffy telling those who were busy and asleep about the fight.

""I see…" said Aeries with a sweat drop.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Zoro.

Luffy shrugged…

That's when Luffy's Communicator rang… Luffy was too busy eating to answer it.

"Um… Luffy…" said Ace.

"Can't now… eating…" said Luffy.

In Kiyo's world… Kiyo sweatdroped.

"Maybe he's eating…" said Hermes, "We all no that he won't answer his communicator if he's eating…"

"You're right…" said Kiyo.

He hung up and tired Ace.

Back in Luffy's world his communicator stopped ringing and Ace's began to ring instead… he picked up right away. And saw it was Kiyo.

"Hey Kiyo!" said Ace.

"Hey… I found your world's Rainbow Crystal and as it turns out it on the island your currently headed to…" said Kiyo.

"That's great!" said Ace.

"What is it?" asked Hermes.

"Kiyo found the next" said Ace and in mid sentence he fell asleep.

Aeries looked at Ace and then at Luffy.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen…" she thought.

"Hello! Hello!" yelled Kiyo voice form the communicator.

"Ace is asleep!" said Aeries to the communicator on Ace's dangling arm.

"I see…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "Can you tell the two that I'll be there… in…"

"A Half hour?" asked Aeries.

"Is that when Luffy will fish eating soon?" asked Kiyo.

Aeries nodded…

"Okay… see you then…" said Kiyo, "One more thing… I'll need Nami's help with something…"

About a half hour later…

Luffy was sitting on the Ram's head.

"I'm hungry…" he said.

"Luffy… you just finished eating…" sighed Aeries.

"I know… but I'm still hungry…" whined Luffy, 'Oh yeah Kiyo's coming…"

"How could you forget…" sighed Aeries.

"Is everyone else coming?" asked Luffy.

"We're trying to keep down numbers when it comes down to the Rainbow Crystals… who knows what kind of tight squeeze we'll be getting into…" said Ace.

"We'll call the other only if they need them…" said Aeries.

That's when the a Time Portal opened up on the lower deck… out popped Kiyo, Zatch and Hermes.

"I really hate the landing…" mumbled Kiyo.

"Hey you all right?" asked Nami helping them up.

"I'm getting used to it…" said Kiyo.

"Aeries said you needed my help with something?" asked Nami.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo taking out the Mercury computer.

The two began to compare the direction of both the Log Pose and the Mercury Computer which was showing the direction of the Rainbow Crystal.

"That's convenient…" said Kiyo.

"So is the Rainbow Crystal on our next island?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"All right…" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ Aquamarine and Amber was looking up something on a computer …

"So the plan is to find the Rainbow Crystal in your world then we'll move onto Ruby's… right?" asked Amber who was helping Aquamarine.

"That's right… I found it!" said Aquamarine.

Meanwhile the Merry Go docked on the island which had a small town.

"All right! Let's go get that Crystal!" yelled Luffy.

He ran off towards… well… who knows where…

"He knows he has no idea where he's going right?" asked Kiyo.

"He definitely has no clue…" said Nami.

It was then decided what to do… Zoro went who knows where, Nami went inquire about the Log Pose, Sanji went food shopping, Usopp and Chopper stayed to watch the ship and Robin tagged along with Ace, Kiyo, Zatch and the two Guardian Cats.

"So… what are the Rainbow Crystals?" asked Robin.

"I guess Luffy never mentioned them to you…" said Ace, "Then again would put it passed him to forget to tell you…"

"The Rainbow Crystals are 7 Fragments of the Silver Crystal… the power of the both the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo… the Silver Crystal is extremely power and should it fall in to the wrong hands…" said Aeries wit ha shiver.

"The Rainbow Crystals each contains a fraction of the Crystal's power… but it's still not much…" said Hermes.

"So far we have two while they have 1…" said Kiyo.

"IS that so…" said Robin.

Zatch was curtly sniffing on the ground like a dog.

"I found Luffy's scent…" said Zatch, "He's coming this way!"

Luffy was running towards them quickly then hid behind a nearby trashcan…

"Luffy? What wrong?" asked Ace.

"It's Smokey!" said Luffy.

"Is that so…" said Ace with a smirk.

"Smokey?" asked Zatch.

"It's a Marine that's out to get Luffy…" said Ace.

"Well, well, isn't Portgas D Ace…" said a rather large man with a strange weapon on his back and smoking two cigars…

"Isn't Captain Smoker… still after my brother I see…" said Ace, "When we start fighting… run…"

"Okay…" said Kiyo.

That's when the man named Smoker's hand turned to smoke… Ace followed up with turning his hand into fire. Robin and Kiyo managed to grabbed Luffy and they ran with Zatch and the cats.

"That's one problem with you guys being wanted pirates…" said Kiyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Kiyo sighed, "I guess it's just the difference between our worlds…" he said.

"I hope Zoro's okay…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Zoro was looking for a bar… that's when a certain Marine showed up… luckily she didn't see him.

"Oh great…" he said, "Why did she have to be here?"

Back with Luffy, Kiyo, Robin, Zatch and the cats. Kiyo continued to the search for the rainbow crystal…

"Okay… so the marines are chasseing after you and that's a bad thing…" said Kiyo.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Luffy.

Robin gave a small chuckle, "But you do have to admit it's true…" said Robin.

"Okay it's a few feet ahead!" said Kiyo.

That's when a strange blast of water hit them… the was strange because it was electrified…

"Well, well… I bet that attack had quite a bite…" said Aquamarine who appeared from thin air with Amber.

"How do you like that combo attack…" said Amber.

Luffy, Kiyo and Zatch got up while shaking.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"You close to the Rainbow Crystal…" said Aquamarine.

"I think it was obvious…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Luffy.

Robin and the cats got up while shaking a little.

"We're fine…" said Robin.

"Why did you hurt Robin!" yelled Luffy.

"She was in the way…" smirked Aquamarine.

"Luffy… I have a plan…" said Kiyo.

"What?" said Luffy who was angry with the two.

Kiyo began to whisper it him, "Okay…" he said nodding.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed into the sailor senshi forms…

"So you think transforming to your senshi forms will help?" asked Amber.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Sailor Mars punching Amber in the face.

"So you want to fight…" said Amber.

Sailor Mars only grinned… Amber jumped down and began to fight with Sailor Mars.

"Amber wait…" said Aquamarine.

"Zaker!"

Aquamarine barely dodge3d a lighting bolt. She looked down and saw Sailor Mercury with Zatch by her side. Zatch had just regained consciences.

"I heard from Ruby you're a book keeper… but she didn't tell your mamodo's power were lighting…" said Aquamarine.

"That's right…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile Ace had managed to get away from Smoker…

"Man… I hope he doesn't get to Luffy…" said Ace.

That's when he bumped into someone… it was Zoro.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" yelled Zoro who hadn't seen it was Ace.

"Let me guess it's that marine the others told me about…" said Ace, "The one you're scared of…"

"Oh it's you Ace… Yeah… I did" said Zoro, "Hey! Wait a second! I'm not scared of her!"

Ace sweatdroped… then he summoned the Deep Aqua Mirror…

"We a can use this to check up on every…" said Ace.

Zoro laughed, "Didn't think I'd see you with something so girly…" said Zoro.

Ace rolled his eyes… "Okay… I need to see Luffy and Kiyo…"

The mirror showed Sailor Mars fighting with Amber and Aquamarine looking sacred of Zatch and Sailor Mercury.

"I guess their fine…" said Ace.

"Unless you count the fact their fighting as the Sailor Senshi…" said Zoro.

Back at the fight… Aquamarine girded her teeth… "Amber is stronger than her but and I'm stronger than Sailor Mars… but I'm an even match with Sailor Mercury combined with her mamodo partner she has the advantage while with Sailor Mars having eaten the Gum Gum Fruit none of Amber attacks with will matter… I undirected Sailor Mercury's intelligence…" thought Aquamarine, "Amber… I leave this you!"

"What!" said Amber.

"I'm sorry but it's time to cut our losses…" said Aquamarine who then teleported away.

"She saw though my plan…" thought Sailor Mercury.

She took out the Mercury Computer… "Okay… I found it…" she said.

She detransformed and got to the area above it…

"Okay Zatch you ready!" said Kiyo pointing the ground a feet aged of them.

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Zaker!" read Kiyo.

The light bolt hit the ground and destroyed the part of the road and caused a huge crater, Amber saw what happened.

"Great…" said Amber, "Sorry Mars… I'll fight again later…"

She began to fly towards the crater.

"Oh great!" said Kiyo…

Kiyo began to run towards the crater… it was a race agaisnt time… the red crystal shimmered in the sun light. Both hands reach for the crystals… that's when something surfside both of them… a hand popped out the ground and grabbed the crystal…

"What the hell…" said Amber.

"Sorry but you lost…" said Robin.

That's when serial other hands popped out the ground creating a row… the row lead to Kiyo, Kiyo bent down and picked it up…

"Thank Robin…" said Kiyo.

"That was great!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Robin only smirked…

"Damn it!" yelled Amber who teleported away.

Sailor Mars detransformed and jumped into the air.

"Yay! We won!" yelled Luffy.

That's when of course… when several Marines showed up…

"Monkey D Luffy! Nico Robin! You're under arrest by the world government…" said one of the Marines.

"Uh…" said Zatch.

"Run!" yelled Luffy.

"Great…" said Kiyo grabbing Zatch.

"Of all people Rei was reincarnated as… it just had to be a wanted pirate…" muttered Hermes.

Later Zatch and Kiyo were laying on the Deck of the Going Merry. Ace and Luffy were looking at them.

"So tired…" said Kiyo.

"I'm glad that were able to get away…" said Luffy looking at the two.

"I blame you…" said Kiyo, "Not so much Ace… he made it slightly better…"

Ace sweatdroped… "Well at least you guys got the Crystal…" said Ace.

"Oh yeah… shouldn't we give the Crystal to Ash…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiyo.

All three of them called Ash… he answered the call… and he looked… a little stressed.

"Sorry… I can't help right now… stuffs happening… and I would like it if you don't get involved…" said Ash.

"What?" said Ace.

"Don't get involved…" said Ash.

That's when he was shocked, "Pikachu! Snap out of it please! Fight the blue orb!" yelled Ash.

That's when Ash hung up causing Kiyo and Ace to sweat drop.

"Okay… what was that about…" said Kiyo.

"I think we should listen to Ash and not get involved…" said Kiyo.

"I'll hold onto the Crystal…" said Luffy, "Until we can give it to Ash…"

"Okay…" said Kiyo tossing the Crystal to Luffy.

"And Luffy… you better keep an eye on that crystal… who knows when we'll be able to talk to Ash…" said Aeries.

"I know…" said Luffy, "I know…"

That's when Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji ran on board.

"Okay the log pose set! And the marines are swarming the place!" yelled Nami.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Should me and Zatch leave now?" asked Kiyo.

"I think that might be a good idea…" said Ace.

And so that is how the senshi got the 4th Rainbow Crystal…

Next Time: Something strange is going on with Opal... there's something more to the hyper active girl than meets the eye... and it will either cost her life or change one of the senshi's lives forever... all this during the battle for the 5th Rainbow Crystal...


	28. The Truth of Opal

Chapter 27: The Truth of Opal

In Crystal Tokyo… a young girl about the age of 8 with white hair that was streaked with many colors watched in awe. Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pallas walked by… she was really excited...

"Amazing… I wish I had powers like a Sailor Senshi too…" said the girl.

"IS that so?" said a voice behind her.

She turned around she shivered a bit she tried to run away but couldn't move…

"Well you're going to get such powers…" said the man.

(End of Dream Sequence)

Opal jolted up from her sleep, her head was hurting… "What was that?" she asked.

Elsewhere Jadeite growled… "I should have known…" he said, "Amethyst! Amber! Ruby! Aquamarine! Indeed you right now!"

That's when all four of them appeared.

"I was sleeping…" said Amber who was in her PJs.

"I have some news that may change your mind about Opal…" said Jadeite.

"You mean she's the not the childish hyperactive girl that annoys everyone? But really there's something more to her?" asked Ruby.

"No… not quite…" said Jadeite, "You see it's a long story…"

"So then… she's regaining her true self?" asked Amethyst.

"Her true self?" asked the other three.

Meanwhile at the Mossdeep Pokemon center Ash looked at his prize… the Mind Badge.

"All right!" he cheered.

"So still celebrating…" said Gary.

"Yep… having those days off really helped…" said Ash referring to his senshi duties.

"But the first one wasn't really a day off was it?" asked Max referring to what happened the same Luffy, Kiyo, Zatch and Robin retrieved the 4th Rainbow Crystal.

"Not really…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Ash and Gary didn't transform once that day… though it was hard not too… with Team Magma, Team Aqua, two warring Legendary Pokemon and a Possessed Pikachu it was extremely hard not to…

"Well we should get going there's a meeting at Kiyo's" said Gary.

"Oh yeah…" said Ash.

Both left the Pokemon center with Dianna and Pikachu tailing them…

Sometime later at in Kiyo's room… everyone was waiting for Kakashi…

"I can't believe he's late!" yelled Tia who was there. She wanted to hang with Zatch that day but since Zatch was sort of a sidekick he felt obligated to stay…

"Don't worry Tia…" said Kiyo, "Kakashi won't be late as usual… I told him the wrong time…"

"But what if the theory is wrong…" said Ash.

"That would be bad…" said Ranma.

"But if it's right then I know the old lady will love it…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… finally… a way for Kakashi to be on time for once…" said Gary.

Setsuna laughed…

That's when the door bell rang…

"I'll go get it…" said Zatch.

"Wait for me…" said Tia.

After a minute Zatch and Tai came back with Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late… you see a cute stopped me on the way here so were danced…" said Kakashi.

Everyone sweatdroped… "What does that even mean?" asked Kiyo.

"Did you meet her in the portal?" asked Luffy.

"I think I'll just drop it…" said Kakashi sitting at the table.

"Hey Ash… what happened to you the other day?" asked Luffy.

"We've been waiting here a half an hour and you finally ask?" asked Gary.

Luffy laughed…

"Well it is one of the main reasons for the meeting… seeing as Luffy couldn't give Ash the Crystal a few days…" said Kiyo.

"Well it happened like this…" said Ash.

Back at the Dark Kingdom HQ.

"So that's why Opal is so childish…" said Amber.

"Yes…" said Jadeite.

"I'll take her off out hands… I've found one the Rainbow Crystals for this world…" said Ruby.

Jadeite smirked… "Remember to gain the attention of the Sailor Senshi as well…"

Back at Kiyo's house they Ash had finished is story…

"That was really awesome…" said Naruto.

"That sounded exciting…" said Luffy.

"It was…" said Ash.

"Okay moving on…" said Kiyo changing the subject, "I've found the next Rainbow Crystal…"

"It's in this world isn't it?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo, "So we need to choose who will go after it…"

"We need Ace or Kiyo to go since their only ones who can find it…" said Gary.

"Okay… can I barrow someone's hat?" asked Setsuna.

Ash gave his to Setsuna, "I need a piece of a paper and a pen too…"

That's when there were huge explosion outside…

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

Everyone ran to the window… that's A Youma appeared and jumped towards the window.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

Pikachu shocked the Youma.

"We should leave the house…" said Kakashi.

"Right!" said Ranma.

Ranma, Ace, Kakashi, Luffy and Naruto jumped out the window… while them roe sane senshi as well as the guardian cats, Pikachu, Zatch and Tia left the house went downstairs and left though the door.

The Youma got up… though it was still frizzing with electricity…

"Well, well… isn't it the sailor senshi… I knew if I attacked your house Kiyo I'd at least fight you…" said Ruby appeared out thin air with Opal looking slightly pale for some reason.

"I have an idea…" whispered Gary, "Me, Ace, Setsuna, Kakashi and Ranma will go look for the rainbow crystal… while the rest stay here…"

"Okay… they still don't your identities… so that's fine…" said Ash.

"It's in Mochinoki Park…" said Kiyo.

"I'm going it with you guys… I'll show you the way…" said Tia.

The 6 of them ran towards the park while Ash, naruto, Luffy, Kiyo, Pikachu, Zatch and the guardian cats stayed there…

"Making your leave so they see your identities… that's nice…" said Opal.

"Oh yeah…" said Ash.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crisis!"

"Make Up!"

All 4 of them transformed…

"Opal… I'm going to look for the crystal… you stay here and fight them…" said Ruby.

"Okay…" said Opal.

"Good bye…" said Ruby sadly before she teleported away.

"What?" said Opal, "Go Youma!"

That's when the Youma blew up for some unknown reason…

"I guess I minds as well fight you myself… as long as you guys aren't going after the crystal then…" said Opal who began to get a strange headache.

"Hey you look sick…" said Zatch.

"He's right…" said Sailor Mars.

"Um… they're the enemy…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh… yeah…" said both with sweat drops.

Elsewhere Tia and Setsuna lead the others to the park.

"Wait…" said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"We should transform before we get to the park…" said Kakashi.

"Oh year…" said Gary.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make- Up!"

And so they transformed… Tia sweatdroped, "I'm still not used to seeing girls transform into girls…"

"You're get used to it…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Pluto.

They arrive at the park… only to be attack by a fire attack form above. Fortunately it missed and appeared to be just a warning…

"I'm going over there!" said Tia knowing to keep out of this fight.

"Okay…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Well, well isn't the Sailor senshi…" said Ruby.

"So your fighting us…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"It's better than having Opal fighting you…" said Ruby, "That little brat is going to die soon anyways… her grief will cause her powers to self-destruct…"

"What?" said Sailor Neptune.

"I minds as well tell the truth about Opal…" said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Opal is… or was just a little girl from Crystal Tokyo…" said Ruby.

Back at the fight with Opal…

"You think you can win?" said Opal.

"Of course!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Opal's headache got bigger… "No…" she whispered.

She collapsed to her knees and began to claps her head… "No… mom… dad…" she whispered.

(Flashback)

"Opal!" said a woman with white hair.

"Opal…" said man with green hair.

"Where si she?" asked the woman.

"She's been gone for hours…" said the man.

"I hope Opal okay…" said the woman.

"Why do you ask?" asked Opal… the one they weren't looking for…

"What…" said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"The name's Opal… and I'm positive tat I'm not the one you're looking for…" sad Opal, "I don't know why but Lord Jadeite ask me to kill you first…"

She let out two beams of light with blew up the area… killing the man and woman…

(End of Flashback)

"No… I kill them… I remember… everything… why…" said Opal.

"There's something wrong with her…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Is this a trick?" said Sailor Venus.

"I don't think so…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Back with the Outers and Jupiter.

"Opal was just a little girl that Lord Jadeite transform into an adult, gave her powers and erased her memories…" said Ruby.

Everyone who heard this was shocked.

"That's horrible…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"'m okay wit that… but I feel bad for the next part…" said Ruby sadly, "Now I'll think you'll agree… this is sick… but the first people Opal killed… were her own parents…"

"Well… at least you have a little heart…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah but what's going on right now?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Opal's regaining her memories…" said Ruby, "With the realization at what she's done to her partners… and what's she's doing to her idols… will cause her powers to go out of control and kill herself…"

"That's horrible!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Year I know… she was annoying and for a while I wanted to kill her… you know just to end the annoyance but she was pretty cool… and I will miss her…" said Ruby, "Maybe… three is enough Crystals to heal her…"

She lifted her hand like she was picking up something, she held up the sky blue colored crystal, "Because this one is mine…"

"hey!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

She jumped up and was about to kick her but Ruby teleported away… causing Sailor Jupiter to land into a nearby tree… hard…

"You okay?" asked Tia walking up to him.

"No Akane… not the cake… I can't eat that cake… it's not fit for humans…" said Sailor Jupiter in a daze.

"I think she's having a flashback…" said Sailor Saturn.

"A really bad flashback…" said Sailor Pluto.

Tia managed to knock some sense back into to the senshi…

"Ow…" said Sailor Jupiter holding her head… as a sore bump appeared.

"Tia's brutal…" said Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

"We should get back to the others..." said Sailor Uranus.

"Who knows what will happen with Opal…" said Sailor Pluto.

Back with the other senshi Opal began to glow brightly.

"No… no… I killed them… and… I've been trying to hurt the sailor senshi… no… it can't be… it's can't be…" yelled Opal.

"What's going on?" said Zatch clutching Sailor Mercury's leg.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Mercury.

The guardian cats realized…

"Ash…" said Luna.

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Use the Rainbow Crystals on her…" said Artemis.

"What?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just like what you did Naruto…" said Aeries.

"I get it…" said Minako.

"Huh?" thought Sailor Venus.

"I think I know what they mean…" said Minako.

"Minako's telling me you should do it too…" said Sailor Venus.

"The plus side we have three Crystals now… so it won't drain you as much…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay… where is the crystal you were suppose to give me?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah… it was in my pocket…" said Sailor Mars who then grabbed it from pocket space and handed it to Ash.

Neo Sailor Moon took the other two crystal from Pocket space and began to focus on the three crystals. Held them between her fingers…

"Rainbow Crystal Healing!"

Light came from them and hit Opal… the light from the crystal called out Opal's light… when all the light died down, Neo Sailor Moon fell to her knees and Opal laid there… but there was a notable difference she was an 8 year old girl…

"What the hell…" said Sailor Venus.

"She turned into a little girl…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I have a theory…" said Luna.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I think back in the days of Crystal Tokyo… they kidnapped her and brainwashed her…"

All 4 senshi and Zatch were shocked.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No… it would make sense…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They turned around and the others, Jupiter and Tia.

"We came here as fast as we could…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Did you get the Crystal…" said Sailor Venus.

"No…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Is that Opal?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah… how did you know…" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's get back inside…" said Sailor Saturn, "Then we'll explain…"

Little did they know was that Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby were watching from the roof of a nearby house…

"That's good for her…" said Aquamarine shedding a tear.

"To loose your parents like that…" said Ruby.

"I hope she can find a family…" said Amber.

"I have a feeling… that one of the senshi might take her in…" said Aquamarine.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"I have that feeling too…" said Amber.

Later after detransforming and telling them Opal's story they were horrified at what happened…

"That poor kid…" said Naruto.

"Forced to kill her pretests… that's awful…" said Ash looking at Opal sleeping on Kiyo's bed.

"What's worse she had no home…" said Gary.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kiyo.

"She's' waking up!" yelled Zatch.

That's when Tia whacked him in the head…

Opal began ot wake up… she was very sleepy until she heard a boy yell. That woke her up fully.

She looked around the room and saw she was in room she never was… that's when she saw the 4 senshi she knew… and also Hatake "Copy nin" Kakashi. Began to blush bright red. "Gah!" she screamed diving under the bed.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Um… I don't think I can keep her under my bed…" said Kiyo.

"So… how are we going to get her out…" said Ash.

"I'll talk to her…" said Naruto, "Can you give us some privacy…"

"I think I know where he's going with this…" said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

"Okay…" said Kiyo with a shrug.

Everyone left Naruto alone in the room with Opal… still under the bed.

"Hey…" said Naruto going to sit next to the bed, "I heard what you did…"

"So what…" said Opal.

"I know your alone now…" said Naruto with hint of sadness to his voice, "It wasn't your fault that your parents were hurt…"

"What would you know!" said Opal then realized something… what she did to Naruto, "Oh right…"

"I forgive you for what you did… all of us do…" said Naruto, "It wasn't your fault… they made you what you did…"

That's when Opal clawed out… "When I studied about your world I learned a lot about you… I learned about you…" said Opal, "A lot about you… you lived a painful life… a very painful life…"

"I did… but…" said Naruto.

"Your precious people helped you though it…" said Opal.

Naruto didn't know what to say, "Um…"

"You live alone… right?" said Opal.

"Yeah…" said Naruto unsure what she was about to say.

"Can I live with you…" said Opal, "Please… I have no where else to go…"

Naruto didn't know what to say…

Outside of the room… everyone heard a loud crash…

"What was that?" said Kiyo.

Luffy opened the door and they found Opal hugging Naruto tightly... while crying.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

"It looked like it everything worked out by it's self…" said Kakashi.

And so everything worked on it's own… well almost… she knew a lot of Naruto… but she didn't know one thing…

"What's that smell…" said Opal covering her nose.

"What smell…" said Naruto.

"You'll get used it…" said Artemis.

And so that is how Opal… now once again 8 years old came to live with Naruto.

Next Time: It's discovered that Cologne has the 6ht Rainbow Crystal... can Ranma get it with out having to marry Shampoo or telling her his identity as a Sailor Senshi... meanwhile Opal adjust to her new life by joining the ninja academy. Also she Hinata and Sakura deiced to do the imposable... clean up Naruto's apartment...


	29. Cologne’s Ramen Challenge

A/N: Wow... this is officially my longest fanfic on the site... in sheer number of words and length that is... chapter length it's 3rd (Quest of Kings and Pokemon Angels)... well anyways here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 28: Cologne's Ramen Challenge

Ranma sighed… and he looked at the Rainbow Crystal in his hand that he barrowed from Ash… he sighed once again…

"Why me?" he said.

(Flashback)

There was a meeting in the Dojo… mostly because Kiyo had said that the next Rainbow Crystal was there.

"It better not be under another locker room…" muttered Ranma.

"I found it…" said Kiyo.

"Where is it?" asked Ranma.

"It says nit's in the Cat Café…" said Kiyo.

"Great… of all places where there…" said Ranma with a sigh.

"Which fiancé?" asked Kakashi.

"Shampoo…" said Ranma.

"Didn't she once beat up Brock…" said Gary.

"She did…" said Ranma.

"Here's another interesting thing… it's looks to be in a jewelry box…" said Kiyo.

"What…" said Ranma twitching slightly.

""Poor Ranma…" said Naruto getting, "I have something I need to do…"

"What?" asked Ash.

"I have to go enroll Opal to the Ninja Academy… Tsunade made me her legal guardian…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"But you'll twelve…" said Luffy.

"I know…" said Naruto.

"In the Village hidden the Leaves if that person is a ninja no matter what age they are… they are legally an adult…" explained Kakashi, "The one difference is that you can't buy alcohol… that's still illegal…"

Naruto used the time key to get to back to his apartment.

"You know I'm going to handle it alone… no mater if some uncute Tom Boy tries to kill to kill me, or an extremely lost pig tried to kill me or I wind up married to Shampoo I'm going to do this by myself…" said Ranma.

"Why do I have the feeling that he's going to call Naruto later since he's not here?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't know… but I have that feeling too…" said Gary.

"Hey Ash… can you loan me one of the Crystals…" said Ranma, "I need to show Shampoo it in case to compare it…"

"Okay…" said Ash.

(End of flashback)

Ranma sighed "This is going to be a long day…"

Meanwhile in Naruto's world, at the Ninja Academy.

"Okay class we have a new student…" said Iruka to the class.

The class began to whisper…

"A new student?" whimpered Konohamaru to the other members of the Konohamaru corps.

"I hope it's not Hyuga Hanabi…" whispered Moegi.

"Opal you can come in now…" said Iruka.

Opal entered the class room shyly. She was also wearing some of Naruto's old clothes from when he was that age.

"This is Opal… she just moved here…" said Iruka, "Can you tell us a little about yourself…"

"Okay…" said Opal, "I just moved here, my parents died a long time ago so I live with Naruto… he helped me out on a recent mission…"

"Did she say she lived with Naruto?" asked Udon.

"I think so…" said Konohamaru.

"Now where's an extra seat…" said Iruka, "Oh there's one in front of Konohamaru…"

"Okay…" said Opal quietly.

She went over to the seat in front of Konohamaru.

"Hey!" whispered Konohamaru.

"Yeah?" asked Opal.

"You really live Naruto?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah… I do…" said Opal.

Meanwhile back in Ranma's world… Ranma entered the café.

"Ranma!" cried Shampoo glomping him.

"Hi… Shampoo…" said Ranma nervously, "Um I was wondering if you have something?"

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo.

Ranma took out the crystal, "Um… Shampoo… have you seen a crystal like this?"

"I think Great Grandmother have crystal like that…" said Shampoo.

"Great…" said Ranma.

"Well Son In Law… you're searching for a crystal like that…" said Cologne appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes I am… and have you seen it?" asked Ranma.

Cologne chuckled, "Yes I have… and may I ask why you're searching for it…"

"That's none of your business…" said Ranma.

"Then you can't have it…" said Cologne.

"What do I have to do to get it?" asked Ranma.

"Let me think about it…" said Cologne with a grin, "Shampoo… may I speak to you…"

Okay Great Grandmother…" said Shampoo.

Both left went to the back… to talk…

"(So what is it?)" asked Shampoo.

Cologne was digging thought a jewelry box, "(It's this…)" said Cologne.

"(What is it?)" asked Shampoo.

"(I have no idea… I found during a training trip once… I sense Ranma has similar energy to this crystal… I'm sure they are connected in some way)" said Cologne.

"(I don't understand…)" said Shampoo.

"(I don't fully understand either… but there is something going on…)" said Cologne.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world it was lunch time at the ninja academy. Opal was eating alone and she sighed…

"Hey want to eat with us?" asked Moegi, as she and the other members of the Konohamaru corps joined her.

"Really?" said Opal.

"Of course…" said Konohamaru.

"So you're the Konohamaru Corps… Naruto told me some things about you guys…" said Opal.

"He did…" said Konohamaru with a sly smile.

"He did…" said Opal, "He told that maybe if I wanted friends… that I should maybe talk to you…"

"So do you want friends…" said Konohamaru.

"I don't know…" said Opal, "I had amnesia for a while… and… well… I did some really things during that time…"

"Hey… that doesn't matter…" said Konohamaru, "You can still hang out with us!"

"Really thanks… but not this afternoon…" said Opal.

"How come?" asked Udon.

"Naruto's friends Hinata and Sakura are taking me shopping…" said Opal, "Just the girls…"

"Oh… okay…" said Konohamaru.

Meanwhile back in Ranma's world Ranma sighed… Cologne just gave him the condition of what to do in order to get the crystal.

"No way!" said Ranma.

"Shampoo thought you need crystal…" said Shampoo.

"There's no way I'm going on a date with you!" yelled Ranma.

"I guess you don't that crystal after all…" said Cologne.

"Look I do need it…" said Ranma, "Because if the Neo Dark Kingdom gets it then that's bad…"

"Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Shampoo and Cologne at the same time confused.

"I'm not going to say any more…" said Ranma who began to look at the menu for no apparent reason that gave him an idea, "If Naruto and Luffy… no wait scratch Luffy… do one of those challenges then maybe…"

"Hey Ghoul…" said Ranma.

Cologne hit him the head.

"Ow…" said Ranma, "I have an idea… you know those challenges that many restaurants have… eat as much in a certain time frame…"

"Of course… why?" asked Cologne.

"Okay… here's the deal someone who I know will eat a certain amount of ramen in a certain time frame… then if he does eat it… I get the crystal…" said Ranma.

"Deal…" said Cologne, "What is he up to…" she thought.

Ranma went outside and called Naruto.

"Hey Ranma… was is it?" asked Naruto.

"Hey… I was wondering… did any tell you about what happened after the meeting this morning?" asked Ranma.

"No… why?" asked Naruto.

"Good…" said Ranma, "Because I need your help with something…"

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Ranma told him his plan… of course Naruto agreed… and then some… 5 second after he hung up Naruto landed on him.

"So get me that ramen!" yelled Naruto.

Both entered the café, "Hey Ghoul… this is the challenger… Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto flashed a grin…

Cologne began to explain the terms "Okay… if you win you get the crystal and the meals free… if we win… you have to marry Shampoo… and you also have to pay… " said Cologne.

"That's fine with me…" said Ranma.

"Get me that ramen…" yelled Naruto.

"You have to eat 60 bowls of ramen in two hours…" said Cologne.

"What's that it?" asked Naruto with pout… then again free ramen.

Cologne got a shiver, "Why do I fell like this was a bad idea…"

About 20 minutes Naruto was on his 30th bowl…

"Aya! How can boy eat so much?" asked Shampoo.

"I have no idea… another friend of mine… well I can tell… but him… it's a mystery…" said Ranma.

"More!" yelled Naruto.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world… classes ended. Opal waited outside for Sakura and Hinata… she didn't' have to wait so long fortunately.

"So you're ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah!" said Opal.

And the three of them went clothes shopping for Opal… after all she couldn't wear all of Naruto's old clothes when they were done Opal decided she needed their help with something.

"Um…" said Opal.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Well I need some help with something…" said Opal.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I want some help… cleaning the apartment… and hopefully getting the stink out…" said Opal.

Both Sakura and Hinata froze…

"I understand why you won't want to do it…" said Opal.

"You know…" said Sakura, "I've been waiting to do it… but I knew that Ino-Pig would accuse me of… well… you know…"

"You fell in love with Naruto?" asked Hinata and Opal.

Sakura sweatdroped.

"Well I would like to help to…" said Hinata.

"Okay! Let's get started!" said Opal.

Not too long later all three of them were wearing surgical masks, as well as had mops, buckets, detergents and air fresheners!"

"Let's clean this pig sty!" yelled Sakura holding out a mop.

Back in Ranma's world…

Naruto was on his 60th bowl… and it hasn't even been an hour.

"You win…" sighed Cologne, "Now tell me… where did your friend come from?"

"He's from out of town…" said Ranma, "Way out of town…"

"I see…" said Cologne leaving for the crystal…

When she went into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" she yelled.

Ranma, Naruto and Shampoo heard this and ran into the room, and saw Amethyst holding onto the yellow Crystal.

"Well, well… Naruto… I should have known you would be here…" said Amethyst, "I heard about what you did for Opal… unlike the other three I don't care about her fate… either way it would have good for me… Well I have to go now… see you later!"

Amethyst disappeared… "Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"Amethyst got the Crystal…" said Ranma.

"I take it you know her…" said Cologne.

"Please don't ask why… and Shampoo… don't worry… she's my enemy…" said Ranma.

"You knew that woman steal it... didn't you Son in Law?" asked Cologne.

Ranma only nodded…

"I know there is something more going on… so I won't ask… but I have one question… how dangerous is she?" asked Cologne.

"Very…" said Ranma.

"I see…" said Cologne.

Not too long later both Naruto and Ranma left the café…

"(Shampoo… whatever you do… what ever is going on… I think it's best we do not get involved… I fear whatever is going on is dangerous…)" said Cologne.

Shampoo only nodded in agreement

Outside…

"Hey Naruto… I think it's best if you don't tell the others that you got involved…" said Ranma.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because Ranma told us that he could handle it alone shortly after you left the meeting…" said a voice.

Both turned around saw Kakashi and Kiyo smirking behind them… causing Ranma to sweatdrop.

"What!" said Naruto.

He tossed the crystal he barrowed to Naruto then ran away very quickly…

"I take it you didn't get the crystal…" said Kiyo.

"No… Amethyst stole it…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Kakashi.

Naruto sighed, "You know I don't really mind Ranma went back on his word…"

Kakashi looked at the cat café, "How much ramen was involved?"

"60 Bowls…" said Naruto, "Ranma asked me to be in an eating challenge."

Both Kiyo and Kakashi sweatdroped…

Later Naruto went back to his world and apartment… to find it clean.

"Whoa… who cleaned the place… and it smells different…" said Naruto.

He found Opal, Hinata and Sakura sprawled out on the floor exhausted.

"Can't… move…" said Hinata.

"If this place ever gets that dirty again… I'm going to ask Tsunade to make this a lower C-Ranked Mission." said Sakura.

"Don't worry… I make sure it will never be that dirty ever again…" said Opal.

"What happened to them?" asked Naruto.

"When was that last you clean this place?" asked Artemis who watched most of it.

"I… can't remember…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile with Ranma he was breathing heavily…

"You went back on your word with the others helping… didn't you?" asked Luna.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah…" said Ranma, "On the plus side… Akane doesn't know I went to Shampoo's today…"

"You did what!" yelled Akane appeared behind him.

"Uh-oh…" said Ranma.

Luna flinched as Akane sent Ranma flying… it was just your normal day in Nerima…

Next Time: It's the battle for the final Rainbow Crystal... with each side have three Crystals each who will come out on top... will the senshi gain the final crystal? Or will the Neo Dark Kingdom... find out next time...


	30. The Final Rainbow Crystal

Chapter 29: The Final Rainbow Crystal

The tension in the room was high… they knew that the fight for the next crystal would be happening… they knew that battle would be big… really, really big…

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled Naruto.

They also told Kakashi the right time for the meeting accident… so Kakashi was a late for an extremely important meeting at Kiyo's house. They moved the meeting to the living room since Zatch wasn't there. That's when the door bell finally rang.

"I'll get it…" said Setsuna.

Setsuna got the door and it was Kakashi.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled everyone.

"Sorry… I got lost on the road of life…" said Kakashi.

Everyone sighed…

"So where's Zatch?" asked Kakashi changing the subject.

"He got bored so he went to the park with Ponygon…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the park… Zatch was riding on Ponygon who in turn was running from the evil child Naomi… who was riding her car and hitting Ponygon…

"Stop it Naomi!" cried Zatch.

Naomi only laughed evilly.

Back in Kiyo's house…

"I'm sure he's having lots of fun…" said Luffy.

"So… what are we going to do about the rainbow crystal…" said Gary.

"Opal told me that they were planning to go all out on getting this crystal…" said Naruto.

"Especially since right now it's tied… with three each…" said Kiyo.

"Either neither side could unite the crystals at this point…" said Setsuna.

"No matter what… we have to get the last crystal…" said Ash.

"So where's the last one…" said Ranma.

"In the park…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"That's convenient…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom HQ.

Jadeite off his thorn looked into the case that their three Rainbows crystal was begin kept in… he smirked…

"Lord Jadeite…" said all of now called 4 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom appeared.

"We need to get the final rainbow crystal…" said Jadeite.

"I know for a fact that Opal probably told them that we plan to go all out…" said Amethyst.

"No matter what this will be a war…" said Ruby.

"Zatch Bell… Sailor Mercury's mamodo partner is in the park… right now… I think a hostage is in order…" said Ruby.

Jadeite and the other 3 nodded in agreement.

Back in the park Ponygon continued to run… that's when he bumped into someone… causing a small crash… and Naomi laughed at it… both Zatch and Ponygon looked at the person and froze… it was Ruby…

"Ruby…" whispered Zatch.

"It's nice you remember me…" said Ruby.

"Aren't we going to grab him?" asked Aquamarine.

That when Ruby grabbed Zatch.

"Let me go!" yelled Zatch.

"No way!" said Ruby creating a Light Saber like sword made of fire and placed it near her neck.

"That lady's crazy!" yelled Naomi.

She peddled away in her little car as fast ash she could.

"Was it wise to let her go?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah… she just torments him…" said Ruby.

""Let me go!" yelled Zatch.

"No way… not until your little sailor senshi friends show up…" said Ruby.

"Now you little… horsy thingy… go tell the sailor senshi that we have this little girl…" said Amber.

"I'm a boy…" said Zatch.

"You are?" asked Amber with a sweatdroped, "Then why are you wearing a dress?"

Ponygon shook… then nodded… he ran as fast as he could.

"Um… Amber… Ponygon can't speak…" said Ruby.

This caused everyone else to sweat drop.

Ponygon managed to get back to the house in less than a minute… unfortunately the door was closed and he didn't' see where he was going… and crashed into the door hard.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

Kiyo got up and opened the door which hit Ponygon even more in the head.

"Oh it's you…" said Kiyo, "Where's Zatch…"

"Meru! Meru mei! Meri mei mei mei! Meru mei Meru meru mei!" yelled Ponygon (Translation: Zatch was kidnap! He was kidnapped by that woman! That woman you fight when you cross-dress!) jumping and having his hoofs to empathize his point.

"Uh-huh…" said Kiyo nodding, "You know… I have no idea what you just said…"

Back in the living room the others got up when they heard Kiyo scream. All of them got up to see what was happening… they ground Ponygon biting Kiyo… what else was new? Pikachu knew it had to be bad if Zatch wasn't there and Ponygon was… Pikachu managed to get Ponygon to stop biting Kiyo and talked to him… Pikachu was shocked with it heard. Pikachu translated it to Ash who was shocked…

"What one of our enemies is holding Zatch hostage?" said Ash surprised.

Everyone but Gary sweatdroped…

"Ash… how were you able to understand Pikachu?" asked Ace.

"I listened with my heart…" explained Ash, "But we have to get to the park right away…"

"Right…" said the rest.

Not too long later after transforming, they ran to the park with Ponygon…

"So you think that you understood Pikachu correct6ly?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'm sure… didn't you notice that Zatch wasn't with Ponygon…" said Ash.

"And also I guess I forgot to mention I can understand Ponygon…" said Hermes.

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

"Hermes… when were you going to tell us?" asked Dianna.

Hermes shrugged and hummed "I don't know…"

Meanwhile in the park…

"Ever if they can't understand Ponygon they'll know that Zatch is missing and that something's wrong…" said Amber.

"I guess you're right…" said Ruby.

Zatch sighed, "Please hurry…" he thought.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

All 4 of the Jewels turned around and the Sailor Senshi…

"Kiyo!" cried Zatch happily.

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Venus.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"You'll see…" said Sailor Venus.

All the other senshi sweatdroped…

"You know to be honest… sometime I'm unsure If he really does have a plan…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Hey bitches!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"If he has a plan…" said Sailor Mercury.

"It's not a very good one…" said Sailor Saturn finishing the sentence.

"What?" said all 4 Jewels.

"Why are you holding that dummy?" said Sailor Venus.

Ruby looked down and saw she was now holding a straw dummy.

"What the hell…" said Ruby.

That's when a Sailor Venus clone jumped down from a tree holding Zatch. The Sailor Senshi and Guardian cats were confused… well expect for Sailor Uranus.

"You used their lack of knowledge of Justus against them…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Venus only smiled…

"At least you're here…" said Amethyst.

That's when 5 Youma appeared… "Time to fight…" said Amethyst.

Amber jumped in front of Sailor Mars…

"Time to finish the fight that we never finished…" said Amber.

"She is going to loose… big time…" mumbled Ruby, who started to fight with Sailor Saturn.

Amethyst began to fight with Sailor Jupiter, Aquamarine began to fight with Sailor Neptune, the rest of the senshi started fight agaisnt Youma…

Sailor Uranus took out the space sword and the Youma's arm off… it re-grew…

"Not them again…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay… this should be easy…" said Sailor Mercury, she touched her earning which produced a visor for the computer…

"Okay I found my Youma's weak point…" said Sailor Mercury, "Zatch!"

"Right!" said Zatch.

She pointed at the exact spot… "Zaker!"

The lighting from Zatch's mouth hit the right spot… the Youma disregarded easily…

"All right!" said Zatch as he regained consciousness…

"Kiyo!" said Neo Sailor Moon dodging a hit from the Youma, "Get the Crystal first… don't worry about us…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

That's when an attack came from above… and hit Sailor Mercury and Zatch. When the attack was over both looked up… and saw Jadeite.

"What you didn't think that I wouldn't show up…" said Jadeite with a smirk.

"Jadeite!" said Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile Amber was having a tough time with Sailor Mars… she had just punched Sailor Mars with a variation of the Pokemon Attack Thunder Punch… didn't effect Luffy one bit…

"Why won't it work?" cried Amber.

"Because I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy.

"And I keep saying what does that have to with anything?" said Amber.

Both Aquamarine and Sailor Neptune took a small break to stare at the two and sweat drop.

"I think it's time to tell you that Amber failed sincere…" said Aquamarine.

"I see…" said Sailor Neptune.

"But I didn't… and I know you ate the Flare Flare Fruit…" said Aquamarine.

She sent out a huge wave of water… which Sailor Neptune countered with by using Deep Submerge.

"And I'm also the senshi of the sea…" said Sailor Neptune.

"I forgot that part…" said Aquamarine.

Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter and Amethyst fought hand to hand...

"You're definitely one of the best…" said Amethyst with a smirk.

"I am…" said Sailor Jupiter.

While this was happening Sailor Saturn and Ruby were fighting…

"Man… I wonder… how big a can that can open…" said Ruby.

"Okay, okay… I get it… it looks like a can opener…" said Sailor Saturn.

Meanwhile the other 4 senshi continued to fight their opponents… that when Neo Sailor Moon got a great idea…

"That's it!" she thought, "If I have more that one attack happening at once then maybe the monster won't be able to take it…"

Neo Sailor Moon took out all 4 of her Pokeballs…

"I choose everyone!" she said.

Grovyle, Swellow, Corphish and Torkoal were all set…

"Okay here's the plan…" she said to all 5 of her Pokemon.

All 5 of her Pokemon nodded… the Youma sweatdroped… it knew it was going to die… each of the Pokemon went into different directions around the Youma.

"Grovyle Bullet Seed! Torkoal Flame Thrower! Swellow Aerial Ace! Corpfish Bubble Beam! Pikachu Thunder Bolt!"

And then Neo Sailor Moon used her tiara… all 6 attack hit the Youma… it was unknown which one was the one that destroyed it but it worked…

"All right!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

All 5 of her Pokemon cheered as well.

"Let's go help Kiyo…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury and Zatch dodging various attacks from Jadeite… the attack came one by one in the form of strange yellow balls of energy fortunately she knew where it was going to hit… but she knew she could keep this up… she knew she had to use that spell…

"Had enough…" smirked Jadeite.

"Zatch…" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch only nodded… he knew what they were going to do… the spell book began to glow like crazy…

"Boa Zakeruga!"

Zatch opened his mouth… and a huge golden dragon made entirely out of lighting came out…

"No way!" yelled Jadeite.

This also stopped the fighting between the others…

"So cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Zatch's most powerful spell…" said Ruby gritting her teeth.

"No way…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Amazing…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Mars.

The lighting dragon opened it's mouth… it swallowed Jadeite so to speak… when it was gone Jadeite fell to the ground on one knee… he was in a lot of pain… Sailor Mercury also collapsed…

"Kiyo!" said Neo Sailor Moon walking up to her with her Pokemon by her side.

"Don't worry… I'm fine…" said Sailor Mercury, "Just something that happens when ever I use the 4th spell…"

"Don't worry… Kiyo's fine…" reassured Zatch.

"Retreat!" yelled Jadeite.

"But…" said Amethyst.

"That's an order…" said Jadeite.

Amethyst scoffed, "It's not time yet…" she thought.

"Right!" said the other three.

All 4 teleported away. The Youma teleported away as well…

"You win this time…" said Jadeite who teleported away.

Everyone breath a sigh of relief… after finding the crystal on the Deep Aqua mirror and Mercury Computer...

"Okay… who wants to dig…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Everyone sweatdroped… after detransforming, Kakashi used an earth style jutsu to uncover it… everyone was a happy that they had the 7th Rainbow Crystal.

"All right!" cheered Ash.

"You know… we still have get the other three from the Neo Dark Kingdom…" pointed out Gary.

Ash sweatdroped…

"And also we have to reform it into the Silver Crystal…" said Kakashi.

"Who knows how we will be able to do that…" said Ranma.

Sweatdroped even more…

"But at least we have the majority…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Ash, "And I know for a fact that there will be a time when it presents itself…"

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ… Aquamarine was tending to Jadeite's wounds… while the other three Jewels watched.

"If you come up with any plan that involves your self fighting in the next week… cancel them…" said Aquamarine.

"Fine…" said Jadeite.

"You know…" said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Jadeite.

"I've come up with a plan to get the senshi's crystals… it's a little underhanded…" said Amethyst, "Well exactly very underhanded… extremely underhanded…"

"What…" said Aquamarine.

Amethyst whispered it to them… they began to laugh evilly… they liked the plan… whatever the plan was…

Next Time: The Senshi get a challenge from the 4 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom... winner takes all... however the rules are very unfair... Neo Sailor Moon... alone... no other senshi and no Pokemon what's worse is that s/he has to fight all 4 members... will Ash be able to prevail... what will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: I've been meaning to put this in... I was wondering... if someone could make some fan art... see... as you know by now I'm disabled and it hurts to draw... I would love it if someone could draw some fan art... please... if you do... please tell me... and give me a link to it... please... also if you do want to draw and you need help like more about how they look or other things contact me though e-mail or PM... thanks...


	31. Neo Sailor Moon VS the 4 Jewels

Chapter 30: Neo Sailor Moon VS the 4 Jewels

It was a nice peaceful boat ride to the Izabe Isalnd… the sun was shining, the Wingul were cawing… May unwittingly and accidentally made enemies with an evil flamboyant coordinator named Harley… it was the perfect day.

"It feels like nothing bad could happen today…" said Ash stretching.

"You know that always jinxes things right?" asked Max.

"May said it earlier…" said Ash.

May also made enemies with someone on accident…

Just then a strange throwing knife imbedded itself next to Ash.

"Okay that was weird…" said Ash.

The was a note tied to it… Ash untied the note… his eyes were wide.

"Oh no…" he said.

"What is it?" asked Gary.

Ash showed him the note with out saying anything… Gary read it…

"I bet Luffy, Naruto and Kiyo got the same notes…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world he was walking him with Suzy and Zatch… that's when the same type of knife embed itself into a nearby wall… scaring Suzy in the process and causing her to nearly faint.

"Someone just tried to kill me…" cried Suzy.

Zatch tried to calm her down and Kiyo noticed the note. He untied it and began to read it…

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Suzy.

"It's nothing…" said Kiyo.

It Luffy's world… it was a relaxing day…

"It feels like nothing to go wrong today!" said Luffy.

Everyone who heard this sentence looked at Nami.

"I don't feel any storms coming…" said Nami.

That's when a knife embedded it self next to Luffy.

"What's that…" said Luffy he noticed the note tied to the knife, he took and began to read it his eyes were wide… "Ace!" Ace went over to his younger brother.

"What is it…" said Ace, Luffy showed him the note.

"That's bad…" said Ace.

"I know…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world, he was hanging out with the Konohamaru corps which now included Opal… unlike the other member who wore goggles the fore heard she preferred to wear hers around her neck… unlike the other sets of goggle which were just goggles that looked the ones Naruto wore these ones were the actual ones.

"Really… that's how you met Opal…" said Konohamaru.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, he had just told them a fake story in involving an evil group of ninja that that brainwashed children in to doing their bidding and that he managed to rescue Opal from them… it was better than the truth which was too painful for Opal.

"It's the truth…" lied Opal.

That's when a knife embedded it's self into a nearby wall… Opal saw it, which made her pale.

"No…" she whimpered.

Naruto knew that knife had to the with the Neo Dark Kingdom. He walked over to the knife and took the note tied to it… and read it.

"Oh man…" he said, "Sorry Konohamaru… I have to go…"

"What is it boss?" asked Konohamaru.

"It's just some old business…" said Naruto who ran away.

"Wait for me Naruto!" said Opal.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Konohamaru.

"I don't know…" said Udon.

The managed to find Kakashi… who was at the KIA stone… at the same time Ash called everyone… there was meeting on the ferry that was taking them to the island… Opal also joined them.

"I have a really bad feeling about this challenge…" said Gary.

"What's going on…" said May with the others joining her.

"We were just challenged by the 4 Jewels of Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Ace.

"I thought it was 5 Jewels…" said May.

"They had to change their name for obvious reasons…" said Opal.

"So when's it going to happen…" said Brock.

Ash sweatdroped, "An hour after May's contest…" he said.

"Really…" said May.

"We have plenty of time until it happens…" said Ash.

"But we all have to be ready…" said Kakashi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sometime after a very embarrassing contest for May (she didn't loose… just that coordinator she made enemies with had on tape a conversation with Max where he revealed an embarrassing secret when May was a little girl…) they all waited for the challenge while transformed… May, Max, Brock and Opal decided to watch…

"This is going to be an all out war…" said Opal with her voice shaking.

"Are you sure?" asked Max.

"I know for a fact…" said Opal.

"Just a few more minutes…" said Sailor Mercury looking at her watch.

Neo Sailor Moon began to re-read the note that he, Luffy, Naruto and Kiyo received. It said "Dear Sailor Senshi… I know that due to our problem withy having the 7 Rainbow Crystals split between us… so we challenge you to a fight on Izabe Isalnd in the World of Pokemon 1 hour of the end of the Pokemon Contest… this way Ash could enjoy before the fight… see you soon… sign Amethyst, Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby."

"So you're worried…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Not really…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the 4 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom showed up.

"So you came…" said Amber.

"Of course we did!" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay here's the rules… the only one fighting is Neo Sailor Moon…" said Amethyst, "Agaisnt the 4 of us…"

Everyone was shocked by this…

"Why me?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"You are the leader… aren't you… and the reincarnation of Princess Serenity…" said Amethyst.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed... "The rules are still unfair…" she said.

"That's 4 on 1 is comet ply unfair!" yelled Opal.

"Like the new look…" said Aquamarine mockingly.

Opal pouted and looked away.

"IF we don't… who knows what will happen… people getting hurt… crew members getting killed… books getting burned… villages getting destroyed…" said Amber.

This angered all the senshi…

"Fine then…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"First off… all other senshi detransform right now…" said Amethyst.

"Wait…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"If you don't right now… this match is off…" said Amber.

They all changed back… some of them gritted their teeth because they knew that their identities were revealed…

"So Setsuna… you're still alive… I thought you were a cross dresser too…" said Ruby.

Setsuna sighed…

"Interesting… so you were Ranma all along… that does explain why you said Ranma was better than you…. so you would give away your identity…" said Amethyst.

Ranma glared at Amethyst.

"Portgas D Ace… I should have realized because of you powers…" said Aquamarine.

Ace much like Ranma glared at Aquamarine.

"Gary Oak… funny… Sailor Saturn the head of the Princess Serenity guard reborn along side her best friend… I should have known that you were Gary Oak…" said Amber.

Gary only gritted his teeth…

"And you…" said Amethyst pointing to Kakashi.

All 4 of the Jewels sweatdroped… then went into a huddle…

"Do you know who he is…" whispered Aquamarine.

"Not clue…" whispered Amethyst.

"He's a ninja… I can tell by the head band…" whispered Amber.

"Duh!" whispered Ruby.

The began to whisper inaudible whispers… "That's what we'll call him…" whispered Aquamarine.

"But Amber has to say it…" said Ruby.

"Okay…" whispered Amber.

They broke the huddle and Amber said "You the masked one eyed ninja man!"

Kakashi sweatdroped "You have no idea who I am… do you…" he said.

"Not… a… clue…" sighed Ruby.

"Hey Opal who is he?" asked Ruby.

"Here's my answer!" yelled Opal, "Sexy Jutsu!"

Opal used a variation of the Sexy Jutsu but instead of a naked girl it… was a naked male adult version of Opal. Causing everyone to gape at Opal… expect for Naruto who was laughing.

"Naruto… you are a bad influence on her…" said Kakashi.

"Let me see! Let me see!" yelled May as Setsuna was covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry May…" said Setsuna.

Opal undid the jutsu… "That is my answer…"

That moment Ruby fainted from blood loss. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Okay… we'll stat when Ruby it concouis again…" said Amethyst fighting off a blush, "Now… another rule is that you can not use your Pokemon… let them all out right now…"

"Fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon taking her Pokeballs, "I choose everyone!"

All 4 Pokemon came out…

"You're not going to help fight… they're making me release you…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Other wise something bad will happen…"

The Pokemon glared at the 4 Jewels… well most of them… as usual Torkoal cried.

"Now there's one more rule… I know for a fact Luffy, Trace…" said Amethyst.

"Ace…" corrected Aquamarine.

"Right… Ace, Ranma, Gary, Kiyo, Naruto and masked one eyed ninja man..." said Amethyst.

"Please don't call me that…" said Kakashi.

"You must not use your Pokemon, Justus, mamodo partner, martial arts, devil fruit powers or anything to else to help them…" said Amethyst, "Because if you do… I don't what will happen…"

"I hate this emotional black mail…" said Gary.

"Well… what are we going to do…" said Ace.

"I know they will do… well… at least Amethyst will…" said Opal.

At that very moment Ruby regained conciseness…

"Okay… neo Sailor Moon… please step up a few feet…" said Amethyst.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed and did so… that's when a dome surrounded them…

"Wait…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Barrier!" yelled Gary.

"We've seen this before…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah… I remember… that time with Naruto…" said Ranma.

"So all that stuff about detransforming… was trick…" said Kiyo, "They only had us do it to reveal your identities to them…"

"And Kakashi got lucky…" said Gary, "Bet that's the first time no one who you are…"

"Not the first time… but the first time in years maybe…" said Kakashi.

Inside the dome, Neo Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at her enemies.

"This barrier will disappear once the fight is over… we can't leave not even by teleportation from here… so once the battle it over then we'll leave…" said Amethyst, "Oh yeah… the fight begins now!"

That's when vines came out the right underneath Neo Sailor Moon's feet. This sent her flying into a nearby wall of the dome.

"That was unfair…" said Neo Sailor Moon getting up.

"Your not dealing with good guys here…" said Ruby who shot a fireball towards her…

"You know…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I've been though worse than that…"

Outside the dome…

"Is Ash trying to get killed?" said May with a sweat drop.

"Actually… I think Ash might be able with stand Amber and Ruby's attacks…" said Gary.

"Okay Amber I get…" said Kiyo looking at Pikachu, "But I don't' think Torkoal is that strong…"

"I'm referring to his Charizard…" said Gary.

"I don't think Ruby's fire attack will stand up to Charizard…" said Brock.

"Charizard?" said the other inner senshi with question marks surrounding them.

"Oh yeah… you guys don't know much about Pokemon…" said Gary.

Back inside the dome…

"Aquamarine… I need your help…" said Amber.

"I think I know why…" said Aquamarine.

The two launched attack at the same time… hitting Neo Sailor Moon dead on…

"Why you…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

That when more Vines came out the ground and tied up Neo Sailor Moon…

"Now! One more time!" said Amethyst.

Once again the double attack hit… the vines threw Neo Sailor a few feet after the attack hit.

Outside the dome everyone was shocked at what they saw…

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu (Translation: Ash!)

"I don't think Ash can win this…" said Ranma.

"What are you saying!" yelled Luffy.

"Ranma has a point Luffy…" said Kakashi, "Ash lacks the skills to beat them… but he has something they don't have… true strength…"

Back inside the dome, Neo Sailor Moon got up… her body was shaking badly and it looked she would collapse any second.

"Are you going to give up?" asked Amber.

"No…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Okay so I can't fight like Ranma, Luffy, Naruto, Kakashi and Ace… nor can I come up with a strategy like Kiyo or Gary… maybe I do use Pikachu and my other Pokemon a lot in these fights… but… I'm not giving up…"

"Ash…" said Gary.

"There's no way I'm going to give up! Not when my friends are counting on me… my friends are the people who give me strength… no matter what you say… no matter what you do… I will protect them no matter… if you get those crystals then I'd be failing them… I'd be failing everyone… with them on my side I know… I know I can beat you…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

On outside no one knew what to say…

"Don't make me laugh… friends… that's just rubbish… what only matters is real power…power that I… I mean the Neo Dark Kingdom will have…" said Amethyst.

The other three looked at each other confusedly… but shook it off…

"Now let's show what true power is…" said Amethyst.

"Right!" said the other three.

Amethyst summoned a giant seed, that when Aquamarine let out a huge wave of water that engulfed it… then Amber used a lighting attack that electrified it and finally Ruby circled various rings around it…

"Now!" said Amethyst.

"4 Jewels Combination Attack!"

Neo Sailor Moon could barely move… the attack hit her head… after the attack she couldn't move…

"Hmmmm… looks like we won…" said Amethyst.

"No…" whispered Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when strange circle of light surrounded Neo Sailor Moon's prone form on the ground… that's when she sunk into the ground… and disappeared… the senshi were shocked…

"What happened!" yelled Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Kakashi.

"I hope she didn't have the Rainbow crystals on her…" said Ruby.

"She better not…" said Amethyst.

"He did…" said Gary to the 4 enemies inside the dome.

"Damn it…" said Amethyst, "Looks like we have to figure out where she went…"

"I hope Ash is alright…" said May.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Ash is fine…" said Luna.

"Really how do you know…" said Gary.

"Just a feeling…" said Luna.

None of them knew what was going to happen next… hopping for what ever it was good…

Next Time: The tables gets turned on the 4 Jewels when the Silver Crystal appears to Ash... not only that that but he gets a royal form similar to Princess Serenity... but it ain't a pretty pink princess (try saying that 5 times fast)... what will happen? Find out next time.


	32. The Silver Crystal

Chapter 31: The Silver Crystal

Ash didn't know when he detransform but he thought it might have to do with that the fact that well… he think he died… he was surrounded by light and didn't know he was…

"I wish I could have said good bye to my mom… and my other friend…" said Ash, "Oh and to win at least one more league championship…"

"Please don't talk like that…" said a voice that sounded familiar.

That's when the light surrounded him became very bright… when the light died down… he looked to be a strange beautiful place at night… his clothes were different… his hat was gone and now wore a blue and silver outfit with a blue cape with sliver lining on the side… it looked like something a princes might wear.

"Where I am…" said Ash.

"Don't worry…" said the same voice.

Ash turned around and saw Neo Queen Serenity behind him…

"It's you…" said Ash.

Meanwhile back in Ash's world the 4 Jewels noticed something wrong…

"Hey… the barrier… it's still up!" said Amethyst.

"Hey… it was supposed to go down when the fight was over..." said Ruby.

"What's going on…" said Aquamarine.

Outside the dome…

"Wait does that mean…" said Ranma.

"The fights still not yet over…" said Ace with a smirk.

Luna laughed a bit… Artemis looked at her, and Luna nodded happily… both of them decided not to tell them but something similar happened many years ago with Sailor Moon…

Ash looked Neo Queen Serenity… he didn't know what to say so he asked "Where are we?"

"I don't know exactly…" said Neo Queen Serenity with a sweat drop.

"So am I dead?" asked Ash.

Neo Queen Serenity shook her head no, "You're not dead…"

Ash breath a sigh of relief…

"So where are we?" asked Ash.

"You already asked that…" said Neo Queen Sobriety.

"Oh yeah…" said Ash.

There was a silence… Ash broke it… "So… um… what were you thinking when you had us reincarnated?"

"I was extremely depressed… I had no idea what I was thinking…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"I see…" said Ash who sighed, "What am I going to do…"

"Well to honest… I was worse off then you were…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "When I started out I was a klutz… nor did I have very good leader skills… in fact Rei… would always make fun of me because of that…"

"Things are a lot different this time… I already have great leader skills and Rei is well… Luffy is goofy most of the time… but in fights you almost forget he's weird…" said Ash, "Well half the time…"

Neo Queen Serenity laughed a bit, "I'm glad things are working out… even as male… but I'm sorry… that you have to go though this… the gender changing… the fighting evil…" said Neo Queen Sobriety.

"It takes some time getting used to and with Ranma… well… I guess his curse does help him a little…" said Ash.

"Ash… I'm very proud of you…" said Neo Queen, "You're already a great leader and also have helped many people… you have saved many people and even the world many times… and this was before you even became Neo Sailor Moon…"

Ash began to blush… he didn't like to brag about his accomplishments… but he did help a lot of people… hundreds… maybe even thousands…

"Ash is time you have this…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

She placed her hands in front of her something between her hands began to glow…

Meanwhile at the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ, Jadeite was looking at their three Rainbow Crystal inside a case… suddenly they vanished…

"No it can't be…" he muttered, as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in the dome… the 4 Jewels were trying to destroy the dome but to no avail…

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Aquamarine who began to think.

That's when a projection of Jadeite appear to them .

"The crystals have vanished!" yelled Jadeite.

"What!" said Ruby.

"Damn it…" said Amethyst.

"You have to get out now." said Jadeite.

"We can't…" said Ruby.

"Damn it… the tables have been turned…" said Amethyst.

Back in the strange unknown world the light from Neo Queen Serenity's hand drawn out the 4 Rainbow Crystal that Ahs had in his pocket… also the three that the Neo Dark King Appeared… all 7 of them met in the light… when all 7 came together they reformed into the Silver Crystal. Neo Queen Serenity then walked up to Ash…

"Ash… can you hold you hand…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Ash knew what she wanted to do… Neo Queen Sobriety gave him the sliver crystal…

"No matter how hard it seems… always pull though…" she said… she then kissed him on the forehead… when she pulled away the gold mark of the Moon Kingdom appeared on his forehead, "Live a good life… my son…"

That's when a light surrounded Ash… he didn't know why but he knew that his fight with the 4 Jewels was not over.

Back with inside the dome.

"All right… I want you to be set… and ready for whatever ever happens…" said Amethyst.

"We're going to die aren't we?" asked Ruby.

Aquamarine only nodded…

"Don't say that!" yelled Amethyst.

Amber was praying at a shrine with lit instance.

"Please stop that!" yelled Amethyst.

Outside the dome…

"This… is interesting…" said Naruto.

"Looks like they're scared out of their mind…" said Kiyo.

"What I want to know is where they got the shrine from…" said Luffy.

That's when a circle of light appeared on the ground… Ash still in his prince like garb and moon on his forehead merged from the circle.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

Ash glared at them, "Don't you ever threaten my friend again!"

He took out the silver crystal and began to emit a beam from it…

"Oh man this is bad…" said Aquamarine.

"Look if we create a shield together… then maybe we can block the attack…" said Amethyst.

All of them create a shield… it did block the attack… at first but then broke… the light from the sliver crystal hit them… all 4 of them did survive… and were concouis… that's when the dome disappeared…

"Leave now…" said Ash.

"Fine…" scoffed Amethyst holding her arm in pain.

She and the other three teleported away…

Ash smirked then collapsed… he then sifted into his Neo Sailor Moon form which then quickly detransformed back to his usual clothes.

"Ash!" yelled everyone running to him.

"He's breathing to that's a good sign…" said Brock.

"I hope he's okay…" said Ace.

That's when his stomach rumbled… and Ash in his sleep said "Hungry…"

"He'll be fine…" said Max.

Everyone managed to get to the Pokemon Center where Ash rested… all the senshi waited there… after about an hour he woke up…

"What happened…" said Ash.

"Ash!" said everyone in the room.

Then all his Pokemon jumped on him… and happily do th8ing to him that are affectionate.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" said Ash.

After a bit a the Pokemon gigot him.

"So… looks like we have the silver crystal…" said Gary.

"Yeah…" said Ash taking it of his pocket, "How did it even get into my pocket?" he thought.

"We may have our work cut out for us…" said Kakashi.

"How come?" asked Luffy.

"Their after the Crystal… now that Ash has they're be all over him…" said Setsuna.

"But I know that I only have to use it in extreme situations… only when my life is danger… or you guys as well…" said Ash.

"I don't even know what they're planning next…" sighed Opal, "We never discussed what would happen with you guys got the crystal…"

"So we don't' know what will happen…" said Ranma.

"Great…" said Gary.

"Don't worry… I'm sure whatever will happen you'll be able to handle it…" said Dianna.

"I hope so…" said Ash.

And so that is the Silver Crystal was regained by the Sailor Senshi… fortunately for they has nothing to worry about for a while… because let's just say the Neo Dark Kingdom lacked any plan what so ever…

Next Time: Everything's been quiet... too quiet... especially for one Hyper Active Knucklehead Ninja... what will happen... when nothing involving the Neo Dark Kingdom happens? Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom, Amethyst is up to something, and the other 3 try to find out what it is...


	33. What Happens when Nothing Happens

A/N: Normally I don't respond to anonymous reviews... but I'll make an exception to my ex... to those reading... I think you would agree with me in flipping him off... he's a jerk (among other things)... I think you should know what he said... he said he was degraded for being dumped by a disabled person... if you want to give him a piece of your mind go to my profile to how to contact him...

Also Yay! 6,000 hits! YAY!

Chapter 32: What Happens when Nothing Happens

It has been two week since they recovered the Silver Crystal… and since then the Neo Dark Kingdom hasn't made a move, Ace, Gary, Kiyo, Ranma, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis and Aeries thinks it because they are planning some thing big… while Naruto, Ash, Luffy, Kakashi, Dianna and Hermes thinks it's because they lack any plan what so ever… mainly because Opal thinks that too… things have been relatively quiet, Ash caught a Snorunt (which evolved into a Glalie later on) got his final gym badge, May got her final congest ribbon and also participated in the Grand Festival… their now one their way to the Hoenn League Championships… while with Ranma, Luffy and Kiyo's worlds same old, same old, pirate attacks… occasional mamodo battle… getting hit by a mallet and being sent soaring… those sort of things… while with Naruto… he was extremely bored… very bored… he had nothing to do… so the 5th time in two weeks he stormed into Tsunade's office.

"Hey Granny! Give me a mission!" he yelled.

Said granny… uh… Hokage was "asleep" and was just woken up…

"Naruto… keep it down…" she said as she pounded Naruto.

"Ow…" said Naruto.

"What do you want any ways?" she asked.

"I want a mission!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry… I told you many times… there's no missions for you…" said Tsunade.

"How come!" yelled Naruto.

"Because… of well…" said Tsunade.

"Senshi business right…" said Naruto, "Come Kakashi gets to do missions…"

"Well because I didn't know he's Sailor Uranus until you found out too…" said Tsunade.

Naruto sighed…

"And besides if you weren't a Sailor Senshi then you'd be on your training trip right now… that's another reason…" said Tsunade.

Naruto sweatdroped… he tried to come up with a come back but couldn't… he sighed and left the room… causing Tsunade to sigh.

"I need to get rid of that kid…." She mumbled.

About 10 minutes later a nameless Chunin ran into the room, "Lady Hokage… it's bad!"

"What is it?" asked Tsunade, "And please don't yell… I have a headache…"

"It's Naruto… he defaced the Hokage Monument…" said the Chunin.

Tsunade began to repeatedly slam her head into the desk… "I should have Kakashi… and gave him missions."

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ… Amethyst was working on something on sort of computer…

"When should I get rid of them…" she mumbled.

"Get rid of what…" said Amber behind her.

"No one!" yelled Amethyst, "What do you want anyways…"

"I just wanted to get to know you better… like is it true you were the one to awaken Lord Jadeite from his slumber?" asked Amber.

Amethyst smirked, "It's true not that I brag or any thing…" said Amethyst.

"So you have powers beyond any of us…" said Amber, "I hope your not planning betraying us…"

"What would you say that for?" asked Amethyst.

"Just a feeling…" said Amber.

Amethyst glared at the somewhat ditzy person…

"It's nothing…" said Amethyst, "All in your head…"

"Okay then…" said Amber teleporting away… she reappeared into a room where Aquamarine and Ruby were waiting for her…

"So what did she say?" asked Ruby.

"She denied everything…" said Amber.

"I figured as much…" said Aquamarine.

"We won't do anything until she makes a move…" said Ruby.

The other two nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Ash's world… Ash sighed heavily… he didn't know what was worse… the fact that he and Gary had to keep quiet about the senshi business or the fact that he found out that May was still his biggest fan girl… shortly after the Grand Festival they began to head towards Ever Grande City where the Hoenn League was being held… and as luck would have they ran into Mina and Peter who also managed to get the necessary badges to enter, since they were headed to the same place they decided to travel together… however… they discovered that May was still a Neo Sailor Moon fan girl despite finding out she was Ash… Ash asked her… and May honestly told him… that she was still a fan girl… Ash sighed as he watched his temporary traveling companions, Mina was signing happily while it looked like Peter was completing knocking her out just to shut her up… it wasn't she was a bad signer… she was an excellent signer… in just that... it's just how their relationship was like… it's complicated.

"It boring…" mutter Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"You know…" said Ahs.

"Oh… yeah…" said Gary since no one could talk about it, "It has been…"

That's when both their communicators rang…

"Um…" said Ash.

"We have to use the bathroom…" said Gary.

Both ran into the bushes with Pikachu and Dianna tailing them.

"What was that about?" asked Peter.

"Don't worry about it…" said Brock.

"And don't ask them where they've been… right May…" said Max.

May laughed nervously… if only they hadn't run into Mina… then May could have talked privately with her…

In the bushes Ash and Gary answered the communicator to find everyone but Naruto on…

"So what's happening?" asked Ash.

"Well…" said Kakashi, "Tsunade wants to talk to all of you… it's about Naruto…" said Kakashi with a sweatdroped.

"Okay… so we'll arrive outside the Hokage Tower… right?" asked Ash.

Everyone nodded disagreement. After a few minutes everyone landed in a pile outside of the tower…

"I know I say this alot Setsuna…" said Ace on the bottom of the pile.

"I know… fix up the glitches…" sighed Setsuna.

After getting untangle they managed to get into Tsunade's office where they found Naruto tied up and gagged, Tsunade massaging a head ache and Kakashi trying not to laugh.

"So…" said Kiyo.

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"Well you see Naruto became bored and…" said Tsunade.

Both Ranma and Kiyo began to leave…

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Tsunade.

"Sorry but I can see where this is going…" said Kiyo.

"Your going to rope one of us to keep an eye on him!" said Ranma.

That's Tsunade threw empty sake bottles at the two… knocking them out.

"Now is anyone else going to leave?" asked Tsunade.

Everyone shook their heads no…

"Good…" said Tsunade who began to explain the situation…

"Should you blame yourself…" said Ace, "After all you can always move things around…"

Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at him… unlike with the other two it just passed though him.

"That won't work…" said Ace.

"I told you not to do that Ace and Luffy… they have defenses agaisnt that…" said Kakashi.

Tsunade sweatdroped…

"Um I have an idea…" said Ash.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"Well in a few days I'm going to be participating in the Hoenn League Championship… and I think Naruto should go… it might be good for him…" said Ash.

"Well that's agreeable…" said Tsunade, "Only if you don't pull any more pranks…"

Naruto only nodded being gagged.

"Why did you gag him?" asked Ash.

Tsunade shrugged…

And so it was agreed that Naruto would go to the Hoenn League championship if he was extremely bored…

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom… Amber had finally come up with something.

"so you have an idea?" asked Aquamarine, "Because it's about time…"

"Yes I do… you see the Hoenn Championship is coming up…" said Amber.

"I think can put the rest together…" said Jadeite with a smirk, "so I take it Neo Sailor Moon is participating… right…"

Amber only smirked… With that they had a plan to get the Silver Crystal…

Next Time: Just as Ash, Mina and Peter pass the preliminaries the Neo Dark Kingdom attacks the stadium! Right when Ash is battling... what will happen? Meanwhile Ash and the gang befriend a guy named Tyson... however this friendship causes an unholy union of Naruto, May and Tyson... as the three being to eat ramen everywhere... what will happen? Find out next time...


	34. The Championship Begins

A/N: First off... I'm going to ignore my ex... he's a jerk who keeps playing the bi-polar card and doesn't fully understand what it means to be bi-polar... also big double news! Not only 7,000 hits but also 100 reviews... only two other of my fics have reach 7,000 hits (The Biju Biju Fruit and Quest of Kings) and only one other of my fics (The Biju Biju) have reached 100 reviews... enjoy the long awaited chapter... also I should point out that Mina and Peter have pretty much replaced Morrison in the story (I don't really like Morrison)...

Chapter 33: The Championship Begins

Ash was happy he made it Ever Grande city… and a little concerned. He had never told Naruto about May's favorite food… and vise versa… he knew that the two would hit it off like that because of their shared favorite food… ramen… May could eat a lot of ramen but still not as much Naruto… with Naruto in Ash's care during the day while Opal was in school, he knew that with May talking about various ramen places on the island. They landed on the island…

"So what got you so worried? Nervous?" asked Gary.

"No it's…" said Ash who began to whisper it into his ears.

"May's a ramen addict too?" asked Gary surprised with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… not a big as Naruto…" said Ash.

"Only one other who is alive has that size of an apatite… and that's Luffy…" said Gary.

"I know…" said Ash.

And so they landed on the island… not long after they landed.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Naruto…

"Hey Naruto…" said Ash, "Oh this is our friend Naruto Uzumaki… this is Mina Koki, Peter Macels and Mina's Smoochum…"

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Hi!" said Mina.

"Smoochum!" said Smoochum.

"What's up…" said Peter.

""All right since everyone's here! Let's go get that ramen!" said May.

"You like ramen?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly all ramen cooks in the area felt like they just hit the jackpot for some reason…

"I didn't know you liked ramen too…" said May.

"Are you kidding it's my favorite food…" replied Naruto.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Max to Ash.

Ash only nodded…

"How much can he eat?" asked Max.

"A lot…" said Ash.

"That's good enough to keep them apart…" said Max adjusting his glasses.

And the group consisting of three trainers, a coordinator, a breeder, a researcher, a ninja, a kid, a cat and two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs headed towards the local ramen restraint before heading towards the stadium… or they would have had it not been for a Meowth wearing boots and a cowboy helped defend them, making the Murkrow fly away.

"Hey you guys okay?" asked a voice.

The group turned around and saw a young man in his teen with messy brown hair.

"Hey you guys all right?" he asked.

"We're fine…" said Ash.

Tyson noticed the ramen guide book that May happened to have and dropped during the attack.

"You drop this?" he asked.

"I did!" said May.

"That is it?" asked Naruto.

"It shows all the great ramen places in the area…" said May.

"So you guys are getting ramen? Can I join…" said the young.

Suddenly Ash, Gary, Max got an eerie chill while all ramen vendors in the area felt like they achieved an early retirement by the time the tournament ended.

"Of course!" said May and Naruto.

"We're not paying…" said Gary, Ash and Max at the same time in a scared tone.

And so they went to the closest ramen place, after a few minutes bowls were stacked.

"What… the…" said Peter twitching slightly.

"I don't think I can help pay… my wallet's empty…" said Mina looking at her blue Negima wallet.

"Good call…" said Max to the two home world senshi.

"We should be glad Luffy isn't here…" said Ash.

"Yeah... then the ramen chef would be dead…" said Gary pointing to the extremely tired ramen chef.

So Tyson…" said May, "You're running with the torch?"

"That's right…" said the young man named Tyson.

"The torch?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know about the torch?" asked Peter.

"Naruto's not from around here…" said Max.

"I see…" said Mina, "So I guess your first time to a League Championship!"

"Sure is…" said Naruto with a sweat drop, in fact he knew very little about Pokemon Battles and was only there to cheer on Ash and Tsunade practically made him…

After the meal which Gary played for, the group parted ways with Tyson so they could watch him run with the torch. That's when they ran into an old friend of their Mr. Goodsho (the president of the torch comity), who invited them into his limo… which was Naruto first not only in a car but the first time he's ever seen a car… he knew he had to keep quiet during the ride and save his questions for later… which were answered by Gary as Ash, Peter and Mina registered.

"And that's how a car works…" finished Gary.

"I see… so it doesn't run on Chakra…" said Naruto who didn't understand all of it.

"Not one bit…" said Gary with a sweat drop, "Most people don't know how to use Chakra in this world… remember…"

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto with a sheepish laugh.

"Hey Gary, I'm calling professor Oak…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Gary.

Not too long later they were on the phone with Gary's grandfather and the man that gave both Ash and Gary their first Pokemon Pro Oak.

"I'm surprised that you suddenly decided to start traveling with Ash…" said Pro Oak.

"Yeah… I decided it might be fun just to travel around Hoenn… and with Ash too…" said Gary, of course this was lie, Gary couldn't tell his grand father the truth, that both he and Ash were cross-dressing super heroes and fate of not only his world but 4 others rested on them… the truth was too insane.

"That's still great to hear…" said Pro Oak, "So Ash do you want me send you over some Pokemon?"

"No…" said Ash who began to explain that he didn't make the Pokemon he caught in Hoenn to feel bad that he was using the Pokemon he had for longer… and Pro Oak understood… after they ended the call they saw Mina and Peter making a similar call but to Mina's father.

"Thank you daddy for sending my Pokemon!" said Mina.

"Your welcome sweetie…" said Mina's dad.

"Will you cut the baby talk... it's sickening…" said Peter.

Mina came up from behind Peter and noogie both of his cheeks.

"I can see things haven't changed between you two…" said Mina's dad over the phone.

Mina's Smoochum nodded in agreement.

"Remember you two… you both have Pokemon rare to this region don't flaunt them around…" said Mina's dad.

This sentence caused them to stop their extremely childish fighting.

"Don't worry daddy! I won't I'm planning for them to be a trump card if I get to the best 16…" said Mina.

"That is if some one don't find out your weakness…" said Peter.

Noogie!

"Stop Mina!" screamed Peter.

Ash's group met up with the two.

"What are you doing?" asked Max.

"Noogieing his face for being a jerk!" said Mina.

"Well hopefully I'll be seeing you if you make it to the best 16!" said Mina's dad hanging up the phone quickly… he knew what his daughter was like when she was angry with Peter…

"Their rivalry is strange…" said Gary.

Ash only nodded in agreement.

"Wow this place is so cool!" yelled Naruto who went looking around while everyone was on the phone, "I can't believe you have weirdo phones…"

"Well things are going to get even more exciting!" said Ash with fire in his eyes.

Naruto sweatdroped…

Later that day Team Rocket tried to steal the flame but that's just something that was stupid happened…

And so as the days passed they learned more about one another… like how Tyson met his Meowth, and Peter and Mina's complicated friendship (which May began to pick up as a budding romance). Also May, Naruto and Tyson have been hitting the ramen places like crazy… some of ramen chefs had to close the shops due to health reasons (exhaustion)… And as the battles went on Ash as well as Mina, Peter and Tyson made to the final 32.

"Sweet! I'm the finals!" said Mina.

"This is your first time… right?" asked May.

"It's Peter's first time too… he stayed home for a year so he can tease me but joke's on him… he wasted a year…" said Mina.

"Shut up Mina!" yelled Peter.

"You shut up!" yelled Mina.

The two began to sissy slap fight ach other… causing everyone to watch to sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Gary.

"That one strange rivalry…" said Max.

"I don't think it's a rivalry…" said May with a small giggle.

Somehow, Mina heard this… "May! How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that!" yelled Mina.

"Um…" said May.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto who brought along Hinata that day.

May took the opportunity to grab Naruto and Tyson and run away, "come on guys! Let's go get that ramen!" said May.

"Come back here!" yelled Mina.

"Did I miss something?" asked Hinata.

"You could say that…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom…

"And so that's the plan!" said Amber.

"Wouldn't have striking him earlier been a better idea?" asked Amethyst.

"When he's gotten into the best 32 would have been more dramatic…" said Amber.

This caused the other three to sweat drop.

"Soon… very soon…" thought Amethyst

Later that day at the stadium, Tyson, Mina and Peter were introduced to Hinata (she already knew of Mina because of her standing as the biggest Sailor Mercury fangirl…) where they watched in the stands. Everyone made small talk…

"So you got the day off the next week?" asked May.

"Yes… my sensei is busy…" said Hinata.

"So the person that Ash is facing…" said Peter.

"She's beautiful…" said Brock with hearts replacing his eyes as he pulled out a book then began to go on and on about he hobbies.

"Okay… someone who doesn't have a bingo book on girls…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"He reminds me of a male version of my dad's assiant Beth…" mumbled Mina.

Max frontally had trainer info that didn't include her hobbies and other things like that on his Pokenav…

"Wow… she seems tough…" said Peter.

"Ash will win…" said Gary.

"How do you know?" asked Mina.

"Just call it a gut feeling…" said Gary.

And so the match began on a rock field which was picked at random… Ash choose his Torkoal while his opponent, a young woman named Katie chose her Venomoth… however before either one could start battling… there were explosions all over the stadium.

"Is those weirdoes Team Rocket again?" said Mina.

"No worse!" said Gary noticing up in the sky the 4 Jewels were floating the air.

"Who are they?" asked Peter.

"Maybe they're the enemy of the Sailor Senshi!" said Mina.

Everyone sweatdroped… but Tyson who didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are the chances of that Mina?" asked Peter.

"We're going to alert officer Jenny!" said Gary grabbing Naruto and running away.

"That was odd…" said Mina.

On the field… Ash gripped his hand…

"Oh man… I can't get to them…" he thought, "What worse their after the crystal…"

Elsewhere Naruto and Gary were contacting the others…

"What their finally attacking?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Okay it's the main stadium… right?" asked Ace.

"That's right." said Gary.

They hung up…

"You ready?" asked Naruto.

Gary only nodded…

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both transformed and headed to where explosions were taking place… That's when a few Officer Jennies came around…

"Stop right now!" yelled one of the officer Jennies.

"Too bad we not 'till we have the Silver Crystal!" said Aquamarine.

"The silver crystal?" said one of the Officer Jennies.

"Yes As-." said Amber.

But before should finish her sentence more explosion occurred… but not from the 4 Jewels, these were caused by many smoke bombs going off, that cover the entire battle field… in the stands Hinata giggled.

"What's funny?" asked Tyson.

"Sorry… it's nothing…" said Hinata.

"It's Naruto… isn't it…" said May in a sneaky way…

Hinata only blushed….

On the battle field Ash was on his toes… he felt someone touch his shoulder… it was himself… he knew what this was… a decoy made by Naruto so no would know he was Neo Sailor Moon…

"That's your cue to transform…" said the fake Ash giving Naruto's trademark smile.

"Right! Pikachu… stay with him… and tell Torkoal as well…" said Ash giving then turned to his decoy, "if you have to return Torkoal to it's Pokeball…"

"Pika!" said Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Moon Crisis! Make-Up!" said Ash.

With that Ash transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Where are they…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The fake Ash pointed in the direction where the other Sailor Senshi were... Neo Sailor Moon ran that way and found Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus before the smoke cleared.

"Did you call the others?" asked Neo Sailor Moon

"They should be here soon…" said Sailor Saturn.

That's when the smoke cleared…

"Well we're here!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

In the stands Peter sweatdroped…

"Say it…" said Mina.

"You were right…" sighed Peter.

Mina held up her fingers in V is for victory.

"Who are they?" asked Tyson.

"You don't know who the sailor senshi are?" asked Mina and May at the same time.

This caused Max, Brock and Hinata to sweatdroped, while Peter just sighed.

May and Mina began to explain who the sailor senshi were.

On the battle field the 4 Jewels floated down to earth…

"So… you three made… but I notice that we outnumber you…" said Ruby.

"Wow I guess you failed at math…" said a voice behind them.

The 4 Jewels turned around and saw the other 6 senshi…

"Good timing!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Looks like another fight…" said Amber glaring at Sailor Mars.

This caused the other three to sigh.

"Still don't know she can't win in a fight agaisnt him…" sighed Aquamarine.

"When will she learn…" sighed Ruby.

That's when 5 Youma showed up. The Youma randomly attack Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto. While Amber fought Sailor Mars (due the that she wants to her cut can't due the laws of physics), Ruby fought Sailor Uranus, Aquamarine fought Sailor Saturn and Amethyst fought Neo Sailor Moon… however Amethyst enabled a shield.

"What did you do?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh… it can easily fall… it's merely sound proofing… telling you that I'm going to throw this fight…" said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Amethyst smiled evilly.

Outside Amethyst's shield… Amber was having a tough time as usual.

"You won't be able to beat me…" said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop, "I'm immune to extremely…"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Amber.

Sailor Mars shrugged she wrapped her body around Amber… stretched her neck outward (causing the spectators to gasp in shock) then sent her head forward giving a head butt… knocking out the somewhat ditzy jewel.

"Maybe now she'll listen!" yelled the jewels that weren't in a sound proof barrier.

With the Youma they were easy to take out… for some reason… really just one hit just make them collapse.

"That's too easy…" said Sailor Neptune.

"There's something suspicious about that…" said Sailor Mercury.

"So what are we going to do about them?" asked Sailor Mars since she was done too.

"Wait until the barrier collapse… I doubt we can destroy the barrier…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Great…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Inside the barrier Neo Sailor Moon stared at her opponent…

"What are you talking about…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"With each lose, I get stronger… and in a few more loses I will gain my strength…." Said Amethyst, "Soon… I will emerge as the true master!"

"What?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh just telling you something… I hope you figure it out…" said Amethyst taking out a strange vial then drank the contents… Neo Sailor Moon thought it was a potion to make her stronger… but it wasn't… it made her look beaten up… she then collapsed to the ground and the barrier broke.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Great…" said Ruby.

"Looks like we lose…" said Aquamarine with a growl.

Both teleported to where their fallen comrades were. Aquamarine took Amber while Ruby took Amethyst.

"We will be back…" said Aquamarine.

They teleported away…

"What did Amethyst mean by that?" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when one of the Officer Jennies yelled breaking Neo Sailor Moon out of her thoughts "What just happened here?"

"Well it's like this officer…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Now!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus used more smoke bombs and all the Sailor Senshi disappeared in the smoke… when the smoke cleared the officer Jennies blinked.

"What was that?" asked one of them.

"I don't know… but… I think they were super heroes…" said another Officer Jenny.

Another of the officer Jenny took out a walkie talkie.

"Okay… we're going to give Ash and Katie a break so they can get ready once again before we restart the battle while the Officer Jenny and her relatives investigate what just happened…" said the announcer.

The fake Ash breathed a sigh of relief…

Elsewhere in the stadium the senshi had detransformed…

"What was way too easy…" said Kakashi.

"I think so too…" said Kiyo.

"Ash what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Amethyst lost on purpose…" said Ash.

They were shocked… then Ash told them what she said to him…

"What does she mean?" asked Kiyo.

"Well that doesn't matter for now…" said Gary, "Don't worry about it… you have to match…"

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto.

"Hey!" came a voice… it was fake Ash with Pikachu tailing him…

That's when fake Ash went poof… making sure that Ash could fight.

"You should focus on you match… then worry about what's going on…" said Setsuna.

"Thanks guys…" said Ash.

And so after the break Ash battled… he won but it was a tough fight both Luffy and Ranma stayed to watch the match and cheered him on… Tyson, Mina and Peter won their matches as well… And so (after Luffy, Ranma, Naruto and Hinata went home) during dinner they ate… they also talked while eating…

"I heard rumors of a 6th senshi joining back in Fortree but I didn't know there three more after that!" said Mina.

"Yeah…" said May.

While the others talked… about the battles… not sailor senshi gossip…

"So this where things get serious…" said Peter with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Me and Mina are going to use our trump cards in the next matches…" said Peter, "Pokemon that are extremely rare for this region… we caught them on vacation shortly after Mina got her license…"

Gary knew what this meant, "You have Pokemon from the Sinnoh region?" he asked.

"The Sinnoh Region?" asked Ash.

"Yeah…" said Gary, "Their not very common around here… like May's Munchlax is common over there…"

May caught a Munchlax some during the period when the Neo Dark Kingdom didn't attack…

"I'm not going to say what mine are… or Mina's… well maybe Mina's…" said Peter.

Mina broke away from her conversation with May and viciously punched him…

"Don't you dare…" growled Mina then turned to Ash and Tyson, "And if I find out that either of you found out though him I will torture you in ways you would think aren't possible…"

Both shivered… "Scary…" both thought at the same time.

"Hey they put up the match up…" said Max.

"There's a pretty good chance that two of us are fighting each other…" said Mina.

"I doubt it…" laughed Ash.

And they went to see the match ups… Ash sweatdroped, Mina gave a chuckle…

"Told you…" said Mina.

The two were going to fight each in the next round…

"Hey Ash!" said Peter, "Let me give you some advise the to beat Mina is…"

"Your going to say "Fire and lots it?" am I right?" asked Mina.

Mina's was nuts about Ice Type Pokemon and trained only that type…

"No fair…" mutter Peter.

"Looks like we're going against each other..." said Mina.

"Wow you seem Confidante…" said Max.

"Sure am!" said Mina with confidence in her voice…

"3, 2, 1…" said Peter.

When Peter said "1" Mina went into the fetal position and began to cry "I'm going loose…"

Everyone sweatdroped and they watch the ice type trainer cry… knowing that the next match would be interesting…

Next Time: A chapter that long coming... when Sanji finds out about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (and their relatives) he tags along with Luffy to "cheer on Ash"... but when a friend of Mina's falls for both Brock and Sanji they fight the only way the two can... cooking! Meanwhile Ash and Opal talk about what Amethyst said to him... where Opal tells Ash about Jadeite's past... and how Amethyst awakened him... also Mina has an emotional breakdown before her match... will she battle Ash? Find out next time...


	35. Sanji VS Brock

A/N: This chapter have tow more cast members of Pokemon Angels... Beth who in this version works for Mina's father (as opposed to Mina's traveling companion in Pokemon Angels) and Anne (Who isn't Mina's traveling companion)... and ironic fact about Beth... she is Brock's girlfriend in Pokemon Angels... but it's pretty much an open relationship as they continue to flirt with other people... anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 34: Sanji VS Brock

Ash paced back and forth in the lobby… he was nervous… very nervous…

"Worried about your battle with Mina?" asked Max.

"No I'm not worried at all…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Well maybe it's because Mina's worried about it…" said Ash pointing to his fangirl rival who was currently rocking back and forth crying how she's going to loose.

"Why is she like that anyways?" asked Max.

"It was my match against Wynona…" said Ash like it was nothing.

"That explains everything…" said Max adjusting his glasses.

Devotees will remember Ash won against Winona after sustaining several injuries during a fight agaisnt Amber (pre-Luffy grudge), Mina witnessed that battle and was impressed… anyone in pain winning agaisnt a gym leader… that's impressive… she's lucky that's she not crazy.

"So what are you worried about?" asked Max.

"Oh… I asked to talk to Opal… she's coming… she might know some answers I'm looking for…" said Ash.

"Oh that makes sense I guess…" said Max.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

This surprised both Ash and Max... the person who yelled was Luffy.

""Hey Luffy…" said Ash.

"Too loud…" mumbled Max.

"Sorry…" said Luffy sheepishly.

"Oh didn't you say that Sanji wanted to come…" said Ash.

"Yeah… but I don't know where he went…" said Luffy.

Max saw him and pointed while saying nothing… Sanji currently flirting with a cute girl, Ash sweatdroped while Luffy only laughed.

"He works fast…" said Dianna walking up to them.

Meanwhile Brock who was also flirting with cute girls noticed the pirate chef.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with venom in his voice.

After hearing there were many Nurse Joys (having met the Lilycove Joy) at the tournament Sanji deiced to tag along with Luffy who decided to go the next day to watch Ash's match agaisnt Mina…

"I just wanted to come…" replied Sanji.

The two began to glare at each other. Then when the two were done they walked away from each other.

Meanwhile Mina continued to cry.

"Mina!" came a voice.

She looked up and saw both her parents…

"You made it!" said Mina happily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked her mom.

"I'm going to lose my match…" cried Mina.

"Don't worry Mina! I'm sure your going to do fine…" said a young woman with red hair and green eyes, that Anne, Mina and Peter's cousin…

"That's right!" said another young woman in her late teens with pink hair put into a long braid and sky blue eyes… she was Beth, Mina's dad's assiant…

"You don't understand…" said Mina who then told the story on how Ash beat Winona…

"Um…" said Mina's dad.

"Well…" said Anne.

"Let's go visit Peter!" said Beth.

That's when she saw Brock… she began to blush heavily…. That' when Brock noticed her… he ran up to her.

"What a beauty!" yelled Brock, "hello my name is Brock! What's your name…"

"Beth…" replied Beth.

"What a lovely name for such a lovely lady…" said Brock.

"Thanks!" said Beth blushing, "Um… will you…"

"Yo! Beth! Over here!" yelled Peter.

"Okay…" said Beth, "I'll be seeing you later!"

"Okay!" yelled Brock.

Meanwhile with Ash passed back and forth still…

"Worried about your match?" asked Luffy.

"Look at his opponent…" said Max.

Mina was still rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with her…" said Luffy.

"She afraid Ash is going to beat her badly…" said Max, "What she saw before would make anyone act like that…"

"What did she see?" asked Luffy.

"When Ash beat a gym leader while injured…" said Max.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "I don't get it…"

Max only sweatdroped…

"Maybe if you were from this world then you'd know…" said Gary joining them.

""Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

That's when Naruto with Opal and Hinata entered the center.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Great you're here…" said Ash.

"Yep… you know of any place to talk?" asked Opal.

"Let's go outside…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Opal.

Ash, Opal and Pikachu went outside…

Meanwhile with Peter, Beth, Anne and Mina's parents…

"No way! I'm doing that to cheer up Mina!" yelled Peter.

"Oh come on!" said Anne.

"I have a match myself… there's no I'm going to do that!" yelled Peter.

"It will help Mina's self-esteem…" said Mina's mom.

"How would dressing up as Emperor Palatine and claming to be Al Kahn while she beating me with a wooden sword help her self esteem?" asked Peter.

"This is Mina we're Mina we're talking about…" said Anne, "We all know she's not… normal…"

"Troche… I get padding at least…" said Peter.

"That's fine…" said Mina's mom.

That's when Sanji (who was flirting with a Nurse Joy) saw Beth… his visible eye exploded in a heart…

"Be still my heart…" said Sanji, "What is a lovely beauty such as your self doing here…"

"Um… I'm here to cheer on a friend…" said Beth.

"Let's go get the padding and cloak!" said Peter who didn't really wasn't to see this.

Shortly after Mina's parents, cousins and rival left Brock noticed Sanji flirting with Beth.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock angrily.

"What do mean?" asked Sanji.

"I'm sorry Brock…" said Beth, "I can't choose…"

Not too far away… Max, Gary, Dianna, Luffy, Naruto and Hinata were watching this.

"Oh… my…. God…" said Gary.

"I think some fell for both of them…" said Max.

"That's very creepy…" said Naruto.

They watched as the two began to glare at each other.

"What's going on?" asked May walking up with Tyson.

"That…" said Hinata.

"Both fell for the same girl…" said May surprised.

"That's right…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Ash and Opal began to their conversation…

"I want to know more about the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Ash.

"Okay the Neo Dark Kingdom was formed under the only survivor the Dark Kingdom… Jadeite… the only survivor of the 4 Generals… he was sealed into eternal sleep… while the others were killed… Nephrite was kill by Zoisite… one of the other Generals who was in turn killed by Queen Beryl because he didn't listen to her orders and nearly killed your past life's father… and the later was killed in a fight with the Sailor Senshi…" said Opal.

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Now the Neo Dark Kingdom was formed by Jadeite and Amethyst, who turn made Youma, kidnapped me and made deals with Aquamarine, Ruby and Amber, who wanted revenge on the Sailor Senshi because they took all the cute guys…" said Opal.

"What?" said Ash.

"It's true… I think it was all in their heads… but anyways they were best friends since before they joined the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Opal.

"Interesting…" said Ash.

"And about what you said about Amethyst… I should explain the formation of the Neo Dark Kingdom shouldn't I?" said Opal.

"That might help…" said Ash.

Back in the center Brock and Sanji continued to glare at each other…

"This is odd…" said Naruto.

"Sure is…" said Anne walking up to the group with a very cheerful looking Mina, "I've never seen two guys fight over Beth before…"

"Me neither!" said Mina, "I'm not surprised one of them is Brock though…"

"So you know the girl?" asked Hinata.

"That's Beth… my dad's assiant…" said Mina, "Oh this is my cousin Anne…"

"Hi…" said Anne.

Everyone greeted her…

"So how did you get better?" asked Max.

"No reason…" said Mina.

With the glaring cooks… Mr. Goodsho showed up and began to chuckle…

"Fighting over a girl?" he asked.

"Yes…" said Brock not turning away from Sanji.

"You know… the matches have been delayed today to see if any damage was sustained to the battle fields I was hoping to have something get people looking forward to the matches… maybe if you can come up with non-violent then perhaps I can come up with something that will be entreating…"

"Cooking!" yelled both.

"We both knew that this would happened…" said Sanji.

Brock only nodded…

With the group watching from afar… everyone but Luffy, Tyson, Anne and Mina said "Why am I not surprised?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Since the two met they've been at odds…" said Max.

"And their both really good at cooking…" said May.

"Oh yeah… makes since now…" said Luffy.

"Hey! Mina! Anne! Do you think you and your friends will help over here!" yelled Beth.

"Sure!" said Anne.

"So will you guys help? "asked Mina.

Everyone but Gary and Max deiced to help out…

"So you think this is going to end badly too?" asked Max.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

Both sighed…

"Where do you want to hide: Kiyo or Ranma's?" asked Gary.

"Ranma… he always hides out with someone when he angers Akane…" said Gary.

"Okay…" said Max.

"Can I come too? I haven't done anything in a while…" said Dianna.

"Sure why not…" said Gary.

And so the three left the center.

Sometime later the those whop volunteered to help were helping building a stage, getting supplies or handing out flyers… expect for Mina and May… who were chosen to be the announcers.

"Of all people I can't believe this would happen to… it had to be Beth…" sighed Mina ting on the stage with May.

"Let me guess female version of Brock and Sanji…" said May.

"Pretty much…" said Mina.

Meanwhile in Ranma's world at the Tendo's living room Ranma was reading a magazine while Akane read a book with P-Chan on her lap… that's' when Max, Gary and Dianna showed up.

"Hey!" said Gary.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Akane.

"Can't we come for a visit?" asked Gary.

"What are you avoiding?" asked Ranma.

"Sanji wanted to flirt with the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies, but a friend of Mina's fell in love with both Sanji and Brock… their now doing an Iron Chef like competition for her love…" said Max.

"You know…" said Akane, "I'm not surprised something like that happened…"

Elsewhere Ash and Opal continued their conversation…

"So how do you know about the formation?" asked Ash.

"I once that question to Jadeite myself…" said Opal, "this was the answer I got…"

(Flashback)

Jadeite soot frozen in the Crystal underground when it came up to the surface… that's when the crystal that kept in his eternal sleep disappeared… He fell to the floor then regain conscious…

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Legendary Queen Beryl put under eternal sleep… I freed you…" said a voice.

Jadeite looked up and saw Amethyst…

"Who are you?" asked Jadeite.

"My name is Amethyst…" said Amethyst, "And welcome to the future…"

"What do you mean the future?" asked Jadeite.

"You've been asleep for many years… more than 2,000 to be in fact…" said Amethyst.

"what happened toe Queen Beryl…" said Jadeite.

"Killed… by Sailor Moon… or be more specifically Princess Serenity…" said Amethyst, "All other of 4 Generals are dead… dead forever…"

"So you're saying I'm the only one alive?" asked Jadeite.

"Bingo!" said Amethyst.

"What about the Sailor Senshi… they must have…" said Jadeite.

"Are still alive… room what I heard you only dealt with Moon, Mars and Mercury… oh the irony…" said Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Jadeite.

"After you were frozen not only were there more Sailor Senshi but, Sailor Moon became a peaceful ruler of Earth… oh year she's married to Tuxedo Mask who's the king…" said Amethyst.

"So why have you awakened me?" asked Jadeite.

"I don't care for Crystal Tokyo…" said Amethyst, "How about we make a deal… I become your servant and you get your revenge agaisnt the senshi…"

"That's all in my favor…" said Jadeite with a smirk.

"It may seem that way… but who knows… things might change…" said Amethyst.

Jadeite ignored her as the two shook hands…

(End of Flashback)

"None of us ever fully trusted Amethyst…" said Opal.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"And from what you told me… Jadeite is nothing but a puppet to her…" said Opal.

That's when the heard the crowd gathering…

"What's going on…" said Ash.

They join the crowd… and saw the stage set up… both Opal and Ash sweatdroped… it was stage with two stoves, cooking supplies and two glaring cooks… in between them was a blushing Beth.

"You gotta be kidding…" said Opal.

"Ash!" yelled Luffy.

Both Ash and Opal walked up to the group consisting of Luffy, Naruto, Tyson, Hinata, Peter (who was bruised up) and Anne.

"Don't tell me…" said Ash.

"Their fighting over the love of Mina's dad's assiant who came to watch the matches…" said Peter.

"What happened to you?" asked Ash.

(Flashback)

Mina was hitting Peter who dressed up in a black cloak, with a wooden sword while she shouted "This for Mew Mew and Doremi… and Pretty Cure! I really wanted to see that!"

(End of flashback)

"Don't ask..." sighed Peter.

That's when Mina and May appeared on stage both with microphones…

"Hey there! Welcome to the first ever cooking challenge!" said Mina

"Thanks to Mr. Goodsho and other people including various ramen shops we are able to give you the first ever challenge of this kind…" said May.

"That's right May… but there's something we must all remember…" said Mina, "When a guy has two girls after him he has a harem but when a girl have has two guys after him she's just being indecisive…"

That got a few chuckles from the crowd… but most didn't' get the joke…

"Now let's meet our contestants!" said May.

"First up is Sanji… from what I heard he was the assiant chef at a restaurant called the Baratie… I don't know where that is… but he's a hot blonde bomb shell and I'm sure that if he was an anime character would have millions of fangirls after him…" said Mina.

Everyone in the crowd sweatdroped.

May coughed and got the attention back… "Our next contestant is Brock, the former Gym Leader of the Pewter city Gym and current breeder… he often cooks for those who can't cook otherwise those people might starve… " said May.

"Really?" asked Mina.

"Really!" said May with a sigh.

"There, there May… there, there…" comforted Mina, "And of course our judge… Beth, she's the assiant of the famous Mr. Koki… my father… however wins this contest wins here heart... and like I said before when a guy has two girls after him it's a harem when a girl has two guys after her she's just being indecisive…"

This time it got a bigger laugh….

"Now let's see who's the Iron Chef!" said May.

"Or perhaps the Zinc Saucier!" said Mina.

This joke didn't get a laugh but someone in the crowd did yell "Whoo! Futurama reference"

In the crowed Ash asked "When did Mina get better?"

"Not too long ago…" said Peter.

"How?" asked Naruto who wanted to know himself.

(Flashback)

Mina was still hitting the Kahn disguised Peter.

"Die! Die let your reign of terror end here!" yelled Mina.

(End of Flashback)

"I really don't want to talk about it…" said Peter.

On stage the tow began to cook like they never cooked before… no like how Luffy would cook… that's a scary thought… but the two cook the best they ever have cooked… and of course May and Mina commented on it…

"Sanji went into the potatoes! Will he grabbed one? Will he grab one…" said May commenting Sanji's cooking, "He grabbed an onion!"

"May… I hate to say this… but you sound like a bad 4kids dub…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I'll stop it…" said May.

And so after half an hour… the two finished cooking… it was up to the judge… Beth… she tried both cooking… and in the end couldn't deiced…

"I can't do it! It's both good!" cried Beth.

The crowd and both announcers sweatdroped… the tow cooks began to glare at each other…

"I have an idea…" said Mina breaking this up.

"You both shall date my father's assiant… have an open relationship… eternally she'll grow decided who wants to date…" said Mina, "So how does that sound for all three of you…"

"That sound okay by me…" said Beth.

"Fine…" spat Sanji.

"Fine…" glared Brock.

"That was odd…" said May.

Mina looked at her watch, "Well I have a match to get ready for…." said Mina, "Ja ne!"

Back in Ranma's world…

"So you think over by now?" asked Max.

"Let's wait another 10 minutes…" said Gary.

With that Sanji and Brock entered a love triangle with a girl named Beth sadly it wasn't a very stable relationship… all three of them would fall in love with n opposite member of the same sex just like that…

Next Time: It's Ash VS Mina! The battle gets intense when Mina brings in one of her tow Sinnoh Pokemon! But what happens when the 4 Jewels crash the battle once again... what's worse is when Amethyst betrays the other 3! What will happen? Find out next time!


	36. Amethyst’s Betrayal

A/N: With this chapter there are two landmarks... first off... 8,000 hits! And second is a first of it's kind... first of my stories to reach 100,000 words... yay! That's a long story...

Chapter 35: Amethyst's Betrayal

In the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ there were preparing to steal the Silver Crystal from Ash once again… this time midway though the battle… then that way they could up with yet another plan…

"So are you this will work…" said Amber.

"Not so sure…" said Aquamarine.

"Well I'm sure one of us will get what we want…" said Amethyst.

She began to laugh evilly… Ruby did the crazy signal which caused the other two to nod in agreement.

Meanwhile in Ash's world, the Match between Mina and Ash had just finished it's break… Ash was winning 3 to 2, with Mina's Smoochum, Dewgong and Swinub knocked out… while Ash's Torkoal and Swellow were knocked out…

That's when the match started on an Ice battle field (it was Grass Before)

"Go Pikachu!" said Ash.

Pikachu went into the battle field.

"Time for one of my trump cards! Go Glaceon!" said Mina.

Mina let out a blue fox-like Pokemon… most of the crowd was shocked as they've never seen that kind of Pokemon.

In the crowd, their friends which was rather large group which had Gary, May, Brock, Max, Luffy, Naruto, Tyson, Sanji, Hinata, Opal, Peter (still bruised up from his beating), Beth, Anne and Mina's parents.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before!" said Max.

"It's a Glaceon… an Eevee Evolution that's found mainly in Sinnoh…" said Gary.

"It's one of Mina's two trump cards by using the opponents lack of knowledge of that Pokemon… she's can very sneaky like that…" said Peter, "Glaceon is just an ice type… her other trump card is more surprising…"

"Wow…" said Luffy.

And invisible arrow pointed to him that said "Doesn't know a thing about a Pokemon"

Back on the battle field… the battle continued…

"Okay Glaceon use Quick Attack!" called Mina.

"You use Quick Attack too Pikachu!" said Ash.

The tow Pokemon began to hit each with Quick Attack. The two stopped for a second…

"Glaceon use Hail!" called Mina.

Glaceon sent up a light blue light into the sky… then clouds began to gather… then it began to hail on the battle field. Pikachu got pelted by the little balls of hard ice but Glaceon was unharmed.

"Now Glaceon use Bite!" called Mina.

Glaceon changed toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt…" called Ash.

"Dodge it!" called Mina.

Glaceon dodged it successfully…

"Sorry Ash…" explained Mina, "Glaceon's Ability Snow Hide allows it to dodge easier during a hail storm… whether it's natural or caused by an attack…"

"That makes it more interesting… Pikachu use Quick Attack…" said Ash.

"You too Glaceon!" called Mina.

The two attack hit… sending both opponents back… at the exact same time the storm cleared up…

That's when there were several explosions…

"Not again!" grumbled Ash.

Up in the sky above the battle field the 4 Jewels Floated in Mid-Air.

"This is so easy…" said Amber.

"Unless something new happens…" said Aquamarine.

In the crowd…

"Not again!" yelled Naruto.

"This happened before?" asked Anne.

Gary, Naruto and Luffy nodded…

"Let's go get snacks!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Gary with a sweat drop.

"Come on let's go!" yelled Naruto.

As they ran away they could hear… Gary say "But snacks"

"I'm also hungry…" said Luffy.

This caused everyone but Opal who knew the senshi secret to sweat drop.

"What was that about?" asked Anne.

"It's best you don't know…" said Sanji.

Hinata began to giggle that she saw Opal shaking like a leaf.

"Opal?" asked Hinata.

"It's nothing…" replied Opal.

Everyone who knew the senshi secret knew it was a lie…

Meanwhile in an area where no one was at… Gary called the 5 Senshi that weren't there…

"So looks like their again…" said Kakashi.

"That's right…" said Gary.

"Okay… we'll be there as soon as we can…" said Ranma.

"Be careful… I have a bad feeling this time…" said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Gary.

After he hung up the three transformed…

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

Back on the battle field Amethyst began to laugh…

"Well you have 2 Minutes until the others show up…" she said.

Ash knew it should take less time and was right when several smoke bombs went off… much like before a he felt a tap on his shoulder which was a decoy him.

"It's a lot like last time…" said the Decoy Ash.

"Yeah it…" said Ash, "Moon Crisis Make- Up!"

And so Ash turned into Neo Sailor Moon and ran towards where the senshi were.

When the smoke cleared… the 4 senshi that were there stood together.

"Awesome it's the Sailor Senshi! With one of the new senshi! Maybe I could get her autographs this time!" said Mina happily.

This caused the two Pokemon on the battle field and the decoy Ash to sweat drop.

Up in the stands…

"Are they those real life Magical Girls that Mina goes on constantly about?" asked Mina's mom.

"I hate to say no… but that would be a lie…" said Peter, "May is also one of the biggest fan girls…"

"That's right!" said May with pride.

Back on the battle field…

"So looks like it's even!" said Aquamarine.

"And Sailor Mars is here!" said Amber who began to laugh evilly…

"You are not fighting Sailor Mars…" said the other three.

"Because your powers are electric… Sailor Mars is made of rubber… rubber is resistant against electricity… even those bozos in the stands acting as food vendors know that!" said Amethyst pointing to three certain vendors in the crowd.

"What do you mean Bozos!" yelled the three vendors who were of course Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Really?" asked Amber surprised, "Why haven't you told me?"

"We've been trying but it wasn't' working…" said Aquamarine.

"Okay…" said Amber.

"Okay let's go fight them!" said Ruby.

The 4 jumped down to the ground… however they noticed something off. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto had arrived.

"When did you get here!" yelled Ruby.

"When you were explaining the conductive property of rubber…" said Sailor Mercury.

"See that got us in trouble…" said Aquamarine.

"Hehe…" laughed Amber nervously.

"Amber your such a screw up… I don't know who's more of a screw up… you or that traitor Opal…" said Amethyst.

"Opal's not a traitor… her body just rejected the powers she had…" said Aquamarine.

"I know…" said Amethyst.

She began to laugh evilly… that when vies came out the ground and tied up her allies.

"What's going on?" asked Amber.

"Isn't it obvious… she's betraying us!" yelled Ruby.

She used her fire attack to burn away the vine that tied her up… then did the same for her tow friend… however Amber seemed to catch on fire…

"Put it out! Put it out!" screamed Amber.

"I always knew we couldn't trust you…" said Ruby.

"What do you expect?" asked Amethyst, "All of you should have known that I would betray you…"

"What do you really want?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"What else… the Silver Crystal… I want it's power for myself…" said Amethyst.

"Lord Jadeite will be angry with you…" said Amber, "And why hasn't any put me out yet!"

"So what… I don't care about him…" said Amethyst.

"Hey… senshi" said Aquamarine, "Another alliance…"

"Why?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Here's the deal… since you guys won't take away all the cute guys with out making them sick… we agree to become human again…" said Amber, "And please won't someone put me put me! It burns!"

"What?" asked most of the Sailor Senshi ignoring the pleases of putting the fire that engulfed most of her body.

"So Opal wasn't kidding when she said that you joined because you thought our past life was taking away all the cute guys…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Not me… the two dragged me into it…" sighed Aquamarine. Who finally decided to put out the fire that engulfed Amber.

"Thank… you…" sighed Amber.

"You better not go back on your word…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't worry…" said Aquamarine, "I don't plan to… even if Ruby and Amber decides to go back… I never liked being evil anyways…"

"What?" asked Amber and Ruby.

"Look remember when we join?" asked Aquamarine.

(Flashback)

Back in Crystal Tokyo Amber walked up to a really cute guy…

"Hi would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Amber to the guy.

"Sorry but I'm considering asking out Minako Aino… I heard she's available…" said the guy.

Amber anime fell…

No too far away Ruby walked up to another really cute guy…

"Um… hey want to go out…" said Ruby.

"Sorry… I heard that Rei Hino was looking for a date…" said the guy.

Ruby anime fell…

Later both Ruby and Amber were pouting a café… while Aquamarine read a book that was called "Dealing with your boy obsessed friends for dummies"

"Why are all the guys after all the Sailor Senshi…" pouted Amber.

"I know it's always "Oh I heard Ami Mizuno is open" or "VesVes just broke up with her boyfriend I'm going to ask her out"…" said Ruby.

"Once I got "I have to go tape Michiru and Harkura"…" said Amber.

"Didn't that guy get arrested?" asked Ruby.

"He did…" said Amber.

"Honestly you two can't you shut up about this… for once…" muttered Aquamarine.

The two didn't listen to her sadly.

Aquamarine sighed and continued to read her book.

Later the two continued to gripe while Aquamarine ignored them…

"So you hate the Sailor Senshi…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Amethyst and Opal standing behind them…

"Yeah what of it…" said Ruby.

"Your not going to report us now are you?" asked Amber.

"What do you think Crystal Tokyo is? Early 21st century Untied States?" asked Amethyst.

"What?" asked Amber.

"Weren't you paying attention in history class one of the many reasons why Neo Queen Serenity acceded to the throne was because of the last President of the United States…" said Aquamarine.

"You know the one that looked like a monkey…" said Ruby.

"Now I remember…" said Amber.

"Anyways how would you like to eliminate the Sailor Senshi and Crystal Tokyo… perhaps we can spare all the cute guys…" said Opal.

"Sure okay…" said Amber.

"What ever…" said Ruby.

"You guys can't be serious…" said Aquamarine.

"What are you chicken?" asked Ruby.

"No… I just…" said Aquamarine.

"Come on we can't call ourselves the three Jewels without you…" said Amber.

"No way…" said Aquamarine.

"Please…" said Amber and Ruby with sad eyes.

"Fine…" scoffed Aquamarine.

"You call you self the three Jewels?" asked Opal, "I like it… since our two names are Jewels too maybe we can call ourselves the 5 Jewels…"

"Whatever" said Amethyst.

(End of Flashback)

"Seriously you dragged me into it…" said Aquamarine.

All the Sailor Senshi sweatdroped at the story…

"That makes no sense… what so ever…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"She's right it… then again we're talking about teenaged girls…" said Amethyst, "Who in their right mind knows what they were thinking…"

Several vines came out the ground. And began to attack the Sailor Senshi and well the former enemies. Each person fought the vines as best they could... Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune and Ruby used their fire attacks, Neo Sailor Moon used her tiara, Sailor Venus used kunai, Sailor Uranus used the Space Sword, Sailor Saturn used the silence glaive, Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod, Sailor Jupiter used her martial arts, Sailor Mercury froze them while Amber and Aquamarine destroyed the frozen vines. However with each vine that was destroyed three new ones would pop up.

"Great that works…" said Sailor Saturn sarcastically.

"Wait…" said Sailor Mercury.

She pressed her earring and the visor appeared.

"There's something underground… maybe if we can destroy it then it will destroy the vines…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Where is it?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Right there!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay you might want to back up bit…" said Sailor Uranus.

All of them did so… as Sailor Uranus began to make hand signs then slammed her hands on the ground…

"Earth Style! Mud Volcano!"

The ground beneath it cracked then began to shoot out mud… including a taint see with the vines come out it…

"Fire attacks will destroy it!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Let me take care of it!" said Ruby who sent a rather large fire ball destroying the seed…

"Well, well… I guess you have turned on Jadeite…" said Amethyst.

"We both turne4d on Jadeite…" said Ruby.

"We all know you're going to take over the Neo Dark Kingdom when you get back…" said Aquamarine.

Amethyst only smirked and disappeared…

"Hold it right there!" came a voice it was several officer Jennies.

"Wait their not villains!" yelled Mina she towards them.

"What do you mean?" asked an Officer Jenny.

"You they are super heroes!" said Mina, "They've saved many lives before!"

"Really?" said an Officer Jenny.

"Yes… in fact…" said Mina, "Autographs?"

All 4 Out Senshi sweatdroped.

"Sure…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Um… okay…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Of course we will…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay!" said Sailor Pluto.

As their signed her autographs book all the officer Jennies sweatdroped until one of them remembered something.

"Now I remember them… the pink one… she once saved a Pokemon Center…" said the Officer Jenny.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed… she hated being referred as the "pink one"…

"Will let you all off the hook…" said an Officer Jenny.

"Okay thanks!" said the Neo Sailor Moon.

"We should get going…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Wait what about these three…" said Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry… will deal with them…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Fine then…" said a different Officer Jenny.

All of the senshi and their foam enemies left to hide somewhere where they can straiten everything out… Back at the battle field the Officer Jennies called a tempoaply break so that the arenas near the battle field could be fixed… Decoy Ash and Pikachu went to find the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile with the Sailor Senshi they all detransformed expect for Neo Sailor Moon… who began to perform Rainbow Crystal healing on the three… which pretty much stayed the same expect for their clothes which changed into something modern teenaged girls might wear. Afterwards Neo Sailor Moon detransformed…

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ace.

"I think we should talk about that later!" said Ash.

"Oh right your match…" said Kakashi.

"That's something that can't be easily forgotten…" said Ash.

"Hey!" came a voice… it was the Decoy Ash and Pikachu, "There's another break… so wait then your match will start back up…"

"Okay…" said Ash.

Then the Decoy Ash disappeared.

"Okay you ready Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu.

Later… it was the last part of the match… both Mina and Ash were on their last Pokemon… Ash has his Glalie while Mina had her own Snorunt evolution… the rare in Hoenn Froslass… it was an either or battle.

"No Glalie use Ice Beam!" said Ash.

"Froslass doge!" said Mina.

But the attack hit… and Froslass who had taken a lot of damage earlier in the fight passed out…

"Froslass is unable to battle! The Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" said the judge.

Mina sighed… "At least it didn't go as bad as I thought it would…" she said.

Later after that day's matches were over in Naruto's world and apartment, their was meeting about Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby…Opal was there due to her expertise on the subject and the fact that she also live there…

"So where do you plan to live?" asked Kakashi.

"And please don't' say this world and attend the Ninja academy… because that would be pathetic…" said Opal.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped… especially Naruto and Kakashi, nothing sadder than three teenagers joining the ninja acdemy…

"Well it might be fun…" said Amber with a thought bubble that appeared with Amber being a stereotypical ninja with a giant shierikan.

"That's not very realistic…" said Naruto.

"No kidding…" said Kakashi.

"Did she become the new me when I was gone?" asked Opal.

"Oh yeah…" said Aquamarine.

"I don't think you guys joining the ninja academy is such a good idea…" said Kiyo.

"Well…" said Ruby, "I have an idea…"

She whispered it to the other two…

"That's a great idea…" said Amber.

"Not bad… even though I know for a fact you choose that world out of spite…" said Aquamarine.

"What's the idea?" asked Ranma.

"Well…" said Ruby.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ… Jadeite glared at Amethyst… Amethyst smirked at Jadeite…

"You dare betray me?" asked Jadeite.

"We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later…" said Amethyst.

"So this is going to be the battle of who will control the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Jadeite.

"That's right…" said Amethyst.

Jadeite summoned and energy blade while Amethyst summoned a sword made out plants… they knew someone was going to die… but who was it?

Next Time: Amethyst and Jadeite fight for the control of Neo Dark Kingdom... who will win? Meanwhile the Hoenn League comes to a close... with that Ash's group breaks up go to their home towns but when he gets home Ash runs into an old friend... who is also a Sailor Senshi fangirl (though not to May/Mina extent)... also Ranma, Akane and surprisingly Nami help Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby set up a business in Ranma's world... can Ranma make sure that Nami never meets Nabiki... find out all these and more next time...


	37. Amethyst Gains Control

Chapter 36: Amethyst Gains Control

The two warriors looked at each other… the two known each other for the longest time and respected each other… one was Jadeite, former General of the Dark Kingdom and Leader of the Neo Dark King, and other Amethyst, henchwoman of Jadeite… struck that former henchwoman of Jadeite… the two battle fiercely for control. Both held their swords in preparation of battle…

"It's time to fight…" said Jadeite.

"I know…" said Amethyst.

The two ran up to each other and clashed… neither one giving in… that's when vines came up from under Jadeite and tossed him… into the air. Amethyst jumped into the air She was about to strike him with her sword when he blocked his hand and sent her flying however both landed on their feet.

"So looks like we're evenly matched…" said Jadeite.

"That's you think…" said Amethyst.

The two jumped in the air the began to fight while flying… Amethyst used martial arts she learned while studying Ranma's world while Jadeite just dodged them and made sure none of them hit… however they were too fast and some indeed hit… Jadeite fell the ground.

"So are you finished?" asked Amethyst.

"Not yet!" said Jadeite.

He began to shoot beams towards Amethyst… much like the attacks that hit her she tired her best to dodge…the beams sent her flying into a nearby wall… she hit it hard… she landed on the ground then began ot cough off blood…

"So looks like you lost…." said Jadeite.

"It seems I have…" said Amethyst.

Jadeite prepared for the final blow that when several vines came from behind and tied him up…

"Fool you…" said Amethyst, she held up a few ketchup packages… "Just ketchup…"

Jadeite smirked then growled… he used and energy to destroy all the vines that were surrounding him…

"Good job…" said Amethyst.

"Thanks…" said Jadeite.

"But not good enough!" said Amethyst.

Jadeite noticed that his legs were covered in crystal… similar to the one that Queen Beryl tapped him in… but different… it was slowly making his way up to his upper body.

"It similar to the crystal you were trapped in… but it's different…" said Amethyst.

"How different?" asked Jadeite.

"I can't shatter it at will… if I plan to do when it fully engulfs you…" said Amethyst, "My plan is come to fruition and you have already served your usefulness…"

"Wait your saying…" said Jadeite.

"I was in control the whole time…" said Amethyst.

"How can that be?" asked Jadeite.

"I was born with powers and always craved for more… I kill my parents when they didn't want to move to crystal Tokyo… it was easy! The plant power you gave me just fed my powers… I studied the Crystal Tokyo Library when discovered where you buried then used my powers to awaken you… soon… my power will be complete with the silver Crystal…" said Amethyst.

"You pure evil…" said Jadeite with the Crystal not at his chest.

"I know I am… what are you?" asked Amethyst.

Jadeite glared at Amethyst as the crystal fully engulfed my body… when she saw it did she held out her and in a crushing motion with her hand (much like Gaara's attack) Jadeite in the crystal was crushed into tiny pieces …

"Rest in peace… bitch…" said Amethyst.

She turned around and saw the Youma… some were afraid… some were angry, and may wanted to attack to attack her.

"I'm the leader now…" said Amethyst, "I know you want to fight me… so let's see who will want to fight you know your going to loose" said Amethyst.

And so she began to fight all the Youma that were 100 percent loyal to Jadeite… Amethyst knew this fight would last for days.

Days later Ranma woke up with a sigh… yet another day with the house guests… at least Akane was nice to him about letting him stay there… after all they laughed at Ranma's double cross-dressing and didn't like him in that way… but it did raise some questions from his dad, Akane's dad and sisters… while the last person who lived in the house did know the senshi secret… that person disappeared mysteriously… it was breakfast and Ranma got down stairs… where Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby were eating with the Tendos…

(Flashback)

IT was the meeting discussing where they would go…

"We'd like start a business in Ranma's world…" said Aquamarine.

"You're joking right…" said Ranma, "Unless you're not putting up in the Nexus of Chaos…"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped… expect for Setsuna, "That's a nickname for much of Nerima… especially Furinkan and Tomobiki…"

"What's wrong with Tomobiki…" said Naruto.

"All I'm going to say is that aliens exist in my world…" said Ranma.

"We are planning to open it Furinkan…" said Amber.

"By the way… until we find a investor can we stay with you Ranma?" asked Ruby.

Ranma sighed, "Fine…" he said.

(End of Flashback)

Of course it best that no one mentioned that the person would be crazy or part of the chaos (The Amazons and Ukyo) to start a business… combined with the fact that no one in their right mind would invest in a business unless it was extremely cheep... fortunately Ash found such a person… mainly due to the one way exchange rates between words (having gold as pocket change was great)…

"Hey good morning Ranma…" said Amber.

"Hey I have good news…" said Ranma, "I found some one to invest in your business…"

"That's great!" said Amber.

"Who's the nut job who wants to help us?" asked Aquamarine.

"Nami…" said Ranma sheepishly.

"Who's Nami?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh she's Luffy's roommate…" said Akane.

"No wonder she's insane… you have to be insane to live wit that that guy…" said Nabiki.

Ranma sighed heavily…

"So how are you going to avoid from those meeting…" said Aquamarine.

"I was thinking meeting at Ukyo's…" said Ranma, "It's the only way for those two to not meet…"

Ranma had learned that Nami was greedy… while unsure whether or not as greedy Nabiki mainly because she didn't use blackmail photos… he knew this because he became good friends with Zoro… it's one of the things they bonded with… being controlled by an evil woman though monetary means… if those two ever meet then doom and gloom will rein supreme…. Well for Ranma and Zoro that is… Ranma sighed…

"Today's going to be crazy…" he thought.

Hours later in Ash's World… Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Dianna walked back the Pallet Town… the Hoenn league had ended a few days before, Ash lost to Tyson in the best 8… Peter also lost in the best 8… he proclaimed himself better than Mina…he was found beat up later… Tyson in turn won the championship which was great… Earlier in the day they parted ways with Brock, May and Max… May and Max went back to Petalburg City where they came from to be with their parents, while Brock went home to Pewter City where his family lived… they promised never to tell anyone that they were the Sailor Senshi… also earlier that day Ash was invited to participate in the Battle Frontier (after losing to Agatha, a member of the Elite 4)…

"I'm all ready for this battle frontier!" yelled Ash.

"You've been hanging out with Naruto and Luffy way too much…" said Gary.

Ash only laughed nervously…

"But we should all be prepared who knows when the rebellion will end…" said Dianna.

"Good point…" said Ash, "But I'm ready for what ever happens… no matter what!"

That's when Ash tripped on a tree root…

"Except for tree roots…" said Gary.

"Don't laugh…." said Ash.

"Okay I won't…" said Gary.

"Pikapi…" sighed Pikachu.

Meanwhile in Ranma's world Ranma, Akane and three Jewels waited in Ucchan's Okonomiyaki…

"So why are you here?" asked Ranma.

"What… I can't help out?" asked Akane.

"You just want to know why Ranma chose this place to meet Nami…" said Amber.

Akane sweatdroped…

"Look I had to choose someplace where Nami and Nabiki wouldn't meet…" said Ranma.

Akane sweatdroped… "What do you mean?" she asked.

Akane sweatdroped even more… "Someone might be as equally as greedy as my sister? That's like saying there's some equally perverted as Happosai…"

"There is… it's Jiraiya but that's besides to point…" joked Ranma.

That when there was a crash outside… a few minutes later Nami entered the restaurant…

"I really hate that crash…" sighed Nami.

Then she saw the table with Ranma, Akane and three Jewels…

"Hi!" said Nami joining them.

"Hey Nami…" said Ranma.

"So Nami… how did you get involved…" asked Akane who honestly wanted to know.

"Well I remembered what Luffy said about coins from our world can buy a lot in the other world when I heard about your problem and knew I get my money back I thought why not… I also talked to Setsuna and she said that she will exchange any money I earn from being their investor for berries…" said Nami.

"That was nice…" said Ruby with a sweat drop.

"So perhaps we should talk about percentage…" said Nami.

"25 Percent!" said Amber.

Nami sweatdroped…

"No bargaining?" asked Nami she wanted at least 25 Percent.

"Look… I've been watching your world for a long time and I know a lot about you… there shall be no bargaining…" said Aquamarine glaring at the navigator, "You barely lost any money and we need most of the that money… we each get 25 Percent of the business…"

Nami sweatdroped... she didn't know what to say.

Ranma sighed… "This was going to be a long day…" he thought.

Back in Ash's world Ash entered his house… with Gary, Pikachu and Dianna,

"Hey is anyone home?" asked Ash.

"Hi Ash!" said a voice, a red haired girl with green eyes and a yellow outfit came into the room…

"Misty! What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

This was Misty… Ash's former traveling companion and current Cerulean Gym Leader…

"I heard you were coming home so I came to visit you… what else…" said Misty.

That when's a Azurill entered the room…

"Is that yours?" asked Gary.

"Is it…" said Misty.

"Ash?" said Ash's mom entering her room… her name was Delia, also Pro. Oak entered the room…

"Hi mom! Hi professor Oak!" said Ash.

"It good that your home…" said Delia.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Who's this?" asked Delia.

"Oh that's my cat Dianna… I found her one day…" said Ash.

"I see…" said Delia.

And so the 5 humans, 2 Pokemon and 1 cat tat around the coffee table talked about the tournament.

"Really before the match that girl Mina was really scared?" asked Pro Oak.

"Why?" asked Delia.

"You know about my match agaisnt Wynona right?" said Ash.

"What happened?" asked Misty.

"You see I got injured because monsters were attacking the day…" said Ash.

"Monsters… you mean like the ones that sailor senshi fight?" asked Misty.

Ash sweatdroped… "Yeah… anyways I ignored the pain as best I could and won the match… since Mina and her rival Peter were in town and we met them before and they watched our match… that's why she was scared…" he said.

"How did she get over it…" asked Delia.

"We don't know…" said Gary, "But everyone assumes is has something to do with beating up Peter in some way because after she got over her fear he bruised up and he didn't want to talk about what happened…"

"That's odd…" said Misty.

"Ash… I have a question to ask you… do you know the Sailor Senshi?" asked Misty.

"Kind of… why?" asked Ash.

"I just wanted to know… I'm a bit of fan…" said Misty.

Ash nearly had a heart attack "Really?" he asked.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Delia.

"It's nothing… really…" said Ash.

"Poor Ash…" thought Gary with a sweat drop.

"So how big of a fan are you?" asked Ash.

"No much… I'm not obsessive…" said Misty.

"Thank god…" thought Ash.

"So who's your favorite?" asked Gary with a smirk.

"I have to say Sailor Neptune since some of her power involve water…" said Misty.

"At least it's not Moon…" thought Ash.

"At least it's not Saturn…" thought Gary.

That's when there was a honking sound outside. Everyone went to the door, and saw Pro Birch (the man who gave May's Torchic who later evolved into Combusken) with Max outside Pro Birch's Jeep, May was in the back seat rocking back and forth (Pro. Birch is one of the top 10 worst drivers in the known universe).

Meanwhile in Ranma's world the group walked down the street while Aquamarine was looking at the business section of the housing guide.

"There's a lot places that are free here in Furinkan… and their all pretty cheap…" said Aquamarine.

"Everywhere in Furinkan is cheap… all the business loose money right away…" said Ranma.

"Yes… and most of destruction is caused by you Ranma…" said Akane.

"Well maybe if a certain uncute tomboy didn't kidnapped at least once a month then at least half the destruction wouldn't happen…" said Ranma.

The tow began to fight in them idle of the street.

"Never pay attention…" said Aquamarine.

"It will end soon…" said Nami who had heard stories about Ranma and Akane's arguments.

The fight ended quickly when Akane launched Ranma far away.

"Let's continue our search!" said Akane.

The other 4 sweatdroped…

"No wonder Ranma hides out on Merry Go…" thought Nami.

10 minutes later Ranma-Chan showed up… being chased by a dozen cats.

"Oh crap…" said Ruby.

A montage of hilarious events began to occur: Shampoo showing up, Shampoo glomping Ranma-Chan then turning her back to being male, Mouse showing up challenging a light pole, Ranma telling him he talking to a light pole while kicking him in the head, Mousse and Ranma about to fight, it suddenly rains turning Ranma into a girl, Shampoo into a cat and Mousse in a duck, Ranma-Chan runs away from Shampoo- Cat, Ranma (male again showing up) mysteriously, running to a green haired girl wearing a tiger striped bikini shocking some teenager with the group realizing they some how crossed over into Tomobiki… when they got back into Furinkan the 4 who aren't natives were breathing heavily.

"What was that…" said Nami.

"The chaos of my life… and the chaos of some guy named Ataru…" said Ranma.

"You seriously want to start a business here?" asked Nami sure she'd only loose a few berries but this place was nuts it was more insane and the insane pirate she was a member of and that's saying something…

"Yes of course!" said Ruby.

"Why?" asked Akane.

"Spite…" said Amber.

"What?" said Ranma, Akane and Nami.

Aquamarine began ot explain that one time they were at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki and Amethyst kicked them out so setting up shop here was out of spite.

"Um… okay…" said Nami.

"Well… let's go get you a place where you can start up shop…" said Akane.

"Okay!" said Amber.

After a while they found a nice place that was cheap (the guy who was telling it thought he got the better deal with a single gold coin… but it was Nami who got the better deal… it was just one berry she spent…) right down the street from Ucchan's… fortunately Nami was pleased with her investment… and left shortly after making the purchase and fortunately (for the sake of both Ranma and Zoro's debts) didn't meet Akane's middle sister…

That night during dinner in Ash's they ate Delia's delicious cooking… that's when a window broke and two knives embedded themselves in the table.

"What just happened…" said Pro. Birch.

Ash and Gary noticed notes tied to the knives and they both got them off before anyone noticed it…

"Probably just a prank…" said Max.

"That's a pretty mean prank…" said Misty.

That's when their communicators went off.

"Um… we'll be right back…" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

Both left the house…

"I wonder what that was about…" said Delia.

"You don't' want to know…" said Max adjusting his glasses.

Both Gary and Ash got outside and answered their communicators where everyone was on…

"So it happened to you too…" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"We were eating dinner when we go the notes so we haven't gotten a chance to read it yet…" said Gary.

"You better read them right now…" said Kakashi.

Both took out the notes and they were identical… it read "Dear Ash/Gary. This is Amethyst. I have killed Jadeite and several rebellious Youma… it took days for them to understand that I am in charge. I will come up with the most horrifying way to get the crystal… you better hope for a long wait while I prepare… I will get the Crystal… no mater what… Amethyst…"

"So what do you think it is?" asked Gary.

"I don't know… but we all have to prepared…" said Ash.

"I'm going to ask Hinata and Sakura in helping take care of Opal…" said Naruto.

"I guess I can keep an eye on the other three… she might go after them too…" said Ranma.

"You do it too Luffy!" yelled Nami's voice in the back ground.

"Are the others listening?" asked Kiyo.

"No we're still eating dinner too…" said Luffy with a big smile.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"Well we should all be careful… we don't know what will happen…" said Ash.

"Right!" said the others.

Little did they know was that Amethyst's plan was more horrifying than they thought…

Next Time: Amethyst starts her truly evil plan to get the Crystal... what is it? Or a better question is "Do you want to know". Meanwhile Naruto has to house three certain Sand Ninjas who are there for a meeting... Yes it them... yes he will find out Naruto is Sailor Venus... he wouldn't be in the final arc otherwise... what will happen... find out in the first chapter of the final arc next time!


	38. An Evil Plan

A/N: An extremely long chapter by my standards... also the first chapter of the final arc...

Chapter 37: An Evil Plan

Ash, Pikachu, Gary, and Dianna were rejoined by May and Max and later on Brock as well Misty and Azurill, Misty was headed back to her gym while Ash and company headed toward the Battle Factory… where first Frontier Brain waited… Ash was also in his depressed little world… why…

"Look at my costume!" said May holding up her Neo Sailor Moon costume Mina made for her.

"Wow… I didn't know you had a costume…" said Misty who had a slight sweat drop.

"Poor, poor Ash…" said Max comforting the leader of the senshi.

"I hope that if you ever gain another female traveling companion she won't be a fan of the Sailor Senshi…" said Gary.

Who knows maybe she will…

"I just hope Amethyst doesn't attack while Misty's here… I really don't' want to go though "I'm Neo Sailor Moon" again…" sighed Ash.

"Me neither…" said Max.

Ash sighed then looked at the note…

"Though a part of me wants her to show up… to get this over with… what is she planning…" thought Ash.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world at the Hokage tower…

"So Granny you're going to give me a mission now…" said Naruto.

"Yes I am…" said Tsunade ignoring the granny comment.

"Well I don't want it this time…" said Naruto, "I have to look after Opal she's been worried lately… she's afraid now that Amethyst is running the Neo Dark Kingdom that she mgith go after her…" said Naruto.

"I understand… don't' worry this mission requires you to stay in the village… there is a delegation from the Village Hidden in the Sand and I would like you to house the three ninja who they have sent…" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Really…" said Naruto, "Wait… why me?"

"When they heard your training trip was delayed they asked to stay with you…" said Tsunade with a smirk… hopefully he'll get the hint who they were.

"Um… okay… but why me…" said Naruto.

Tsunade sighed… only he could put 2 and 2 together and get 22…

"Just send them in…" sighed Tsunade.

That's when the delegation entered the room… Naruto smiled when they entered… they were Gaara, Temari and Kankuro… they were his friends… especially Gaara… because Gaara too has a demon sealed within him…

"We're be staying at your place…" said Gaara who then gave smirk.

Naruto only smile as a response.

"I still say old cabbage…" whispered Kankuro.

"I think rotten meat…" whispered Temari.

"I can hear you and I cleaned my apartment awhile back…" said Naruto.

The two sweatdroped…

"Well let's go then…" said Naruto, "I have to pick someone up…"

And so Naruto and his guests headed towards the academy…

"So who do you have to pick up?" asked Kankuro.

"Well you see I have…" said Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled a voice.

All turned around and saw Hinata coming words them…

"Oooh… so that's it…" said Kankuro.

"Not her…" muttered Naruto.

"Oh hello…" said Hinata when she saw the Sand siblings...

"So Naruto you two dating…" said Kankuro.

"Kankuro…" said Gaara and then four words that would make both Naruto and Temari laugh, "Shut up for once…"

"Good one…" laughed Naruto when he stopped he turned to Kankuro, "None of your business anyway…"

The group now joined by Hinata… they got to the academy to see Opal looking sad on the swing.

"I need to talk to her by myself… then we'll head to my place…" said Naruto.

Naruto went to talk to Opal the 4 watched as Naruto talked to Opal.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara.

"Her name's Opal… Naruto was made her legal guardian… she went though some tough things… so Naruto takes care of her…" said Hinata.

Gaara gave small smile when Opal began to hug Naruto… then Naruto gave her a piggyback ride… then walked over to them…

"So I'm ready to show to my place…" said Naruto.

As they all walked to his place Kankuro was in a battle of wits with Opal.

"My hair is all natural… unlike you who's a boy who wears make-up!" said Opal.

Opal 1, Kankuro 0.

"I like her…" said Temari with a smirk.

"I don't…" said Kankuro.

"Well of course you don't… it's not like you play with dolls…" said Opal.

"He does play with dolls Opal…" said Temari.

Both began to laugh.

It should be noted when she was searching for the perfect place to drain energy she had considered the Village Hidden in the Sand… she learned a lot about the Sand Siblings… of course they didn't know this…

""I don't like you…" grumbled Kankuro.

"Well I like you…" she said in teasingly way.

Naruto tried his best not to laugh at this conversation, Hinata was trying not to giggle, while Gaara wasn't laughing on the outside he was on the inside… another part of him told that this little girl wasn't a normal child… there was something strange about her that he couldn't put his finger on…

They to the apartment, and all there sand siblings were surprised how clean the place was…

"Wow… I never expected it to be so clean…" said Temari.

"Yeah when I moved in I cleaned it… I didn't want this place smelling like good cheese…" said Opal getting off Naruto's back.

"Well I guess were both wrong…" said Temari.

"I wouldn't have guess good cheese…" said Kankuro.

"You guys should get comfy… I'm promised to get ice cream with Opal." said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Temari.

"Oh yeah… none of you are allegiant to cats are you? Because I have a cat…" said Naruto.

"No…" said Temari, "You have a cat…"

"I heard all Leaf Ninja hates cats…" said Kankuro.

The Leaf Ninja hatred for cats is legendary and spans though out the world.

"Well my cat is different…" said Naruto.

"Okay we'll be going now!" said Opal.

"Wait I want to come too…" said Gaara.

"Really…" said everyone in the room.

"Yes I would…" said Gaara.

And Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Opal all went to the ice cream shop… there while Opal was picking a flavor Gaara and Naruto talked.

"So… who is she?" asked Gaara.

"She's a girl…" said Naruto.

"But who is she? There's something strange about her…" said Gaara.

Naruto sighed… "Would you believed it involves an interdemensional group of cross-dressing super heroes…" said Naruto.

"No…" said Gaara staring at the blonde.

"Then you won't believe her story… it's embarrassing anyways…" said Naruto.

Somewhere near some hot springs a certain white haired man was gathering research (peeping).

"This is really good!" said Jiraiya.

"Man… I heard you were perverted… didn't' think this much…" said a voice behind him.

Jiraiya turned around and saw Amethyst…

"Sorry but I need you…" said Amethyst.

That's when his entire body was engulfed in crystal…

"One down, 3 to go…" said Amethyst, "For this world any ways…"

That's when she teleported away wit the frozen Pervy Sage…

Elsewhere Sakura was looking over file that's when she felt someone behind her.

"Well isn't it the pink haired girl who's friend with the Sailor senshi…" said a voice behind.

Sakura turned around and saw Amethyst.

"You…" said Sakura.

Before she could do anything she was engulfed in the same type of crystal as Jiraiya.

"Just two more to go… hmm… and their with Sailor Venus… that's perfect…" said Amethyst.

She then disappeared wit the frozen Sakura.

Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata and Opal sat on a bench outside eating ice cream… Gaara sat there too… but wasn't eating any ice cream… just stared at Opal…

"So I can you guys look like a family…" said Kakashi walking up to them reading his book then noticed, "And… Gaara…"

Gaara only grunted as a response.

"I have mission involving Gaara…" said Naruto sheepishly.

"I heard…" said Kakashi.

That's when Opal tensed up… and dropped her ice cream.

"Opal what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Youma are coming… a lot of them…" said Opal with her voice shaking.

Gaara looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow… wait… Gaara doesn't have any eyebrows…

That's when the Youma showed up… all around the group.

"Well, well… what rotten timing… but that what's I get!" said Amethyst appearing in the sky.

"Amethyst!" yelled Naruto.

Amethyst smirked… that's vines went into Kakashi and Naruto's pockets as well Naruto's wrist.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

When they let go the vines disappeared… and 4 things fell to the ground cover in the crystal… it was their communicators and time keys.

"Don't worry those Crystals will vanish once my goal has been reached…" said Amethyst who began to laugh evilly.

"Gaara… you have to promise to keep this a secret!" yelled Naruto.

Gaara nodded…

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

Everyone whoever met or knew Gaara would know that even though he has changed he rarely ever laugh, though he would smile occasionally… this was a good day for those who know Gaara… laughing a lot…

"Wow… Gaara does have a sense of humor…" sighed Sailor Venus.

Gaara stopped laughing, "Sorry… I just thought you were kidding when you mentioned cross-dressing super heroes…"said Gaara in his serious tone once again.

"Maybe we should deal with the Youma…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Great new one… but I won't get him… he's not on the list…" thought Amethyst, "Go Youma…"

All the Youma attacked…

"Hinata… Gaara could you back us up…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Of course!" said Hinata.

"Hn…" grunted Gaara which everyone took as yes when he crushed a Youma…

The two senshi fought along with Hinata who used the Gentle Fist agaisnt the Youma and Gaara who used his sand to crush the Youma… Opal only avoiding any attack by using the replacement jutsu when anything was going to attack her… she was that skilled in ninja combat yet…

Midway though the fight Opal and Hinata screamed... the two Sailor Senshi and Gaara saw was wrong… both from the waist down were covered in Crystal.

"Hinata! Opal!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata as the crystal engulfed her fully.

"Naruto-Niichan!" cried Opal.

Amethyst began to laugh evilly… as both crystal frozen girl flowed towards her…

"What are you doing?" said Sailor Uranus.

"Taking hostages… what else…" said Amethyst.

That's when she snapped her fingers and her other two hostages from Naruto's world appeared.

"Sakura… Jiraiya…" said Sailor Uranus.

"If either of you don't show up at Crystal Tokyo by midnight tonight all 4 of them will die…" said Amethyst, "Sorry I could get your sand controlling friend… I didn't know about him… oh well… I have I have several more hostages go get so bye!"

With that Amethyst disappeared with the hostages and Youma army…

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Venus punching the ground.

"I have a feeling that Amethyst is taking more hostages…" said Sailor Uranus who then transformed back to Kakashi, "We have to go to Tsunade and tell her what happened…"

Meanwhile in Ranma's world everyone's favorite lost boy just went into pink castle shaped restaurant.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew…" said a green haired waitress with glasses who was by the door.

"Um… I just need directions to the Tendo Dojo…" said Ryoga.

"I think that's in Nerima… that's pretty far away…" said Waitress with a sweatdroped.

"Can you give me directions…" said Ryoga.

The waitress gave him directions… when he left he went the wrong way… as he walked towards the wrong way he felt someone behind him… he grabbed his umbrella and turned around… face to face with Amethyst.

"That was pretty cool… I should have known that you feel me…" said Amethyst.

"Your Amethyst… aren't you…" said Ryoga.

That's when Ryoga felt the crystal engulf his legs.

"What's happening?" asked Ryoga.

"Just taking you hostage…" said Amethyst.

Ryoga was engulfed in the Crystal…

"Time to get my old friends…" she said as she and her latest hostage vanished.

Meanwhile in a new return called the 3 Jewels Snack Shack which was of course ran by Ruby, Amber and Aquamarine.

"Strange how there's no costumers…" said Amber who was a waitress.

"Mainly because most schools are in session…" said Aquamarine who was behind him a counter she was reading a book that was orange with a no sign on back…

"You read that flirt?" asked Ruby who was also a waitress.

"It's well written…" said Aquamarine.

"It's well written filth…" said Ruby.

That's when Amethyst appeared in the room…

"Long time no see girlfriends…" said Amethyst.

"What do you want!" yelled Aquamarine.

"What can't an old friend show up?" asked Amethyst.

"Not when you took over the Neo Dark Kingdom... and killed Jadeite…" said Ruby.

"So you heard about that…" said Amethyst.

"What are you really doing here?" asked Amber.

"First off… I wanted to know did set up shop in this world out of spite?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes…" said all three.

"Okay… just checking…" said Amethyst, "Also… to take you hostage…"

That's when the Crystal engulfed the three of them.

"Just the uncute tomboy is left…" said Amethyst who disappeared with her three hostages.

Meanwhile Ranma and Akane were walking home… Ranma was walking on the fence while Akane on the ground like a sane person would…

That's when several Youma appeared.

"It's about time I was getting bored…" said Ranma.

"Me too…" said Amethyst appearing.

That's when vines grabbed into Ranma's pocket and wrist.

"Hey let go!" yelled Ranma.

And they did… when they disappeared his communicator and time key fell to the ground covered in the crystal.

"Sorry but you can't contact your little friends… don't worry it will disappear when my plan is finished" said Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter…" said Ranma.

Both Amethyst and Akane sweatdroped at this statement…

"Honestly Ranma…" said Akane.

"Jupter Crystal Power! Make-Up!" said Ranma.

He transformed into Sailor Jupiter…

"Okay Akane… when your ready run!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"No way!" yelled Akane, "I'm helping you!"

"How can you help…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane.

She took out her best friend Mr. Mallet and was about to hit Sailor Jupiter but was engulfed in crystal before she do any thing.

"What did you do…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Sorry but I'm taking her hostage…" said Amethyst.

"O…k…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Note: Akane is kidnapped a lot… kidnapping Akane has been lowered to a 500 yen fine…

"That's not all I have…" said Amethyst.

Amethyst snapped her fingers and her other 4 hostages from Ranma's world appeared…

"I should have known you wouldn't just kidnapped Akane…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"If you don't come to Crystal Tokyo by midnight tonight these 5 die…" said Amethyst.

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes…

"Well I hope to see you again Ranma…" said Amethyst as she, her hostages and the Youma that came with her disappeared.

"I can't be live she kidnapped Ryoga…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Little did she know was that on top of nearby building there were two people watching her… Cologne and Shampoo.

"Shampoo… you should talk to him later…" said Cologne.

Shampoo only nodded…

"So Son-in-Law is one of those Sailor Senshi I heard so much about…" thought Cologne with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's world…

Setsuna was grading tests in her apartment that's when she got the feeling…

"Amethyst!" she yelled.

"Should have known you'd fell me coming…" said Amethyst.

Vines came out of the two went into pocket and one on her wrist… when they disappeared her communicator, mini time key (for emergencies and somewhat public uses) and transformation wand were on the ground engulfed in the crystal.

"Sorry but I can't let you interfere with what's going on… you can try to warn Kiyo… but I'm afraid it will be too late by the time you get free…" said Amethyst.

Setsuna glared at her new leader of the Neo Dark Kingdom… that's when vines tied her up.

"Ciao!" said Amethyst who disappeared.

Meanwhile, Megumi had just finished a photo shoot…And was taking a rest in her dressing room with Tia…

"At least the day is over…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Megumi.

That's when Amethyst appeared in the room. Shocking the two.

"I remember you… your Amethyst!" yelled Tia.

"What are you doing here…" said Megumi grabbing the spell book.

"Oh just getting some hostages for Kiyo…" said Amethyst.

"We're not going to with you so easily!" yelled Tia.

Before Megumi could read even one book… Amethyst's crystal engulfed them both…

"These two were easy…" said Amethyst.

She and her two newest hostages disappeared…

Meanwhile outside of Kiyo's house Ponygon just finished his nap… he got out of his… pony… house thing… that's when Amethyst appeared.

"Hello there Pony-thing…" said Amethyst.

Ponygon looked up then screamed… then it was engulfed in the crystal.

"Too easy…" said Amethyst.

Inside the house Kiyo was doing homework while Zatch played with Vulcan on the bed… that's when they heard Ponygon Scream… Kiyo… who didn't have quite a good friendship with Ponygon ignored it… while Zatch ran towards the window… When Zatch saw was outside he was shocked…

"Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo getting up.

What was outside socked Kiyo too… outside were a lot Youma… and they saw Ponygon gulfed in the crystal while Amethyst laughed.

"Okay… let's call…" said Kiyo.

That's when vines grabbed his communicator (which was on his desk) and went into his pocket… when they left go both his communicator and time key were engulfed in the crystal.

"This bad!" said Zatch.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Kiyo transformed in Sailor Mercury… she grabbed Zatch's spell book and both she and Zatch ran down stairs and both got the door step…

"I was wondering when you would come out…" said Amethyst.

"What did you to Ponygon!" yelled Zatch.

"Taking him as a hostage…" said Amethyst.

"Why him? I don't even like him…" said Sailor Mercury.

"How could you say that Kiyo?" asked Zatch who began to cry.

"Well either way… he's my hostage…" said Amethyst, "Attack my Youma!"

Several Youma began to attack the two…

"Zakeruga!"

Zatch shot a bema of concentrated lighting towards the Youma which hit.

"Damn… I remember what happened last time with them…" thought Amethyst thinking about what happened with Jadeite and Bao Zakeruga, "I better take him hostage right now…"

That's' when the crystal engulfed Zatch right when he regained consciousness.

"What's happening!" he yelled as the Crystal engulfed him.

"Your taking him hostage too!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"That's right…" said Amethyst.

She napped her fingers and the frozen Tia and Megumi appeared…

"You got them too!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Tell this to Pluto… if either one of you don't show up in Crystal Tokyo by midnight tonight my hostages will die!" said Amethyst, "Don't worry the crystal that surrounds your communicator will disappear when my plan is fished"

That when she, the hostages and Youma disappeared… Sailor Mercury growled when they left…

In the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ she added the newest hostages to other frozen hostages…

"Now for the one trippers… at least all these hostages are in the same place at the same time…" sighed Amethyst.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world everything was normal…

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" screamed Usopp and Chopper running around in circles.

"If we kill it can we eat it afterwards?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe…" said Sanji.

Okay so they were being attacked by a giant sea monster called a Sea King… but that's normal… After killing the giant fish they heard laughter…

"That was a good show!" said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Amethyst sitting in the crow's nest.

"This ship is crazy and insane… maybe I should have let someone else take the world I chose and waited 'till this one showed up…" said Amethyst with a laugh.

It should be noted that not everyone on the ship had run ins with Amethyst, out of the crew only Sanji and Robin (with both Sanji and Robin being at the Lilycove incident as well as Sanji witnessing Amethyst's initial betrayal)

"Who's she?" asked Chopper.

"That's Amethyst…" said Luffy.

"That's right…" said Amethyst.

That's when a large army of Youma appeared… at the same time vines grabbed the pockets of Ace and Luffy as well Luffy's wrist when they let go their communicators and time keys were engulfed in crystal…

"Sorry but you can't call the others or go for them for help… not until my plan is finished…" said Amethyst.

"Well whatever it we'll stop it before it finishes…" said Luffy.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

And the two brothers transformed to their senshi form.

"So should we help?" asked Zoro drawing his swords.

"Minds as well…" said Sanji.

"You know…" said Usopp, "I'm not feeling so well…"

"I'm tired…" said Nami.

"You better help! We need as much as we can!" yelled the others.

Both sighed… and with that the fight started… much like the fight in Naruto's world there were many Youma casualties… combined with 2 senshi, 4 devil fruits eaters, one extremely strong swordsman, one fighting chef and two other people who weren't taking out as many Youma as they would like… after a while that's when Amethyst launched her final trap... when Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper and Sanji were being engulfed by the crystal.

"What's going on!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry but I'm taking you hostage…" said Amethyst in a teasing tone as the crew was fully engulfed

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Mars.

She launched Gum Gum Pistol at the Neo Dark Kingdom she merely grabbed it…

"If you two don't come to Crystal Tokyo by midnight tonight then they will die…" said Amethyst.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune glared at the woman.

"Bye bye!" said Amethyst as she let go of Sailor Mars and disappeared along with the surviving Youma and hostages.

Sailor Mars detransformed back to Luffy.

"I will get you guys back… I swear I will…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in Ash's world he counted to walk the way depressingly… that's when the Crystal in pocket began to glow a lot…

"The Silver Crystal…" said Gary.

Ash took it out… everyone in the group looked at it.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

Ash sighed…

"Poor Ash…" said Max.

"Why do I have the feeling that she's going to react like Akane would…" mumbled Gary.

"Well… um…" said Ash.

"So I'm at the last stop…" said Amethyst.

"What?" said Ash.

"Isn't she the enemy of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Misty.

That's when vines when into Ash and Gary's pockets… when they disappeared the time keys were engulfed by the crystal.

Gary took out his communicator from his pocket.

"It's no use… this is the last visit… I already went to the other worlds… all of the other communicators are unable to receive or send messages…" said Amethyst.

Ash sighed even heaver…

"Misty please don't laugh, hit me with anything or attack me with one of you Pokemon…." begged Ash.

"Um… okay…" said Misty.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Misty stood there as the two transformed… her eyes were small dots…

"Well that does explain why Gary joined you…" said Misty.

"You guys need help?" asked Brock.

"Of course we do…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I choose everyone!" said Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, May and Brock, as Grovyle, Swellow, Corpfish, Phanpy (during his trip Ash left Glalie and Torkoal), Combusken, Munchlax, Squirtle (May left her Skitty and Beautifly at home, Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's and got a Squirtle from Pro. Oak), Mudkip, Forretress, (Ludicolo (which evolved sometime back in Hoenn) was with Brock's family), Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, Magneton, Shiftry, Lairon (All of them Gary's Pokemon) came out their Pokeballs…

"Hey Misty I hate to ask… but we need all the help we can…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sure!" said Misty, "I choose everyone!" and Starmie, Gyarados, Staryu came out their Pokeballs.

And with that battle began… it was the craziest battle yet… many Youma were by some attack in way, while others (that were for some unknown reason food shaped) ran for their lives from May's Munchlax… two of the Pokemon May's Squirtle and Misty's Azurill were too sacred too fight… most of the fight Max at in a nearby corner being useless… he sighed… Dianna sat next him comforting him… sometime during the fighting all the Pokemon other than Misty's were engulfed in a Crystal including Pikachu… as well as Brock, Max and May!

"What are you doing!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Taking your Friends and Pokemon hostage what else…" said Amethyst.

"Why didn't you take me?" asked Misty.

"I didn't know you traveling with someone else… if I had known know she with you and knew before hand I would have same with the red-haired guy with out eyebrows in the Ninja World…" said Amethyst, "And Ash, Gary if you don't show up at Crystal Tokyo by midnight tonight… they will die…"

She, her hostages and what was left of her Youma army left.

Neo Sailor Moon Detransformed… "I can't believe it…" said Ash.

That's when the crystal dissolved… from the keys…

"I'm going to try to call the others Ash…" said Gary.

Ash didn't say anything… Gary called the others…

At that moment Naruto, Kakashi and Gaara were having a meeting with Tsunade.

"That's very bad…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi.

"You tow have to go…" said Tsunade, "What's wrong with Naruto… is it because of Hinata?"

"No… not just that… when Opal was being covered by that weird crystal… she called me her brother…" said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled a motherly smile… "I'm glad she did…" she thought.

That's when both Naruto and Kakashi's communicator rang…

"Looks like the Crystals gone…" said Kakashi.

When he answered it he saw a ser looking Kiyo, Ace and Gary… Ranma looked completely unfazed as what happened while Setsuna was curious at what happened.

"So let me guess…" said Ranma, "The people close to you were kidnapped too…"

"Hinata, Sakura, Jiraiya and Opal…" said Kakashi.

"May, Max, Brock and all of out Pokemon… including Umbreon, Blastoise and Pikachu…" said Gary.

"Zatch, Megumi, Tia and Ponygon…"

"All of Luffy's crew…" said Ace.

"P-Chan, Akane, Amber, Aquamarine and Ruby…" said Ranma.

"Ash is taking it pretty hard…" said Gary.

"So is Luffy…" said Ace.

"Naruto's not much better either…" said Kakashi.

"Setsuna what happened wit you?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm sorry but she tied me up with her vines… I couldn't help… and even if she didn't I couldn't help" said Setsuna.

"So Ranma… you seem to be taking it well…" said Gary.

"Even though Ryoga was kidnapped as well as Ruby, Amber and Aquamarine… I think the fact that Akane was kidnapped too helps me…" said Ranma.

This caused everyone to sweat drop… sure she was kidnapped but Akane was kidnapped lot… which explains why it's just a fine…

"So we should meet someplace at a certain time…" said Gary.

"We should meet here…" said Ace, "Also I hate to ask… can one of you find someone to watch the ship? With everyone gone I'm afraid it might be taken…"

"I think I might know of someone who might help…" said Kakashi.

"Same here…" said Gary.

"So we'll be meeting there… so what time…" said Kiyo.

"8:00…" said Kakashi.

"I'll hold you to it…" came Tsunade's voice in the background.

Kakashi laughed nervously…

"You better not be more than 4 hours later…" said Gary.

Kakashi laughed nervously again… then again the life of his favorite author was on the line…of course he'd be on time… because of Make-out paradise was canceled he wouldn't know what he'd do…

"I'm sure since Jiraiya's been kidnapped he'll be on time…" said Ranma.

Kakashi sweatdroped…

"Okay so it's agreed… we'll meet at the Going Merry at 8:00…" said Gary.

With that the final battle was about to begin…

Next Time: With the senshi pretty sure that this will be the final battle... some of them reflect what happened in the lives... alone and with each other and with the help of some friends... also will the Merry Go be okay in the hands of Pokemon Gym leader, a love stuck Amazon and a former psychotic killer? Hopefully... All this and more next time...


	39. Thoughts

Chapter 38: Thoughts

The sun was begging to set in Ash's world… he hadn't' said a thing since the fight… all his Pokemon were special to him especially Pikachu… he hadn't' said a thing…

"So both Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune are pirates?" asked Misty.

"That's right…" said Gary.

"And you need me to watch their ship?" asked Misty.

"Well it's Luffy… Sailor Mars' ship… he's the captain… but Ace… Sailor Neptune… is a member of a different crew but he and Luffy are brothers…" said Gary.

"What's next Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus being ninja…" said Misty sarcastically.

"Close you got Sailor Uranus right… it's Sailor Venus that's a ninja…" said Gary.

Misty sweatdroped… she wasn't expecting that… easily when she was being sarcastic…

"Don't worry their good ninjas…" said Dianna.

"So… are all the Sailor Senshi… cross-dressers?" asked Misty.

"Sailor Pluto is a woman… mainly because she didn't go though what the rest of us went though…" said Gary.

"Oh…" said Misty.

"Hey aren't you going to say something Ashy-boy?" asked Gary.

Ash didn't say a thing…

"You know… your not the only one taking it pretty hard Luffy and Naruto aren't taking it too well either..." said Gary, "And I'm pretty sure Kiyo is just hiding his feelings… you know how Kiyo is…"

"Bet Ranma's taking it well…" said Ash.

Gary smirked… "He is… especially with Akane being the one he witnessed…"

"Why would he take it well?" asked Misty.

"Well when the person you witness getting kidnapped happens all the time then it don't bother you very much…" said Gary, "I feel sorry for Akane… she gets kidnapped way to much…"

"So what are the other senshi like?" asked Misty.

"Well Luffy goofy but a great friend and often puts himself ahead of his friend, Naruto's the same way… those two are lot a like… Ranma's has a huge ego… but a little cold water takes care of it… Kiyo's… a little rough around the edges… but once you get to know he's a pretty good guy… Ace is a great guy… even though he is a narcoleptic… Kakashi… he's well… has a lot of faults… sometimes I want to hit him in some way…" said Ash.

Misty sweatdroped… "Why would you want to hit him?" she asked.

"You haven't met him… or heard his excuses for being late…" said Gary.

Ash sighed… "Don't worry… we will be able to rescue them…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world… Naruto and Gaara went back to his apartment…

"So there's an emergency mission… that requires you, Naruto and Kakashi?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes…" said Gaara.

"That's a little odd…" said Kankuro.

"I volunteered myself for this mission…" said Gaara.

"We have to go now…" said Naruto.

Naruto called Artemis.

"You're taking your cat?" asked Temari.

"It's a special ninja cat…" said Naruto.

Both Temari and Kankuro stared at Naruto… then remember the stuff about the Inuzuka clan so they shrugged it off…

When all three were out…

"Don't worry Artemis… he knows…" said Naruto.

"What's going on?" asked Artemis.

Naruto explained the situation.

"I hope Kakashi's on time for once…" mumbled Artemis.

"Oh yeah… thanks Gaara… for watching the ship…" said Naruto.

"Hn…" said Gaara.

Elsewhere in the village Kakashi looked at the KIA stone like he does a lot… thinking to himself… since this are private… possibly angesty thoughts let's move on… Ranma's world.

"Hey!" he said walking to the living room where Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Nabiki were eating dinner, "Akane was kidnapped again…"

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"You better go rescue her…" said Genma.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ranma.

Ranma decided to take a walk… since he had plenty of time to meet the others… during his walk her heard voice say "Ranma…"

Ranma turned around and saw Shampoo.

"Oh hi… Shampoo…" said Ranma.

Shampoo began to cry… then hugged him.

"Now, now… what's wrong…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo know Ranma is Sailor Senshi… Shampoo no want Ranma to go fight evil woman… Shampoo worried…" said Shampoo.

"You found out…" said Ranma breaking her away from him.

"Great Grandmother figure it out long time ago… she tell Shampoo…" said Shampoo.

"I see…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "Don't worry… you know me… I'm going to save Akane, Pig-boy and the others…"

"Shampoo still no want Ranma to go…" cried Shampoo.

That's when Ranma got a great idea… "Shampoo can you do me favor…" asked Ranma.

"What kind of favor…" said Shampoo.

"I need you to watch something for me…" said Ranma.

"What?" asked Shampoo.

"A ship…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo know understand… but Shampoo do it anyways…" said Shampoo.

Ranma sweatdroped…

"Ranma!" yelled another voice.

It was Luna… "You should brought me with you…" she said.

"Uh… yeah…" said Ranma.

"Why you have cat?" asked Shampoo.

"Oh that's Luna… she's not a cat… she's a hamster…" said Ranma.

Luna walked up to Shampoo and motioned over for her come down…

"Play along… I don't want him to go insane around me…" said Luna.

"Right! She is hamster!" said Shampoo.

"See… I told you so…" said Ranma.

Both Luna and Shampoo sweat drop.

In Kiyo's world he finished a note for his mom… that read "Me and Zatch are staying with a friend… see you in a few days…"

He with Hermes much like Ranma went on a walk… but it was only to Setsuna's apartment.

"This si a nice place…" said Kiyo.

"Thanks…" said Setsuna, "So how are you feeling… I mean after what happened?"

"Oh I'm fine…" said Kiyo.

Hermes and Setsuna looked at each other…

"Liar…" they both said.

Kiyo sweatdroped...

"I know your hiding your feelings…" said Setsuna, "But you should talk to someone about it…"

"I'm just worried… I'm that strong as Sailor Senshi, I'm not that good a fighter…" said Kiyo.

"Don't worry… remember you're not the only one… the others saw their loved ones taken as well… and remember if you're fighting someone response then your truly strong…" said Setsuna.

Kiyo nodded…

"I hope someone found some to watch the ship…" said Hermes.

"Don't worry… there will be…" said Setsuna.

Meanwhile Luffy sat on the figure head like always… but this time deep in thought.

"Hey you better get down… if you fall in that's it…" said Ace with Aeries by his feet.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" said Luffy.

That's when a rough wave hit… Luffy nearly fell off but managed to grab the figure head… causing both Ace and Aeries to sweat drop.

"So you're worried about the others…" said Aeries.

"I am… But I will get them back!" said Luffy, "When I heard the others lost their friends I knew that they needed our help… and they need ours… "

Ace smirked… before falling asleep.

Aeries sighed… "I hope that they got someone to watch the ship…" said Aeries.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

A couple hours later in Naruto's world Kakashi met up with Naruto, Artemis and Gaara.

"Good your on time for once!" said Naruto.

Kakashi only laughed nervously…

"Well it's almost 8…" said Naruto, "Who's driving?"

"I'll do it…" said Kakashi, "Oh and Gaara prepare for a rough landing…"

Gaara only nodded…

In Ash's world…

"Okay you guys ready?" asked Ash.

"Right…" said Misty.

"Okay…" said Dianna.

"Oh Misty… it's going to be a rough landing."

"Okay…" said Misty.

In Ranma's World.

"Okay Luna, Shampoo are you ready?" asked Ranma.

Both nodded…

"It's going to be rough landing by the way…" said Ranma.

"Okay!" said Shampoo.

In Kiyo's world… they just got ready…

Back in Luffy's world they waited for the others show up… that's when a time portal show up… dumping out Ash, Gary, Dianna, Misty and Azurill.

"Ow…" said Misty.

"Told you…" said Gary.

"So you did fine someone…" said Luffy.

"Sure did…" said Ash, "This is Misty… my old friend…"

"Hey…" said Ace.

"Hi!" said Luffy.

"We should get up… I think this might be the path of the time portal…" said Gary.

A Time portal appeared right above them and they dodged oncoming visitors… which was Kiyo's group.

"Good you guys are here…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"We should move…" said Setsuna.

That's when another time portal open up and of course Kiyo's group dodged when Ranma, Shampoo and Luna came out of the portal… with Shampoo landing on Ranma's lap…

"Hi guys…" said Ranma, "You should know Shampoo…"

"Good you brought someone to watch the ship too…" said Luffy.

That's when another time portal opened up… Ranma, Shampoo and Luna managed to dodge the arrivals… sadly Naruto and Artemis landed first ungracefully while Gaara and Kakashi landed next right on top of the two… the combination of Kakashi's feet and Gaara's sand was a painful combination for Naruto.

"Whoa…" said Gary.

"Kakashi's actually on time…" said Kiyo.

"That's fine and dandy… I'm in a lot of pain right now..." said Naruto twitching on the ground.

"Sorry…" said Gaara trying not to laugh.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi.

After Naruto healed (thanks to the Kyubi) and introductions of the three people helping guard the ship… as well showing the girls where they would be staying at… (Gaara's introduction included the explanation that he can't sleep… otherwise "bad things happen"…) it was decided that since Kakashi was on time for once that they would leave at 9:00… before then they decided talk about a feeling each of them had…

"So… does anyone think this might be the final battle?" asked Ash.

"I have the feeling too…" said Ranma.

"This will be the final battle…" said Setsuna.

"So you think…" said Kiyo.

"We're no going to die!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not going until after I become Hokage/King of the Pirates!" both yelled causing everyone within ear range to sweat drop.

"Well dying isn't so bad…" said Ash.

"What would you know?" asked Kiyo.

"I died once… then I became a ghost…" said Ash.

"Riiiight…" said Ranma.

"No really it's true… it was back when I was 10 and I was hunting ghost Pokemon… I actually played a prank on Misty by picking her up high and dropping her… she landed on Brock so she didn't get hurt…" said Ash laughing at the memory.

Poor Ash… he forgot Misty was on the ship with them…

"ASH KETCHUM…" said came a voice behind Ash… it was of course belonging to Misty…

Everyone knew Ash was telling the truth since Misty confirmed it…

"Oh come on Misty… that was over three years ago…" said Ash.

Misty began to pat Ash's shoulders…

"Don't worry Ash! I know you have to rescue the others…" said Misty in a false cheerful voice that said "If you come back alive I will make you wish you died in that final battle…"

"Ash is going to die… I don't whether it's Misty or the enemy but he's dead…" said Gaara who was listening in with Shampoo.

Shampoo only nodded in agreement…

Setsuna had decided not to tell them that Ash died twice, the 2nd time Ash's memories were erased…

A later after Misty went else where on the ship…

"You know…" said Gary, "We should do something afterwards… like I don't one of us treats for dinner…"

Everyone stared Luffy and Naruto… then Ranma says "Or maybe a party…"

"Yes… a party's a good idea!" said Ash.

"Cool a party…" said Luffy.

"Why did they look at us before deciding a party…" said Naruto.

Luffy shrugged…

"Well it's time to go…" said Ace looking at his watch.

"Take care of the ship!" yelled Luffy the three people who were watching the ship.

"Don't worry!" said Misty as she, Shampoo Gaara and the Cats were on the upper deck away from them while they left.

"We take good care of ship!" said Shampoo.

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

With that all of them transformed… Sailor Pluto got the Garnet Rod ready…

"Garnet Rod! Send us to Crystal Tokyo!" said Sailor Pluto…

With that all the senshi all went though the portal to Crystal Tokyo…

"I hope they make it back…" said Misty.

"Shampoo no can live with out Ranma…" said Shampoo.

"Don't worry…" said Gaara, "They will come back..."

"Gaara's right!" said Dianna

"All we need is a little faith that they can do it…" said Luna, "I know for a fact they can pull it off… don't worry…"

Both girls nodded… the cats were right…

"Let's do our job and protect the ship…" said Misty.

That's when a rival pirate ship showed up…

"Where is Straw Hat!" yelled a pirate.

"He's away! We've been hired to watch the ship…" said Misty.

"Well we minds as take his treasure…" said a pirate.

"Which on is that captain?" demanded Gaara.

"I am!" said the man who was the captain.

Less than a second later the man was engulfed in sand…

"Leave now I will kill your captain…" said Gaara.

The pirates saw the look in Gaara's eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. With the Gaara released the captain and the enemy crew sailed away a fast as they could… all 5 cats and both girls stared at Gaara with eyes as dots… Gaara sweatdroped at them… at least he didn't kill to verify his existence anymore…

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo… all the senshi landed with a thud…

"Setsuna…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I know, I know…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Wow! You're early…" said Amethyst floating in the air.

They saw floating in the air were their friend still frozen in the crystal…

"I'm think about after this fight that they'll make the perfect statures for my new palace…" said Amethyst.

All the senshi glared at Amethyst… and with that… the final battle begins…

Next Time: When nothing seems to work, most of the senshi go all out... can their most power attacks, jutsus and Gamabunta the Toad Boss stop Amethyst? Find out next time...


	40. All Out!

Chapter 39: All Out!

It was silent in the battle field… the senshi were trying to figure out a plan so the hostages won't get hurt or destroyed.

"Don't worry…" said Amethyst, "The Hostages are perfectly safe… that crystal is extremely strong… it will protect them from the fight… unless I use my powers to destroy them their perfectly safe…"

Amethyst sighed…

"Fine… I guess I have to show you…" said Amethyst she made a sledge hammer… she also took out several things… she placed each thing on a nearby rock… she placed a watch... toaster… a watermelon… a Pokeball… a Ming vase…

"Now I'm going to do it to Amber… she annoyed me anyways…" said Amethyst.

She flew up to Amber's crystal cover figure and tried to smash her… several times… nothing happened…

"And to prove that it's the same sledge hammer!" yelled Amethyst.

She threw the sledge hammer towards the sailor senshi... it of course hit someone on the head… Sailor Venus.

"Ow…" said Sailor Venus getting up rubbing her head, "It's real sledge hammer…"

"Like I said earlier… I'm thinking about putting them in my new palace once this battle's over…" said Amethyst.

"There is now way!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Take your best shot!" yelled Amethyst.

"Maybe if we launched our most power attacks at once…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Senshi or other?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Senshi…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay…" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's do it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Illusion Dispel!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Ring Planet Supreme!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream…"

All the attacks (even Sailor Mars', Luffy's been practicing his aim) hit Amethyst all at once… it caused quite an explosion…

"You think she's finished?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Far from it!" said Amethyst appearing from the dust, "Really that barely hurt… mainly because my filter only let one attack though…"

"Filter?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"So wait your saying…" said Sailor Neptune.

"I created a special filter surrounding my body that filters out all senshi attack from Crystal Tokyo… Since Sailor Saturn devolved her own attacks it goes though the filter…" said Amethyst then she began to although.

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Mercury, "Okay… I think myself, Ash and Setsuna should back away from this fight…"

"Why?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Because right now we can't do much…" said Sailor Mercury.

"She's' right Ash… we should step down…" said Setsuna.

Neo Sailor Moon sighed…

Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto backed away from the fight…

"Those guys are useless when it comedown to it…" said Amethyst.

"No they aren't…" said Sailor Saturn, "You took away their best friends… sure they relay on them to fight but that doesn't make them useless…"

"I'm not taking it back…" said Amethyst.

"Okay… what's the plan…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We'll attack her one at a time…" said Sailor Uranus, "This way the others won't get hurt in the others attacks…"

The others nodded in agreement…

"I'll go first!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars used Gum Gum Rocket to form a body slam… it hit Amethyst and sent her a ways… but she managed to get back on her feet… she then ra towards Sailor Mars and delivered a hard punch… but it didn't' effect her very much.

"I've studied many martial arts while I studied Ranma's world…" said Amethyst, "I'm unsure if their effect you very much…"

The two began to fight hand to hand… Sailor Mars while she could do long range attack Amethyst could just easily dodge them… that's when Amethyst kicked Sailor Mars away…

"You think you could beat me that… maybe if you had a super fast attacks or something else that was power…" said Amethyst.

Oh the irony… poor Sailor Mars/ Luffy wouldn't discover how to do those attacks for a while…

"Oh well…" sighed Sailor Mars, "At least I tried…"

"I'm going to go next…" said Sailor Venus who created a shadow clone.

"What are you going to do?" asked Amethyst.

Both Sailor Venues grinned…

"Just one of my best jutsus…" said the real Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus held out one of her hands, she and her clone began to make a strange sphere…

"What is she doing?" asked Sailor Mars getting up.

"It's the Spiraling Sphere…" said Sailor Uranus, "It's a very powerful jutsu… but at the same time a cheap trick…"

"How is it a cheap trick?" said Sailor Saturn.

"Well it is very powerful… but it could also be used for different things like mixing foods and used a propeller on a boat…" said Sailor Uranus.

This remark made everyone sweat drop.

When the Spiraling Sphere was complete Sailor Venus ran towards Amethyst… Amethyst wasn't to see this was going so she didn't dodge… Sailor Venus landed the sphere on her gut… making her cry out in pain… when it was all over Amethyst fell to the ground... causing Sailor Venus to smirk…

"I did it…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when a vine came out of the ground and threw her next to other Sailor Senshi and giving her a few cuts well.

"That was interesting…" said Amethyst with a smirk, "That hurt a little…"

"I'll go next…" said Sailor Uranus...

She stood in front of Amethyst with her eyes closes.

"What going to fight me with your eyes closes?" asked Amethyst.

"No…" said Sailor Uranus opening her eyes… reliving her left one had turned red with strange coma like dots...

"No way!" yelled Sailor Venus, "I didn't know he could use the Sharingan as Sailor Uranus!"

"The Sharingan?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It's a special eye that can copy jutsus… but Kakashi has to cover it at all times so his Chakra doesn't run out…" said Naruto, "I thought since it didn't appear he couldn't use it…"

Sailor Uranus smirked under her mask… she got into position… that's when Charka took a psychical from of lighting in her hand…

"The lighting blade…" said Sailor Venus, "It's Kakashi' only original jutsu…"

"What do you only original?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"All his jutsus have been copied from someone else…" said Sailor Venus.

When she was ready she ran towards Amethyst… about to impale her with her hand… right when it was going to hit… vines cover Sailor Uranus' arm before the attack could hit… and stopped her from moving…

"Were you going to cop a feel?" asked Amethyst with a chuckle…

Sailor Uranus sweatdroped… that's when Amethyst grabbed her arm and tossed her aside…

"I can't believe it… she stopped the Lighting Blade…" said Sailor Uranus getting up.

"Better believe it…" said Amethyst.

"So I guess it's my turn…" said Sailor Neptune, "Everyone… I think you should take cover…"

"Why?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because it's my most power attack… and I don't anyone to get hurt…" said Sailor Neptune.

"So what are you going to do? Start a forest fire…" said Amethyst with s snort.

"No…" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune began to use her Flare Flare Fruit Powers to create a giant fire ball that resembled a sun. The other senshi hid behind rocks…

"That is so cool!" yelled Sailor Naruto.

"Of course he's my brother…" said Sailor Mars with a big grin.

"I hope this works…" said Sailor Saturn.

Elsewhere the other three senshi watched as well.

"I didn't know Ace had that kind of power…" said Sailor Mercury.

"He does…" said Sailor Pluto.

"I bet this will work…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neptune launched the fire ball towards Amethyst. The giant sun like fireball hit it's mark with a huge explosion… everyone else took cover as best they could… when the blast was clear much of landscape was burnt and charred… with small fires littered everywhere…

"I got her…" said Sailor Neptune.

"That was interesting… who would have thought devil fruit user had that much power…" said Amethyst, "But to be clear I don't know much about Devil Fruits other than the lack of smiling…"

Sailor Jupiter looked at the landscape and got an idea… She walked up to Sailor Neptune.

"That didn't work… but it helped me…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Hey everyone… you should still keep cover… my move it just as dangerous…"

Sailor Jupiter ran up to Amethyst and began to fight her… Amethyst only smirked… she noticed the movements of the attack… and exerted no heat from the battle.

"Oh Ranma… I've been studying your world for long time… as you can see… I'm not exerting any heat…" said Amethyst.

"I know… but you forgot to take into account the heat in the air and the small fire caused by Ace's attack…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Amethyst's eyes were wide… when Sailor Jupiter said "Guys you might want to hold onto something…"

Then Sailor Jupiter threw an uppercut that was thrown in a corkscrew like way at the same time a tornado erupted…

"Did Amethyst do it?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"No… Ranma did…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Wow…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

When the tornado dissipated… Sailor Jupiter was breathing heavily in a crater… while Amethyst fell to the ground lifelessly…

"I… did it…" said Sailor Jupiter.

That's when Amethyst got up… "I also created another filter… for your most powerful attacks… That Hiryu Shoten Ha was nothing…" said Amethyst.

"Hey Gary… I know you haven't had a chance…" said Sailor Venus, "But I have another trick up my sleeve…"

"Sure…" said Sailor Saturn.

"You again… it better not be a variation on the attack you used earlier…" said Amethyst.

"It's not…" said Sailor Venus.

She took a sigh and began to communicate with her inner demon…

"Hey Stupid fox… I need some of your Chakra!" demanded Sailor Venus.

In Naruto's mind Kyubi sighed…

"Well he needs Chakra to summon him…" said Minako, "Otherwise he'll get the little guys…"

Kyubi gave Sailor Venus the necessary charka…

On the outside Sailor Venus took some of the blood from a cut she had began to perform the summoning jutsu… there was a huge explosion of smoke… when it cleared Sailor Venus was on top of a giant toad.

"Whoa!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Naruto was able to summon that?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"That is the boss toad… Gamabunta…" said Kakashi, "The leader of all toad summoning…"

"So Naruto…" said Gamabunta to Sailor Venus riding on top of his head, "I had heard that you have become a cross dresser…"

"Not funny!" yelled Naruto.

"So what have you summoned me this time…" said the chef toad grumpily.

"I need you take her out…" said Gamabunta.

"Her!" yelled Sailor Venus pointing to Amethyst.

"Her?" asked Gamabunta.

"Don't let her looks fool you… she very powerful… she survived both the Spiraling Sphere and Kakashi's Lighting Blade… as well extremely powerful attacks from my friend like a huge fire that was like a sun and a huge tornado!" said Sailor Venus.

"You didn't need the last two… I can already she's a threat enough if she survived those tow things…" said Gamabunta.

"Oh yeah… she also kidnapped Pervy Sage and has him trapped in a strange crystal…" said Sailor Venus.

Gamabunta though Sailor Venus was pushing it… then again he got a look at Amethyst… and knew she wasn't human… or if she was there was nothing left of her humanity.

"What's this giant toad going to do… eat me like a fly?" asked Amethyst, "I know what will happen if this giant frog has no more energy left… he'll disappear right…"

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes Amethyst… Before Gamabunta could do anything vines tied him up…

"Now to drain most of your energy…" said Amethyst with a smirk.

""What's happening?" asked Gamabunta.

"She's' draining your energy… I think she's trying to make your unable to fight…" said sailor Venus.

"She's evil in it's purest form…" said Gamabunta glaring at Amethyst.

When the vines retreated Gamabunta threw Sailor Venus to the ground using his tongue.

"Well that's what happens when you summon Gamabunta…" said Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop.

"Ow…" said Sailor Venus.

"I don't know what she is… but I hope you defeat her…" said Gamabunta as he went back to summons world.

Sailor Venus got up and look at Amethyst.

"I can't believe she defeated Gamabunta so easily…" said Sailor Venus.

"Look… I played fare now it my turn…" said Amethyst, "The Crystal will be mine no matter what…"

Amethyst began to laugh evilly… she knew which way the battle was headed to next…

Next Time: Amethyst takes control of the battle... all hope seems lost when Neo Sailor Moon decides to take a gamble... Also see how Misty, Gaara, Shampoo and the cats are doing as they hope for their safety and scare off as many pirates possible...


	41. A Loosing Battle

Chapter 40: A Loosing Battle

Amethyst continued the laugh…

"I haven't even shown my true power!" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"You'll see soon… but first I have to weaken… some of yours…" said Amethyst.

She to spin her pinkies around then large rings appeared on her pinkies… she threw them at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars they attached to themselves to their wrists… That's when both began to feel weak…

"Those bracelets simulate what it's like being submerged in water…" said Amethyst.

"We have a substance back home called Sea Stone that works the same way…" said Sailor Neptune.

"I thought I was being original…" said Amethyst, "Either way…"

That's when the earth began to… the several chucks… each one came out where the senshi were standing… sending each one flying… only Sailor Uranus landed gracefully.

"Like the same taste… I have many elemental powers… that was earth…" said Amethyst appearing in front of Sailor Uranus, "You have also met plant… now to pay you back for earlier..."

Lighting appeared in her hand… she threw it towards Sailor Uranus… the lighting hitting dead on and sending her to unconsciousness.

"One down, 8 to go…" said Amethyst.

Elsewhere on the battle field, Sailor Mars, Neptune, Venus and Mercury landed in the same place fortunately. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars trying to get the bracelets off…

"Why won't this come off…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury was looking on her computer…

"I can't figure out how to get off…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I won't be able use Flare Flare Power…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Are you guys all right…" said Sailor Venus, "I mean Luffy don't look so good…"

"I'm okay!" said Sailor Mars… that's when she passed out from the bracelet.

"I'm fine… I'm used it… my powers force themselves off when ever I use a senshi attack… so I'm fine…" said Sailor Neptune… who then fell asleep.

"Oh it's a shame those two already passed out…" said Amethyst.

"No… Neptune's okay… she's just suffers from Narcolepsy…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh… okay…" said Amethyst who appeared next to Sailor Venus that's when vines tied her up…

"As long as I can doge you it will be fine…" said Amethyst with a smirk.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Amethyst placed her finer on her tiara gem…

"No this again…" growled Sailor Venus.

"Yes… this again… however it's only temporary… just fusing a small bit of my power… should just last 10 minutes then you'll pass out…" said Amethyst.

"Why you…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when Amethyst placed began to fuse her energy with Kyubi's charka.

Inside Naruto mind…

"Not again!" yelled Kyubi.

Minako saw the Mark of the… well since the other 4 were no longer with Neo Dark Kingdom it was Amethyst's mark… Minako began to fight it but… nothing worked…

"This thing will disappear on it's own…" said Kyubi, "I just hope the others will survive…"

Back outside Sailor Venus lost herself to the combination of Amethyst and Kyubi's powers… that's when the vines retreated and Amethyst retreated so that she would be under Sailor Venus' wrath.

"This is bad…" said Sailor Mercury.

Good timing what that Sailor Neptune woke up just then…

"What happened…" said Sailor /Neptune then saw Sailor Venus, "Not again…"

Sailor Neptune grabbed Sailor Mars and both she and Sailor Mercury began to run away from the crazed Senshi…

"What are we going to do… we can't fight her… that's just what Amethyst wants…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What are we supposed to do…" said Sailor Neptune.

"I don't know… nether one of us is in the shape to fight…" said Sailor Mercury.

That's when something jumped in-between them and Sailor Venus… it was Sailor Jupiter… she grabbed Sailor Venus by the wrists and threw her far…

"Just find someone else… I'll handle Naruto…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry… we've spared so many time before… I know how to fight him with out hurting him too badly…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Go find the others…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune.

When Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune with Mars on Neptune's back were far away from the two fighting senshi Amethyst sent a beam of light as them hitting the three sending them flying band knocking the two unconscious…

"That was my light element… 4 down… I should get the other three while Venus and Ranma are fighting…" said Amethyst.

Elsewhere Neo Sailor Moon were looking for some other Sailor Senshi… especially since she felt the presence of Naruto/ Sailor Venus' inner demon.

"Ash!" came a voice.

She turned around and saw Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Where are the others…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We don't know…" said Sailor Saturn, "But did you feel that Kyubi?"

Setsuna only nodded…

"Yeah… we better find him first…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

""Well too bad... because Sailor Jupiter is already fighting Sailor Venus…" said Amethyst, "I think so that she won't kill anyone…"

"Why you…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash run…" said Sailor Pluto.

"But…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry about us… just protect yourself and the crystal…" said Sailor Saturn.

Neo Sailor Moon knew it wasn't right just to leave…

"Look don't worry about us…"said Sailor Saturn, "We'll be fine…"

""Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Even though she didn't want to she ran…

"How nice of your protecting your little princess…" said Amethyst.

"Hey! Don't call him that… Ash is my best friend… and I will protect him with my life…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Just like your past life..." said Amethyst she summoned two swords of energy to her hands… they began to fight two on one… the Garnet Rod and Silence Glaive agaisnt the two swords… sometime during the fight… Amethyst got bored.

"Time to take you out right now!" she yelled.

She let loose a huge fire ball on them and both were knocked out.

"Better let wait 'till Venus tires out before taking Ranma out…" said Amethyst, "It's almost the10 minute mark now…"

Elsewhere on the battle field… the crazed Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were fighting still.

"Please Naruto! Snap out of it…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Of course that only received another hit from Sailor Venus… fortunately after minute Amethyst's mark disappeared and Sailor Venus passed out.

"It lasted 10 minutes…" said Amethyst appearing out nowhere, "I was really hoping she'd take out someone out for me… oh well… I should have known you'd win Ranma…" sad Amethyst.

"Quit using my first name…" said Ranma.

"Fine then I'll call you the pigtailed girl… even though as Sailor Jupiter you lack one…" said Amethyst.

Sailor Jupiter couldn't help but to sweat drop at this remark…

"Either way…" said Amethyst, "Time to take you out…"

She sent out huge gust of wind that sliced her many times… when it was done she to the ground unconscious.

"I'll wait 'till you all tired out Princess then I'll go after you…" said Amethyst.

Meanwhile Neo Sailor Moon went looking for the others…when she found the unconscious bodies of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars.

"This is really bad…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She decided to take out the Silver Crystal to see if they had an effect on Amethyst bracelets… she used Rainbow Crystal Healing and it did... then Neo Sailor Moon had an idea… it was pretty bad idea… she began to carry the three…

"Maybe I should have saw if the others were okay…" she said.

After getting to where saw Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto last to find they too were unconscious went to see if the others were okay…

Back in Luffy's world the sun began rise… in the Girl's Cabin which was occupied by Misty with her Azurill, Shampoo and the Cats… Misty began to wake up… she look around at first.

"Where am?" she asked… then remember what happened, "Oh yeah… that favor…"

It was morning after the senshi left… Misty, Shampoo and Gaara were told of the unpredictable nature of the time stream of Crystal Tokyo so they may be gone for days…

Misty sighed as she got up… she made the bed she slept in and walked up to the deck which and saw Gaara leaning agaisnt the railing…

"You stayed up all night?" asked Misty.

"I though you knew that I can't go to sleep…" said Gaara.

"Sorry it's just that it seems strange to me…" said Misty.

"Morning…" said Shampoo coming from the storage hold.

"Good morning…" said Misty.

Gaara only nodded…

"So Sandman… how many pirates you stop last night…" said Shampoo.

"I lost count…" said Gaara.

"Did you kill any of them?" asked Misty.

"Only those that would leave…" said Gaara.

Misty paled…

"Don't worry… I won't kill you…" said Gaara.

"Shampoo go make breakfast for everyone…" said Shampoo.

That's when a sudden wave hit and splashed Shampoo. Misty sighed… Gaara looked different, the night before they were explained about Shampoo's curse… after a rather humorous demonstration involving Ranma, running away from Cat-Shampoo…

"I'll go boil water…" sighed Misty.

That's when all three of them got a feeling…

"Did you guys just get a bad feeling right now?" asked Misty.

"It's nothing…" said Gaara.

"I hope not…" said Misty.

Back in Crystal Tokyo… thanks to the unpredictable time stream, Neo Sailor Moon had found the other three senshi… unfortunately they were unconscious so she had to drag them… to where the other laid… Neo Sailor Moon sighed…

"I don't know what to do…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She sighed… then took a breath… "Okay… I've in situations just as bad…" thought Neo Sailor Moon…

She began to think about the times she saved the world… in Shamouti Island when the world was going to end, in Green Field when his mother was kidnapped, in that forest when Celebi was corrupted, in Alto Mare when the entire city was in danger, the time with Jirachi with the evil creature that was meant to be clone of Groudon and a recently in LaRousse (which ironically he didn't ask for help form the other Sailor Senshi out fear of them getting kidnapped coincidently the time fell around the same time that the person they went after was Miss Hinako...) … he had saved the day or helped save the day all those time… he could do it again… even if she had to alone…

"Okay! I can do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh really?" asked Amethyst appearing behind her, "All tired from carrying them..."

"So what!" said Neo Sailor Moon getting up.

That's when Amethyst socked her in the face… and then kicked her.

"This will be fun… your all tired and can't fight…" said Amethyst, "I'm going to beat you until it gets boring, you pass out or you give me the silver crystal…"

She ran over to Neo Sailor Moon and began to punch him rapidly which sent him flying.

"Are you ready to hand it over…" said Amethyst.

"No…" said Neo Sailor Moon weakly while getting up.

"Still getting up…" said Amethyst.

"Kiyo… Luffy… Ranma… Naruto… Kakashi… Ace… Setsuna… Gary… Pikachu… everyone… I haven't let you down yet…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What are you going on about…" said Amethyst.

"There's still one more way to beat you… but…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"But what…" said Amethyst with a smirk.

"I might die… but if I do… it will be to protect everyone I care about…" said Neo Sailor Moon taking out the Silver Crystal.

There was bright flash of light and where Neo Sailor Moon once stood was Ash in his prince form… from now on be referred to as Prince Ash. The two stared at each other knowing that it will be the end for one of them…

Next Time: Prince Ash and Amethyst face off... who will win... and if Prince Ash wins will he win for a price? What will happen? Will the hostages be rescued? Will Ash survive? How many girls does it take to beat up a Pervy Sage? All these questions (maybe not the Pervy Sage one) will be answered next time...


	42. The End of the Battle

A/N: I have two things to say... first off... this is the 2nd to last Chapter... finishes off the battle... also yay! 9,000 hits! I was hopping to reach that mark before I posted the final chapter... Anyways... there final part of the battle...

Chapter 41: The End of the Battle

Prince Ash and Amethyst looked at each other… Amethyst knew that even with all her filters she could not stand agaisnt the full power of the Silver Crystal… she had two plans… time for Plan A…

"You're going to die if you use that…" said Amethyst.

"I know…" said Prince Ash.

"Then why are you going to use it…" said Amethyst.

"You don't understand about Love or Friendship…" said Prince Ash, "Each of my friend have proven that they are willing to give up their lives to protect me… some of them because it's who they are… you don't understand at all… I am willing to give up my life for my friends…"

Amethyst ignored him… Love… Friends? Ha! But the Prince wasn't budging… so she knew Plan B… fighting back would have to be the only way… Amethyst ran back a long way.

"Well… we both knew that this is how it end…" said Amethyst.

That's Amethyst lunched out a black colored beam… Prince Ash sent out the power of the Silver Crystal to counter attack… the two beams hit in a stand still…

Elsewhere on the battle field Sailor Mars began to wake up…

"What happened?" she said then noticed that bracelet was gone…

"All right! It's gone!" she said happily then noticed the others unconscious around her then noticed Neo Sailor Moon, "Oh no where's Ash?"

She then turned around and saw Prince Ash fighting Amethyst.

Sailor Mars didn't know what to do… that's when Sailor Venus began to wake up…

"Amethyst…" she growled, "Why did she have to do that?"

She then saw Sailor Mars who in turned was watching the final battle.

"Luffy!" said Sailor Venus, "So are we going to do something…"

"I don't know…" said Sailor Mars.

With the final battle it seemed like no was winning… that is until Amethyst began to unleash more power…

"No…" thought Prince Ash, "I can't let her win…"

Back with the two concouis senshi…

"Are we going to do something?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We have to figure out a way to help him…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when fortunately the others began to wake up.

"Ow my head…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Mercury seeing the final battle.

"Ash is going to need our help…" said Sailor Pluto.

"How?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Everyone, join hands…" said Sailor Pluto.

They stood in a circle and held hands… all of them knew what they were doing… they focused their power… even though most of them knew him for a short time... they began to remember times with him…

(Kiyo's Flashback)

Kiyo with Zatch appeared in Ash's world while everyone was getting ready to leave their camp…

"Hey Kiyo… hey Zatch…" said Ash.

"Hey guys… I was wondering if you could look after Zatch for the day?" asked Kiyo.

"Sure…" said Ash and Gar with sweat drops.

"Actually I wanted to come here and hang out with you guys and when Kiyo was at school…" said Zatch.

"Oh…" said Ash, "Sure that's fine…"

"I'll be back later…" said Kiyo who used the time key to go to school.

(End of Kiyo's Flashback)

(Luffy's Flashback)

Ash, Luffy and Pikachu were talking by the figure head of the going merry…

"May's still a fangirl…" sighed Ash.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Luffy.

"Mina made her a costume… and she wore it…" said Ash.

Luffy sweatdroped… that's when a Sea King came out from under water.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

That's when Pikachu socked the Sea King, Luffy smiled.

"That was so cool!" yelled Luffy.

(End of Luffy's Flashback)

(Ranma's Flashback)

Ash and the group were walking though a forest when Ranma came out a portal…

"Ranma what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Well… I wanted to hang out with you…" said Ranma rubbing the back of his neck…

"Akane is angry isn't she?" asked Gary.

Ranma hung his head low… "Yeah… she is…" said Ranma.

"You can hang out with us…" said Ash.

"Thanks…" said Ranma.

(End of Ranma's flashback)

(Naruto's Flashback)

Naruto and Ash were sitting on the deck of Naruto apartment.

"You're really going to show me one of your jutsus?" asked Ash.

"Sure am…" said Naruto whop proceeded to use the Sexy Jutsu… causing Ash to blush heavily.

"Um… well that's… um…" said Ash.

"Hehehehe…" said Laughed Naruto as he turned it off.

(End of Naruto's Flashback)

(Kakashi's flashback)

Kakashi was reading his book when all the senshi showed up… along with Sakura, Zatch and Pikachu.

"Oh hello…" said Kakashi who began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Get him!" yelled Ash.

All of them ran towards Kakashi…

Kakashi quickly used replacement jutsu... and went into a nearby tree.

"I can't believe that they got Ash and the others to try to see my face…" sighed Kakashi.

(End of Kakashi's Flashback)

(Ace's flashback)

It was at meeting… well it hadn't started yet… they were waiting for Kakashi… Ace just woke up from a narcoleptic fit. He saw Naruto and Luffy were trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Ace.

Ash pointed to a nearby mirror… Ace was covered with marker marks all over his face.

"Luffy! Naruto!" yelled Ace.

Ash tossed him a towel… "It's something I use when it happens to me…"

Ace began to clean his face…

"It happens to you?" asked Ace.

"It used to happen a lot… but Jigglypuff stopped bothering me…" said Ash.

(End of Ace's Flashback)

One the other hand Gary and Setsuna were think about when Gary found that the Neo Kingdom were released from their slumber…

(Gary and Setsuna's shared Flashback)

Gary was observing a dance of some Bellosom when Sailor Pluto appeared…

"Sailor Pluto… what is it?" asked Gary surprised to see her.

Sailor Pluto looked down, "They've been released…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What? You're kidding right?" asked Gary.

"No…" said Sailor Pluto.

"So that means I'm going to have to start traveling with Ash… right?" asked Gary.

Sailor Pluto only nodded.

"I don't mind… he's my best friend…" said Gary taking out the half a Pokeball, "I knew this day would come sooner or later…" he thought.

(End of Gary and Setsuna's Flashback)

With these memories they were able to give Prince Ash their powers…

In the battle Prince Ash's power increased… and he knew where the power came from… he saw in the corner of his eye that the others were giving him their power…

"No it can't be…" said Amethyst as her power began to fail…

The Silver Crystal's power pushed away all of Amethyst's power… so much that it reached Amethyst.

"No! It can't be! I was supposed to have that power! That Power is mine!" she scearemd as the crystal's power began to destroy her…

When that's happened there was an explosion… sending dust everywhere… and blowing Prince Ash away…

When the dust cleared… the Crystal Prisons that held their friend vanished… note: They were in mid air… all of them began to fall… well no all of them… Swellow being a flying type immediately realized that it was falling… it also managed to catch Pikachu… and Magneton, having the power to float in mid-air… the others on the other hand…

"Oh god! We're falling!" screamed May.

"We're all going to die!" screamed Usopp.

Fortunately someone managed to think their way out of it…

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant toad appeared (not Gamabunta) and acted as a pillow for those falling…

Many of those were confused… most of them knowing each other all went to same spot…

"So I take it Amethyst took all of us hostage…" said Zoro.

"Wouldn't put it past her…" said Aquamarine.

"So where are we?" asked May.

"The ruins of Crystal Tokyo…" said Opal, "This is the place where the senshi came from…"

"Yeah but what's with the giant toad?" asked Tia.

"I used the summoning jutsu… I summoned him to break our fall…" said Jiraiya.

"Guys!" they heard.

The next thing they heard was "No Luffy!"

Then "Gum Gum Rocket!"

Everyone sweatdroped as all the Sailor Senshi but Neo Sailor Moon, were sent flying onto the giant toad… well more like crashed…

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

While the senshi were recovering Gary's Pokemon went up to the Sailor Saturn…

"Good you guys are okay…" said Sailor Saturn, "Return..."

"So what happened…" asked Max.

After telling them what happened everyone was surprised…

"So where's Ash?" asked May.

"We don't know…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Pikapi!" they heard Pikachu cry.

"I guess Pikachu found him…" said Sailor Mercury.

They all got off the toad (which disappeared afterwards) and found Ash… as neither Neo Sailor Moon nor Prince Ash forms… lying on the ground lifelessly. Pikachu and Swellow were looking his prone form.

"You think he's…" said Max.

Elsewhere… no one knows where… it would be described as "White Place"… Ash floated there…

"I wonder if I died this time…" said Ash.

"Don't worry Ash…" said the voice of Neo Queen Serenity, "Don't worry your friends need you…"

That's when Ahs diapered from the white place.

Back in Crystal Tokyo, the senshi had just detransformed as well as the fact Brock and May returned their Pokemon… The two doctors (Chopper and Sakura) began to examine Ash… that's when Ash began to wake up.

"Hey…" said Ash weakly.

Most of the group was happy… that Ash was alive… before there could be a moment where someone would dog pile Ash, someone realized something…

"What about Merry?" yelled Usopp.

"Oh… don't worry…" said Luffy, "We got some people looking after it…"

"Who?" asked Usopp.

"Ash's friend Misty, that girl Shampoo and a friend of Naruto's named Gaara…" said Luffy.

This caused tow reactions… one was…

"He got Gaara to watch the ship?" thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

"YOU TOLD SHAMPOO!" yelled Akane.

Everyone who knew Ranma and Akane's relationship sweatdroped.

"I didn't tell her… Cologne found out on her and told her…" said Ranma.

Before a fight with Ryoga getting involved could occur, Kakashi said "Um… maybe we should leave now… after all the time difference…"

"Oh yeah…" said Ranma, "Thank you..." he thought.

"We're going toe Going Merry since everyone needs to pick up someone…" said Setsuna.

Back in Luffy's world, it was the afternoon… the same day… Gaara had just finished his story on why he can control sand and can't sleep…

"That's horrible…" said Misty.

"You dad more horrible than Ranma dad…" said Shampoo.

"I don't know…" said Luna 6hinking about the things Genma had done to Ranma.

That's when a larger than normal time portal appeared and dumped everyone ungracefully onto the ship which caused to rock a bit… after a few minutes of getting untangled… before anyone could say anything the chaos of Ranma's life already took over…

"Ranma! Shampoo so happy to see you okay!" yelled Shampoo as she glomped him.

"Shampoo get off him you hussy!" yelled Akane.

"shampoo no listen to kitchen destroyer…" said Shampoo.

Akane was not happy… so she took out Mr. Mallet again…

Whack!

Akane whacked Ranma so hard that he was sent flying out Shampoo's grasp and onto the horizon… everyone stared at the site with sweat drops.

"I always thought the things Ranma said about his life were only stories…" said Max.

"Yeah…" agreed Tia.

That's when Misty remember something so she walked up to Akane…

"Akane was it?" asked Misty.

"Um yeah?" said Akane.

"Can I borrow that mallet?" asked Misty.

"Sure…" said Akane.

Akane gave Mr. Mallet to Misty… who then whacked Ash with the mallet sending him flying in the same direction while yelling "That was for the Pokemon Tower!"

Everyone sweatdroped when this happen…

"Um… Misty… Ash was injured during the fight…" said Gary.

"Uh…" said Misty with a sweat drop, her mouth hanging open and her eyes as dots.

And with that the Sailor Senshi own their final battle agaisnt Amethyst… all that was left was that after party…

Next Time: Do to Luffy's insistence (and seconded by several people)... they have a party shortly after arriving back on the Going Merry... during this party Naruto makes an announcement... what is it? What will happen? Will Naruto kiss Hinata? Did Team Rocket change something? All this and more in that final chapter of New Lives!


	43. The End of an Adventure

A/N: Well... final chapter... somewhat emotional... but very touching with a pretty funny ending...

Chapter 42: The End of an Adventure

It was a party… after Setsuna found Ash and Ranma a party erupted on the Going Merry… or was it called the Merry Go… either way it was a party… although at first many were reluctant to hold the party… okay to be honest it was only Kakashi and Sakura because of the mission report… but so many wanted to have one all together… Opal managed to convince them in the end with a jutsu she created that makes her eyes big and sparkly… she's unsure whether to call it the "Puppy Eye Jutsu" or the "Kawaii Jutsu"... the party was going good… it was crazy as many parties go… people were dancing, drinking, talking… mob of angry women beating up the Pervy sage… um… wait that not normal for a party…

"You pervert! I can't bevel you asked me that!" yelled Nami.

"What kind of sick weirdo are you!" yelled Akane.

"There's no way I'm going to be in your book!" yelled Setsuna.

"Your going to pay!" yelled Amber

Ruby also join in the beating… Robin was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Naruto, Hinata, Opal and Artemis were watching this…

"Do you think we should help?" asked Hinata.

"I think we should wait…" said Naruto.

That's when Jiraiya screamed in pain indicating that Robin made her move. When all the angry woman (all complementing Robin) left the crumpled pervert the 4 walked up to him.

"Hey we need to talk about something…" said Naruto, "In private…"

"Okay…" said Jiraiya who recovered quite quickly…

They managed to find a part of the ship that had no one around.

Sometime later during the conversation…

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Opal.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "The only I can focus on my training…"

"Okay then…" said Jiraiya.

"Well… I better go tell them…" sighed Naruto.

They all went to where most of the partiers were…

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "I have an announcement!"

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto…

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Well… you…. See…" said Naruto, "I decided to start my training trip tomorrow… but…"

"But what?" asked Luffy.

"I'm going to leave my communicator and time key with Opal…" said Naruto.

This surprised most of the senshi… with the exception of Kakashi and Setsuna, the others were surprised as well… but not so much as the senshi.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Because I really need to focus on my training…" said Naruto, "It's something I need to do…"

Naruto looked pretty upset… so did Sakura and Kakashi… well with Kakashi it was hard to see with the mask… but judging by his exposed eye… in fact every one from Naruto's seemed to sober up… the other 4 inner senshi remember what Naruto said in Crystal Tokyo about Sasuke… and figured what ever happened had to do with him… before the party could get any more depressing a pirate ship showed up…

"So Straw Hat… you're here this time!" yelled one of the pirates, ironically this was a crew that was scared off by Gaara… however unlike most of the crew the captain was cocky and lost his life… the new captain thought that Gaara was no long there…

"Holy shit! That creepy kid that killed the captain is still there!" yelled a pirate.

"I don't want to die!" yelled the new captain.

The pirates sailed away as fast they could… everyone slowly turned to Gaara.

"You killed someone?" asked Zoro.

"It was nothing…" said Gaara who then smirked, "Isn't this supposed to be party?"

And so the party continued... for hours… until it was time for everyone to leave.

The next day in Naruto's world… all the senshi showed up as well Zatch and Pikachu, as well many of Naruto's friends including the Sand Siblings to say their good byes…

"Ash… you better conquer the battle frontier…" said Naruto.

"I will!" said

"What?" asked Kiba confused.

"Zatch you better become king of the mamodo world…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry…" said Zatch.

"Huh?" said Kankuro.

"Luffy you better become king of the pirates…" said Naruto.

"Of course I will!" said Luffy.

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Ino.

"Ace… kill that Black beard bastard…" said Naruto.

Ace only smirked.

"Ranma… for the love of god… fix your life…" said Naruto.

Ranma only sweatdroped…

"Naruto…" said Sakura, "Don't worry… you will still be able to keep your promise… you will bring him back…"

Naruto only nodded then turned to Hinata…

"Hinata… there's something I want to give you…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"I want you… to close your eyes…" said Naruto.

Hinata did so… that's when Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips… causing Ino and Sakura to squeal…

"Oh Kakashi…" said Setsuna holding out her hand.

Kakashi sighed took out some cash… the two made a bet that Naruto would kiss Hinata… Kakashi said that Naruto wouldn't, Setsuna said he would…

The two stopped both began to blush… "When I get back we start dating… okay…" said Naruto.

"Sure thing…" said Hinata.

"Before I go…" said Naruto, "Opal… I want you to carry on my legacy in school… but get good grades…"

"Sure thing Naruto-Niichan!" said Opal.

Iruka sweatdroped… "Why do I have the feeling that Opal is going to be worse that Naruto ever was when it comes to pranks…" thought Iruka.

And with that Naruto left for his two and well they had to cut is back… it was less then two and half years…

Later in Ash's world everyone in Ash's group waited for Ash, Gary and Pikachu to return. All three landed in a crash.

"You okay?" asked Misty.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

And so they continued on their way.

"So how was it?" asked May.

"Well Naruto said some good parting words to Ash, Zatch and Luffy encouraging them… he also told Ranma to fix up his life…" said Gary.

"And Naruto also kissed Hinata…" said Ash.

"That's so sweet!" said May and Misty as the same time in the same girlish way.

That's when they go to a crossroads…

"So looks like we're parting ways again…" said Misty.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Ash… one more thing…" said Misty, "I'm still angry with you…"

Ash sweatdroped… Gary patted his back…

"There, there… she'll get over it eventually…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in Luffy's world, Ace was leaving…

"Looks like it's time for me to go…" said Ace.

"It was fun having you around…" said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy… if you need anything call me on the communicator…" said Ace.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Continue taking care of my brother…" said Ace.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Luffy joking around a little.

Ace only laughed… "I'll be seeing you guys around…"

And with that he sped off in his boat.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "To the next adventure!"

"Um… Luffy…" said Nami, "We're still course…"

"Oh yeah…" laughed Luffy.

Back in Ash's world…

"So you're staying?" asked Ash.

"What can I say… it's been fun traveling with you guys… a lot more than when I was alone… or with my fan girls…" said Gary, "You seem to have adventures all the time…"

"Yeah…" said Ash, "I guess we do…"

As they walked… Max said "You think that things will return to normal now?"

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"Well I think now that since the Neo Dark Kingdom is gone that things will return to normal…" said Max.

"Oh I get it…" said Gary, "He thinks that there will be no more cross-dimensional hopping…"

"I doubt things will return to the way they were before I found out I was a Sailor Senshi…" said Ash.

"Are you sure?" asked Max.

That's when a time portal appeared and Ranma-Chan fell out.

"I'm 100 percent positive…" said Ash.

"Ow…" said Ranma.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu covering his nose (Translation: You reek of death…)

"What was it this time…" said Ash.

"I ran from Akane's cooking… she didn't' find me this time… but I suspect she's going to check Ukyo, Shampoo and the Snack Shack…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Why are you girl?" asked Brock.

"I was training with pops when I found out she was cooking…" said Ranma-Chan.

They continued on their way with Ranma-Chan… that's when another time portal showed up… it was Kiyo with Zatch.

"So what's the excuse for vesting us this time…" said Gary.

Kiyo sighed while getting up… "I just wanted to see you guys after Naruto left… okay…"

"Is it because he didn't give you any parting words?" asked Gary.

"Well kind of…" said Kiyo.

"Yaah I'm going to miss him too…" said Ash.

That's when yet another time portal this time Luffy…

"Erie…" said Ash.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were here too…" said Luffy.

"So what are you doing here Luffy?" asked Ash.

"I was bored…" replied Luffy with a big grin.

"Well I guess I was wrong…" said Max with a sweat drop.

"So Luffy did Ace leave?" asked Gary.

"Yeah… I thought he would once everything was okay…" said Luffy.

"So what's the battle frontier thing again?" asked Ranma.

"Well it's…" said Ash.

Before he could say anything a hand grabbed Pikachu. It pulled Ash up to certain Meowth shaped balloon where everyone's favorite idiot criminals were putting Pikachu into a box… then they performed their motto which was surprisingly revised…

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"An evil as old as the Galaxy…"

"…sent here to fulfill our destiny"

"Plus there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To Extend our reach to the Stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Wherever there's peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket…"

"Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

"I can see that they changed their motto…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"So how are you going to rescue Pikachu?" asked Zatch.

"I choose you Swellow!" said Ash.

Swellow began to peck Team Rocket…

"Get away you stupid bird!" yelled Jessie.

"Luffy... can you…" said Ash.

"Sure thing…" said Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the box with Pikachu in it… while Team Rocket was distracted.

When Luffy got Pikachu on the ground… Ash got it out of the box…

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Can we help zap him…" said Zatch.

This caused Kiyo sweat drop…

"Sure…" said Ash.

Kiyo began to sweat drop even more…

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" called Ash.

"Zaker!"

Swellow dodged and the two electric blast hit Team Rocket… casein the balloon to explode…

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"

"Do you think they saw Zatch?" asked Kiyo.

"No one bit…" said Gary.

"Hey… they're gone…" said May to Ranma-Chan who was hiding behind her because of her fear of cat-like Pokemon.

"Hey… I'm not scared…" said Ranma-Chan.

Everyone rolled their eyes… even Zatch did…

"Well we should get going…" said Ash.

"You know we're still a day or so away from the Battle Factory right?" asked Max.

"…" responded Ash, "I knew that…"

"Yeah right…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I did…" said Ash.

"No you didn't…" said Gary.

For the next hour Ash continued to claim that he knew that they were still pretty far from the Battle Factory…

And so even though the Neo Dark Kingdom was no more… the senshi had become friends… and no matter what they will always be friends.

The End

A/N: Wow... that was a long fic... well thanks for reading... and I have good news, as you know there will be a sequel... expect it sometime in the summer or fall... now here's a surprise... that you bet you wouldn't expect... there will be a prequel! That's right! Staring the outers... about they awakened... explaining how they first met, their first trip to Crystal Tokyo and when they decided to watch the inners from afar... since it will focus on the outers don't except much Ranma 1/2 or Zatch Bell Characters... expect that sometime later this month or in May... oh and if you have questions about the Prequel or the sequel please me though PMs... as I tend not to respond to reviews after the fic had ended... thanks for reading bye-bye for now!


End file.
